Addicted
by Milky Andromeda
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama penggila dan penikmat seks yang dipaksa kedua orang tua mereka untuk menikah. Kemudian mereka berhubungan dan menikah dalam keadaan tidak saling mencintai. Kyumin/GS/WARN: PWP and FULL Sex Content/Typo/RnR/DLDR/END
1. Chapter 1

Warning: BAHASA SANGAT DEWASA, TANPA SENSOR, SEX ACTIVITY, FANFICTION DENGAN BAHASA KOTOR. TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH! GENDERSWITCH

ADDICTED

CHAPTER 1

NO BASH!

REVIEW!

Kyuhyun POV

Sejak masuk ke dalam bar yang panas ini aku hanya terpaku melihat satu sosok wanita yang sedang berdansa di lantai dansa. Dia memang memakai pakaian yang super duper mini dan ketat. Menonjolkan buah dada dan bokong yang seakan minta dielus dan diremas. Meskipun begitu terlihat sekali dia menjaga diri. Terlihat sekali dia bukanlah wanita yang membukakan kakinya kepada setiap orang yang menciumnya. Dia, sepertinya meskioun bukan wanita baik-baik tapi tetap mampu menjaga diri.

Aku tertarik dengannya.

Aku inging merasakannya dibawah tubuhku dengan keadaan polos dan mendesah menggumamkan namaku dengan histeris ketika aku menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

Argh, aku benar benar menginginkannya malam ini.

Ia melihat ke arahku, sepertinya merasa diperhatikan. Meskipun sudah 30 menit memandanginya dari sofa ini aku baru sekarang melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Daritadi aku hanya melihat siluet wajahnya, dadanya dan tentunya bokongnya dari samping. Ia memiliki hidung mancung, dia tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi tidak pendek juga, agak berisi tapi tidak gemuk, wajahnya bulat dan imut, bibirnya yang lembab karena lipgloss mengundangku untuk melumat bibirnya. Mengundangku untuh memasukkan penisku ke dalam bibir itu.

Oh-oh aku tegang sekarang.

Ia tersenyum kepadaku, kemudian berjalan menghampiriku dengan bokong dan pinggul bergoyang indah juga buah dada yang sintal itu. Aku menyadari hampir 75% mata lelaki yang berada di bar ini memandang ke arahnya.

Aku membalas senyumnya sambil mengangkat gelas tequilla di tangan kananku.

Tanpa kuduga ia langsung duduk mengangkan di atas pangkuanku.

"kenapa memandangiku tampan?" tangan kirinya mengelus pipiku dan tangan kanannya mengambil gelas tequilla yang berada di tanganku kemudian meminumnya dengan seduktif.

"ingin bermain bersamaku malam ini?" tanyaku sambil mengelus punggungnya

"apa untungnya untukku master?" dia mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam tequilla kemudian menghisap jari yang dia celupkan tadi.

"kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang panjang besar dan berurat menumbuk titik terdalammu"

"tawaranmu kuterima. Ireum?" Dia menanyakan namaku

"untuk apa kau mengetahuinya eung?" aku menyembunyikan mukaku diceruk lehernya. Wangi.

"tentu saja agar aku bisa meneriakkan namamu saat kau menumbuk titik terdalamku dan saat aku orgasme"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Neo?" aku meremas buah dadanya yang terasa sangat penuh dalam genggaman tanganku

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin"

"Kau berpengalaman kan?" tanyaku. Aku memang suka wanita berpengalaman, bukan wanita amatiran yang menjerit berisik saat aku memasukkan kepala penisku ke vaginanya. Aku suka wanita yang mendesah ketika aku memasukkan kepala penisku ke vaginanya

"kalau maksudmu berpengalaman adalah wanita yang bisa membuatmu orgasme dalam 5 menit tetapi tetap memiliki vagina sempit, maka akulah orangnya" dia mengulum telingaku

"5 menit? Dengan lubang yang mana?" tanyaku mulai berani membelai paha dalamnya yang terbuka lebar

"tergantung permintaan, master, sshh ahhh jangan dipegang dulu master" dia mendesah saat aku meraba vaginanya dari luar

"sudah basah eung? siapa yang membuatmu basah sayang? aku atau orang lain?" aku masih mengelusi vaginanya dari luar

"tentu saja karenamu master Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi dimana kita akan bercinta?" tanyanya

"hotel." jawabku singkat, tidak mungkin aku membawanya kerumahku, ibuku pasti langsung akan menikahkanku padanya.

"kenapa tidak dirumahmu master? kau mempunyai istri? atau mungkin anak?" tanyanya menatapku dengan curiga. Ini salah satu bukti bahwa dia tidak membuka kakinya pada orang yang sudah menikah.

"boleh, asalkan kau siap dinikahkan denganku oleh kedua orangtuaku yang berisik" jawabku jujur

"hahaha" ia terkekeh geli.

"pergi sekarang?" tanyaku, karena aku benar benar tegang sekarang

"baiklah" jawabnya sambil berdiri, aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya sedangkan ia memeluk pinganggku.

Supirku menunggu di mobil dalam keadaan siap siaga. Aku memang selalu menggunakan supir jika pergi ke bar, jaga-jaga kalau aku mabuk.

Supirku membukakan pintu untuk kami berdua, aku mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk, ketika ia menunduk aku tidaj sengaja melihat belahan buah dadanya, ingin rasanya segera menenggelamkan wajahku disana. Kurasakan supirku juga memandangi Sungmin.

Aku memberikan death glare untuknya, dengan gelagapan dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kau tidak masuk Mr. Cho?" tanyanya dari dalam. Buru-buru aku masuk dan supirku segera menutup pintu kemudian pergi ke kursi pengemudi.

"Kau cukup kaya Cho" ia mulai pembicaraan sambil menduduki ku lagi.

Ah, sepertinya dia suka posisi woman on top

"Emm, hmm" gumamku tidak jelas sambil menurunkan sedikit gaun malamnya di bagian dada, menampakkan buah dadanya yang sintal, mulus dan putih

"ya! tidak sabaran sekali sih!" katanya, tetapi tidak mencegahku, basa basi saja.

"tuan kita mau kemana?" baru saja aku ingin mencium bibirnya, supirku ini menganggu saja.

"Hotel terbaik dekat sini" kataku malas

Aku mulai mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya, baru saja bersentuhan..

"kita sampai tuan, hotel terbaik dan terdekat" kata supirku.

Argh!

Supirku membuka pintu mobil, aku keluar mobil disusul oleh Sungmin, kali ini kupastikan supirku tidak macam-macam.

"Kami akan menginap. Kau ingin pulang atau ingin ikut menginap di hotel ini?" tanyaku. Tidak masalah kalau supirku juga ingin menginap disini.

"saya pulang saja tuan, selamat bersenang-senang" katanya sambil membungkuk, aku membuka dompetku memberika beberapa lembar uang padanya.

"bonus ahjussi" kataku santai. Aku memang tidak pelit.

Aku menggandeng Sungmin masuk ke hotel, setelah check in kami berdua masuk ke dalam sebuah lift, yang hanya kami berdua disana.

"kita di lantai berapa Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah imutnya

"15 sayang" jawabkh

"biar aku yang tekan aku aku aku" katanya bersemangat sambil menekan nomor 15 di lift itu.

Astaga.. dia imut tetapi nakal.

Di dalam lift aku tentu saja tidak bisa diam, sibuk meremasi bokongnya, dadanya, menelusupkan tanganku ke dalam bagian bawah gaun malamnya, dan menikmati desahannya.

Pintu lift terbuka, ternyata kami sudah sampai di lantai 15. Kami mencari nomor 1201 dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

Kamar yang besar dan luas, sayangnya yang terpenting hanyalah kasur. Dan mungkin kamar mandi.

Setelah mengunci pintu aku langsung membuka bajuku dengan terburu.

"aku tidak mau sekarang!" kata Sungmin tiba-tiba

"ah, waeee?" tanyaku bingung

"aku ingin minum-minum dulu, makan sesuatu, aku lapar sayang.." katanya sambil membuka sepatu heelsnya.

"Baiklah, kau mau apa?" tanyaku tetapi tetap tidak mengancingkan kemejaku yang sudah setengah terbuka

"kentang goreng sama wine saja" balasnya santai sambil berjalan menuju lemari.

Aku menekan tombol 1 di telepon.

"satu porsi kentang goreng dan 2 gelas wine" kataku singkat.

Begitu menutup gagang telpon aku terkejut

Kulihat Sungmin yang sedang membuka gaun malamnya, dia mengenakan bra dan celana dalam tipis berwarna hitam, mengambil bathrobe dan memakainnga tanpa diikat.

Ergh.. aku terangsang.

"kau menbuat celanaku sempit Sungmin" kataku dengan suara serak

"ah, jinjjayo? Terimakasih" jawabnya, seakan menerima pujian

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"pelayanan kamaar" teriak seseorang dari luar, dengan terburu -buru aku menghampiri pintu, membukanya, mengambil pesanan kami, meletakkan selembar uang di kantungnya kemudian menutup pintu lagi.

"aaa sudah datang" Sungmin berlari menghampiriku. Buah dadanya bergoyang-goyang menggoda ketika ia berlari.

Ia duduk menyandar di kasur.

"berikan padaku, berikan padaku" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Aku meletakkan sepiring kentang goreng itu di pahanya. 2 Gelas wine masih kugenggam.

Tak kusangka ia makan dengan cepat, aku hanya berdiri di samping kasur dengan terbengong

"minuuum" katanya sambil menjulurkan(?) kedua tangannya ke arahku.

Aku memberikan segelas wine kepadanya, kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

Ia bergelayut manja di lenganku, sambil menyesap wine nya

"kyunnie~" ia membuka satu kancing bajuku yang tersisa dengan perlahan. Aku menyeringai.

Aku mengambil gelas wine dan piring darinya kemudian meletakkannya di meja kecil samping kasur. Begitu juga dengan wineku yang masih penuh.

Aku sudah tidak sabar.

Dan aku tau Sungmin menyadarinya.

Ia mendudukiku.

Ah.. aku suka posisi ini.

Dengan terampil tangannya membuka kancing kemejaku yang belum sempat dibukanya. Kali ini dengan cepat.

Kemudian jarinya yang lembut meraba perutku yang keras.

Jari telunjuknya memutar-mutar di sekitar nippleku, tidak sampai menyentuhnya.

Argh.. Wanita ini benar-benar

Normal POV

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam ciuman yang dalam, basah, dan bergairah. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin dengan bergantian, menjilati bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

Sungmin meresponya dengan antusias, ia membuka mulutkan dan lidah panjang Kyuhyun sukses menjelajahi mulutnya, mengabsen giginya, mengajak lidahnya bertarung dan bertukar saliva.

Sungmin sesak nafas, ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun agar melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di lehernya.

Kyuhyun menurut, dipandanginya wajah Sungmin yang memerah, bibir yang merah, bengkak dan mengeluarkan saliva. Sungmin mengelap saliva di bibir Sungmin dengan jari jempol kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut Sungmin, Sungmin meresponnya, ia hisap dan sesekali mengigiti kecil jari jempol Kyuhyun.

"ahh.. kau pintar Ming" desah Kyuhyun keenakan. Ini baru jari, bagaimana kalau penisnya yang dikulum bibir mungil ini?

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengambil alih, Ia berada di atas Sungmin sekarang, membuka bathrobe Sungmin, meremas buah dada yang masih terbungkus bra hitam Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"ahh.. shh.. Kyu... bu...khaa.." racau Sungmin

Kyuhyun langsung saja membuka bra Sungmin, melempanya asal, memandangi sejenak kedua gunung putih, sintal dan kenyal dengan puncak yang menegang. Mengundang Kyuhyun untuk melahapnya dan meremasnya dengan ganas.

Kyuhyun menghisap buah dada kanan Sungmin, menggigiti nipplenya dengan lembut sementara tangan kirinya sibuk meremas gundukan yang satu lagi, memilin puncaknya yang menegang. Tangan kanannya menelusup di celana dalam Sungmin, jari telunjuknya menggoda klitoris Sungmin yang bengkak dan basah.

"ah.. oh.. yes.. fuck.. aaww emmmnn Kyuhyun sayang.. ohh so good.. nice..." racau Sungmin sambil menekankan kepala Kyuhyun agar semakin dalam menghisap buah dadanya, menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, tanda dia merespon baik hal ini.

Lidah Kyuhyun pindah ke buah dada sebelah kiri, melakukan hal yang sama dengan kembarannya.

"ah.. uhhhhh" Sungmin hanya bisa meracau tidak jelas dibuat Kyuhyun.

Vaginanya semakin basah dan berkedut, setelah bosan Kyuhyun menurunkan jilatannya, semakin kebawah, menjilati pusar Sungmin, turun lagi, dan sampai di paha Sungmin yang terbuka lebar. Menelusupkan kepalanya di depan vagina Sungmin yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Menyesap aroma kewanitaan Sungmin yang khas, lebih dalam dan dalam lagi, menggesekkan hidungnya yang mancung di vagina Sungmin yang masih tertutup.

"eerghhh ayyo-aahh Kyuuu buuukaa.. hiss..aapph.. ji..laath.. arghh" desah Sungmin

Kyuhyun membuka celana dalam Sungmin perlahan.

Dan dalam sejarah gadis yang pernah ia tiduri inilah yang terindah.

Bersih tanpa bulu, gemuk, putih, bersih, mulus, bau khas, basah, klitoris merah dan berkedut minta diisi.

Ia megelus permukaan luar vagina Sungmin, kemudian mencubit pelan klitorisnya.

"aarghhhhh fuckkkk!" desah Sungmin kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun mulai menjilat vagina Sungmin, bermain dengan benda kecil berwarna pink kemerahan yang membengkak, memasukkan lidahnya yang panjang ke dalam lubang nikmat Sungmin yang sempit, mengobok-ngobok isinya dengan kasar.

"Arggghhhhhhh Kyu... leb..hih.. chep..phatt. aku.. mau.. aaaaaarghhh!"

Crot!

Cairan manis dari vagina Sungmin menyembur keluar membasahi mulut Kyuhyun, ia menyedot dalam dalam vagina Sungmin seolah ingin menghabiskan stok cairan Sungmin.

Ia menampung semua cairan Sungmin di dalam mulutnya, hanya sedikit yang ditelannya. Ia naik ke atas dan mengeluarkan cairan Sungmin di muka Sungmin sendiri, membuat Sungmin terlihat mengkilat oleh cairannya sendiri. Kyuhyun mulai menjilati seluruh wajah Sungmin, menikmati cairan Sungmin.

"cairanmu manis, vaginamu manis, dadamu manis. Sepertinya kau memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi manis" Kyuhyun bermonolog sambil menuntun tangan Sungmin menuju penisnya yang masih tertutup.

"siap bermain dengan benda panjang, besar dan berurat sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih terengah, menikmati orgasmenya. Tapi Kyuhyun menunggu. Sungmin langsung duduk dihadapan penis Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup.

Ia membuka seluruh celana Kyuhyun, dan di depan matanya langsung disuguhkan penis panjang besar dan berurat. Sungmin sampai menelan air liurnya.

"aku membayangkan.. bagaimana.. benda ini.. memasukiku, pasti nikmat" Sungmin menggenggam penis Kyuhyun dengan erat. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah keenakan.

"aaah... ayo hisshaph babee"

Sungmin mencium puncak penis Kyuhyun, menggesekkan lidahnya di lubang kecil disana, kemudian mengulumnya sambil menutup mata, sangat menikmati. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sesekali membelit penis Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya, sisa penis Kyuhyun yang tidak muat di mulutnya ia genggam dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya sibuk meremas testis Kyuhyun yang menggantung indah,

"aarghh! fuuckk Sungminnn ka..uughhh phin..targgghh.. bukha.. ashhh matamu.. kh yeahhh Minghh tatap aku" racau Kyuhyun tidak jelas.

Sungmin membuka matanya, Kyuhyun mengangkat lehernya agar bisa melihat wajah Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin yang memerah, pipi menggembung karena penisnya, rambut berantakan dan berlendir karena cairannya sendiri, sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik penisnya, membuat Sungmin merasa kehilangan mainan barunya

"ah waee?" protes Sungmin

"kau gagal, kau bilang bisa membuatku orgasme dalam waktu 5 menit" kata Kyuhyun

"kau belum coba lubang yang satu lagi master" tantang Sungmin.

Ia jongkok di hadapan penis Kyuhyun, menggesek-gesekkannya dengan vaginanya kemudian mendudukinya.

Jleb.

"arghhhhhh!" Sungmin berteriak kencang, Penis Kyuhyun sungguh sangat pas di vaginanya. Biasanya orang yang bercinta dengan Sungmin, penisnya ada saja yang kurang besar, kebesaran, kurang panjang, kepanjangan, dan tidak berurat. Tapi punya Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh pas.

Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama, vagina Sungmin sangat erat mencengkram penisnya, biasanya ada saja vagina yang kesempitan, terlalu longgar, terlalu dalam, dan terlalu dangkal, tetapi punya Sungmin sangat pas. Penisnya terbungkus dengan sempurna.

Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin membantunya untuk bergerak.

"ouuughhhh sooo big and loongg" racau Sungmin ketika penis Kyuhyun keluar masuk vaginanya.

"fuckkk very tighttt ahhh shh" balas Kyuhyun. Ketika penis Kyuhyun ditarik keluar maka vagina Sungmin akan menghisapnya dan itu Sungguh nikmat.

"aaaaaasshhh" Desah Sungmin ketika ia berhasil menumbukkan penis Kyuhyun di titik terdalam tubuhnya.

Sungmin menumbukkan penis Kyuhyun ke arah yang sama, dengan dibantu oleh Kyuhyun tentunya.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapa penisnya, Sungmin sampai rupanya, Sungmin pun ambruk diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil alih.

"kau hebat, aku sudah orgasme 2x dan kau belum sama sekali. Aku mengaku kalah" kata Sungmin lemas.

Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di buah dada Sungmin, mencengkramnya erat, menjadikannya tumpuan ketika ia bergerak.

Kyuhyun memundurkan penisnya hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian memasukkannya lagi dengan keras dan kasar.

"ahh yeeesss fuck me deepeeerrr harrdeeerr fasteerrr"

"mhhh ini sangaatthh sempithh dan nikmaathhh" Kyuhyun meremas kedua buah dada Sungmin yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Masuk lagi

Keluar lagi

Makin cepat

Makin dalam

Makin keras

"Kyuuuhhh akhuu mau keluarh laghiii" kata Sungmin kelelahan

"Bershamaaa aku jughaa, di dalam yaaa Mingghh" Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Sungmin

"keluarkhaan di dhalamm aaarrghhh"

"aaaaaahhh mmhhh"

Cairan cinta mereka berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam rahim Sungmin.

Suara deru nafas terdengar memenuhi kamar.

"Gomawo" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Sungmin yang tertidur kelelahan.

Sungmin POV

"jadi Sungmin kapan kau akan menikahhhhh? aduuuhh eomma ingin segera menggendong cucu" hah.. ini lagi ini lagi.

Aku baru pulang ke rumah sejak kemarin aku bercinta dengan seseorang yang sangat berkesan. Penisnya.. uhh

Lupakan, aku menjadi basah sekarang!

Eommaku selaluuuu saja memintaku untuk menikah, umurku masih 25 tahun, kurasa aku belum tua, aku masih ingin bebas, hey bayangkan saja jikalau aku menikah maka aku tidak bisa sesukanya bercinta. Membosankan sekali kan bercinta hanya dengan satu orang di setiap malamnya? Aku bukan wanita jalang yang membukakan kakiku pada setiap orang yang menciumku. Tenang saja. Aku hanya melakukannya dengan orang yang benar benar membuatku tertarik. Dan Cho Kyuhyun salah satunya.

Oh Tuhan dia sangat panjang besar dan berurat.

Stop it Sungmin!

Kuharap aku akan bertemu dan bercinta lagi dengannya.

Kembali ke masalah pernikahan, aku juga tidak siap menikah karena aku tidak punya orang yang kucintai. Aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta dan belum pernah berpacaran. Terserah mengataiku apa.

"kalau kau tidak menikah tahun ini eomma akan mengirimkanmu tinggal di desa bersama halmoni"

"ne?!"

Oh Tuhan..

Kyuhyun POV

"jadi Kyuhyu kapan kau akan menikahhhhh? aduuuhh eomma ingin segera menggendong cucu" again.. huh

Aku baru pulang ke rumah sejak kemarin aku bercinta dengan seseorang yang sangat berkesan. Vaginanya.. uhh

Lupakan, aku menjadi tegang sekarang!

Eommaku selaluuuu saja memintaku untuk menikah, umurku masih 27 tahun, kurasa aku belum tua, aku masih ingin bebas, hey bayangkan saja jikalau aku menikah maka aku tidak bisa sesukanya bercinta. Membosankan sekali kan bercinta hanya dengan satu orang di setiap malamnya? Aku bukan pria yang memilih semua orang untuk bercinta denganku. Tenang saja. Aku hanya melakukannya dengan orang yang benar benar membuatku tertarik. Dan Lee Sungmin salah satunya.

Oh Tuhan dia sangat sempit dan hangat.

Stop it Kyuhyun!

Kuharap aku akan bertemu dan bercinta lagi dengannya.

Kembali ke masalah pernikahan, aku juga tidak siap menikah karena aku tidak punya orang yang kucintai. Aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta dan belum pernah berpacaran. Terserah mengataiku apa.

"kalau kau tidak menikah tahun ini Eomma tidak akan memberikan perusahaan padamu"

"ne?!"

Oh Tuhan..

TBC/END

next chapter preview

"Jadi Sungmin kau menerima tawaranku tidak? Menikah denganku ya? Kau akan kuberikan segala apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku bisa mempertahankan wariasanku. Kau bisa bercinta dengan siapapun, begitupun denganku. Asalkan tidak ketahuan, tapi tugasmu tetap melayaniku ya! Mau tidak?"

.

.

"kyaaaaa jadi bagaimana Kyuhyun bertemu Sungmin? ahhh Love after Sex ya? eomma tau eomma tau, kalian akan menikah minggu depan"

.

.

"aaaahhh tetap sempith sepertihh biasaa sayangghh uuughh"

"kkauu jughaa pannjangghh Kyuuhh"

TBC/END

Author ngantuk jadi ngebacotnya part 2 ya?

REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: BAHASA SANGAT DEWASA, TANPA SENSOR, SEX ACTIVITY, FANFICTION DENGAN BAHASA KOTOR. TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH! GENDERSWITCH**

**ADDICTED**

**CHAPTER 2**

**NO BASH!**

**REVIEW!**

Sungmin POV

Kini aku berada di bar lagi, bar langgananku, aku memikirkan perintah eommaku, menikah? Aish memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing. Ini sudah berlalu 2 malam sejak aku bercinta dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan selama itu aku benar benar tidak tertarik dengan pria lain yang menggodaku. Sama sekali tidak. Tolong katakan aku masih normal.

Aku menyesap tequillaku, tequilla adalah alkhohol favoritku, dan tequilla di bar ini adalah yang terbaik. Ngomong-ngomong tequilla aku jadi teringat Kyuhyun lagi. Dari awal memang aku sudah sadar dia memperhatikanku, memandangku dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah. Karena aku kasihan melihatnya yang sudah sangat bernafsu itu jadi aku hampiri saja dia.

Okay aku berbohong, aku benar-benar tertarik dengan wajah pucatnya. Senyum nakalnya dan pandangan matanya. Terbukti orang yang membuatku tertarik memang orang yang hebat di atas ranjang. Ughh.

Kalau boleh jujur aku ingin bercinta lagi dengannya.

Tanpa kusadari bibirku mengulas senyum tipis ketika mengingatnya.

Aku bergabung dilantai dansa, menggoyangkan pinggulku sesuka hati sesuai dengan irama musik yang mendentum keras.

Banyak laki-laki yang dengan sengaja menggesekkan kejantanannya ke tubuhku, dan aku selalu menghindar. Aku tegaskan lagi, aku hanya bergenit-genit ria dengan pria yang membuatku tertarik.

Tiba tiba sebuah tangan merengkuh pinggangku dari belakang, memeluknya, orang itu menempelkan kejantannnya di bokongku dan bibirnya sibuk menciumi leherku.

Tunggu dulu..

Bau ini..

"hey Ming"

sapanya ketika aku membalikkan badanku.

Ah..

Geu namja..

Kyuhyun POV

Aku datang ke bar tempat kemarin aku bertemu Sungmin. Baru masuk saja aku sudah mengenali bokong seksi yang dibalut hotpants jeans, bergoyang indah tetapi selalu menghindar ketika ada laki-laki yang mulai agresif.

Aku mendekati pemilik bokong itu, merengkuh pingganya dari belakang, menyesap aroma vanilla yang selalu membuatku ketagihan dan menempelkan kejantananku di belahan bokongnya.

"hai Ming" sapaku seduktif

Ia membalikkan badannya, aww biarkan aku bercinta dengannya lagi malam ini.

"hai" ia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, aku menarik pinggangnya, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

"ingin bermain lagi?" aku menurunkan tanganku, mengelus bokongnya.

"anything for you" jawabnya sambil menggoyangkan bokongnya.

Kurasakan berbagai tatapan iri dari para lelaki walaupum wanita di dalam bar ini. Hahaha.

"kita bermain main disini dulu ya sebentar" aku mengulum telinganya.

"sshhh" desahnya merdu.

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya, membuat bokongnya juga ikut bergoyang, tanganku berada di samping pingganya, terkadang mengelus pingganya perlahan. Satu tangan Sungmin dikalungkan di leherku dan satunya lagi meraba dadaku. Ia menjilat bibirnya seduktif, menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian membelai wajahku dengan lembut. Aku hanya menaikkan satu sudut bibirku melihatnya seperti itu.

Normal POV

Sungmin mulai semakin agresif, ia mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun agar meremas bokongnya. Kemudian ia menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuhyun menghirup aromanya sesekali mengigit kecil lehernya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti saja permainan Sungmin. Ia ingin tau seberapa liarkah Sungminnya ini.

Sungminnya?

Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin tetap milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin beringas, ia menggesek-gesekkan vaginyanya yang tertutup hot pants dengan penis Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah menegang.

"ashhh Kyuu" desahnya ketika gundukan dibalik celana itu menggesek vaginanya dari luar.

"kau nakal sekali Ming" Kyuhyun mengelusi vagina Sungmin dari luar.

"mmhhh" Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke pojokkan bar. mengunci keberadaan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Sungmin memerah menahan gairahnya.

"mau ikuti permainanku?" Kyuhyun meraba paha dalam Sungmin.

"permainan apa shhhh ahhh"

"kau boleh menggodaku, meremas penisku, menciumiku, apapun lakukanlah sesukamu, tetapi aku tidak boleh mendesah. Kalau aku mendesah kau yang menang, begitu pula sebaliknya." Kyuhyun menjelaskan permainan yang dia maksud.

"mhhh apa hadiahnya sayang?" Sungmin mengelusi penis Kyuhyun dari luar.

"pemenangnya boleh menanyakan apapun pada peserta yang kalah, dan pemenang juga dapat meminta apapun kepada peserta yang kalah. Hanya satu pertanyaan dan satu permintaan" jelas Kyuhyun.

"boleh"

"ayo pergi ke mobilku" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"supirmu?"

"aku tidak membawanya hari ini"

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi belakang, merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan menantang Sungmin.

Menurut Sungmin permainan ini akan sangat menarik, dia yakin menang. Laki-laki pasti sensitif di bagian bawah bukan? Tentu saja mudah untuk membuat Kyuhyun mendesah.

"aku boleh menggunakan lidahku?" tanya Sungmin sambil membuka kausnya.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun asal jangan kau masukkan ke dalam vaginamu saja" Kyuhyun meremas payudara Sungmin yang menggantung indah.

"Ini giliranku, bersabarlah dan bersiap untuk kalah" Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"waktumu 10 menit"

Hal yang pertama Sungmin lakukan adalah membuka seluruh pakaian luarnya. Menyisakan bra hitam dan celana dalam hitam.

Ia menduduki Kyuhyun, membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, mengelus perutnya kemudian menghisap nipple Kyuhyun dengan nafsu.

Kyuhyun tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin mendesah, meskipun perlakuan Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera memasuki Sungmin.

Bibir Sungmin mulai turun menjilat penis Kyuhyun dari luar, menggigitnya, dan kemudian tangannya dengan gesit membuka celana dan celana dalam Kyuhyun, penis yang sangat disukai Sungmin ini pun langsung menampar pipinya ketika di bebaskan.

Sungmin menatap penis itu lama, seakan mengaguminya.

"5 menit lagi Ming" Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

Sungmin tersadar, ia membuka bra hitamnya menempelkan penis Kyuhyun di belahan dadanya, kemudian tangan kanan dan kirinya masing-masing berada di samping buah dadanya, dan tangannya mulai menekan buah dadanya sendiri, mengakibatkan penis Kyuhyun terjepit di tengah-tengah gunung itu.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Menahan desahannya yang nyaris keluar, Sungmin tersenyum senang. Ia menggerakkan badannya naik turun dengan semangat, tangannya semakin menekan buah dadanya sendiri, mobil yang sempit semakin menambah sensasi bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan, mati-matian ditahan desahannya.

"waktu habis" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan terengah. Sungmin tersenyum. Namja satu ini hebat.

Kyuhyun meraih penisnya sendiri yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna, mengocoknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia harus orgasme sekarang. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"bermain sendiri? apa gunanya aku disini?" Sungmin membuka celana dalamnya kemudian Sungmin menungging diantara sela-sela kursi penumpang dan kursi pengemudi di bagian depan.

"masuki saja" Sungmin memerintah.

Kyuhyun masih asyik mengocok penisnya.

"masuki saja, aku kalah kau menang" Sungmin memundurkan pinggannya membuat bokongnya menyentuh penis Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersadar, cepat cepat ia memasukkan seluru penisnya ke vagina Sungmin yang sudah sangat becek.

Memaju mundurkannya dengan cepat dan bergairah.

"aaaaaashhh mmnnnn there Kyuhh thereee uuughhh" Sungmin meracau ketika penis Kyuhyun menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Ia merapatkan kakinya, membuat penis Kyuhyun semakin terjepit di vaginanya

"arghhhh ini nikk sshh mathh Ming" Kyuhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya di belahan bokong Sungmin. Tidak memasukannya.

"ouuhh Kyuuuu uuuughh mmmhh yeahh"

Mendengar desahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru semakin bersemangat menggenjot tubuhnya.

"kyyyuuhh akkhuu aaahhmmm"

Penis Kyuhyun rasanya hangat sekali ketika Sungmin menyemburkan cairan manisnya, tak lama Kyuhyun pun menyusul Sungmin

"arghhh Ming" penis Kyuhyun berkedut kencang ketika ia menyemburkam spermanya.

Sungmin terkulai, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun, AC mobil yang dipasang full pun sama sekali tidak mengurangi aura panas di mobil sempit itu.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memungut seluruh pakaian Sungmin, bukan pakaiannya tapi pakaian Sungmin.

"hukumanku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat rambutnya, memudahkan tangan Kyuhyun yang memasangkan branya

"akan ku katakan setelah kita sampai di rumahmu" Kyuhyun mengaitkan bra Sungmin, meremas buah dadanya sebentar lalu memasangkan celana dalam Sungmin, bajunya dan celananya.

Kemudian ia memakai seluruh pakaiannya sendiri, aroma percintaan tercium kuat di dalam mobil mewah ini. Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi depan, dan Kyuhyun sendiri duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"daerah mana?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai menstarter mobilnya.

Sungmin menyebutkan alamat lengkapnya, kemudian Sungmin menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas dasbor mobil Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kehilangan konsentrasinya melihat paha mulus Sungmin.

"turunkan kakimu" perintah Kyuhyun tidak tahan.

"waeyo?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya

"aku tidak berkonsentrasi melihat paha mulusmu. Jadi tolong turunkan kakimu"

"shireo! itukan masalahmu Mr. Cho"

Kyuhyun POV

"ini rumahmu?" tanyaku ketika kami sampai di alamat yang tadi Sungmin katakan.

"yup. Apa hukumanku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Pertanyaannya, mengapa kau di bar hari ini?"

Bodoh? tidak menurutku itu bukan pertanyaan bodoh.

"aku memikirkan perkataan eommaku yang memaksaku untuk menikah di tahun ini" jelas Sungmin.

Ah.. dia memiliki masalah yang sama denganku rupanya.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku dapat ide!

"perintahnya, kau harus menikah denganku"

Sungmin POV

"perintahnya, kau harus menikah denganku" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap mataku.

"NE?!" aku berteriak kencang di depan wajahnya. Hey ini tidak lucu.

"well, eommaku juga memaksaku menikah di tahun ini, kalau aku tidak menikah tahun ini eommaku tidak mewariskan perusahaan padaku" jelas Kyuhyun

"lalu?" tanyaku bingung.

"yaaa kita bisa menikah, aku untung kau juga"

"bisa berikan aku waktu?" Sungguh, aku tertarik juga sih menikah dengan namja ini, setidaknya aku bisa bercinta dengannya hampir setiap hari. Sepertinya menyenangkan.

"berikan nomor ponselmu" titahnya.

Aku menyebutkan nomor ponselku, dengan cekatan ia merekamnya di ponselnya.

Kemudian aku melihatnya merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya.

Sepertinya kartu nama.

Ia menyelipkan kertas itu di belahan dadaku.

"YA!" Teriakku marah sambil menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada.

Hey, tunggu dulu? Kenapa aku marah?

Kurasa aku tidak marah, aku hanya malu.

Kenapa aku malu ya?

Aish! Mollayo.

Aku membuka pintu mobilnya, dan dengan tergesa masuk ke dalam rumahku. Dia belum pergi sepertinya. Eommaku yang membukakan pintu, dengan tangan yang bersilang di depan dada, eommaku memang tidak suka aku pulang malam.

"SELAMAT MALAM CALON ISTRIKU, TIDUR DENGAN BAIK SAYANG!"

Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak di belakang.

Calon istri? Siapa? AKU?!

Aku membalikkan badanku, terlihat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dengan kepala yang menjulur dari kaca mobil.

Aishhhh dia ingin merebut perhatian eommaku ya?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat mata eommaku di depan pintu berbinar indah.

"eomma aku ingin masuk!" kataku sambil berusaha masuk ke dalam rumah. Eommaku merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan pintu.

Untung saja Kyuhyun sudah pergi sekarang.

Eommaku menarik tangan kananku dengan paksa, membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu dan mendudukkan ku paksa di sofa ruang tamu.

"siapa dia?"

"molla" jawabku asal

"jelaskan semuanya, hubungan sudah berapa lama? dia kerja dimana? kaya tidak? kalian sudah bercinta ya? bagaimana miliknya? besar? panjang?" tanya eommaku bersemangat. Ah.. sekarang aku tau, sifat mesumku menular dari wanita ini.

"aku akan menjelaskannya besok!" buru-buru aku berlari masuk kamarku dan menguncinya, tidak kupedulikan teriakan eommaku dari bawah.

"YAAA LEE SUNGMIN"

.

.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Semalaman aku memikirkan tawaran Kyuhyun untuk menikah dengannya. Ini sudah pagi dan aku belum berani keluar kamar. Kupandangi kartu nama yang Kyuhyun sisipkan di belahan dadaku kemarin.

Pekerjaannya?

CEO Cho Company

Well, berarti dia kaya.

Bercinta?

Dua kali

Miliknya?

Luar biasa

Besar?

Yap

Panjang?

Yap

Berala lama menjalin hubungan dengannya?

Yeah, pertanyaan ini tak bisa kujawab.

Ponselku berbunyi menampakkan sederet nomor asing yang tak kuketahui. Aku angkat saja, siapa tau penting.

"pagi.." sapa seseorang di ujung sana.

Suara ini..

"Ming, pagii heyy kenapa tidak membalas sapaan calon suamimu?" katanya lagi.

Oh.. baiklah, aku akan menikahinya. Sudah kuputuskan. Apa salahnya mencoba?

"pagi chaaagiyaa" kataku jahil, kudengar suara semburan di ujung sana disusul dengan suara batuk, dia sepertinya sedang meminum sesuatu.

Hahaha. Rasaka

" Jadi Sungmin kau menerima tawaranku tidak? Menikah denganku ya? Kau akan kuberikan segala apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku bisa mempertahankan wariasanku. Kau bisa bercinta dengan siapapun, begitupun denganku. Asalkan tidak ketahuan, tapi tugasmu tetap melayaniku ya! Mau tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

Kalau aku sudah memanggilmu chagi artinya apa bodoh?

"ya sudahlah. Daripada aku stress menghadapi perintah eommaku" jawabku asal.

"aku pergi kesana ya?"

"ne?!" kataku heran. Dia mau kesini? Sekarang?

"memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan ingin bertemu dengan calon mertuaku"

"kau tidak bekerja?" tanyaku.

"ini Minggu sayang" jawabnya

Ah.. Minggu rupanya.

"kau terlalu sering memikirkan penisku sehingga kau tidak mengingat hari lagi" balasnya diujung sana.

Aku hanya diam. Menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Lagipula nanti setiap hari kau bisa memainkannya Ming, sesukamu. Kau tinggal mengatakan 'buka' dan ta-da kau bisa melihat penisku" kata Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Pria ini cukup cerewet rupanya.

"berisik" jawabku sambil mematikan telpon.

Sudah jam setengah 9 dan aku bahkan belum mandi.

Mmmh, ada yang bertanya tentang pekerjaanku? Tidak ada. Hanya duduk di rumah, makan, tidur, dan bercinta. Hey, bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja eommaku melarangku bekerja. Kenapa? aku juga tidak tau.

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin datang dalam waktu cepat kan?

Aku keluar dari kamarku, masih menggunakan piyama pinkku dan rambut yang kugelung ke atas dengan asal.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, untuk mengambil segelas air putih, aku melihat eommaku yang sedang memasak. Untunglah dia tidak menanyakan macam-macam. Semoga ia lupa.

"setelah kau mandi dan sarapan kita butuh bicara Lee Sungmin"

Yah, harapanku musnah.

"arasseo" kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara bel berbunyi.

"bukakan pintunya Sungmin, eomma masih repot"

"issh appa saja suruh buka" kataku tidak sopan.

"appamu pergi ke Jeju tadi subuh anak tidak sopan! Sana pergi membukakan pintu!" titah eommaku.

Dengan malas dan kaki yang diseret aku membukakan pintu.

"nuguse..."

"Selamat pagi chagiyaaa"

Oh. Gosh.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku memutuskan pergi ke rumah Sungmin sesegera mungkin, dan melihatku yang buru-buru pergi di hari Minggu ini eommaku memaksaku untuk membawanya pergi ikut denganku.

Tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Kyuhyun ini rumah siapa sih?" tanya eommaku ketika kami sampai di rumah Sungmin.

"calon istriku eomma" jawabku santai sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Satu detik aku masih santai berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sungmin

Dua detik aku bingung kenapa eommaku tidak keluar juga

Tiga detik aku mendengar eomma berkata "YAAAA! MAKSUDMU?!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan eommaku dan masih saja terus berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sungmin. Kurasakan eommaku yang mengikut di belakangku.

Aku menekan bel rumahnya, cukup lama juga menunggu pintu kayu ini terbuka.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Sungmin yang mengenakan piyama berwarna pink dan rambut yang digelung asal-asalan.

"nuguse.." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika melihatku.

"Selamat pagi chagiyaa" sapaku sok mesra sambil memeluknya, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"OMONA!" teriak eommaku. Eh tunggu dulu sepertinya ada orang lain juga yang berteriak, mataku bertemu dengan mata seseorang ibu di dalam sana, sambil memegang sendok goreng. Eomma Sungmin ya?

"annyeong haseyo eomoni, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Aku membungkuk sopan. Eomma Sungmin ternganga bingung, eommaku juga, Sungmin lebih bingung lagi.

"eomma ini Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Calon istriku" aku memperkenalkan Sungmin pada ibuku.

"ayo masuk" eomma Sungmin akhirnya mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Eommaku yang memang pada dasarnya sangat aktif langsung bercipika cipiki dengan eomma Sungmin.

"haaii calon besan" sapanya.

"hai jugaa, aku selesaikan masakanku dulu ya? duduk saja disitu, anggap rumah sendiri" jawab eomma Sungmin.

Yeah, sepertinya eomma Sungmin pun sama seperti eommaku.

"kyaaaaa jadi bagaimana Kyuhyun bertemu Sungmin? ahhh Love after Sex ya? eomma tau eomma tau, kalian akan menikah minggu depan" eommaku mulai heboh berteriak.

WHAT?! Love after Sex? Minggu depan?

"iya eomma Love after Sex. Puas? Terserahmu saja mau minggu depan atau besok aku tidak peduli. Urus saja semuanya" kataku cuek.

Aku memandang ke arah Sungmin yang berdiri canggung di sampingku, dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya dia belum mandi.

Aku memposisisikan tubuhku di depan tubuhnya, menundukkan wajahku agar posisi wajah kami sejajar.

Mata kami beradu.

Hey, jantungku ini kenapa?

"mandilah sayang, apa perlu aku mandikan heung?" tanyaku sambil meniupi wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"coba kalau berani" wah dia menantang.

"EOMONI SUNGMIN MINTA DIMANDIKAN BOLEHKAH AKU MEMANDIKANNYA?" teriakku tidak tahu diri.

Eommaku memandangku dengan mulut ternganga.

"geuraeyooo silahkan saja!" kudengar suara teriakan dari arah dapur.

WHAT?!

Kini aku tau sifat nakal Sungmin ditularkan dari siapa.

"NEEE?!" Sungmin kebingungan mendengar persetujuan eommanya sendiri.

"ya sudah Sungmin, apa salahnya sih dimandikan oleh calon suami sendiri?" Eommaku ikut-ikutan mengoceh.

Hah.. para eomma ini otaknya mesum sekali rupanya.

"maafkan kami jika kami turun satu jam kemudian" kataku santai sambil menggendong Sungmin seperti koala menggendong anaknya. Meski awalnya berontak, toh liat saja ketika kami menaiki anak tangga, Leherku sudah dijilati olehnya. Dasar anak nakal.

Normal POV

Awalnya Sungmin memang tidak mau dimandikan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi begitu Kyuhyu menggendongnya, ia menyerah. Bau Kyuhyun benar-benar menggoda. Tanpa malu-malu ia langsung menjilati leher Kyuhyun.

Terlebih lagi para eomma yang sepertinya mendukung penuh hubungan mereka, walaupun sebenarnya hanya hubungan dengan dasar kebutuhan dan suka. Hanya suka, bukan cinta.

Mulai nakal Sungmin menggerakkan pinggangnya membuat vaginanya yang tertutup pakaian menggesek perut Kyuhyun.

"mulai nakal eoh?" Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengelusi punggung Sungmin.

"kamarmu yang mana chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menurunkan Sungmin, bukannya berat tapi ia benar-benar tidak tau yang mana kamar Sungmin. Tanpa di duga Sungmin bukannya turun malah mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"gendoongg" kata Sungmin manja.

Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun sampai bingung sendiri melihat tingkah Sungmin yang kekanakan.

"Arasseo arasseo, kamarmu yang mana sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"yang ada nama Sungmin di depan pintunya" jawab Sungmin sambil menciumi leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyu mengedarkan padangannya di lantai dua, mencari kamar denga nama Sungmin di depannya, setelah ketemu ia langsung membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dan menindih Sungmin di atas kasur, menumpukan berat badannya pada tangannya yang berada di kanan dan kiri kepala Sungmin.

"pilih salah satu, bercinta dulu baru mandi, mandi dulu baru bercinta atau bercinta sambil mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai mengelus buah dada Sungmin dari luar.

"aku pilih bercinta dulu sebelum mandi dan kemudian bercinta sambil mandi" balas Sungmin nakal sambil menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ciuman basah dalam dan bergairah. Sungmin membuka bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi langsung menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Sungmin yang terasa hangat apalagi ketika penisnya dikulum oleh mulut ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, membuka baju Sungmin dengan cepat, nyaris merobeknya dan kemudian meremas buah dada Sungmin yang masih tertutup bra putih dengan kencang dan keras.

"Aku lebih suka warna hitam sayang" kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap sibuk meremasi gunung kembar itu

"tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting isinya bukan luarnya" tangan Kyuhyun menyusup di balik punggung Sungmin, membuka kaitan bra Sungmin dan melemparnya asal. Dan terpampanglah buah dada dengan puncak menegang dan bergoyang-goyang karena Sungmin menarik nafas dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun menaruh kedua jari telunjuknya di masing-masing puncak buah dada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menggeliat karena merasakan rangsangan yang memamabukkan.

"Kyunnnieee ouuhhh jebbhaallll" Sungmin memohon agar Kyuhyun segera menuntaskan kenikmatan ini.

"jebal apa?" Kyuhyun menekan puting buah dada Sungmin ke dalam.

"jilaathhh" Sungmin yang tidak sabar langsung menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar menghisap buah dada kanannya.

Sungmin terus menekan kepala Kyuhyun sambil meremasi rambutnya.

Kyuhyun menjilati puting buah dada Sungmin dengan bersemangat, tangan kanannya sibuk meremas buah dada sebelah kiri dan memilin putingnya dengan gemas.

Sungmin menggesek-gesekkan pahanya tanda ia benar-benar terangsang sekarang. Kyuhyun balik menjilati buah dada sebelah kiri, melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang di sebelah kanan tadi.

"Kyunnie bajunya bukhaaa" Sungmin membuka satu-satu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, kemudian membuka celana dan terakhir celana dalam Kyuhyun, menampilkan benda besar panjang dan berurat kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun juga melucuti celana dan celana dalam Sungmin. Baru saja ia menunduk untuk menikmati vagina gemuk itu tiba tiba Sungmin duduk.

"Sungmin juga mau hisap punya Kyu, Sungmin suka punya Kyu" kata Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut penis Kyuhyun yang sangat disukainya itu.

"yasudah Ming hisap punya Kyu, Kyu jilat punya Ming" putus Kyuhyun akhirnya, Kyuhyun memiringkan badannya. Sungmin tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, ia memposisikan dirinya menyampi di hadapan Kyuhyun, wajahnya sejajar dengan penis Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat tegang dan mengeluarkan banyak precum.

Ia mengangkangkan kakinya, Kyuhyun langsung saja menyusupkan wajahnya di belahan paha Sungmin, menjilati vagina Sungmin yang putih dan gemuk itu. Sesekali ia menggigit kecil klitoris Sungmin, membuat paha Sungmin semakin menjepit kepalanya. Sedangkan Sungmin sibuk menelusuri urat-urat di penis Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, sesekali mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan ketika Kyuhyun menghisap vaginanya dengan keras. Sungmin mencium ujung kepala penis Kyuhyun, menyedot precumnya dan tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan testis Kyuhyun.

"aaashhh Mingg" desah Kyuhyun keenakan tapi tetap sambil menjilati vagina Sungmin.

Sungmin menggesekkan penis Kyuhyun pada pipinya.

"Hey! hisap!" perintah Kyuhyun tidak sabar. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kan hanya ingin bermain sebentar dengan penis Kyuhyun yang keren ini. Apakah salah?

Tapi akhirnya Sungmin pun menghisap penis Kyuhyun, melilitkan lidahnya disana, dan menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil yang terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan yang kental dan berwarna keruh yang sangat disukai Sungmin. Padahal dulu dia tidak mau menelan sperma siapapun, biasanya ia muntahkan. Tetapi sperma Kyuhyun benar-benar nikmat.

"Arghh Kyuuuuuuuuu" Sungmin melepaskan kulumannya ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua jarinya di dalam vagina Sungmin, mengocoknya dengan cepat dan keras.

Sungmin menyerah

"Asshhh Ming keluarhhh" Sungmin mendesah sambil menggenggam erat penis Kyuhyun dan menempelkan pipinya disana.

"shh Ming.." Kyuhyun juga merasa nikmat ketika jemari Sungmin meremas penisnya

Kyuhyun kembali fokus menyedot semua cairan Sungmin, seperti biasanya, ia hanya menelannya sedikitkan memuntahkan sisahnya di tangannya, ia memutar wajahnya, mendekati wajah Sungmin dan mengusapkan cairan Sungmin di rambutnya.

Aish, Sungmin benar-benar terlihat seksi sekarang. Sungmin yang masih terengah mengangkangkan kakinya dengan lebar, menampilkan vagina putih gemuk dan basah tetapi masih berkedut.

"masukiin" pinta Sungmin sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"katakan sesuatu yang kotor Sungmin" Kyuhyu menggoda Sungmin untuk berdirty talk

"Kyunieehh ayoohh masukkin penis kyunnieh yang besarhh panjangg dan berurat kedalam vagina sempit hangat dan gemuk milik Ming yang sudah basah dan berkeduutt ayoolahh vagina Ming ingin penis Kyuuhh" Sungmin meladeni permintaan Kyuhyun, ia semakin lebar membuka kakinya dan sekarang jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kiri Sungmin berada di vaginanya, melebarkan lubang kenikmatan yang benar-benar basah dan berkedut.

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas vagina Sungmin sebelum memposisikan penisnya yang siap menikmati dan dinikmati itu di depan lubang surga Sungmin.

Jleb!

Sekali hentakan seluruh penis Kyuhyun terbungkus rapi di dalam vagina Sungmin.

Sekali hentakan Kyuhyun langsung menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sungmin.

"ashh ah ah mmmhh" Sungmin aktif menaik turunkan pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun protes

"diam Ming, biar aku yang bekerja!" titah Kyuhyun, ia menumpukan berat tubuhnya di kedua tangannya, mengangkat pinganggnya membuat hanya kepala penisnya yang masuk di dalam vagina Sungmin kemudian mengehentakkannya dengan kuat.

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, kakinya juga ia lingkarkan di pinggang Kyuhyun, membuat penis Kyuhyun semakin dalam masuk di dalam vaginanya.

Kyuhyun menjilati telinga, dan rambut Sungmin yang basah karena cairannya sendiri. Kemudian ia menggigit dan menghisap pundak Sungmin. Kissmark pertama.

Tangan Sungmin sibuk menjelajahi punggung Kyuhyun, meremas rambutnya dan meraba perut dan nipple Kyuhyun.

"aaaahhh tetap sempith sepertihh biasaa sayangghh uuugh" Kyuhyun meracau ketika Sungmin menggerakkan otot vaginanya, membuat penisnya terasa dipijat dengan lembut.

"kkauu jughaa pannjangghh Kyuuhh" desah Sungmin tak kalah keras, ketika Kyuhyun menumbuk titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali.

"kyuuhhh akhuuu aaaisshhh fuuckkk" Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya lagi. Kyuhyun semakin cepat menggenjot vagina Sungmin, ingin segera menyusul tidak lama kemudian.

Crot!

"Arghhhhh uuhhhh Mingg imm cummm" Kyuhyun meremas Buah dada Sungmin dengan keras dan cepat ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya. Kemudian ia ambruk disamping tubuh Sungmin.

Hanya suara deru nafas mereka yang kelelahan terdengar di kamar Sungmin yang di dominasi warna pink dan boneka kelinci ini.

"Hey hey hey kau merekamnya kan? berikan padaku"

Itu kan suara eomma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menyadari ada suara-suara berisik langsung melayangkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu.

Astaga! Pintunya terbuka setengah! Padahal tadi Kyuhyun yakin sudah menutupnya, dan apa? Para ahjumma itu merekam aksi mereka?

"iiiishh eotokkhaeee?" Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"gwaenchanha Mingie ah~ Ah aku rasa aku membuat peraturan baru" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggan Sungmin.

"ne?!"

"kau hanya boleh bercinta denganku. Hanya denganku"

Ya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tanpa disadari sudah kecanduan bercinta bersama.

End.

KEKEKE ENGGAK KOK ENGGAK

**TBC**

hay.. /ngelap keringet pake celana dalam Kyuhyun/

Hai lagi /keringat belum kering/

Mmmhh MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI FF MAKSIAT INI HAHAHA.

banyak juga ya yang review -_-

di ff ini gak ada konflik, hanya menjelaskan perasaan Kyumin yang saling suka saling butuh tapi BELUM saling mencintai.

Eh, panas gak sih panas gak sih?

Ada yang nanya author yeoja atau namja. autho yeoya, yeoja yadong ._.v

tiap chap ada NC Ya? adaaaaa minimal grepe grepe sedikit deh

oh iya yg kemaren emang dialognya sengaja di kopas. selain karena capek ngetik dan emang pengen nunjukin kalo pemikiran mereka berdua itu sama.

KALAU ADA KESALAHAN DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA DAN CHAPTER INI AUTHOR MINTA MAAF KARENA PADA DASARNYA SAYA AUTHOR ABAL HEHEHE

Ok, REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT!

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS HUGS AND LOVES FOR: **

**ren, Bapi588, Guest, Miyoori29, kyurin minnie, nurichan4, ur silent reader, love haehyuk, Lisaa kyuminelf, sneezesMING, chiti, riesty137, Kim Soo Hyun, nahanakyu, Michelle Jung, Ayy girl, ming0101, lia, yunteukwon, Cindyshim, AnieJOY'ERS, dming, I was a Dreamer, Nadya, reaRelf, JSV, ZaAra evILKyu, chikyumin, wulandarydesy, Lee Sanghyun, .1, FaniYJs, , guest, guest ajah, SsungMine, mitatitu, Hyugi Lee, Saeko Hichoru, ChoKyunnie, KyoKMS26, Ji Sun, suciaticitrau, , minako yoshida, adinda pranatha, Lee Nana, kim sang hyun, leefairy, guest, , maximumelf, sha, Lee hyun soo, thiafumings, mrbang, won2, wuhaaan, guest, guest, key, BoPeepBoPeep137, neganugu, sakura hibana, arisatae, fuji, ming. **

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO :* **

**Dan.. REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: BAHASA SANGAT DEWASA, TANPA SENSOR, SEX ACTIVITY, FANFICTION DENGAN BAHASA KOTOR. TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH! GENDERSWITCH**

**Addicted**

**Chapter 3 **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

Sungmin POV

Shit Damn! Bagaimana bisa si Cho Kyuhyun itu membuatku benar-benar ketagihan, kau tau aku rasanya ingin menghabiskan waktu satu minggu penuh membungkus penisnya yang besar panjang dan berurat itu.

Argh! Aku ingiiin!

"mandi yuk Ming" Kyuhyun mengusap pipiku.

"gendoong" pintaku manja sambil memeluknya.

Dia duduk, aku menjulurkan tanganku, bersiap di gendong.

"aigoo istriku manja sekali" katanya sambil menggendongku dengan ala koala, aku benar-benar suka diperlakukan manja seperti ini olehnya.

Ia menurunkanku, sekejap aku merasa kehilangan.

Ia menghidupkan shower, mambasahi tubuh kami berdua yang berada di bawah shower itu.

"Main lagi?" kataku nakal sambil menuangkan sabun cair di tanganku, menggosoknya dengan kedua tangan kemudian menyabuni buah dadaku sendiri dengan gerakan seduktif sambil memandang wajahnya.

"Shhh Kyunnieeh" desahku menggoda.

"Kau yang memulainya Ming"

Normal POV

Kyuhyun mengambil alih kerja tangan mungil Sungmin, meremas kedua buah dada Sungmin sambil memijatnya lembut, guyuran air hangat yang membasahi mereka semakin membuat mereka bersemangat, Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan Sungmin di penisnya yang sudah menegang. Sungmin memijitnya perlahan.

"shhh Mingg lebih kerass" Kyuhyun meracau sambil tetap meremas buah dada Sungmin.

"ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah merasakan spermamu, padahal kau sudah sering menelan punyaku. Tak adil" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun agar duduk di atas toilet yang tertutup. Ia menunduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"pokoknya sebelum aku merasakan spermamu, kau tidak boleh memasukiku" kata Sungmin nakal.

Ia memijit penis Kyuhyun dengan kedua tanganya, melingkarkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di perbatasan antara kepala dan batang penis Kyuhyun.

Ia menggesek-gesekkan batang Kyuhyun di pipinya

"shhhh Mingieee" Kyuhyun meracau tak jelas

"Diam! Ming mau main sama ini" kata Sungmin sambil menempelkan lidahnya di ujung penis Kyuhyun

"hai.." Sungmin berbicara sendiri sambil menatap penis Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengelusnya dengan sayang, seakan itu merupakan boneka kelincinya.

"kau tau, aku sangat menyukaimu" Sungmin benar-benar berbicara dengan penis Kyuhyun.

"kau panjang" Sungmin meremas testis Kyuhyun

"kau besar" Sungmin mengelus benda tegang itu.

"dan kau berurat" Sungmin memasukkan penis Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya.

"aassshh Mingg lebihh cephatt chagiii uuuhh" Kyuhyun mendesah keenakan, ia ingin menjambak rambut Sungmin agar lebih cepat tetapi ia takut Sungmin akan marah karena menganggu permainannya.

Sungmin mengulum benda tegang itu dengan bersemangat, mengisapnya dengan keras, membelai lembut bagian yang tidak dapat masuk, dan menyentil-nyentil testis yang menggantung. Terkadang matanya membulat saat tanpa ia sadari ujung penis Kyuhyun masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"ashhh Minggg" Kyuhyun tidak sabar, ia ingin memasuki Sungmin sekarang, tetapi ia ingat perintah Sungmin tadi.

Plop!

Sungmin melepaskan kulumannya.

"Kok tidak mau keluar juga ya?" kata Sungmin polos sambil menyesap bau khas penis Kyuhyun.

"dia harus masuk ke dalam sangkarnya Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal.

"dimana sangkarnya?" kata Sungmin sok polos.

"vaginamu" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin yang tadinya berjongkok kini duduk dilantai kamar mandi, membuka kakinya.

"ini?" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah vaginanya yang masih agak lengket bekas percintaan mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

"iya itu" jawab Kyuhyun masih diam di atas toilet, dia ingin tau apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin

"yakin yang ini?" Sungmin memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam vaginanya, mengocoknya perlahan.

"yap. Bolehkah ia masuk?" Kyuhyun berdiri, menamparkan penisnya ke pipi Sungmin.

"boleh, kebetulan vagina Ming lagi pengen sesuatu yang besar" jawab Sungmin nakal.

Ia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar duduk lagi di toilet, mengecup ujungnya dan berkata.

"puaskan vagina Ming ya sayang"

Kemudian menduduki Kyuhyun

Jleb!

"mmhhhhhh ouuuhhh" Sungmin mendesah sendiri ketika penis Kyuhyun masuk selurunya ke dalam vaginanya.

"Minggg sempiiitthhh" Tambah Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin bergerak naik turun. Penis Kyuhyun terlihat timbul tenggelam dalam vagina Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghisap puting buah dada Sungmin sebelah kanan, melilitkan lidahnya dan sesekali menggigit kecil.

"mmnhhh yeahhh" Sungmin mendesah keenakan.

Merasa bosan, Kyuhyun berdiri, Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menjepit Sungmin di antara tembok dan dirinya.

Sungmin menurunkan kakinya, mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun menginginkan posisi berdiri.

Kyuhyun kini yang bekerja, memompa dengan cepat, keras dan tepat.

"lagiiihh Kyuuuu" Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, melakukan sebuah ciuman yang bergairah.

"uughhh" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka merasakan otot vagina Sungmin semakin rapat menjepit miliknya. Sungmin akan orgasme.

"aaaaaaahhhhhh nikmaathh" Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menikmati orgasmenya. Sungmin yang melemas, menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Sungmin menggerakkan otot vaginanya dengan sengaja.

"hey kau nakal" Kyuhyun meremas buah dada Sungmin. Sungmin menyeringai kecil.

Kyuhyun kembali menggenjot vagina Sungmin, kali ini benar-benar dengan keras dan cepat.

"Minggg aku mau keluaaarghh"

"Keluarkannhh di luarhh Minggh mau minumhh sperma Kyuu" Sungmin juga ikut mendesah, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan penisnya, Sungmin menunduk dan membuka mulutnya.

"ashhhhh" Desah Kyuhyun lega, cairannya menyemprot dengan tepat ke mulut Sungmin, sesekali mengenai wajah cantiknya.

Sungmin dengan cepat menelan sperma Kyuhyun, biasanya dia hanya mendapatkan porsi kecil yaitu precum precum Kyuhyun. Kali ini dia mendapatkan porsi jumbo, bahkan sampai jatuh dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"enak" kata Sungmin sambil menjilati sudut bibirnya.

"sekarang lebih baik kita segera mandi, para eomma mesum itu menunggu kita" kata Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin berdiri.

Sungmin POV

Aku benar-benar merasa sudah memiliki suami, ia memandikanku bahkan memakaikanku baju. Lalu aku juga memakaikannya baju, dan setelah itu aku minta di gendong olehnya lagi.

"akhirnya selesai juga" eommaku yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama eomma Kyuhyun sambil melihat katalog baju pernikahan.

"Sungmin lapar" aku turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga" Kyuhyun mengikutiku dari belakang.

"tentu saja, kalian bermain selama satu jam tujuh menit empat puluh tiga detik" kata eomma Kyuhyun sambil menggigit camilan yang memang selalu tersedia di rumah makan.

Aku mengernyit bingung.

Pertama, bagaimana dia tau detail waktu percintaan kami?

Kedua, bagaimana dia dan eommaku yang baru ketemu hari ini sudah terlihat sangat akrab?

Ketiga, katalog itu dari mana?

Keempat, cemilan itu jatahku, dia tidak akan menghabiskannya kan?

"aku menghitungnya dengan stop watch" kata eomma Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan stop watch nya.

Pertanyaan pertama terjawab.

"aku memang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja" lanjut eomma Kyuhyun.

Pertanyaan kedua terjawab.

"aku mengambil katalog ini dari dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Aku sering membawanya dan kebetulan tertinggal"

Sungmin mulai takut, bagaimana bisa tiga pertanyaan dijawab secara tepat padahal ia tidak memberitahukan pertanyaannya?

"dan tenang saja aku tidak akan menghabiskan jatahmu Ming"

Aku ternganga. Bingung dan takut.

"chagii makan" Kyuhyun menarik tanganku agar duduk di meja makan. Selagi aku melamun tadi rupanya dia sudah menaruh makanan di piringku.

Mata Kyuhyun menatapku seolah mengatakan "bersikaplah mesra dan manja padaku"

Ah.. manja ya? itu keahlianku.

"suapin" kataku sambil mendorong piringku ke arahnya.

"aigoo" kedua eomma itu menutup mulut mereka.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"aaa" aku membuka mulutku, Kyuhyun yang awalnya bingung akhirnya menyuapiku juga.

"jadi sebenarnya kapan kalian pertama kali bertemu?" tanya eommaku.

"sekitar tiga atau empat hari yang lalu" jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

What?! dia jujur sekali.

"ne?!" kedua eomma itu terkaget.

"Ah.. untung saja Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, kalau dia tidak menikah tahun ini aku akan mengirimkannya ke desa" Eommaku mengoceh.

"mwo? Kyuhyun juga kupaksa menikah tahun ini. Kalau tidak perusahaan tidak akan kuwariskan padanya!" eomma Kyuhyun menambahkan.

Aku mulai gelisah.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan sayuran di piringnya.

"hei, kalian tidak bekerja sama kan?" tuduh eommaku sambil memandang kami curiga.

Aku tersedak.

"uhuk uhukk"

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggungku sambil memberikanku minuman.

"eomma sih menuduh kami macam-macam, padahal kami kan saling mencintai" Kyuhyun memelukku dengan mesra. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tetapi pasti akan ketahuan.

"iyaa Ming kan mencintai Kyu" kataku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"awas saja kalau kalian berbohong, eomma akan menikahkan Sungmin dengan duda sebelah rumah!" ancam eommaku, aku bergidik ngeri.

"iya, awas saja, kalau misalnya kalian berbohong eomma akan menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun" acam eomma Kyuhyun.

Seohyun? Nugu?

Aku melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya.

"Seohyun nuguya?" tanyaku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Agak aneh rasanya mengetahui Kyuhyun ada dekat dengan yeoja lain. Hey aku kenapa?

"dia adik kelasku dulu" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Aku masih mengerucutkan bibirku.

"aigoo uri Ming cemburu" ia mencubit pipiku, aku tersenyum.

Hey, jantungku ini kenapa?

"ah, baiklah baiklah. Sungminnie, kau lebih suka baju yang ini atau yang ini?" Eomma Kyuhyun menunjuk pada dua buah gambar gaun pernikahan.

"tanya Kyu saja" kataku malas, aku memang tidak terlalu pemilih. Lagipunya sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih suka melihatku tidak memakai pakaian apapun.

"aku lebih suka melihatnya naked" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Tuh kan.

"cih" kedua eomma itu mendengus.

"jadi pernikahan kalian minggu depan ya, gedung sudah kami pilih, souvenir sendok dan garpu lalu baju Sungmin yang ini, baju Kyuhyun yang ini, dan besok kalian harus datang mencocokkan baju kalian" kata eommaku panjang lebar.

"hah? Minggu depan? Appa bagaimana? Appa sudah tau? Lalu bukannya undangan dan baju pengantin prosesnya memakan waktu lama? Apakah eomma bisa mengurusnya?" tanyaku panjang lebar.

"tenang saja, apa gunanya handphone dan uang?" jawab eomma Kyuhyun sambil berhighfive ria dengan eommaku.

Aku dan Kyuhyun yang menikah kenapa para eomma ini bersemangat sekali mempersiapkannya?

Well, sepertinya menikah dengan Kyuhyun tidak terlalu buruk. Asalkan jantungku ini todak berdetak 3x lebih cepat saat bersamanya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Sungmin, pergi ke kantor Kyuhyun sana, bawakan makan siang untuk calon suamimu! Jangan hanya melayani di atas ranjang saja!" kata eommaku dari dapur.

Cih, padahal aku kan lagi asyik menonton drama.

"shireo!" kataku

"YA! Lee Sungmin cepat antarkan makanan ini ke kantor calon suamimu!"

Yah, kalo eomma sudah memerintah seperti itu mana bisa aku menolak.

Aku naik ke kamarku, mengganti baju, mengambil bungkusan makanan yang dibuatkan eommaku kemudian pergi dengan menggunakan taksi.

"pergi ya eomma!"

Langit mendung, semoga tidak hujan, aku tidak bisa dengan udara dingin. Tetapi aku menyukai musim salju.

Aku masuk ke dalam kantor Kyuhyun, banyak mata yang memandang ke arahku, mungkin karena penampilanku yang mempesona. Kemeja ketat tak berlengan berwarna pink lembut, rok jeans mini dan high heels santai berwarna senada dengan kemejaku.

Karena aku tidak tau ruangan Kyuhyun, jadi aku berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Ruangan Cho Kyuhyun dimana ya?" tanyaku pada resepsionis yang berwajah jutek itu.

"sudah membuat janji?" tanyanya ketus. Aku harus mengadukannya pada Kyuhyun!

"katakan saja ada Sungmin di bawah!"

"tidak bisa! Harus membuat janji dulu"

"hey, aku ini calon istrinya!"

"hahaha, anda orang ke sekian yang mengaku seperti itu, kami tau bahwa CEO kami itu tampan dan banyak yang terobsesi padanya! Jangan mengada-ada ya ahgassi"

"YAAAAA!" aku berteriak marah.

Dan selanjutnya dua orang satpam menarik tubuhku secara paksa keluar kantor. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di luar kantor Kyuhyun, menggigil kedinginan karena hujan sudah turun.

Aku ingin masuk lagi tetapi para satpam jelek itu memandangiku terus.

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan menghubungi Kyuhyun.

" KYUUUNIEEEEEEE Ming diuussiiirrr Ming kedinginan, Ming diluar kantor Kyuniee sekarang hatchim!" Kataku dengan nada manja.

Kyuhyun POV

Hujan ya? Tiba-tiba aku merindukan Sungmin. Haish! Aku ini kenapa sih? Handphoneku berbunyi. Dari Sungmin? Panjang umur sekali.

"KYUUUNIEEEEEEE Ming diuussiiirrr Ming kedinginan, Ming diluar kantor Kyuniee sekarang hatchim!" katanya manja diujung sana.

Tunggu dulu.

Sungmin? Disini? SEKARANG?

Astaga, sepertinya dia kedinginan, aku menyambar jasku yang tersampir di kursi turun kebawah, dan aku melihatnya menggigil di depan kantor, menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan.

Aku memakaikan jasku di pundaknya kemudian membawanya masuk.

Tiba-tiba ia memeluk pinggangku dari samping.

"kenapa lama sekali bodoh?" makinya sambil tetap memelukku. Aku merangkulkan tanganku di pundaknya.

Satpam yang membawa Sungmin keluar tadi menunduk takut-takut, sedangkan resepsionis tadi sudah bersembunyi di balik punggung temannya.

"staff mu yang itu buruk" adu Sungmin ketika kami menunggu lift.

"arasseo, nanti aku berbicara padanya" pintu lift terbuka. Kami masuk ke dalam lift.

"tekan nomor 6 Ming" perintahku, Sungmin menekan nomor 6.

Aku memojokkannya.

"kenapa ke sini sayang?" aku membelai buah dadanya dari luar.

"Eomma menyuruhku membawakan makan siang shhh" kata Sungmin sambil mendesah.

Aku terkekeh.

Sungmin bingung, ia memandangku dengan matanya yang bulat dan berkedip lucu, aku mencium pipinya lembut dan memeluknya.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku melakukannya?

Pintu lift terbuka, aku menggenggam tangannya, menuntunnya ke ruang kerjaku.

"waw" katanya takjub ketika melihat ruanganku.

"waeyo?" kataku sambil mempersilahkan dia duduk di sofa.

"kurasa aku akan sering-sering datang kesini" katanya sambil memakan cemilan yang tersedia di meja kecil depan sofa.

Aku membuka bungkusan yang dia bawa.

"kau yang memasaknya?" tanyaku ketika melihat berbagai macam makanan yang menggoda. Pasti bukan dia yang memasaknya.

"ya" dia berbohong.

"kau bohong" kataku.

"bagaimana kau tau?" dia mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja

"kau itu manja Ming, jangankan memasak, menghidupkan kompor saja kau belum tentu bisa" aku membelai paha mulusnya.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa apa yang kukatakan itu benar.

"apa saja yang kau lakukan disini" dia menyampingkan badannya dan tangannya mulai aktif meraba dadaku.

"duduk, membaca laporan, menandatanganinya, dan mengikuti meeting" jawabku sambil membuka satu kancing teratas kemejanya.

"eomma menyuruh kita untuk mencocokkan baju" Sungmin mengancingkan kemejanya kembali kemudian duduk dengan normal.

"kau tidak mau?" tanyaku menggoda

"nanti banyak yang melihat" jawabnya sambil kembali memakan camilannya.

Aku tersenyum.

"tunggu aku menghabiskan makan siangku kemudian aku akan memakanmu" kataku sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi, aku menawarinya tetapi dia tidak mau. Yasudah aku habiskan saja.

"jadi kapan kita pergi mencocokkan baju?" tanyanya lagi ketika aku sudah selesai makan.

"nanti saja tunggu aku pulang kantor" jawabku

"berapa lama lagi?"

"4 jam lagi"

"kau pulang jam 5?"

"mm hmm"

"kau sibuk?"

"tidak"

"lalu kenapa kita tidak pergi sekarang juga?"

"aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersamamu"

ups, apa yang kukatakan?!

"ne? hahaha kau lucu" katanya. Fiuh, untung saja dia menganggapku bercanda.

"kau cantik Ming" aku menatap wajahnya membelai pipinya.

"kau orang ke seratus tiga puluh tujuh yang mengatakannya"

"kupastikan aku yang tersering mengatakannya"

Aku membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa kemudian menindihnya.

Dia tersenyum nakal.

"kau yakin tidak akan ada yang melihat kita?" ia menarik dasiku, melepaskannya dan melemparnya asal.

"memangnya kenapa kalau ada yang liat heung? Bukankah lebih menantang?" aku membuka kancing teratas kemejanya.

"kalau begitu aku tidak mau" katanya sambil mendorong dadaku menjauh.

"iya iya, pintu sudah kukunci kok" kataku mulai menyerang bibirnya yang menggoda itu.

Normal POV

Kyuhyun menunduk di bawah Sungmin, melebarkan kaki Sungmin yang masih tertutup rok mini itu, menariknya kasar dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kemudian ia membelai vagina Sungmin dari luar.

"kau memakai warna hitam Ming, kesukaanku" Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk vagina Sungmin dari luar.

"ouuhhhhh asshhhh" Sungmin mendesah sambil mencengkram sofa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan dua jarinya ke balik celana dalam Sungmin, tidak membukanya.

"ahhh buuukaaaa" Sungmin hendak membuka celana dalamnya sendiri, tetapi langsung dicegah Kyuhyun.

"kau diam saja sayang" Kyuhyun membuka celana dalam Sungmin. Menghirup aromanya dan menempelkan hidungnya di klitoris Sungmin.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mencium vagina Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya seperti mencium bibir Sungmin, mengulum kedua bagian luar vaginanya yang gemuk itu secara bergantian.

"shhh Kyuuhhhh" Sungmin mendesah keenakan.

Kyuhyun yang tidak sabar langsung membuka celananya dan tanpa ba bi bu langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sungmin.

"mmnnnnnn" Sungmin meracau sambil menutup matanya.

"shhh Minghh bagaimana bishaa kau selaluhh sempitth?" Kyuhyun belum bergerak, menikmati kehangatan vagina Sungmin.

"kau sukhhaah khaan?" Sungmin yang bergerak, ia memundurkan pinggangnya lalu memajukannya lagi.

"aaarghhh" Sungmin mendesah ketika ujung penis Kyuhyun menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

"sialan!" maki Kyuhyun saat otot vagina Sungmin benar-benar memijat penisnya dengan keras.

Kyuhyun menahan pinggang Sungmin agar ia diam, kemudian ia yang bekerja.

Keluar

Masuk

Keluar

Masuk lagi.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya.

"aarrrgggg" Sungmin menggigit bahu Kyuhyun.

"ouhhhhh" Kyuhyun mencubit puting buah dada Sungmin dengan keras.

Dan keduanya terkulai lemas di atas sofa.

Sungmin POV

Oh My God! Hampir setiap hari aku bercinta dengannya dan aku tidak pernah bosan sama sekali. Sebaliknya aku selalu ingin lagi-lagi dan lagi.

Aku duduk di sofanya yang agak lengket bekas cairan kami. Sedangkan dia sibuk duduk di kursinya sambil mengetik sesuatu. Aku menaikkan kedua kakiku ke atas meja, seperti biasa, memamerkan paha mulusku yang bersih. Bukan maksudku menggoda tetapi rasanya pegal sekali duduk dalam posisi yang sama. Aku mengambil majalah yang tergeletak di meja Kyuhyun, membacanya dengan kening berkerut.

Majalah Bisnis.

Pantas saja aku tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu, Kyuhyun tetap diam, sepertinya dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hey, ada orang!" teriakku padanya. Dia menoleh lalu menekan sebuah tombol di mejanya. Pintu terbuka.

Wow keren.

Ah seorang pegawai namja yang sedang membawa laporan sepertinya.

"permisi sajangnim..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika melihatku duduk di sofa.

Matanya menjelajahi kakiku, aku memandangnya dengan kening berkerut.

"hey, kau ingin kupecat ya?" Kata Kyuhyun penuh wibawa.

Ahahaha aku ingin tertawa. Dia cemburu tidak sih? Itu namanya cemburu kan? Lalu kenapa aku senang kalau dia cemburu?

Aish!

"maaf sajangnim" katanya sambil menunduk kaku, kemudian meletakkan berkasnya di atas meja Kyuhyun dan berlalu pergi.

"senang?" tanyanya sambil menatapku yang dari tadi menahan tawa. Muncul ide iseng di benakku.

Aku berjalan menuju meja kerjanya kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau cemburu calon suami palsuku?" kataku sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Cih" dia mendengus kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Aku tertawa geli.

.

.

Yeay! Akhirnya Kyuhyun pulang kantor juga. Meskipun penampilanku dengannya agak sedikit kacau karena-ehm-kalian-pasti-tau aku dan dia keluar dari ruanh kerjanya, aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku memang calon istri (palsu) nya, aku tidak ingin diremehkan! Jadi aku memeluk pinggangnya dari samping sepanjang jalan kami menuju luar gedung. Tak lupa aku menjulurkan lidahku pada resepsionis yang tadi mengusirku.

Dan.. disinilah kami sekarang, butik khusus pernikahan.

"Hey yang ini atau yang ini?" tunjukku pada sebuah model gaun yang sama, tetapi hanya berbeda warna. Yang satu berwarna putih bersih dan yang satu lagi berwarna pink lembut.

Memang sih baju untuk acara pemberkatan sudah dipilihkan, tetapi untuk resepsi belum sama sekali.

"sudah kubilang aku lebih suka melihatmu telanjang" katanya tanpa malu-malu.

Dia sih enak saja, tinggal tunjuk, pas, selesai. Aku? Aku dilanda kedilemaan yang mendalam /wht?/

"yaaa pink atau putih?"

"putih" jawabnya singkat. Tetapi aku lebih suka yang pink.

"pink saja" kataku akhirnya.

"yaa!" dia berteriak padaku.

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku kemudian menyusul pegawai yang membawa gaunku.

.

.

"eomma menyuruh kita makan malam dirumahku, appa dan eommamu juga berada di sana" kata Kyuhyun setelah kami berada di dalam mobil.

Ini sudah jam 7 malam dan aku belum mandi.

"aku belum mandi, pulang ke rumahku saja dulu sebentar" protesku.

"eomma menyuruhku sekarang, kau bisa baca pesan singkatnya"

"ishh arasseo" badanku lengket semua, keringat dan juga bekas aktivitas yang-kalian-tau-apa.

Aku sampai di rumah Kyuhyun dan aku terbengong-bengong.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanyaku. Sungguh kurasa ini adalah sebuah istana.

"bukan, rumah orang tuaku. Kita tidak akan tinggal disini nanti" katanya.

Baguslah, terkadang aku takut di rumah sebesar ini.

"kau kecewa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

Gila, bahkan dari pintu ke ruang makannya menghabiskan waktu 5 menit.

"heii kalian sudah datang?" tanya kedua eomma yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan.

Sedangkan kedua appa? Sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk menjelaskan kepada keluarga kenapa pernikahan kami mendadak.

"Sungmin mau mandiiii" rengekku.

"aku juga" Kyuhyun ikutan.

"tidak lagi Cho!"

"iya iya"

"Sungmin mandi saja di bekas kamar Kyuhyun, nanti pinjam baju Kyuhyun saja. Semoga ada yang tersisa. Maklum Kyuhyun juga anak tunggal sepertimu" jelas eomma Kyuhyun.

"lalu aku?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"terserahmu saja!" kata eomma Kyuhyun cuek.

"padahal anak eomma kan aku. Yasudah aku mandi bersama Ming saja. Kajja" Kyuhyun mengangkatku menaiki lantai atas.

"hanya mandi bersama ne?" kataku memperingatkan

"mmhh sedikit hisapan atau remasan?" godanya

"andwae hanya mandi bersama saja!" tegasku.

.

.

Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak sepervert yang aku kira. Dia benar-benar menepati janjinya bahwa hanya mandi saja.

Dan aku keluar memakai piyama Kyuhyun yang kebesaran. Aku merengut.

"Eomma tidak bawa baju buat Sungmin?" tanyaku manja.

"ah waeyo? Yang penting kau pakai baju"

"ini kan acara makan keluarga masa Sungmin pakai piyama?" protesku.

"santai saja sayang, ini tidak resmi kok, kan hanya kita kita saja" kata appa Kyuhyun tadi aku cukup lama diinterogasi olehnya. Dan intinya satu sih, "apakah aku mencintai Kyuhyun?" dan tentu saja aku jawab iya walaupun agak gelisah.

Kyuhyun juga sama, ia diinterogasi lebih parah oleh appaku.

Ah, sepertinya bukan interogasi soalnya aku samar-samar mendengar appa bertanya lada Kyuhyun soal masalah bisnis.

Acara makan dimulai. Para Appa duduk di kedua bagian lebar meja. Eommaku dan Eomma Kyuhyun duduk di bagian panjang meja, aku dan Kyuhyun duduk di bagian panjang meja seberangnya.

Dan, aku dan Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksi lovey dovey kami lagi.

"kyunnie aaaaa" aku membuka lebar mulutku.

"aaa" Kyuhyun memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutku.

"Sungmin dan Kyuhyun malam ini menginap disini ya?" kata eommaku tiba-tiba.

Aku tersedak.

"Uhukk uhukk"

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun menepuk pundakku dan menyodorkanku air putih.

"eomma kok mendadak gitu sih?" tanyaku.

"eomma sama appa juga menginap disini kok" kata Eommaku.

"eomma tidak bawa baju Sungmin kannn?" kataku dengan manja.

"tidak"

"lalu Sungmin gimanaaa?"

"ya tidur pakai itu!"

"eomma bawa baju eomma?"

"bawa"

"baju appa?"

"bawa"

"lalu baju Sungmin kenapa tidak dibawaaa?" rengekku.

Kyuhyun sok menenangkanku.

"gwaenchanhayo, kan Ming sudah pakai baju Kyunnie"

"tuh dengar" kata eommaku lagi.

"Sungmin tidak di anggap" gerutuku.

Sebenarnya, sebenarnya mmm sebenarnya aku senang sekali sih menginap di rumah Kyuhyun, hanya saja tidak mungkin kan aku langsung menerima tawaran eommaku. Harga diriku cukup tinggi, maaf.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku bingung Sungmin ini nakal atau imut. Sekarang dia berdiri di samping kasur sambil memeluk gulingku.

Aku lagi membereskan kasurku karena sudah lama tidak ditiduri.

"kau tidur di sebelah kanan atau kiri?" tanyaku perhatian.

"tengah" jawabnya santai.

"sini bantal gulingku!" memang walaupun ada dua bantal tetapi bantal guling hanya satu di bekas kamarku ini.

"aaaaa aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk guling" katanya manja lalu mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah kasur.

Aku menindihnya.

"ANDWAE!" katanya sambil mendorong dadaku.

"waeyo?" aku menggulingkan badanku ke samping, kemudian menarik pinggangnya agar dia menatapku.

"aku mau tidur. Matikan lampunya. Jaljja" katanya cepat sambil menutup matanya.

"ish" aku mendengus, pergi mematikan lampu dan tidur sambil memeluknya erat.

Okay tolong beritahu kenapa rasanya nyaman sekali memeluknya seperti ini?

Kenapa rasanya dia benar-benar istriku?

Kenapa rasanya aku ingin selalu seperti ini dengannya?

Kenapa rasanya aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya?

TBC

Haaaaayyyyyyy di chap ini NC nya ngebosenin ya? /garuk kepala/

eh eh eh readerdeul di chap depan author mau pake sextoys lohhh yeaaayyy.

Kalian ada request gaya yang bagus untuk kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan di atas sana?

Oh iya, ff behind the camera nanti dulu ya ide ngadat HAHA ._.v

Doh author ini kayanya emang mastertypo deh ya? namanya juga ngetik di hape qaqa -_-

lalu masalah konflik, ada yang bilang bagus gak ada konflik ada yang minta konflik. Gini ya agak susah kayanya bikin ff kotor ini menjadi ff berkonflik. Tapi ada deh nanti kasi dikiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt aja. Muncul di chapter itu dan selesai di chap itu juga. keke.

dan.. author kaget banget review di chap 2 itu banyak.. astaga kalian mesum juga rupanya.

Sowry ya yang author bikin basah HAHA ._.

Terakhir, **REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT. **

**Special Big Loves, Thanks and Hugs for**

**Mitatitu, Cho Kyunnie, hamsming, 137Line, Sakurahibana, WineKyuMin137, mimiy, lee minji elf, dming, AnieJOY'ERS, kyu88, nahanakyu, bunyming, reaRelf, ayy girl, sha, won2, Cindyshim, keykyu, wuhan, kyumin forever, yunteukwon, , , , adindapranatha, riesty137, kim sang hyun, guest, arisatae, Liaa Kyuminelf, Leeeunjae13, misskey, amokyunnie, guest ajah, JSV, mrscho, heldamagnae, SSungMine, Chikyumin, cuap cuap, .1, ming0101, sneezesMING, BoPeepBoPeep137, KyoKMS26, Miyoori29, Kyurin Minnie, Hyugi Lee, RianaClouds, kiminkaanggi, imyk1601, fymuthia, tripler lee, Kim Soo Hyun, lia, ryeoclouds27, suciaticitrau, Lee hyun soo, kyuro, olive1315, guest, perfvcKyu, Yhana Emng Gokill, jung julian, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, nova137, ahel, gyvnji, bapi688, EvilPink, nurganevi, kyuqie, hapsarikyuku, Vhentea, nvmld99, Cho Yuan.**

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOWAWO :* **

**REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: BAHASA SANGAT DEWASA, TANPA SENSOR, SEX ACTIVITY, FANFICTION DENGAN BAHASA KOTOR. TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH! GENDERSWITCH**

**Addicted**

**Chapter 4 **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

**INI AGAK BDSM DAN PAKAI SEX TOYS JUGA! DAN ADA BEBERAPA ADEGAN MENJIJIKKAN TIDAK SIAP LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH**

Sungmin POV

Aku merasakan tangan yang memelukku dengan protektif. Aku merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa rambutku. Aku merasakan detak jantung seseorang di pipiku. Aku merasa nyaman. Aku merasa ingin selalu seperti ini.

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang memelukku saat ini?

Aku membuka mataku dan mataku langsung bertemu dengan tatapan matanya.

Ergh! Jantungku!

Tidak ada kata.

Tidak ada senyuman.

Hanya kedua manik mata hitam kami yang saling memandang.

Tiba-tiba ia mengeratkan pelukannya, membawa kepalaku agar bersandar di dadanya, menumpukan kepalanya di puncak kepalaku dan berkata lembut.

"masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, tidurlah"

Kumohon berhenti berlaku seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan aku sangat takut akan hal itu.

Aku berontak, aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Aku berhasil, meskipun jarak kami masih sangat dekat.

"Ming.." panggilnya sambil menyentuh ujung hidungku.

"wae?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pipinya, lembut.

"kau tau kan laki-laki biasanya ereksi di pagi hari?"

"mm hmm"

"dan aku sedang mengalaminya sekarang" Kyuhyun mengarahkan tanganku di kejantannnya. Kemudian menggerakkannya naik turun, iseng aku remas kuat penisnya dari luar.

"aaaarggg!" katanya antara kesakitan atau keenakan.

"sorry" kataku dengan wajah polos.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia sudah menindihku saja.

"Kau nakal, membuat penisku semakin tegang" katanya sambil mengelus buah dadaku dengan gerakan memutar.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Lagipula aku suka kok melihatnya berdiri, kelihatan lebih gagah" kataku sambil mengangkat pinggangku, membuat punyaku dan punyanya bergesekan.

"jadi kau suka heung?" dia menggigit telingaku

"sangat" aku membuka kancing piyamanya, memajukan mukaku dan menggigiti nipplenya.

"Sungmiiinnn Kyuhyuun turun makannn!" kudengar teriakan eommaku dari bawah.

"ya ya ya! biarkan saja sebentarrr kurasa mereka akan turun satu jam lagiii" eomma Kyuhyun ikut berteriak.

"tuh, kita sudah mendapat restu untuk melakukannya chagiya" dia merobek piyamaku ehm maaf piyamanya. Menelusupkan tangan besarnya ke dalam braku yang dari kemarin tidak kuganti, setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak memakai bra sama sekali kan?

"uunggg" aku mendesah kenimatan.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, berjalan menuju laci kecil di samping kasur dan tersenyum.

"pakai ini yuk" Kyuhyun mengangkat kotak yang cukup besar dari dalam laci.

"ta-da" dia membukanya.

Dan aku melemas, kami tidak akan keluar dalam waktu satu jam sepertinya, tetapi mungkin dua jam.

Normal POV

"yang mana dulu ya Ming enaknya? Aku punya borgol, tali, dildo, vibrator, dildo lagi, vibrator lagi, borgol lagi lalu ada cock ring, dan rabbits vibrator, wah ini koleksi lamaku, aku harus membeli yang baru lain kali" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Sungmin ternganga bingung, dildo Kyuhyun yang bentuknya melengkung itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

"Kyu, kau beli ini di mana?" Sungmin menunjuk semua barang-barang koleksi Kyuhyun.

"online shop chagi, chaa berbaringlah" Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin perlahan, Sungmin pasrah, lagipula dia sudah lama tidak bermain dengan sedikit kekerasan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan kedua kakinya, Kyuhyun memborgol kedua tangan dan kaki Sungmin ke tiang-tiang penyangga kasur dengan borgol yang dikelilingi bulu-bulu berwarna pink.

"siapa saja yang sudah pernah memakainya?" tanya Sungmin

"kau yang pertama, barang ini sehabis aku beli tidak pernah aku pakai saat bercinta, ini hanya sebagian kecil koleksiku, di rumah pribadiku bahkan lebih banyak" jelas Kyuhyun sambil membuka seluruh pakaian Sungmin.

"jadi kau lebih sering tinggal disini atau di rumah pribadimu?"

"di rumah pribadiku"

"lalu kenapa waktu kita bertemu pertama kali kau tidak membawaku ke rumah pribadimu?"

"karena eommaku sering menginap disana. Hey kau ini banyak bertanya ya!"

Tok tok tok!

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun diketok dari luar.

"mampus" keluh Kyuhyun, Sungmin benar-benar tidak layak untuk diperlihatkan kepada siapapun yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Kyuuu buka sebentar!" teriak eomma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menutupi seluruh tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut.

"mmmmm" protes Sungmin.

Kemudian ia memakai celananya asal.

"waeyo?" Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan celah yang sangat kecil.

"kami berempat ada urusan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian. Jaga rumah ya" kata eomma Kyuhyun sambil melongo-longokan kepalanya. Dan dia tersenyum mendapati tangan Sungmin yang tidak tertutup selimut, melihatnya terborgol rapi.

"usahakan jangan terlalu keras Kyu, kau tidak mau tangannya terlihat memar disaat pernikahan kan?" goda eomma Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauhi kamar.

"haish!" Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya, membuka celananya dan menarik selimut Sungmin.

"Ming sesak nafas chagiii" kata Sungmin manja sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Kyu gak mau masuk ke dalam Ming?" Sungmin kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memandangi Sungmin.

"tuuhh punya Kyu udah tegangg dia minta masuk ke vagina Sungmin!" kembali Sungmin menggerakkan badannya dengan gelisah.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan Sungmin katakan selanjutnya.

"Kyuuunieeee"

"mmhh Kyunniee sentuh Sungmiinn!"

"Kyunnie ayolah jangan siksa Ming!"

"Kyunieee vagina Ming gataaalll"

"Kyuniee mmm remass buah dada Sungmin!"

"Kyuniee jilat vagina Ming!"

"Kyunie ayolahh kenapa diam saja?"

Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman, dia benar-benar butuh sentuhan tangan panas Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia benar-benar asyik memperhatikan Sungmin yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin, menunduk di antara belahan kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Ia menyentuhkan satu jarinya di vagina Sungmin. Sungmin melenguh.

"lagiiii" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik jarinya lagi.

"tuh sudah disentuh" katanya cuek.

"KYUNIEEE!" Sungmin berteriak manja.

Kyuhyun mengambil dua buah dildo dan sebuah vibrator.

"Ming, mau yang ini atau yang ini?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua buah dildo itu.

"kiri!" Sungmin tertarik dengan sebuah dildo yang bentuknya melengkung.

"tidak ah, dua duanya saja" Kyuhyun memasukkan dildo yang melengkung ke vagina Sungmin dan yang biasa ke lubang anal Sungmin. Ia juga menambahkan vibrator ke dalam vagina Sungmin, dan menghidupkannya dengan getaran low. Ini akan semakin menyiksa Sungmin.

"Kyu makan dulu ya Ming"

"aaaaaashhh Kyuuuhhhhh mmmhh Cepaathkan getarannyaaa!" Perintah Sungmin sambil menggerakkan badannya.

"selamat bersenang-senang chagi"

ceklek!

Kyuhyun keluar dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang benar-benar ingin dipuaskan.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan kemudian kembali ke atas. Ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang terus meracaukan namanya.

"shhhhh Kyuunniee lagiiii mmnnnn"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"ayolah Kyu, penismu lebih enak dari benda silikon ini"

"oh ya?"

"mm hmm lebih besar lebih panjang lebih berurat dan masa kau tega melihat vaginaku yang indah ini hanya membungkus sebuah vibrator dan dildo jelek"

"lalu?"

"seharusnya penismu yang layak dimanja oleh vagina indahku"

"then?"

"oh ayooolaahh masukkan!"

"itu kan sudah ada yang masuk"

"bukan ini! Penismu!"

"penisku? ada apa dengannya?"

"Ming butuh penis Kyunnie masuk di vagina Ming"

"bukankah rasanya sama?"

"tidak sama sekali!"

"lebih enak mana?"

"punya Kyunnie"

"memohon dan katakan sesuatu yang kotor"

"shhh haruskah? dari tadi aku sudah mengatakannya"

"terserah, kalau kau tidak mau, kau kubiarkan seperti itu sampai sore"

"Kyunnie coba liat ke arah vagina Ming, lihattt dia butuh lidah Kyu, dia pengen dimasuki oleh jari hangat Kyu, klitoris Ming pengen digigit kecil oleh gigi Kyu, lubang Ming pengen mijit penis Kyu. Masa Kyu tidak tertarik sih dengan vagina Ming? Ayoolaahh masuuukiii" Sungmin menaik-turunkan pinggangnya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun menuangkan sebotol softdrink di atas wajah Sungmin, menaburi snack snack kecil di atas tubuh Sungmin, tetapi tidak mencabut dildo dan vibrator di lubang Sungmin.

Ia memasang cock ring di penisnya sendiri kemudian membersihkan wajah Sungmin dengan lidahnya, kemudian menciumi Sungmin dengan ganas, menggigit lidah dan bibir Sungmin, lalu ia menggesek-gesekkan penis panjangnya di seluruh permukaan wajah Sungmin, Sungmin memajukan wajahnya ingin mengulum penis Kyuhyun yang terpasang cock ring.

Baru masuk sebentar Kyuhyun sudah menariknya.

"YAAA!" Sungmin benar-benar kesal.

"berisik" Kyuhyun menggigiti seluruh bagian tubuh Sungmin. Tetapi tidak dengan buah dadanya, membuat Sungmin benar-benar gelisah.

Setelah memakan semua snack yang dia taburi di tubuh Sungmin, ia mengelus lembut belahan dada calon istrinya itu. Kyuhyun duduk di atas dada Sungmin memposisikan penisnya di antara belahan dada Sungmin.

"dulu kau pernah menggodaku dengan cara ini eoh? Dan kau tau Ming, rasanya benar-benar nikmat" Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi pinggir masing-masing buah dada Sungmin, menekannya sehingga penisnya terjepit di tengah-tengah.

"mmmm" desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menekan puting kedua buah dadanya dengan jari jempol Kyuhyun.

"shhhh oohh" Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan badannya di atas Sungmin.

"cukup" Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. kemudian turun ke bawah, mencabut dildo di vagina Sungmin, beserta vibratornya. Tetapi tidak dengan dildo di lubang anal Sungmin.

Rupanya Sungmin sudah mengalami orgasme, terbukti dari dildo yang basah dan mengkilat karena cairannya.

"hisap" Kyuhyun menyodorkan dildo itu pada Sungmin.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang hisap? Kau belum pernah merasakan menghisap penis kan?" tantang Sungmin.

"kau mau aku yang menghisapnya?" Kyuhyun menciumi dildo itu.

"ya sayang"

"jangan jatuh cinta pada keahlianku menghisap benda ini ya?"

"kau sudah pernah menghisap penis orang?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

"tentu saja belum bitch, aku juga mau melakukannya karena ini penis buatan"

"baguslah. Cepatt lakukan!"

Kyuhyun memasukkan kepala dildo itu ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap habis seluruh cairan Sungmin di permukaannya.

"cukup aku tidak kuat, ini menjijikkan" Kyuhyun mengusap permukaan dildo yang belum terkena hisapannya, kini seluruh cairan Sungmin berada di tangannya, ia membuang dildo itu ke lantai, menatap tangannya dan mengolesinya di wajah Sungmin.

"aku suka melihat wajahmu berkilat" kembali Kyuhyun menjilati wajah Sungmin yang basah karena cairannya sendiri.

Setelah habis, Kyuhyun mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan kasur, matanya mengarah pada vagina Sungmin yang benar-benar minta diisi.

"ahh waeyo?! Masukkan!" Sungmin menggetar-getarkan badannya lagi, membuat suara gesekan borgol dan tiang penyangga kasur memenuhi ruangan itu.

"diam dulu!" Kyuhyun menatap intens lada vagina itu, mengamatinya dengan serius.

"umurmu berapa?"

"dua puluh lima"

"pertama kali melakukan seks?"

"lima tahun yang lalu"

"kau ada perawatan khusus untuk menjaga benda indah ini?" Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya menghirup aroma vagina Sungmin

"tidak" Sungmin mendorong bokongnya, berharap Kyuhyun lebih dalam mencium vaginanya

"tidak?" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, tangannya yang bebas mencabut dildo yang berada di lubang anal Sungmin. Ia ingin Sungmin hanya fokus dengan kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

"tidak!" jawab Sungmin kali ini dengan sedikit tekanan.

"bagaimana bisa seindah dan sesempit ini?" Kyuhyun memundurkan kepalanya, tangannya mengelus vagina Sungmin dengan lembut. Membuat vagina Sungmin berkedut kencang.

"hey dia berkedut!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada dibuat-buat

"tentu saja bodoh!" maki Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang bertingkah sok polos.

"kenapa ya? Coba lagi!" Kyuhyun mengelus vagina Sungmin lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit tekanan.

Tentu saja vagina Sungmin berkedut lagi.

"wah.. dia berkedut lagi!" Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam vagina Sungmin.

"shhhhh ahhh" desah Sungmin

"kenapa kau mendesah?" tanya Kyuhyun sok polos. Dia benar-benar ingin memancing gairah Sungmin.

"karena rasanya nikmat baby Kyu" Sungmin meladeni pertanyaan bodoh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggerakkan otot vaginanya membuat jari Kyuhyun yang tertanam disana terjepit dengan erat.

"hey, dia menjepit jariku Ming!" Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya dengan sangat lambat.

"bagaimana rasanya heung?"

"enak. Jepit lagi!"

"tapi kau harus mempercepat kocokan jarimu. okay?"

Sungmin menggerakkan otot vaginanya lagi dan Kyuhyun mempercepat kocokan dua jarinya.

"shhhhh enak Kyuuuhhh"

Baru saja menikmatinya, Kyuhyun sudah mencabut jarinya lagi.

"kenapa dicabut baby?" keluh Sungmin.

"Kyu bosan"

Okay, keadaan berbalik. Sekarang Kyuhyun yang bertingkah sok imut dan kekanakan.

"sekarang kita harus bagaimana Ming?" Kyuhyun menjepit klitoris Sungmin dengan jarinya.

"jilat Kyunnie pleaseeee"

"hmm?"

"jilaaatt!"

"tidak mau ah jorok" Kyuhyun bertingkah kekanakan lagi. Dan itu membuat Sungmin gemas.

Jorok? Hell kemarin siapa yang menjilati dan menciumi vagina Sungmin sampai Sungmin orgasme?

"haish! Tidak apa sayang jilat saja, nanti kalau jilatanmu hebat, Ming akan mengeluarkan cairan Ming lagi. Cairan Ming manis loh" Sungmin mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun.

"kau membuatku seperti ahjumma tua, bocah sial!" gerutu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"hahaha.. ikuti saja kalau kau ingin kupuaskan" kata Kyuhyun mulai menjilati vagina Sungmin, menusuk-nusuk klitoris Sungmin dengan lidahnya, sesekali menggigit kecil, mengulum bibir luarnya dengan keras, menghisapnya, kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang hangat Sungmin, mengacak-ngacak isinya dengan kasar.

"ahhhhhhhhh mmnnn pintarrhh Kyuuh pintarhh, lebihh kerashh sayanghh ayooh" Sungmin mendorong pinggulnya, agar mulut Kyuhyun lebih mudah mengeksplorasi (?) vaginanya.

Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya.

"aish, wae tto?"

"enak ya Ming?"

"sangat, Kyu pintar melakukannya"

"kenapa cairan Ming tidak keluar?"

"Kyu kurang lama menghisapnya."

"ahh jadi begitu. Kyu hisap lagi ya?"

"dasar bocah sial" maki Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. Kemudian kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"shhh ohh babyy nikmatthhh lagiiiii mmnnn"

Hisap, jilat, kulum, gigit.

"Kyuuhh Ming mau keluarrr arrghhhh" Sungmin mendorong pinggulnya, dia mendapat orgasme.

Kyuhyun menghisap dengan kuat vagina Sungmin, seolah memeras cairannya.

Kyuhyun menelan semuanya, tumben, biasanya dia akan memuntahkannya di wajah Sungmin atau di rambutnya.

"enak tidak?" tanya Sungmin sambil terengah

"enak. Coba Ming kulum punya Kyu" Kyuhyun menduduki Sungmin lagi, mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Sungmin, dengan cock ring yang menghiasi penis itu. Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"tidak ah jorok" balasnya.

Keadaan berbalik lagi, Sungminlah yang sekarang bertingkah sok polos.

"yasudah kau begini sampai sore" ancam Kyuhyun.

Rencana Sungmin bubar

"curang!" Sungmin membuka lebar mulutnya, mempersilahkan penis Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Ia kulum penis besar itu, menusuk-nusuk ujungnya dengan lidah nakalnya. Menggesekkan giginya di urat-urat penis Kyuhyun.

"Greaatt goodh Mingghh ohhh fuck!" Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Ia menjambak rambut Sungmin dengan pelan, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar benar suka perlakuan Sungmin.

Merasa ingin orgasme Kyuhyun menarik penisnya, membuka cock ring nya dan mengocok sendiri penisnya.

"shhhhh" desah Kyuhyun nikmat.

"Ming mau Ming mau! Aaaa keluarin di mulut Ming, Ming mau sperma Kyuu! Aaa" Sungmin meracau manja sambil membuka mulutnya.

"dia datang Ming ahhh mmmnnn" Kyuhyun mengarahkan senjatanya di depan mulut Sungmin. Beberapa tembakan sperma membuat mulut dan wajah Sungmin bertabur (?) sperma Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dan menelan sperma Kyuhyun.

"yummy!" kata Sungmin.

"Enak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan sisa sisa sperma di wajah Sungmin dengan jemarinya, kemudian memasukkan jarinya tersebut ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

"tsanath" Kata Sungmin tak jelas karena jari Kyuhyun berada di mulutnya.

"lebih enak sperma Kyu masuk di dalam mulut Sungmin atau vagina Sungmin?" Kyuhyun kembali turun ke bawah, menghadap vagina Sungmin lagi.

"dua duanya sih" jawab Sungmin

"pilih salah satu saja Ming!"

"iya iya, Ming lebih suka sperma Kyu masuk di vagina Sungmin. Rasanya hangat"

"benarkah?" Kyuhyun menggesekkan kepala penisnya di vagina Sungmin

"iya shhh masukin saja Kyuuuhh" desah Sungmin.

"okay"

Kyuhyun memasukkan kepala penisnya di vagina Kyuhyun. Hanya kepalanya saja.

"sudah kan?" kata Kyuhyun sok polos, padahal sebenarnya dia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menggenjot Sungmin.

"Semuanya Kyunniee Semuanyaa"

JLEB!

Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggangnya ke depan dengan cepat. Langsung menumbuk titik terdalam Sungmin.

"aaarrrghhh!" Sungmin melenguh panjang merasakan kenikmatan yang benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

"begini ya Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha bertahan agar ia tidak menggenjot Sungmin dengan keras sekarang.

"yhaa.. gerakkan Kyuu, keluar masukkan penismuu!" pinta Sungmin, otot vaginanya spontan menjepit penis Kyuhyun.

"shh, dia menjepit penis Kyu, Ming!" Kyuhyun menumpukan tangannya di buah dada Sungmin, seperti biasa. Memang sedikit sakit bagi Sungmin, tetapi begitu tangan Kyuhyun meremas buah dadanya maka yang dapat dirasakan Sungmin hanya nikmat.

Kyuhyun mulai menaikkan pinggangnya, mendorongnya lagi, penis panjang Kyuhyun keluar masuk lubang Sungmin dengan cepat. Suara gesekan dan kecipak kedua benda yang berbeda jenis itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"shhhh Kyuuuhhhhh" Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Ia ingin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, memeluk punggungnya dan melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerti, ia melepas penyatuan indah tubuh mereka, membuka keempat borgol yang mengunci pergerakan Sungmin, memasukkan penisnya kembali dengan cepat. Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, kakinya ia naikkan melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mengulum telinga Kyuhyun dan menggigit bahunya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menciumi bibir Sungmin ketika Sungmin sudah berhenti menggigiti bahunya. Kyuhyun menghisap kuat leher Sungmin sambil tetap menaik turunkan pinggangnya. Lalu Kyuhyun menghisap buah dada Sungmin yang bergoyang indah karena Sungmin dari tadi tidak berhenti menggeliat. Memilin puting sebelah kanan dengan lidah panjangnya, dan yang sebelah kiri dengan jarinya. Bosan, lidah Kyuhyun pindah ke puting sebelah kiri, dan jarinya memilin yang sebelah kanan. Terus bergantian memberikan kenikmatan pada Sungmin.

"Aaaaahhh shh Kyuuuuh lebihh dalammhh" Sungmin mendesah keras ketika penis Kyuhyun menumbuk titik terdalamnya berulang kali.

"sempitthh Minggg" Kyuhyun meracau ketika vagina Sungmin benar-benar menjepit erat dan memijat penisnya dengan lembut.

"Kyuunieeh Ming mau keluarr uuuhhh" Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun ketika ia mencapai puncaknya. Kyuhyun merasakan penisnya diselimuti oleh cairan hangat Sungmin.

"aku belum Ming" Kyuhyun menampar buah dada Sungmin, membuatnya bergoyang indah.

"ya genjot saja lagi" Sungmin menggerakkan pinggangnya naik turun.

"diam! Kau ini agresif sekali sih, biar aku saja yang bergerak sayang" Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya naik turun dengan kasar. Menghujamkan penisnya lebih dalam di vagina Sungmin.

"shhh lagiiiiiii!" Sungmin menjilati leher Kyuhyun

"mmnnn yeahh Mingg oohh daamn!"

Plop!

Kyuhyun melepaskan penisnya dari dalam vagina Sungmin.

"Aku bosan. Menungging!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"arasseo" Sungmin memposisikan dirinya menungging di atas kasur. Kyuhyun menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sungmin dari belakang.

"shhhh Mingg" Kyuhyun meremas buah dada Sungmin yang menggantung dengan imutnya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat genjotannya, keluar masuk vagina Sungmin.

"Kyu, Ming mau keluarh lagihh penis Kyuuh enakh sihh"

"bersama Ming"

"aarghh Kyuuhh"

"Ming oouuhhh"

Sungmin ambruk di atas kasur. Kyuhyun juga. Cairan cinta mereka menyatu di dalam vagina Sungmin, tanpa ada yang tau mungkin saja salah satu sperma dari Kyuhyun bisa masuk menembus rahim Sungmin.

Kyuhyun POV

Setelah aku dan Sungmin selesai mandi, kami berdua memandangi kondisi kamarku yang benar-benar seperti area pemerkosaan.

Sungmin memakai baju yang ternyata sudah eommaku belikan kemarin, kalau saja aku tidak turun kebawah untuk mengambil minuman maka Sungmin akan pakai bajuku lagi. Rasanya aku ingin menerkamnya lagi melihat pakaiannya sekarang, mini dress sepaha dengan bagian bawah yang mengembang lucu. Agak aneh juga memakai baju itu hanya untuk di rumah. Apa peduliku?

"jadi bagaimana membereskannya?" tanyaku padanya.

"kau saja yang bereskan. Ini kan kamarmu!" dia berjalan meninggalkanku.

"ya!" Aku menarik tangannya

"wae?"

"kau juga terlibat!"

"baiklah, daripada berisik kita rapikan bersama! Hidupmu susah sekali"

Hey, padahal tadi kan dia yang menolak untuk membersihkan semuanya.

Aku memungut semua koleksiku yang tergeletak di lantai, mencucinya dengan sepenuh hati, mengeringkannya kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kotak dan mengembalikan kotak itu ke tempatnya. Sungmin sibuk melepas seprai dan selimut yang sudah tidak suci itu, membawanya ke tempat pakaian kotor, kemudian menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"seprai ini saja ya?" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan seprai bermotif bunga-bunga.

Tunggu dulu, itu kan milik eommaku.

"jangan yang itu! Itu milik eommaku! Kenapa bisa disini ya?" Aku merampas kasar seprai itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, oh Tuhan jangan mata ini..

"Ming suka yang itu.." katanya sambil menadahkan kedua tangannya, meminta seprai itu kembali.

Ayolah, dia hanya calon istri palsumu, jangan tergoda dengan mata itu.

"Kyunnieee" Matanya berbinar penuh harap dan berkedip lucu

Aku menyerah.

"terserahmu saja" aku meletakkan seprai itu di tangannya.

"yeay!" dia melompat dengan lucunya, kemudian bergegas memasangkan seprai bunga-bunga lucu tetapi norak itu di kasurku.

Aku mencium pipinya.

"kau cantik Ming" kataku tulus. Well, dia memang cantik.

"kupastikan kau yang tersering mengatakannya" Sungmin meniru kalimatku.

"aku lapar, apakah ada makanan dibawah?" Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar, aku menyusulnya.

"molla, tadi sih sepertinya ada" kataku tak yakin.

Sungmin membuka tutup tudung saji dan benar saja, banyak makanan tersedia disana.

"kalian pasti lelah, makan yang banyak yaaa kami pulang agak sore, banyak keluarga yang mau didatangi ^^" sebuah note berwarna kuning cerah tertempel di pinggir salah satu piring.

"kenapa keluarga kita sudah dekat sekali ya?" tanyanya bingung.

"molla, lebih baik kau makan. Kau lapar kan?" aku duduk dan mulai makan, dia duduk di hadapanku tetapi tidak makan.

"kau tidak minta aku suapkan kan Ming? Tidak ada eomma sama appa kita disini" tebakku asal, air muka Sungmin berubah, oh-oh dia benar-benar terbiasa aku suapi.

"tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya ketus sambil makan dengan kasar, aku tersenyum simpul dan duduk di sampingnya.

"kalau iya bilang iya, kalau tidak bilang tidak" aku menarik piringnya dan mengangkat sendok yang berisi nasi dan lauk ke mulutnya. Dia tidak membuka mulutnya, malah menatapku dengan pandangan mata yang tidak kuketahui artinya.

"aaaaa" kataku menyuruhnya membuka mulut.

"anggap saja disini ada eomma sama appa kita" kataku lagi.

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu baru dia mau membuka mulutnya.

"aaa" katanya sambil memeluk lengan kiriku, seperti hal yang biasa dia lakukan ketika ada eomma dan appa kami.

"kau bebas bermanja denganku kalau kau mau Ming" kataku sambil menyodorkan minum untuknya.

"siapa juga yang mau bermanja denganmu?" katanya sambil memalingkan muka

"Sungminnie, sudahlah aku tau kau anak yang manja, selama kau tinggal bersamaku kau tidak mungkin bermanja dengan eommamu kan? Bermanja saja denganku" kataku perhatian. Kelihatan sekali bahwa sikap Sungmin itu manja tetapi terkadang agresif saat di ranjang. Dia masih terlihat ragu.

"Oh ayolah, lepas saja topeng sok tegasmu itu" tambahku lagi.

"baiklah" katanya akhirnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di lenganku.

Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"kami pulangggggg wahhh ada yang sedang bermesraan sepertinya, apakah kami terlalu cepat datang?" Eomma Sungmin membuka pintu dan langsung heboh menghampiri kami berdua, bersama eommaku tentunya. Sedangkan para appa? Lebih memilih duduk di bangku luar dan membicarakan bisnis lagi.

"hei hei hei kalian lebih suka acara konsep apa? Ini untuk resepsinya" tanya eommaku. Aku diam, Sungmin juga. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"terserah eomma saja" kata kami bersamaan.

"nah baguslah kalau terserah kami"

Ya kenapa bertanyaaaa?

"besok kalian foto prawedding ya?" kata eomma Sungmin

"ribet sekali sih, tidak usah ada acara foto kan bisa" keluhku.

"berisik. Ming besok ingatkan Kyuhyun ya!" kata eommaku lagi.

Hey tunggu, Ming? Itu panggilan khusuku untuk Sungmin!

"Eomma jangan gunakan kata 'Ming' itu panggilan khusus dariku" aku memprotes.

"berisik. Arasseo arasseo, kalian bulan madu di mana? Ada usul?" tanya eommaku lagi.

"paris" kata Sungmin

"karibia juga bagus" kata eomma Sungmin

"jepang sajaaa" teriak appa Sungmin dari luar

"atau chinaaa" appaku ikut berteriak

"italia juga bagus" kata eommaku. Tinggal aku yang belum mengusulkan.

"kamar" jawabku santai dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari eommaku dan cubitan dari Sungmin

**TBC **

Wei ini apa 3/4 NC semuaaaaa /gebrak meja/ masih masalah konflik, author ada munculin sedikit masalah kecil saja sangat kecil dan author bakan tidak yakin itu bisa disebut konflik -_-

Sungmin bakal hamil gak thor? Ofc, author penggemar mpreg parah

Ada orang ketiga gak thor? kagak.. paling yang ganggu cuma eomma eomma mesum itu.

Ini sampai chap berapa thor? sampai author bosan ._.v

Ada yang minta NC romantis, tenang pas bulan madu nanti.

Kapan kyumin nikah? sabar aja kkk

kok Sungmin gak hamil? setau author gak setiap berhubungan bisa hamil, anggap aja Sungmin gak lagi masa subur

Oh iya, author agak ribet kalau semuanya pakai author POV maaf ya '-'

Eh panas gak sih panas gak sih?

lalu.. mmm author update ini 2 hari sekali.

Author kaget yaaa yang review tambah banyak

Dan sekali lagi author minta maaf kalo ada yang author bikin basah ._.v

Oh iya author hilangin nama yang review di bawah ini, entah kenapa kalau ada tanda titik nama yang review jadi hilang

**REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT**

**SPECIAL BIG LOVES THANKS AND HUGS FOR: **

**Choi Yuan, Miyoori29, fuji, nahanakyu, tripler lee, ainunnurfa, reaRelf, paprikapumpkin, nova137, ming0101, keykyu, ayyuannisa1, riesty137, mitatitu, kyuroming, BoPeepBoPeep137, SsungMine, mimiy, Karamel, perfvcKYU, Kyu88, haeyha KyuMin, ryeoclouds27, Chikyumin, punyuk monkey, guest, KyoKMS26, Liaa kyuminelf, guest, ayy girl, kyumin, Sexy Rose, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, leefairy, EvilPink, mrscho, guest, sneezesMING, hapsarikyuku, adilaelf, Caxiebum, dming, Cindyshim, gyvnji, erry kyumin, fymuthia, evilbunny, AnieJOY'ERS, Yhana Emng Gokill, arisatae, bapi588, Lee hyun soo, mrbang, Jihee46, Kyurin Minnie, Heldamagnae, jung julian, Adekyumin joyer, parkgyuchi, guest ajah, AmiraSJH, Hyugi Lee, gorjazsimba, ahel, abilhikmah, ChoKyunnie, 137Line, JSV, kyuminside, lee minji elf, sha, misor, Kim Soo Hyun, hana ryeong9, chokyumin137, alfia retno S, MissELFVIP, kimyuisa, amokyunnie, ZaAra EviLKyu, Cho Kyu, Heeni, diamond's, tarry24792, olive1315, icaiiank, BluePink ElfEXOtic, kim sang hyun, babyyming, minnie kyumin, wonnie, adindapranatha, guest, sycarp, Safira Blue Sapphire, Love Clouds. **

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO :* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: BAHASA SANGAT DEWASA, TANPA SENSOR, SEX ACTIVITY, FANFICTION DENGAN BAHASA KOTOR. TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH! GENDERSWITCH**

**Addicted **

**Chapter 5 **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

Sungmin POV

Hari ini aku berada di kantor Kyuhyun lagi, beruntung tubuhku tidak memar karena hal-yang-kalian-tahu-apa kemarin. Paling hanya bekas-bekas kecil gigitan Kyuhyun di tubuhku. Aku berjalan dengan santai ke kantor Kyuhyun, dengan sedikit angkuh juga, tidak ada salahnya kan? Aku calon istri CEO perusahaan ini. Bahkan terkadang pegawai yang kebetulan berpapasan denganku, menundukkan badannya dengan sopan. Ah, seru sekali.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangannya, tak lama pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun(palsu)ku sedang menonton televisi yang terdapat di ruangannya, hey enak sekali!

"kau tidak bekerja?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sofanya seperti biasa.

"tidak. Kan aku punya banyak anak buah, suruh mereka saja" jawabnya santai sambil menghampiriku kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"tidak ingin bermanja dengan Kyunnie?" tanyanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Pipiku merona, Kyunnie? Tanpa sadar aku memang sering memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama imut ith.

"shireo!" kataku sok ketus, tetapi sungguh, bermanja dengan Kyuhyun adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, semenjak umurku 20 tahun, aku sudah sangat jarang bermanja dengan eommaku, dan kembali dimanja oleh Kyuhyun benar- benar membuatku merasa nyaman. Dada bidangnya yang hangat, lengan kokohnya yang memeluk bahuku, bahunya tempat kepalaku bersandar, semuanya nyaman.

"ayolah" ia menarik kepalaku agar bersandar di dadanya. Aku menyerah, rasanya benar-benar nyaman. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dari samping.

"kenapa kesini?" tanyanya

"eomma menyuruhku mengantar makanan dan nanti jam 1 siang kita akan berfoto prawedding" jelasku sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang kubawa dari rumah.

"kau sudah makan?" tanyanya sambil mengambil bungkusan itu, membukanya kemudian memakannya dengan lahap.

"sudah, jangan makan seperti orang bodoh Kyu" kataku sambil membersihkan sisa nasi di sudut bibirnya. Dia diam, menatapku, aku menaikkan satu alisku bingung.

"waeyo?" tanyaku.

"ani, aku sangat lapar" katanya

"Ming" lanjutnya lagi.

"habiskan dulu makananmu bocah" kataku sambil mengangkat kakiku ke atas meja.

"cerewet" desisnya kemudian makan dengan cepat, aku memandanginya serius, dari samping wajahnya benar benar terlihat sempurna, hidungnya mancung tetapi tidak berlebihan, bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum evil, rambutnya yang sehalus rambut bayi, matanya, pipinya, ternyata dia lebih dari kata tampan.

"nah aku sudah selesai!" kata Kyuhyun membuyarkan konsentrasiku memandang wajahnya, aku memalingkan mukaku dengan cepat.

"Ming" panggilnya, aku menoleh.

"mm?" aku menggumam tanda mempersilahkannya untuk bertanya.

"mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Kyunnie" katanya.

"Aku kan memang memanggilmu Kyunnie" jawabku sambil meraih sebuah toples berisi cemilan di atas meja.

"maksudku saat tidak ada eomma dan appa kau juga harus memanggilku Kyunnie, jangan memanggilku 'bocah' atau 'hey' atau 'kau'"

"kenapa aku harus?"

"kenapa tidak?"

"ya!"

"oh ayolah, siapa tau nanti kita benar-benar akan saling menyukai."

"aku menyukaimu" kataku spontan dan santai well, aku memang menyukainya.

"aku juga menyukaimu. Baiklah aku ganti, siapa tau nanti kita benar-benar akan saling mencintai" dia merubah kata-katanya. Well, kalau cinta aku tidak berani berbicara. Karena aku sendiri belum pernah jatuh cinta, tidak tau apa itu cinta, tidak pernah merasakan cinta selain dari orang tua dan keluarga terdekatku.

"kau berharap aku mencintaimu?" tantangku.

"kenapa tidak?" jawabnya santai

"jangan jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?" aku menggodanya.

"hey, siapa bilang! Kenapa jadi membicarakan ini? Aku kan hanya memintamu memanggilku dengan kata 'Kyunnie'" protesnya, aku terkekeh geli.

"baiklah, apa perlu aku memanggilmu oppa?" godaku lagi.

"jangan, itu terdengar menjijikkan"

Aku diam, dia diam, err aku tidak suka suasana ini.

"Kyu" panggilku, dia tidak menoleh.

"Kyuuuu" panggilku lagi sambil mengguncangkan bahunya. Ah iya, dia minta dipanggil Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie" panggilku lagi, dia menoleh

"waeyo chagi?" balasnya

"kekanakan!" keluhku sambil memajukan bibirku.

Chu~ Dia mencium bibirku sekilas. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan ciuman penuh nafsu yang selama ini dia berikan.

"apakah kau yakin kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanyanya sambil mengganti channel televisi.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"aku merasa sudah mengenalmu lama sekali" jawabnya jujur. Yah.. harus kuakui aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kami baru berkenalan kira-kira seminggu yang lalu, aku lupa kapan tepatnya kami bertemu, lalu aku bercinta dengannya, lalu aku bertemu dan bercinta lagi dengannya, lalu tiba-tiba dia memintaku menikah dengannya, aku menerimanya, dan kemudian orang tua kami sibuk mempersiapkannya, lalu kami bercinta lagi, dan bercinta lagi. Kupikir-pikir aku sudah sering sekali bercinta dengan Kyuhyun ya?

"Ming.." panggilnya lagi.

"mmm?" responku.

"bisakah kau meresponku dengan kata 'waeyo chagii?' jangan hanya 'mmm'" protesnya

"arasseo, waeyo chagii?" aku meniru caranya mengatakan 'waeyo chagi?'

"kalau kita benar-benar jatuh cinta bagaimana jadinya ya?"

"molla"

"molla?"

"molla. Memangnya kenapa?"

"soalnya begini, kalau aku menikah denganmu itu artinya kita akan bersama seumur hidup, jika kita bercerai kuyakin para eomma akan membunuh kita"

"kau menyesal memintaku untuk menikah denganmu?"

"tidak sama sekali. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati vagina indahmu setiap malam"

"ya ya ya, dia milikmu nanti jika kita sudah menikah"

"kita belum menikahpun aku sudah memilikinya. Kau tidak takut jatuh cinta kepadaku Ming?"

"tidak. Heh, kau ini berharap sekali aku jatuh cinta padamu ya?!"

"bukannya begitu, hanya saja mm ah sudahlah"

Lagi-lagi aku mengerutkan alisku bingung. Dia aneh sekali.

"Ming" panggilnya lagi.

"waetto?!" tanyaku kesal

"tadi kau bilang kita foto prawedding jam berapa?"

"jam 1"

"ini sudah setengah 1 Ming"

"NE?!" teriakku kaget. Astaga bagaimana bisa? Cepat-cepat aku mengambil tasku yang tersampir di pinggir kursi. Berjalan menuju pintu, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih diam di kursinya.

"Kyunnie ayolah kita sudah hampir terlambat!" perintahku sambil berjalan mendekatinya kemudian menarik-narik tangannya kasar.

"bersemangat sekali sih calon istriku ini" cibirnya kemudian merangkul bahuku dan membawaku keluar dari ruangannya.

"hey mau beraksi sebentar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil berbisik di telingaku, sesekali meniupinya.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku bodoh. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa maksudnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia mendorongku ke dinding, mengunciku dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Kurasakan orang-orang disekitarku menahan nafas. Oh, jadi ini maksudnya beraksi, merebut perhatian orang banyak dengan kemesraan kami.

Aku membalas lumatan bibirnya, kemudian aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, menarik tengkuknya agar semakin dalam menciumku, aku membuka mataku, dia juga, well, berciuman dengan mata terbuka adalah hal terhebat yang pernah aku lakukan.

Dia menarik bibirnya, padahal aku masih ingin.

"sedikit lebih lama aku menciummu maka aku akan ereksi" katanya singkat kemudian menggenggam tanganku masuk ke dalam lift.

Namja ini benar-benar membuatku ingin seutuhnya memilikinya dan menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun POV

Ini sebenarnya foto prawedding atau foto untuk majalah dewasa? Lihat saja Sungmin hanya memakai bikini yang membuat semua staff lelaki yang mengatur foto prawedding kami memandang nafsu ke arahnya. Aku protes tentu saja.

"YA! Ganti konsepnyaaa!" teriakku sambil memeluk Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang ganti lagi, hey aku tidak rela tubuh Sungmin menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Tidak. Sama. Sekali. Di dalam ruang ganti Sungmin menggodaku, ia membuka kancing kemeja kerjaku yang memang belum kuganti.

"uri Kyunnie marah" dia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di dada telanjangku.

"kau suka diperhatikan seperti itu oleh mereka heung?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya, kemudian mengelus punggung terbukanya dengan tanganku.

"sebenarnya Ming tidak suka sih, tapi eomma yang membuat konsepnya" Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"eomma hanya mengerjai kita saja. Sekarang yuk kita ganti baju kita dengan konsep yang baru" aku melepaskan pelukannya, melepas kemejaku dan menutup tubuhnya, kemudian mengajaknya keluar dari kamar ganti.

"mana baju kami?" tanyaku ketus pada staff yeoja. Gantian, sekarang para staff yeoja memandangiku dengan nafsu, jelas saja aku tidak memakai kemejaku sekarang. Kudengar Sungmin menggerutu.

"oh cepatlah ini panas!" Lokasi foto prawedding kami memang berada di luar ruangan, danau, hutan, dan sinar matahari yang ternyata masih semangat bersinar menyelimuti tempat ini. Dan juga para staff yang membuat tempat ini seperti lokasi syuting saja. Padahal ini hanya foto prawedding biasa. Eomma kami berlebihan sekali sih.

Aku menaruh tanganku di atas kepala Sungmin yang kepanasan, melindunginya dari sinar matahari, walaupun tidak terlalu terlindung sebenarnya.

Staff yang terbengong-bengong tadi kemudian menyerahkan baju untuk kami berdua, aku masuk ke dalam ruang ganti bersama Sungmin. Dia memandangku dengan cemberut.

"kau suka diperhatikan seperti itu oleh mereka hah?" katanya kesal. Hey dia cemburu! Woaa senangnya. Tunggu dulu kenapa aku senang?

"sebenarnya Kyu tidak suka sih" kataku sok imut sambil membuka kancing kemejaku di tubuhnya. Shit, aku horny sekarang.

"Ming.." aku memanggilnya sambil menjilat bibirku sendiri.

"no! Kita dikejar waktu Kyuhyun!" Sungmin sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku.

"ayolah kita bermain sebentar sajaaa" aku membuka resleting celanaku, membuka celana dalamku yang langsung menampilkan penis kesukaan Sungmin.

"nanti mereka curiga sayang" katanya sok menolak, padahal ia sedang membuka celana dalamnya.

"kau ada tissue kan? Nanti bekas cairan kita bisa di bersihkan dengan tissue chagi. Sebentar saja, aku berjanji akan keluar cepat" kataku sambil mengocok penisku sendiri, memposisikannya di vagina Sungmin, dan benda panjang itu masuk dengan sempurna. Arghh vagina ini benar-benar sempit, berapa kalipun aku memasukinya!

"shh Kyuuu" desahnya, Sungmin mengangkat kakinya, mengalungkannya di pinganggku, memudahkanku untuk mengeluar masukkan penisku di vaginanya.

Aku memegang pinggangnya, menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Aku harus melakukannya dengan cepat, sebelum banyak yang melihat.

"Kyuuuhhh" dia menjambak rambutku.

"jangan terlalu keras Ming, nanti terdengar" kataku memperingatkannya.

Aku mempercepat gerakanku di dalam vaginanya.

"Kyuuhh Ming shhh" kurasakan cairan hangat Sungmin membungkus penisku dengan

hangat. Tidak mau kalah aku semakin cepat memompa penisku, aku menggigit bahunya ketika aku mencapai orgasmeku.

"Shhh Mingg"

Sungmin duduk lemas di atas lantai, aku mengambil tissue banyak-banyak kemudian membersihkan selangkangan dan vaginanya yang becek, juga membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan di penisku dan di lantai.

"kau memang bocah sialan" katanya sambil mencoba berdiri.

"terimakasih chagi" aku membantunya berdiri, memasangkan pakaian yang diberikan dengan susah payah. Sungguh gaun ini benar-benar menyulitkanku. Gaun Sungmin berwarna biru muda, dengan sedikit gradasi hijau yang membuatnya terlihat semakin indah, panjang menjuntai di bagian belakang, tetapi hanya sebatas paha di bagian depan, dengan bagian dada yang terbuka, membuatnya terlihat cantik sekaligus seksi. Apalagi dipadukan dengan heels tujuh centimeter berwarna silver yang membungkus telapak kaki indahnya. Aku mengenakan jas semi formal berwarna putih, celana putih dan sepatu putih. Pakaian pria memang jauh lebih sederhana.

"kau pendek juga ya? Sudah memakai heels saja tetap lebih tinggi aku" kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya menuju lokasi pemotretan.

"aku mungil bukan pendek" protesnya.

"pantas vaginamu sempit"

"tidak ada hubungannya bodoh"

"panggil aku Kyunnie"

"tidak ada hubungannya Kyunnie"

"good girl"

"aku lebih suka dipanggil 'bad girl'"

"bagaimana dengan sexy girl?" aku menggodanya.

"hey hey hey sudah cukup berbincangnya? Kalian lama sekali" protes si fotografer.

"berisik sekali. Aku yang membayarmu, bukan kau yang membayarku" kataku sinis. Itu memang benar bukan?

"baiklah baiklah, sekarang berpose sesuai perintahku ya?!" katanya melunak.

Hah.. kurasa ini akan membosankan.

.

.

Dan perkiraanku benar kan? Terasa sangat membosankan, aku diatur sedemikian rupa seperti orang bodoh, memeluk Sungmin dengan lembut, menatap matanya penuh cinta. Ihhh itu sama sekali bukan gayaku! Gayaku adalah menatap mata Sungmin dengan penuh gairah dan nafsu. Sekitar jam 4, pemotretan selesai, Sungmin mengajakku berjalan-jalan di pinggir danau sementara para staff sedang berberes. Baju ini sudah menjadi hak milik kami, dan semua barang-barang aku dan Sungmin sudah aku masukkan ke dalam mobil.

"hei apa itu?" Sungmin berlari kemudian berjongkok untuk melihat 'benda' yang dia maksud. Aku juga ikut berlari menghampirinya dan berjongkok

"Kyunnie ini kelinci kecil" katanya sambil menggendong kelinci putih bersih itu.

"lalu?" tanyaku cuek.

"bawa pulang ya?"

"ya terserah saja" kataku cuek.

"aku sudah pindah ke rumah pribadimu sekarang" katanya tiba-tiba membuatku kaget.

"hah?! Kenapa tidak membicarakannya dulu denganku?" aku masih berjongkok dengan bodohnya, Shit buah dada Sungmin terlihat sangat menggoda ketika ia berjongkok.

"eomma menyuruhku pindah, tadi pagi barang-barangku sudah dipindahkan ke rumahmu" Jelasnya sambil mengelus lembut bulu kelinci putih itu. Buah dadanya sedikit bergoyang karena pergerakannya. Okay aku menyerah. Aku menarik tangannya paksa menuju ke balik pohon terdekat dari tempat asalku, kelinci bodoh itu mengikuti kami. Aku mendorong Sungmin agar punggungnya menyandar di pohon itu.

"Kyu masih ramai" katanya sambil melirik ke arah staff pemotretan yang masih sibuk membereskan peralatan.

"apa peduliku? Lakukan seolah-olah kita hanya berciuman sayang" aku menelusuri garis buah dada Sungmin, meremasnya dengan lembut dari luar.

Sepertinya untuk pertama kali aku akan bercinta di balik pohon disaksikan oleh seekor kelinci bodoh.

Normal POV

"Kenyal" Kyuhyun meremas buah dada Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu.

"lembut" tambahnya lagi.

"shh Kyuu nanti diliat orang uuhh" Sungmin berusaha menolak tetapi di satu sisi dia ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya bercinta diam-diam diantara banyak orang.

"nikmati saja Ming" Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya ke balik gaun Sungmin yang memang tidak terlalu panjang di bagian depan, kemudian menggeser bagian celana dalam Sungmin yang menutup vagina Sungmin, tidak membukanya, hanya menggeser, dan itu memberi sensasi tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelitiki klitoris Sungmin, memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang hangat Sungmin.

"shh Kyuuuu" Sungmin mencengkram kepala Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengocok vagina Sungmin dengan semangat. Sungmin kemudian membuka kancing dan resleting celana Kyuhyun, menurunkan celana dalam Kyuhyun hingga penis Kyuhyun terbebas dan langsung menabrak bagian bawah Sungmin. Sungmin meremasnya dengan kedua tangan, dia ingin berjongkok untuk menghisap benda itu, tetapi takut ketahuan oleh para staff, Sungmin masih punya malu.

"kocok saja Ming, jangan hisap" pinta Kyuhyun sambil tetap memainkan jarinya di lubang hangat Sungmin. Sungmin mengocok penis Kyuhyun dengan cepat, mengelus kepalanya dan memijit lembut batang penis Kyuhyun. Sungguh Sungmin benar-benar ingin mengulum penis itu sekarang!

"cukup" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya dari vagina Sungmin, mengangkat sedikit gaun Sungmin di bagian depan kemudian memasuki Sungmin tanpa melepaskan celana dalam Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan ganas, pinggangnya bergerak maju mundur agar penisnya dapat merasakan kenikmatan dari vagina sempit Sungmin.

"shhhh, lebih cepat baby" Kata Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pinganggnya, menumpukan tangannya di pohon tak berdosa itu, mengunci Sungmin agar tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

"Kyuuhh Ming cummm" Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Ming aku ingin menjilat cairanmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyelipkan satu jarinya di vagina Sungmin, tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya. Tak lama, Kyuhyun menarik jarinya dan menjilat habis cairan Sungmin.

"kurang, nanti malam aku minta porsi besarku" Kyuhyun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan miliknya di dalam vagina Sungmin.

"Ming sebenarnya juga mau hisap punya Kyu" kata Sungmin jujur.

"shh tambah sempit Ming kalau seperti ini" Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan ganas sebelum dia menembakkan spermanya di dalam vagina Sungmin.

"ini kurang sayang, aku benar-benar butuh porsi besar" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan penisnya tanpa membersihkannya dulu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sangkarnya. Sungmin juga memperbaiki gaun dan celana dalamnya yang bergeser.

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam mobil" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengenggam tangan Sungmin mengajaknya pergi, kelinci putih itu mengikut Sungmin.

"tunggu!" pinta Sungmin, melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat kelinci itu dalam gendongannya.

"Ming bawa pulang ya Kyu?" bujuk Sungmin dengan bunny eyesnya.

"iya sayang, cepatlah aku butuh vaginamu lagi!" perintah Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin kemudian berlari ke mobil dengan cepat. Well, jika kalian melihat sedikit kebawah maka kalian akan mangerti kenapa Kyuhyun buru-buru sekali, penisnya sudah menegang dengan sempurna.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di bangku belakang, Kelinci Sungmin ia biarkan saja bermain di jok depan, ia membuka gaun Sungmin dengan paksa, sebenarnya ia ingin merobeknya tetapi sayang, kelihatannya Sungmin juga menyukai gaun ini. Ia juga membuka seluruh celananya, kemudian berjongkok di depan vagina Sungmin yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Sungmin merapatkan kakinya.

"ah waeyo?" Kyuhyun protes sambil berusaha membuka kaki Sungmin.

"Ming duluan! Ming mau hisap punya Kyu, duduk sini!" Perintah Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi mobil.

"arasseo arasseo" Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin, setelah Sungmin berjongkok baru ia menggeser posisi duduknya.

"chaa bermain dengan Ming ne? Okay?" Sungmin mencium pangkal penis Kyuhyun.

"Ming cepatlah hari sudah sore" pinta Kyuhyun.

"shireo. Ming masih mau main dengan penis Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mensejajarkan dagunya di pangkal penis Kyuhyun.

"wow, dia bahkan lebih panjang dari wajah Ming, hebat-hebat tumbuh lagi ya sayang" Sungmin menjilati penis Kyuhyun dari pangkal sampai ke ujung. Kyuhyun menyukai perbuatan Sungmin itu.

"hey ayo masukkan ke dalam mulutmu" Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memasuki mulut Sungmin.

"sabar dulu Kyunnie berisik!" Kyuhyun menampar lembut penis Kyuhyun.

"aww" teriak Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi panas di penisnya.

"benar-benar keras, sudah ditampar pun tidam bergerak, aah Ming suka" Sungmin menggesekkan penis Kyuhyun di pipinya, kemudian memasukkan penis Kyuhyun perlahan ke dalam mulutnya, tidak sabar Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggangnya agar penisnya lebih dalam masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

"tsuah Ming Bilan kyuh thiam thaha" Sungmin mengoceh tidak jelas karena penis Kyuhyun memenuhi mulutnya, ketika Sungmin berbicara itu memberika efek getaran bagi penis Kyuhyun dan itu sangat nikmat menurut Kyuhyun.

"ahhh Ming" Kyuhyun mendesah ketika Sungmin memaju mundurkan kepalanya, melilitkan lidahnya pada kepala penis Kyuhyun, menjilati lubang kecil di ujung penis Kyuhyun, sesekali mengerat lembut penis Kyuhyun dengan giginya, tak lupa, setengah dari bagian penis Kyuhyun yang tak dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia belai dan remas dengan tangan mungilnya.

"cukup, giliran Kyunnie ya sekarang, Ming" Kyuhyun menarik paksa penisnya membuat Sungmin mendesah kecewa.

"eengg Ming masih mau hisap penis panjang besar dan berurat punya Kyu" Kata Sungmin sambil duduk sesuai perintah Kyuhyun.

"nanti saja sayang, sekarang giliran Kyuhyun menjilat vagina gemuk Ming okay?" Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya di antara paha Sungmin yang terbuka lebar, mengelusi vagina Sungmin dari luar, membuka celana dalam Sungmin dan melemparnya asal, Kyuhyun tidak tau celana dalam itu berakhir menimpa sang kelinci putih dengan jenis kelamin tidak diketahui yang matanya sudah ternoda itu.

"hai cantik" sapa Kyuhyun pada vagina Sungmin dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, membuat nafas Kyuhyun mengenai vagina Sungmin.

"uuh" desah Sungmin keenakan.

"belum apa-apa sudah berkedut, aigoo lucunya" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat vagina Sungmin.

"shhh lagi Kyuuhh" Sungmin meracau sambil menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ming diam saja!" perintah Kyuhyun, balas dendam.

Kyuhyun menyedot vagina Sungmin dengan keras, menjilati seluruh permukaannya, menggigit klitorisnya lembut, kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam vagina Sungmin. Seperti biasa, mengobok-ngobok isinya dengan kasar. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah sesekali menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ming mauu keluarhh Kyuuu" Sungmin menjambak kuat rambut Kyuhyun ketika puncak kenikmatan telah diraihnya. Kyuhyun menampung setengah cairan Sungmin yang tidak dia telan di dalam mulutnya kemudian menumpahkannya di tangannya, tadinya ia ingin menumpahkan di buah dada Sungmin, tetapi menghemat waktu ia oleskan di penisnya kemudian menggesekkan penisnya di permukaan vagina Sungmin, memasukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, kemudian mengentakkannya dengan keras.

"aarghhh" Sungmin menancapkan kukunya di punggung Kyuhyun, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia dapat.

"awhh" rintih Kyuhyun antara nikmat yang dia rasakan di bawah sana dengan rasa sakit di atas sini.

"mian" rupanya Sungmin mendeskripsikan rintihan itu disebabkan karena Kyuhyun yang kesakitan.

Kyuhyun menampar pelan buah dada kanan Sungmin, mengakibatkan kedua benda itu bergoyang indah.

"nakal ya!" kata Kyuhyun sambil meremas kuat buah dada Sungmin bersamaan, menjepit putingnya di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Kyuhyun bergerak naik turun di atas Sungmin, mengeluar masukkan miliknya yang panjang ke dalam vagina Sungmin. Kelinci putih tak berdosa yang kini sudah ternoda matanya itu memfokuskan matanya ke bawah bagian tubuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, ia melihat sebuah benda panjang yang timbul tenggelam di dalam lubang Sungmin. Sesekali kumis panjangnya bergerak-gerak karena ia bingung.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan ganas, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, mengobok-obok seluruh bagian mulut Sungmin. Tugas Kyuhyun disini adalah mengobok-obok diri Sungmin, lidahnya mengobok-obok mulut Sungmin sedangkan penisnya mengobok-obok vagina Sungmin.

"Kyuu lebih cepat" pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya.

"shhhh Ming keluarrr" Sungmin menggigit bahu Kyuhyun ketika ia mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Kyu jugahhh uhh" Kyuhyun meremas kuat buah dada Sungmin sebelum menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam lubang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencabut penisnya membersihkan diri sebisanya dengan tissue, Sungmin juga melakukannya, sedangkan kelinci tadi menggigit celana dalam Sungmin dan melompat ke pangkuan Sungmin seolah mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk memakainya.

"gomawo" Sungmin mengambil celana dalam itu sambil terkekeh.

"dia pintar" kata Kyuhyun sambil memakaikan Sungmin seluruh bajunya, seperti biasa. Tetapi bukan gaun yang dipakaikannya tentu saja, tetapi baju yang dipakai Sungmin ketika pergi ke kantor Kyuhyun. Kemudian memakai bajunya sendiri. Sekali lagi mobil Kyuhyun berbau cairan khas mereka berdua. Mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang dipakai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat bercinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun pindah di bangku kemudi, sedangkan Sungmin masih diam di belakang membereskan lebih tepatnya memasukkan asal gaun dan jas mereka yang tergeletak di lantai(?) mobil. Kemudian ia menyusul Kyuhyun duduk di bangku depan, tak lupa membawa kelinci putihnya.

"Ming nanti dia makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobil.

"tidak tau" jawab Sungmin cuek sambil mencium hidung kelincinya.

"lalu dia tidak dikandangkan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"tidak tau, ah nanti saja sehabis mandi kita pergi keluar sekalian makan malam, ya Kyunnie" kata Sungmin.

"arasseo arasseo"

Sungmin POV

Aku tidak tau berbelanja dengan Kyuhyun akan menjadi semenyenangkan ini, dan aku juga baru tau kalau kelinci diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam mall, yah meskipun Kyuhyun yang memaksanya sih, biar kuceritakan.

Satpam: maaf, tidak boleh membawa hewan.

Aku: Kyunnie /puppy eyes, memeluk kelinciku erat/

Kyuhyun: tinggalkan disini saja Ming

Aku: Kyunnieeeeeeeee /mengerucutkan bibir/

Kyuhyun: arasseo /menunjukkan kartu identitasnya sebagai CEO Cho Company/

Satpam: maafkan kelancangan kami /menunduk/

Dan aku berhasil masuk bersama kelinciku, waw kartu identitas itu benar-benar hebat! Apakah aku boleh menghancurkan mall kemudian ketika dituntut aku hanya menunjukkan kartu Kyuhyun dan aku bebas? Aku tidak cukup berani untuk mencobanya.

Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju petshop yang ada di mall ini, bukan petshop sih tetapi tempat yang menjual berbagai keperluan pet. Aku dan Kyuhyun sibuk di lorong bagian peralatan kelinci, kelinciku sepertinya meronta minta turun, aku menurutinya, langsung saja dia berlari menuju salah satu kandang kelinci lucu berwarna pink. Sepertinya kelinciku ini yeoja. Aku mengangkat kandang itu kemudian menaruhnya di dalam trolli, keren bukan, berbelanja di petshop saja memakai trolli, aku mengangkat kelinciku, menunjukkannya pada sebuah pelayan.

"dia yeoja atau namja sih?" tanyaku bingung.

"yeoja nyonya" kata sang pelayan dengan sopan.

"wawww kita sama-sama yeoja" kataku sambil mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk berhighfive. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku.

Setelah membeli beberapa mainan kelinci juga beberapa kotak makanan dan tak lupa kandang kelinci itu, kami berjalan menuju supermarket, kelinciku kutaruh di tempat yang biasa balita duduk di atasnya (author kagak tau namanya, tau kan yang biasa ada di trolli yang di atas itu yang biasanya anak kecil duduk)

Kyuhyun merangkul pundakku mesra dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mendorong trolli itu. Aku melingkarkan tangan kiriku di pinggangnya.

"Kyunnie persediaan shampoo mu masih ada tidak?" tanyaku ketika kami melewati lorong yang menjual peralatan mandi.

"entahlah, ambil saja, berjaga-jaga" katanya cuek

"ish kau ini" aku mengambil peralatan mandi yang aku butuhkan, aku memang tidak membawa peralatan mandi apapun ke rumah Kyuhyun. Tadi saja aku mandi menggunakan sabun dan shampoo Kyuhyun

Aku mengajak Kyuhyun ke bagian makanan ringan

"Kyunnie, Ming mau ini boleh?" aku mengangkat sekotak cemilan.

"ambil apapun yang kau mau chagi" katanya sambil memasukkan beberapa kaleng bir di rak sebelah ke dalam trolli.

"yeay" kataku girang sambil mengambil apapun yang membuatku tertarik. Aku memang tidak takut gemuk, sepertinya aku tidak bisa gemuk, energiku terkuras habis ketika aku bercinta.

Setelah selesai membayar Kyuhyun mengajakku makan di salah satu restoran pizza, baiklah daripada ribet nama restoran pizzanya adalah Pizza Hut /plak/

Well, walaupun sebenarnya membawa binatang ke tempat makan adalah hal yang sangat dilarang, dengan kartu ajaib itu aku berhasil membawa kelinciku ke dalam, meskipun aku harus menggunakan ruangan privat demi kenyamanan pelanggan lain. Setelah memesan aku mengelusi buku kelinciku dengan lembut. Aku bahkan memesan salad untuknya.

"Ming nanti tanganmu kotor, habis ini kan kau makan, bagaimana kalau kau sakit perut?" Kata Kyuhyun. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"kan bisa cuci tangan Kyunnie" aku menunjuk ke arah wastafel yang tersedia di private room ini.

"ih kau ini, hey kelinci kecil, beruntung sekali ya kau" kata Kyuhyun sambil pindah duduk di sampingku, tadinya kami duduk berhadapan.

"Kyunnie berikan nama untuknya" kataku sambil menunjuk kelinci yang sedang bermalas-malasan di pangkuanku.

"Uky" jawabnya singkat.

"Uky?"

"kombinasi huruf dari 'Kyu'" dia terkekeh. Kami seperti sedang memberi nama untuk anak kami saja.

Minuman kami datang, aku memesan mocca float, Kyuhyun memesan cola dan Uky kubelikan sebuah jus sayuran, well kelinciku ini ternyata cukup moderen, dia bahkan tau bagaimana caranya menyedot dari sedotan.

Tak lama pizza pun datang, kami makan dengan lahap maklum hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan, sesekali aku menyuapi Uky, aku sama sekali tidak takut kotor atau apapun itu, enzim-enzim di perutku pasti bisa mengaturnya dengan baik. Kalaupun sakit perut pun ya sudah minum obat dan aku sembuh.

"Kyunnie aaa" kataku manja sambil membuka mulutku.

"aaa" dia menyuapkan sepotong pizza langsung dengan tangannya.

Disuapi Kyuhyun juga masuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang paling kusukai.

.

.

Aku lebih suka rumah pribadi Kyuhyun daripada rumah kedua orang tuanya. Gayanya minimalis dan rapi, perabotannya juga bagus tetapi warnanya hitam putih semua, aku sudah membayangkan dimana-dimana saja aku akan menaruh sesuatu berwarna pink di rumah ini. Aku memasukkan kelinciku ke dalam kandangnya kemudian menaruhnya di pojok kamar kami. Meskipun aku dan Kyuhyun menikah bukan karena cinta, kami sepakat untuk tidur bersama.

"jaljjayo" kataku pada kelinciku kemudian pergi menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring menyamping

"sini" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur sebelahnya. Aku membaringkan diriku di sampingnya, wajah kami berhadapan. Ia menyelimuti tubuh kami sampai sebatas bahu. Kemudian ia menyentuh hidungku.

"kurasa aku akan cepat jatuh cinta padamu" katanya membuatku terkejut, kemudian dia menutup matanya, sepertinya kelelahan. Aku masih memandangi wajahnya, menenangkan detak jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Eotokkhae?

"Kalau aku.." kataku sambil menyentuh matanya yang terpejam.

"kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu" kataku tidak yakin kemudian tertidur lelap.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku menyentuh hidungnya, kemudian berkata

"kurasa aku akan cepat jatuh cinta kepadamu" kemudian aku menutup mataku, berpura-pura tertidur, tidak siap untuk menerima reaksinya.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ia menyentuh mataku.

"kalau aku.." katanya pelan.

"kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu" tambahnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Dia? Sudah jatuh cinta padaku?

Kurasakan deru nafasnya yang teratur menerpa wajahku, dia tertidur, perlahan aku membuka mataku.

"nado Ming, nado, naega neoneun saranghae ppajeosseo"

TBC

HAAIII ini NC 3x tapi gak panas ya?

Author pengen jadi kelincinya deh -_-

Chap depan Kyumin nikah deh nikah author yaksok (?)

lalu apa lagi ya? Oh iya buat yang nanya kenapa ortu Kyumin itu udah akrab, ya emang kedua ortu Kyumin itu apalagi eommanya, hyperaktif banget. Oh iya nanti kan kyumin bulan madu tuh, author pengen bawa kyumin jalan jalan /plak/ enaknya kemana ya? kalau bisa keluar korea. Lalu kelincinya enaknya di bawa atau di tinggal ya? /kelinci lagi/

Anak Kyumin author buat.. mmm... gak kembar sih yang jelas, karena author pernah bikin ff anaknua kembar asleh ribet udahlah nama suka kebalik /curhat.

Lalu yang nunggu behind the camera sama sequel superstars wife sabar-sabar ya author gak dapet ide ._.v wks.

**REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT**

**SPECIAL BIG LOVES THANKS AND HUGS FOR: **

**riesty137, Vhentea, Edelweis, BoPeepBoPeep137, Amira. SJH, leeMinry, reaRelf, nurichan4, erry kyumin, mita sarang-MIN, ryeoclouds27, JSV, Kim Soo Hyun, leefairy, Cindyshim, Alfia Retno S, KyoKMS26, ChoKyunnie, fuji, missELFVIP, RianaClouds, Yhana Emng Gokill, Liaa Kyuminelf, EvilPink, paprikapumpkin, SSungMine, 137Line, mrbang, gyvnji, abilhikmah, dming, karamel, mimiy, wuhan, Miyoori29, adindapranatha, kyu88, nahanakyu, pervcKYU, ming0101, Leeeunjae13, lee minji elf, chokyumin137, Chikyumin, yunteukwon, mrscho, heldamagnae, ainun. nurfa, de, minlala, ayyu. annisa. 1, YEYE, lee kaisoo, nova137, lee Nana, BluePink ElfEXOtic, babyyming, guest ajah, ZaAra EviLKyu, HoneyKyu137, Choi Yuan, mitatitu, Sexy Rose, kimteechul, ahel, kim sang hyun, sneezesMING, adila. elf, Heeni, arisatae, keykyu, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Kyumin48, mai shi te ru, thiafumings, tarry24792, vitamin0101, guest, Minhyunnie1318, olive1315, cofeewie137. **

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO :* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: BAHASA SANGAT DEWASA, TANPA SENSOR, SEX ACTIVITY, FANFICTION DENGAN BAHASA KOTOR. TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH! GENDERSWITCH**

**Addicted**

**Chapter 6**

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

Kyuhyun POV

Semenjak acara pengakuan cinta yang masih penuh dengan keraguan itu, entah kenapa bukannya semakin menjauh aku malah semakin menempel dengan Sungmin. Seperti pagi ini, aku bangun dari tidurku dan mendapati Sungmin tidur dengan sangat imutnya, apalagi sambil memeluk bantal guling seperti itu.

"Ming ireona.." aku menggoncang-goncang bahunya pelan. Dia menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"chagi ireona.." kataku lebih keras menggoncang bahunya. Dia menaikkan bantal gulingnya hingga menutupi wajahnya kemudiam memeluknya lebih erat.

"Sungminnie ireonaaaa" kataku mulai tak sabar.

BRUK!

Ia menendangku hingga aku jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"awww" gerutuku sambil mencoba berdiri

"Kyunnie berisiiikk!" aku mendengar gerutuannya tetapi aku tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan di atas sana, posisiku masih berbaring telentang di atas lantai, sakit sekali sungguh.

"loh Kyunnie dimana?" aku mendengar suaranya lagi, kuputuskan untuk sedikit mengerjainya.

"Kyunnieeeeeee" panggilnya lagi

"hey Uky apakah kau melihat Kyunnie?"

Kurasakan kasurku sedikit bergetar, dia mulai bergerak sepertinya.

"Kyunnie kok tidur di lantai?" katanya tiba-tiba. Kepalanya menjulur keluar dari kasur menatap ke bawah, ke arahku sedangkan badannya masih berada di atas kasur

"kau menendangku chagi" kataku sambil memajukan kepalaku, membuat bibir kami bersentuhan sekilas.

"morning kiss" jelasku kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"kapan aku menendangmu?" tanyanya sambil membenarkan posisinya, tubuhnya bersender di mahkota kasur sedangkan kakinya diluruskan di atas kasur.

"sekitar tujuh menit yang lalu" kataku sambil mengambil handuk, aku harus bekerja.

"ups, sorry. Kyunnie mau kemana?" katanya lagi.

"mandi"

"Kyunnie mau pergi?"

"tentu saja, Kyu kan harus bekerja Ming"

"oh iya Ming lupa. Terus nanti di sini Ming sama siapa?"

"tuh" aku menunjuk pada seekor kelinci di pojok kamar yang meronta minta di keluarkan dari kandang.

"Ming ajak Wookie kesini boleh?" Wookie? Siapa itu?

"nuguya? Namja atau yeoja?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"yeoja, dia teman Ming, boleh yaaaa?"

"terserahmu saja sayang" kataku sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Memang rasanya tidak adil bagi Sungmin, aku mengetahui bahwa dia mencintaiku, tapi Sungnin tidak mengetahui bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakan pada Sungmin kalau aku mencintainya. Haish!

Sungmin POV

Ryeowook benar-benar seorang gadis mesum, well walaupun sebenarnya aku juga mesum tetapi setidaknya aku tidak memberitahukan kehidupan seks ku bersama orang lain.

"Ming, kau kan akan menikah, jadi di malam pertamamu nanti kau harus membuat sesuatu yang berkesan" celotehnya

"kurasa setiap kali bercinta dengannya aku selalu membuatnya berkesan" jawabku percaya diri.

"pokoknya harus yang berbeda. Kau bisa streaptease?" tanyanya lagi.

"tidak"

"lalu apa keahlianmu?"

"menjadi imut.. kurasa"

"gotcha! Kau bisa menggoda Kyuhyunmu itu dengan kesan imut dan polos tetapi seksi"

"akan kucoba" kataku tak yakin, soalnya dalam merayu pria aku tidak pernah menonjolkan sisi imut dan manjaku. Sama sekali tidak.

"hei hei hei bagaimana miliknya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil berbisik, sebenarnya dia tidak berbisik pun tidak ada yang mendengarnya selain kami berdua dan Uky. Ahjumma yang biasa membereskan rumah Kyuhyun sedang berbelanja.

"apanya?" tanyaku sok polos, padahal pipiku sudah merona merah

"oh gosh jangan sok polos. Penisnyaaa" kata Ryeowook sambil menggeser sedikit bokongnya.

"bagaimana yaaa?" aku menggodanya. Ryeowook sudah menikah dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"jangan menggodaku" katanya serius

"memangnya kenapa? Yesung tidak memuaskanmu ya?"

"HEY! Jaga bicaramu nyonya Cho! Dia sangat memuaskanku. Ayolah jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"miliknya luar biasa. Ughh jangan biarkan aku memikirkannya, aku basah sekarang" jawabku jujur sambil merapatkan pahaku, well aku benar benar basah. Ryeowook terkekeh geli melihat tingkahku.

"aku rasa kau jatuh cinta kepadanya" tambah Ryeowook. Aku terdiam. Ya, kurasa begitu.

.

.

Wedding Day.

Kurasa aku tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung tetapi kenapa dari tadi jantungku berdegup kencang? Oh, ayolah sepertinya aku memang sedikitttttt mencintai Kyuhyun, S-E-D-I-K-I-T kurasa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun katanya baru mulai mencintaiku. Cih, laki-laki macam apa..

"KYAAAA YEPPEORA" teriak kedua eomma begitu melihatku keluar dari ruang make up.

"gaunnya tidak kalah cantik dengan yang kau pakai saat pemberkatan, dan ini sangat seksi" kata eomma Kyuhyun, yah pemberkatan sudah selesai dilakukan, kalian tau, saat ciuman pertama kami sebagai suami istri di gereja Kyuhyun nyaris saja meremas buah dadaku. Sekarang tinggal pesta resepsi, dan konsep yang dipilih kedua eomma pervert ini adalah konsep Sexy. Well, pantas saja di undangannya tertera tulisan 17+. Resepsi diadakan dua kali, tadi pagi sehabis pemberkatan dan malam ini. Punggungku pegal sekali. Resepsi pagi untuk para keluarga dan layak untuk anak kecil, dan resepsi malam seperti yang kubilang tadi. Lihat saja bajuku sekarang, gaun malam berwarna keemasan yang sangat pendek dan sangat terbuka dengan sepatu heels berwarna senada yang membuatku terlihat eksotik. Rambutku digelung ke atas dengan menyisakan beberapa helai di telinga kanan dan kiriku. Gaun pink yang kubeli bersama Kyuhyun waktu itu sudah dipakai di resepsi pagi tadi. Aku mengikuti para eomma menuju tempat resepsi di adakan, begitu pintu terbuka, aku berpikir seharusnya di undangan tertera 20+ bukan 17+.

Ada yang merindukan Uky? Dia terkandang dengan manis bersama eomma Kyuhyun. Pasangan-pasangan muda yang sedang dimabuk asmara, dengan cahaya remang-remang, minuman berakhohol dimana-mana, lukisan dinding yang berbau seks, and whaaatt?! Kursi berbentuk kedua manusia yang sedang bertindihan? Well, kemana kedua eomma itu sekarang? Pergi meningkalkan kedua anaknya di tengah pesta panas ini? Kyuhyun menghampiriku, dua kancing atas kemejanya sengaja dibuka, pakaiannya santai tetapi formal. Kemeja putihnya benar-benar menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"chagiii" katanya mesra sambil mengajakku bergabung ke pesta.

"eomma kita memang mesum" kataku padanya dia terkekeh.

"dimana mereka sekarang?" dia bertanya sambil mengambilkanku segelas tequilla.

"entahlah, mana mungkin mereka sanggup berdiri di pesta panas ini" kataku sambil menyalam beberapa tamu yang menghampiri kami.

"hai Kyuhyun hyeong!" Sapa seseorang pada Kyuhyun sambil berhighfive dengannya, aku mendongakkan kepalaku, hell dia tinggi sekali.

"hey Kris, apa kabarmu?" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian merangkul bahuku. Aku menurut saja.

"baik Hyeong, istrimu cantik" kata namja bernama Kris ini sambil mengulurkan tangannya, aku menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Sungmin" kataku sambil tersenyum, seseorang di samping Kris juga mengulurkan tangannya, meski bingung aku menyambutnya juga.

"Tao" katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Sungmin" kataku lagi.

"dia sepupu jauhku Ming" jelas Kyuhyun, Aku ber-oh-oh ria.

"dan yeoja panda itu calon istrinya" Kyuhyun menunjuk Tao. Mereka pasangan serasi dan juga pasangan yang sangat tinggi.

"berhenti memanggilku yeoja panda, oppa, aku punya nama" protes gadis itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut. Tetapi tetap lebih imut aku.

"konsepnya keren dan panas" kata Kris lagi.

"well ini pekerjaan eomma kami berdua yang kelewat mesum" jawab Kyuhyun.

"tapi sepertinya kalian kurang menyukai konsepnya" tambah Tao.

"bukannya tidak suka, lebih baik resepsinya satu kali saja, kalian tau aku sangat lelah dan tidak mungkin kan aku melewatkan malam pertama kami?" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"apakah kau yakin ini yang pertama?" goda Kris.

"baiklah, malam pertama kami sebagai suami istri maksudku" ucapan Kyuhyun membuatku merona.

"kenapa eonni dari tadi diam saja?" tegur Tao, aku menoleh kemudian tersenyum, ketika aku hendak menjawab Kyuhyun nyosor(?) lebih dulu.

"dia menyimpan energi dan suaranya agar bisa mendesah saat dia berada di bawahku nanti, atau kau ingin di atas malam ini sayang?" Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan mesumnya. Menggodaku ya? Aku terima.

"kenapa? Kau ingin aku di atas? uhh rupanya uri Kyunnie kelelahan, kasihan" kataku meremehkan. Dia menatapku tajam, Aku juga. Biar saja, memangnya siapa yang memulai?

"hey hey, pasangan suami istri baru mana boleh berkelahi di malam pertama yang sebenarnya bukan malam pertama mereka. Kami tinggal dulu ya Hyeong!" Kris berlalu pergi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao, aku mengikuti pergerakan mereka, lihat tangan Kris yang sudah turun di bokong Tao sekarang, aku bisa melihat Kris yang meremas bokong Tao dari belakang.

"pasangan muda yang bergairah" komentar Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga memperhatikan mereka.

"kau pikir kita tidak?" aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, berusaha menggodanya tentu saja.

"kau tau chagi mereka bahkan jauh lebih muda dari kita, si tiang Kris itu usianya baru 22 tahun dan si wanita panda itu bahkan baru 19 tahun" balas Kyuhyun sambil menarik pinggangku agar semakin rapat dengannya.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa?! 19 TAHUN?! Dengan badan yang sudah terbentuk sebagus itu? Wow yeoja panda itu keren.

"badannya bagus" kataku jujur sambil melepaskan 'pelukan' kami

"lebih bagus badanmu Ming, apalagi saat semua kain penutupmu ini dibuka" Si Mesum ini mulai meraba-raba bokongku. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan si mesum ini?!

"kau mau aku membukanya disini?" godaku.

"sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Kyunnie' sayang"

"Aigoo, baiklah. Memangnya Kyunnie mau Ming buka baju Ming disini?"

"tentu saja tidak. Nanti mereka akan memakanmu. Shireo. Ming punya Kyunnie, arasseo?"

Wait.. Ming punya Kyunnie..

Bahkan dia sudah mengklaim bahwa aku miliknya. Hell, dia mencintaiku atau tidak sih?!

"arasseo arasseo" balasku akhirnya

"Kyuhyunnie!" teriak seorang yeoja seksi yang sedang berlari kecil ke arah kami, aku langsung memeluk erat Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Noona" balas Kyuhyun, noona? Oh berarti yeoja ini tidak mungkin merebut Kyuhyun kan?

"yakk!" gadis itu memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan tas tangannya.

"bagaimana bisa aku baru diberitahu kalau kau akan menikah kemarin pagi, anak kecil?" yeoja itu berkacak pinggang.

Yah.. maklumi saja eonni, aku dan Kyuhyun dan baru bertemu tidak lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu.

"mianhae Jae noona, kami hanya punya waktu satu minggu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya" jelas Kyuhyun, padahal aku dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, semua yang mengatur ini adalah orang tua kami yang pecicilan itu.

"ah.. kau tidak mengenalkan istrimu, anak kecil?" Yeoja itu menatapku.

"Sungmin, ini Jaejoong sepupu jauhku yang lain, dia noonaku yang paling berisik" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan noonanya, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, aku menyambutnya dengan senyum manis.

"Yunho hyeong tidak datang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"karena mendadak dia tidak bisa datang! Kau tau kan kami tinggal di Amerika? Aku saja begitu mendapat undangan langsung pergi ke sini. Makanya, lain kali jangan menikah mendadak! By the way konsepnya menarik" kata Jaejoong panjang lebar. Menarik? Konsep berbau pornografi ini menarik? Please..

"eomma kami yang mengaturnya" aku menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong.

"ahh.. yasudahlah, aku mau berkumpul bersama yang lain. Have fun ya" dia meninggalkan kami, bukannya seharusnya kami ya yang mengatakan have fun?

"usianya berapa?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun.

"kau takkan percaya jika aku mengatakannya" Kyuhyun menjawabku sambil mengangkat tangannya pada orang yang menyapanya dari jauh.

"katakan saja"

"tiga puluh lima, tahun ini"

"NE?!" astaga sungguh wajah Jaejoong eonni seperti anak seusiaku.

"apa kubilang. Jika kau melihat suaminya, Jung Yunho maka kau akan lebih terkejut, 38 tahun dengan wajah seperti anak remaja. Percaya padaku"

"wow" aku takjub mendengarnya

"hai Sungminnie" Ryeowook menghampiriku.

"Wookie ah~" Aku memeluk Ryeowook.

"Hai Cho" sapa Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun

"oh hai" katanya cuek.

"Yesung oppa eodi?" tanyaku tak melihat suami Ryeowook.

"biasa, dia ada dinas ke luar kota. Dia titip salam untukmu dan suamimu" kata Ryeowook menjelaskan. "aku tinggal ya Sungmin" tambahnya.

"sebenarnya ini kapan selesai?" keluh Kyuhyun.

"waeyo? Kyunnie tidak sabar ya mau 'dijepit' Ming" kataku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"katakan saja bahwa kau yang sebenarnya tidak sabar ingin 'menjepit' ku" balasnya.

Aku memajukan bibirku kesal.

"sehabis dari sini akan kuhajar kau sampai pagi sayang"

Kyuhyun POV

Akhirnya pesta selesai yeah! Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan aku benar-benar butuh seks. Haish, bagaimana nanti kalau misalnya Sungmin lagi 'masanya' ya? Apakah aku harus bermain sendiri?

Aku dan Sungmin sudah sampai di sebuah hotel yang memang sudah dipersiapkan kedua orangtua kami untuk malam pertama, dan besok siang kami harus berangkat bulan madu ke Paris. Hoah.. lelahnya.

Sungmin dari tadi menempel terus padaku, kurasa dia sedikit mabuk, ahaha soalnya tadi aku menyodorkan tequilla terus padanya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar, bau harum tercium di hidungku. Ah, eomma ini apa lagi?

Kamar kami dihiasi lilin lilin beraroma terapi yang bisa merangsang gairah, kasur kami ditaburi kelopak mawar merah, lampu di kamar ini sengaja di pasang redup, dan di depan kasur kami terpasang kaca yang bisa menantulkan aktivitas kami. Aku paling suka yang terakhir.

"waw" kata Sungmin sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"sebenarnya Ming sudah ngantuk sih, tapi entah kenapa Ming ingin Kyu memasuki Ming" katany asambil membuka gaun malamnya, duduk menghadap kaca, kemudian mengangkang lebar, aku hanya berdiri diam di dekat pintu, mengamati pergerakannya dari kaca. Sepatunya tidak dibuka tetapi seluruh benang yang menutupi tubuhnya sudah berserakan di lantai, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai bebas, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"buah dada Ming besar juga ya, pantasan Kyu suka meremasnya" Sungmin menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di bawah masing masing kedua buah dadanya, kemudian menggerakkannya naik turun, aku mulai menegang.

"bibir Ming juga seksi, makanya Kyu suka memasukkan penisnya ke sini" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tak tahan, aku membuka seluruh pakaian juga sepatuku, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, membiarkan penisku mengacung ke atas.

Sungmin semakin lebar membuka kakinya.

"dan yang terpenting, vagina Ming itu indah" ia memasukkan jarinya sendiri ke dalam vaginanya, aku menyeringai.

"shh, Ming punya klitoris yang sempurna, lubang yang hangat dan sempit, daging luar yang gemuk dan putih, bersih lagi." dia mengocok satu jarinya sendiri di dalam lubangnya.

"Kyunnie tambahkan jari Kyunnie" pintanya. Aku kemudian memposisikab diriku di belakangnya, kubiarkan penisku terdesak di antara bagian bawahku dan bokongnya. Aku memeluknya dari belakang kemudian ikut memasukkan satu jariku ke dalam vaginanya.

Aku menggerakkan jariku seirama dengan gerakan jari Sungmin, terkadang jari kami saling bertautan di dalam vagina Sungmin.

"shhh emnggg" Sungmin mendesah, dia melihat ke arah kaca, kemudian menggigit bibirnya.

"Ming seksi kan Kyu?" tanyanya.

"sangat chagi, apalagi jika wajahmu memerah dan bergairah seperti itu"

Normal POV

"sangat chagi, apalagi jika wajahmu memerah dan bergairah seperti itu" Kyuhyun menggunakan satu tangannya untuk meremas satu buah dada Sungmin dari belakang.

"Enggg Kyuuniee ayo jilat vagina Ming"

"Ming mau?"

"aa mauu vagina Ming gatal ngaahh"

"baiklah"

Kyuhyun malah berbaring.

"Kyunnie kok malah tidur?" tanya Sungmin bingung

"sini sayang sini, arahkan vagina Ming di mulut Kyuhyun, kemudian Ming hisap penis Kyunnie ya?"

"okay" Sungmin menungging, mengarahkan vaginanya tepat di atas wajah Kyuhyun, dan wajah Sungmin menghadap penis Kyuhyun yang sudah tegang.

Kyuhyun membuka belahan bokong Sungmin, memasukkan dua jarinya disanya.

"ngaaahh Kyuuh" Sungmin mencengkram penis Kyuhyun dengan kuat, ia mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat dirinya yang sedang meremas penis Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah dan bergairah.

Kyuhyun menjilati vagina Sungmin, sementara tangannya keluar masuk lubang anal Sungmin, Sungmin memulai aksinya, ia memasukkan penis Kyuhyun ke dalam bibirnya, melihat wajah erotisnya di depan cermin semakin menambah gairahnya. Sungmin menaik turunkan kepalanya, memasukkan penis Kyuhyun yang panjang besar dan berurat ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

Kyuhyun menjilat vagina Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar, mengusapkan lidahnya di klitoris Sungmin, memasukkan lidahnya dalam-dalam ke dalam lubang Sungmin.

Bosan menghisap penis Kyuhyun, Sungmin meremas-remas testis Kyuhyun yang menggantung menggoyang-goyangkannya sambil memijat keras penis Kyuhyun.

Merasa sudah cukup, Sungmin menarik vaginanya yang sedang di acak-acak lidah Kyuhyun, ia jongkok di atas penis Kyuhyun tetapi wajahnya tetap memandang ke arah kaca, Kyuhyun duduk, Sungmin perlahan menggesekkan vaginanya ke kepala penis Kyuhyun.

"shhh, Ming nakal" desah Kyuhyun sambil meremas buah dada Sungmin dari belakang.

Jleb

Sungmin menurunkan bokongnya hingga sekarang penis Kyuhyun sudah tenggelam di vaginanya.

"aahhh nikkmathh sekaliii" Sungmin mendesah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas

"liat ke arah depan Ming, dan bergeraklah" pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin menurutinya, ia melihat ke arah depan, kedua buah dadanya yang di remas kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari belakang, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, dan penis Kyuhyun yang tenggelam di dalam vaginanya.

"Ming seksi tidak sayang?" tanya Sungmin sambil mulai bergerak, kaca itu memantulkan pergerakan erotis mereka, penis panjang yang timbul tenggelam di dalam vagina indah.

"Ming selalu seksi, apalagi kalau Ming bergerak lebih cepat" Kyuhyun memanas-manasi Sungmin, dia meremas kuat buah dada Sungmin dari belakang, menjepit putingnya dengan jadi jempol dan telunjuknya, lidahnga menjilati leher Sungmin yang sedikit asin karena keringat, bukannya jijik Kyuhyun malah sangat menikmatinya, sesekali ia menggigiti leher dan bahu Sungmin atau menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mempercepat gerakannya, tangannya bertumpu di depan tubuhnya.

"shh enak sekali mmnn enak.. uhh penis Kyuhyun menusuk gspot Sungmin enak ergh yeahh, penis Kyuhyun panjang ohh Ming suka penis Kyunnie besar emnn yeahh urat penis Kyunnie memanja dinding vagina Ming ohh gosh enakkk nikmaath" Sungmin ber-dirty talk dengan sedikit bernada, semakin cepat ia menaik-turunkan pinggangnya.

"Sungminnieh sempit oohh ashhh" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Ming mau mengeluarkan cairan Ming, Kyu siaph siaph ooooh keluar ahhh" Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya, Kyuhyun menyelipkan kedua jarinya di vagina Sungmin mengambil sedikit cairan Sungmin kemudian menjilati jarinya, ia masukkan kedua jarinya lagi kemudian menyodorkannya di depan mulut Sungmin.

"nikmati cairanmu sayang"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan menghisap jari Kyuhyun. Untuk ketiga kalinya Kyuhyun memasukkan lagi jarinya ke dalam vagina Sungmin, kemudian mengolesinya di puting Sungmin.

"Ming, Kyunnie belum keluar" protes Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang melemas.

"Kyu genjot Ming ne? Ming capek" jawab Sungmin sambil melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka dan berbaring telentang sambil mengangkang lebar.

"Dasar anak nakal" kata Kyuhyun kemudian memasukkan lagi penisnya ke dalam vagina Sungmin yang sudah becek tetapi tetap sempit.

Kyuhyun menggenjot Sungmin dengan sangat cepat dan keras, terkadang badan Sungmin sampai bergetar saking kuatnya tusukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhhh besar sekali ooohh mmnn fuck me harder chagii" Sungmin menarik leher Kyuhyun untuk sebuah ciuman.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan liar, memasukkan lidahnya dengan kasar, meneteskan salivanya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, mengulum dan menghisap bibir Sungmin dengan tak kalah kasarnya. Sungmin membalas ciuman kasar tetapi nikmat Kyuhyun dengan sangat antusias, membelit lidah Kyuhyun, menerima saliva yang diteteskan Kyuhyun dan mengulum juga menghisap bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka kemudian menghisap puting Sungmin yang sedari tadi belum dijilatinya.

"Kyunieeeh pintarr" Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar semakin dalam menghisap putingnya.

Setelah melepas hisapannya Kyuhyun semakin cepat memompa Sungmin.

"Ming vaginamu sangat sempitt Kyu sukaa" racau Kyuhyun.

"Ming juga suka penis Kyu ohh Ming mau keluar lagiii arghhh"

"Kyu juga, terima sperma Kyu, Ming ouhhh" Kyuhyun menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam vagina Sungmin, belum habis spermanya keluar, Kyuhyun mencabut penisnya dan membiarkan sisa spermanya menyembur di mulut Sungmin yang terbuka dan wajah Sungmin.

"sperma Kyuhyun enak" Sungmin menelan habis semua sperma Kyuhyun yang tumpah di mulutnya.

"mandi yuk Ming" ajak Kyuhyun.

"malas. Kyunnie bersihkan vagina Ming ya, Ming mau tidur" pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah istrinya itu, ia mengambil handuk dan membersihkan tubuh Sungmin dari semua cairan mereka, tak lupa ia membersihkan vagina Sungmin. Karena Sungmin sudah tidur, Kyuhyun membatalkan niat mandinya dan ikut menemani Sungmin tidur, ia menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua dengan selimut.

"Kyu" Sungmin membuka matanya lagi.

"wae chagi?" balas Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya.

"tidak ada bantal guling disini"

"lalu?"

"Ming tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada yang dipeluk"

Kyuhyun mengerti, kemudian ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"jaljja baby Ming" Kyuhyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Sungmin.

"jaljja Kyunnie jelek" balas Sungmin sambil menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin POV

"KYUNNIE WHOAAAA INI SUDAH JAM SEPULUH PESAWAT KITA BERANGKAT JAM SEBELAS BAGIMANA INI AAAA?!" aku berteriak histeris melihat jam di handphone Kyuhyun yang berada di atas meja samping kasur.

"mmnn" Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya hanya menggumam.

"KYUNNIE!" Teriakku lagi.

"jam itu rusak Ming aku tidak menyetelnya, lihat jam dinding itu, ini masih jam delapan" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada jam dinding di dalam kamar ini.

"ah.. ehehehe, lagian Kyunnie sih, jam di handphonenya kok rusak" kataku sambil berdiri, bermaksud untuk mandi.

"Ming mandi ya, Kyu tidur lagi saja" kataku, mengecup keningnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun sepertinya benar-benar lelah. Bukannya seharusnya aku yang lelah ya?

.

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi, kami bersiap sarapan kemudian kami akan berangkat ke Paris. YEAY! Dan satu lagi, aku dan Kyuhyun tidak membawa barang apapun selama kami di Paris dan itu artinya aku akan berbelanja keperluan dan baju-bajuku di Paris SEPUASNYA. Sekali lagi, YEAY!

Aku memakai kaus santai berwarna pink dan longgar yang memamerkan bahu dan tali tanktop putih yang kupakai, aku memakai hotpans putih, bando pink, tas putih dan sepatu pink. Well, konsepku kali ini adalah putih dan pink. Sedangkan Kyuhyun benar-benar santai hanya kaus polo putih dan jelana jeans, tetapi dia tetap tampan. Sesampainya di restoran kami memilih meja khusus dua orang.

"Min pesan apa yeobo?" tanya Kyuhyun

Ne? Yeobo? aku lebih suka chagi.

"sandwich saja sama kopi susu" jawabku singkat. "sandwich dua kopi susu dua" kata Kyuhyun pada pelayan. Setelah mencatat pesanan kami, pelayan itu pun pergi.

"ikut-ikutan" kataku.

"biarkan saja, hey bermanjalah denganku, jangan kasar-kasar yeobo" katanya sambil tersenyum evil.

"Ming lebih suka dipanggil chagi"

"baiklah chagi, kau suka semalam?"

Ergh.. jangan bahas please.

"engg" gumamku tak jelas sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"ahaha katakan, kau suka atau tidak? kalau kau suka nanti di rumah kita yang baru aku pasangkan cermin" usulnya.

Oh jangan, bisa-bisa tiap malam aku selalu bernafsu untuk meminta lebih.

"lebih baik tidak Kyu" aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"panggil aku Kyunnie" koreksinya

"berisik" gerutuku.

MAKANAN DATANG YEAH!

Ehm baiklah, makanan pun datang tak lama kemudian, aku dan Kyuhyun makan dalam diam, aku tidak minta disuapi kok tenang saja, selesai makan kami langsung pergi ke bandara dan..

Ta-Da

Aku sudah di PARIS!

Yuhuuu Welcome to Mommy Paris, ahahaha.

"Kyunnie disini Ming boleh berbelanja sepuasnya kan? Boleh kaaan?" Aku bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. Dia tertawa kecil kemudian mengacak rambutku.

"terserahmu saja chagi" dia mencium pipiku sekilas.

Well, kurasa aku akan menguras seluruh isi kota Paris

TBC

Chap depan gak ada NC kayaknya, author mau fokus sama kemesraan dan gila belanjanya Sungmin.

Well, author gak tau NC romantis itu kaya gimana jadinya batal deh kekeke.

Karena banyak banget yang minta di Paris, tuh udah di Paris, dan buat yang requestannya gak author pakai, maybe lain kali (?) ya..

Maaf kalau chap ini agak membosankan, ngadat nih otak author ._.

Konfliknya belum weeii belum -_- nanti baru masih jauh.

Ini sampai chap berapa ya? Mungkin belasan ah tidak taulah.

Author kok selalu update malam? Karena author baru selesai ngetiknya malam ahaha.

Iya iya Sungmin bakalan hamil tapi masih jauhh sekali.

Kemarin ada nama yang typo ya? Sorryy yaaa : 3

Chap ini pendek ya? Gaje lagi -_-

**Siapa yang basah ayoo? **

**REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT. **

**SPECIAL and Big Loves Hugs and Thanks to: **

**Olive1315, paradisaea Rubra, Leeeunjae13, RianaClouds, lee minji elf, KyoKMS26, SazkiaSiwonestELF, Cho Kyunnie, ZaAra EviLKyu, yeye, EvilPink, Erry kyumin, Kim Soo Hyun, mitatitu, amelia jillbely, Miyoori29, karamel, reaRelf, Mimiy, Lee Minry, Ch Kyuri Mappanyukki, HoneyKyu137, 137Line, Joyer Quint, yeuri, BoPeepBoPeep137, nova137, miss key, Caxiebum, fuji, kyuqie, Amira. SJH, gyvnji, perfvcKYU, ainun. nurfa, Cindyshim, Choi Yuan, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, yunteukwon, sneezesMING, elpheu, kim sang hyun, MissELFVIP, babyyming, Yhana Emng Gokill, dming, riesty137, Cho Zhen Min, Hyugi Lee, coffeewie137, SSungMine, ayyu. annisa. 1, Sexy Rose, Ming0101, minnie kyumin, kyumin forever, guest, chikyumin, de, kim. yuisa, wuhan, nurichan4, nahanakyu, aeyraa kms, thiafumings, tarry24792, kyuhyuniar, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, BABYKYUTEMIN, keykyu, abilhikmah, JSV, Alfia Retno S, KyuMin48, Heeni, BluePink ElfEXOtic, chokyumin137, Heldamagnae, Edelweis, Ahel, Park Min Rin, M, PervySparks, Minhyunni1318, MichiMizuka, Amokyunnie, arisatae, kim teechul, wonnie. **

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO :* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Addicted **

**Chapter 7 **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

**Emang sih di chap ini gak ada NC tapi dirty talk atau grepe-grepe tetep ada ._. **

**Enjoy**

Kyuhyun POV

Sesampainya kami di Paris, bukannya kami pergi ke hotel atau ke menara eiffel, sekarang kami malah berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang diberi nama Faubourg Saint-Honore jangan tanyakan cara pengucapannya, akupun tak tau.

"Kyaaaaa aku tak percaya ini akhirnya aku berada disini jugaaaaa!" Sungmin melompat-lompat kecil mengekspresika kebahagiaannya.

"Ming, bukannya di Korea kau juga bisa berbelanja sepuasnya?" tanyaku bingung, heran saja, baju ya baju siapa peduli itu dari Korea atau dari Paris? Mm baiklah mungkin banyak yang peduli tapi aku sama sekali tidak, toh aku lebih suka melihat Sungmin mengangkang tanpa busana sedikitpun.

"no! Disini aku bisa menemukan busana rancangan Creme de la creme, furnitur lucu yang mungkin bisa kita bawa ke Korea, dan kosmetik dengan kualitas terbaik. Kyaaa, dari mana aku harus memulai? Kanan, kiri? Atau depan?" Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kanan dan kiri juga depan, astaga, ini akan jadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan.

"hey hey hey Kyunnie kita ke toko itu saja, kuharap aku menemukan merk Versace, Hermes, Yves Saint Laurent, dan Colette" katanya sambil menarik lengan bajuku dengan paksa ke salah satu toko.

"wawww" katanya takjub ketika kami masuk ke dalam toko itu. Yah, memang keren sih, dengan desain klasik dan berwarna keemasan.

"oh gosh, ini blazer terbaik yang pernah kulihat sepanjang masa!" Sungmin berteriak histeris melihat sebuah baju yang tidak kuketahui namanya yang Sungmin katakan namanya blazer (?) yang berwarna abu-abu dan ada bulu-bulu berwarna pink di sekitarnya, bukannya bagus menurutku itu norak. Ups.

"excuse me madam" seorang pramuniaga yang tadinya kukira pengunjung menghampiri kami, oh rupanya pramuniaga di toko ini semuanya memakai baju dari toko ini, sekalian promosi rupanya.

"i want this" kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan blazer pilihannya kepada sang pramuniaga.

"tidak dicoba dulu Ming?" tanyaku.

"tidak usah, dikira-kira saja, nanti waktu Ming bebelanja berkurang lagi, kajja Kyunnie kita ke sana" Sungmin menggamit lenganku kemudian memaksaku pergi.

"goooshhh ini stiletto yang paling sempurna" Sungmin mengangkat sepatu yang lagi-lagi berwarna pink dan di pinggirnya dihiasi warna emas yang elegan.

"size 38, okay, this" Sungmin menyerahkan sepatu itu pada sang pramuniaga. Kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. Wah.. dia meninggalkanku sendirian? Daripada capek berdiri aku duduk di salah satu sofa di toko ini, Sungmin dapat kuawasi dengan jelas dari sini. Dia yang mengambil beberapa kemeja, kaus, tank top, hot pants, tas, arghh sepertinya setiap jenis barang-barang yang toko ini tawarkan akan Sungmin beli.

"hello" sapa seorang wanita yang langsung duduk di sampingku, rapat pula. Dia cantik tetapi lebih cantik Sungmin, kakinya kecik tetapi aku lebih suka kaki berisi Sungmin, buah dadanya besar tetapi terlalu besar dan aku lebih suka buah dada Sungmin.

"hello" sapanya lagi.

"oh hello" balasku sambil tersenyum manis. Ini sopan santun.

"sendiri?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang sudah author terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Tiba-tiba gadis ini bergelayut manja di lenganku, ihh dia ini kenapa?

"tidak aku bersama istriku" jawabku sambil berusaha menjauh.

"ah.. pasti istrimu gila belanja kan? Temani aku sebentar" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum yang menurutku tidak manis sama sekali. Dia melepaskan gelayutannya kemudian memandangku.

"istrimu yang mana?" tanyanya ingin tau.

Aku tunjuk saja Sungmin yang lagi heboh-hebohnya memilih pakaian.

"dia pendek" katanya.

"well, tapi aku mencintainya" jawabku tulus. Yah, aku mencintainya tetapi dia tidak tau itu

"cinta itu semu baby" katanya sambil mengusap pahaku.

"sorry" aku menggeser dudukku.

Dia tampak kesal, aku tidak peduli.

"awww!" wanita genit itu tiba-tiba mengaduh.

"are you ok?" tanyaku.

"kakiku tiba-tiba sakit" katanya menampilkan wajah kesakitan, karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah lelaki yang baik dan penuh sopan santun aku berjongkok untuk memijat pergelangan kakinya yang kecil.

"better?" tanyaku

"mmhh ashh" dia malah mendesah.

"YAAAA!" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak dari arah belakang, aish apa lagi? Jangan bilang wanita yang ingin merayuku lagi

"WHAT?!" tanyaku kesal. Oh sial, ternyata itu Sungmin yang sudah selesai berbelanja dan sekarang minta dibayarkan.

Karena merasa dibentak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, kemudian ia pergi dan mengentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Aku ingin mengejarnya tetapi pramuniaga itu menahanku.

"ini semua?" tanyanya melihat barang Sungmin yang belum dibayar.

"ck" aku mengeluarkan kartu kreditku.

"bungkus semua, aku segera kembali" kataku kemudian mengejar Sungmin.

"arghh" gerutuku, sungguh tempat ini sangat luas, bagaimana bisa aku menemukan Sungmin.

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan mendial nomernya, tidak di angkat, aku terus mengulangi sambil berlari-lari kecil di dalam mall, menajamkan telingaku kalau-kalau ada bunyi ringtone Sungmin.

Gotcha!

Aku melihat Sungmin yang sedang membuang handphonenya ke tong sampah. Aku menghampirinya, terus mengikutinya tanpa menegurnya.

"Kyunnie sialan" makinya, terdengar samar-samar di telingaku.

"kalau begini cerai saja!"

"Kyunnie bodoh"

"Kyunnie nappeun!"

"ngaaah!" Dia berteriak sendiri kemudian menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang memandang aneh ke arahnya. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"kenapa marah-marah?" tanyaku, dia berontak.

"lepas sialan!" katanya.

Aku membalikkan paksa badannya sehingga dia berhadapan denganku, oh sial dia menangis! Matanya mengeluarkan air mata dan bibir bawahnya maju ke depan.

"Ming marah?" tanyaku sambil mengusap air matanya.

"kalau Kyu tidak suka Ming belanja ya bilang saja! Ming bisa minta uang sama appa!" katanya.

"bukannya begitu.."

"lalu kalau Kyu lebih suka wanita western kenapa menikah dengan Ming?! Sanaaaa! Kyuu pergi sanaaa" dia memukul-mukul dadaku.

"aigoo uri Ming cemburu" Aku memaksakan diri untuk memeluknya, agak susah sih karena dia terus meronta, tapi akhirnya dia tenang juga.

"kajja, barang belanjaanmu sudah menunggu" aku merangkul bahunya dan membawanya lagi ke toko itu. Yang menjadi pikiranku sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin?

Sungmin POV

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku marah sekali pada Kyuhyun saat dia memijat kaki wanita jelek itu. Hah! Kami bahkan baru menikah kemarin, tak mungkin aku langsung meminta cerai pada Kyuhyun kan?

Kyuhyun merangkul bahuku menuju toko tadi, ia tidak melepaskan rangkulannya sama sekali, ia mengambil semua barang belanjaku, kartu kreditnya dan menandatangani sesuatu yang tak kutau apa.

"Kyunnie" kataku manja.

"wae chagi?"

"Mianhae.."

"kenapa mianhae?"

"Ming menghabiskan uang Kyu ya?" tanyaku dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"tidak, sama sekali tidak, kau benar-benar boleh berbelanja sesuka hatimu" katanya kemudian mencium bibirku sekilas.

"yeay!" kataku kemudian memeluknya.

Hell, aku tidak tau kenapa aku melakukannya!

"sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"baju Ming kan sudah, beli baju Kyunnie yuk" kataku dengan imutnya, jangan heran ya sifatku memang berubah-ubah.

.

.

Tak kuduga Kyuhyun merupakan seseorang yang sangat detail, lihatlah ada saatuuuu buah benang yang menjuntai saja dia minta tukar. Hey digunting kan bisa!

"Tukar, ini tidak sempurnya, aku mau yang sempurna" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kaus yang sudah dia coba itu ke pramuniaga.

"baik tuan" kata sang pramuniaga patuh kemudian pergi mengambil barang lain.

"kalau membeli sesuatu Ming, semuanya harus diperhatikan, jangan asal ambil saja, bahannya apa, harganya, cocok tidak, tahan lama tidak, biarpun Paris terkenal dengan kota mode, tak jarang ada orang-orang nakal yang membuat barang jelek dengan harga mahal" jelasnya bak seorang guru fashion.

"iya iya lain kali aku pasti akan memperhatikannya!" kataku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke toko yang khusus menjual pakaian pria ini. Pandanganku jatuh pada kemeja pink yang pasti Kyuhyun tidak suka. Ahaha.. mari mulai mengisengi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie pakai ini" aku menyodorkan kemeja itu di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"an-dwae" katanya penuh penekanan.

"aku ambil ini, dan dua warna lainnya juga, berikan contoh barangnya dulu kepadaku" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan sang pramuniaga.

What? 3 warna dengan model yang sama?!

"Kyunnieeee" aku mulai mengeluarkan jurus rengekan dan bunny eyes ku.

"aigoo Ming lihatlah ini warnanya pink walaupun tidak terlalu pink sih, tapi namja mana yang mau pakai warna ini?" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kemeja yang kubawa dengan penuh kekesalan.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau bilang saja, tidak usah menyalahkan baju imut ini!" kataku ketus sambil meletakkan kemeja itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"haish" katanya frustasi.

"Sungmin lebih bagus ini atau ini?" tunjukknya pada dua buah kaus. Aku masih kesal padanya.

"tidak tau!" jawabku ketus.

"arasseo arasseo, aku akan mencoba baju pink itu" dia akhirnya menyerah. Yeah!

"yeay!" kataku riang sambil melompat, membuat tas-tas barang belanjaan yang kupegang hampir melontarkan isinya.

Kenapa bukan Kyuhyun yang membawakan bungkusanku?

Jangan salah, Kyuhyun juga membawanya bahkan lebih banyak dari yang kubawa, kalian tau kan seberapa banyak barang-barang yang kubeli?

"tapi tunggu dulu, aku ingin memeriksa barang ini dulu" Kyuhyun mengambil kaus dengan model sama dan warna berbeda yang tadi dia minta pada pramuniaga.

"ini ada nodanya, tukar. Yang ini ok" kata Kyuhyun.

Astaga.. Sebenarnya yang yeoja aku atau dia?

Aku buru-buru mengecek apakah kemeja pink lembut ini memiliki noda atau tidak, daripada Kyuhyun berisik nantinya, ah.. untungnya tidak.

"kajja" dia menarik tanganku menuju fitting room.

"kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanyaku bingung.

"aku berjanji tidak akan memperkosamu, tenang sajalah" jelasnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"siapa juga yang ingin diperkosa" gerutuku.

"katakan ya jika ya katakan tidak jika tidak" katanya sambil terkekeh.

"tidak!" kataku kesal.

"masuk cepat" dia mendorong bahuku perlahan masuk ke dalam fitting room

"pakaikan chagi" katanya sambil meletakkan barang belanjaanku di lantai.

"ya!" Balasku.

"tak mau ya sudah" ancamnya. Argh! Tapi aku benar-benar ingin melihat Kyuhyun memakai baju pink ini!

"ngg!" gerutuku tak jelas sambil meletakkan barang-barangku di lantai. Aku membuka kancing atas kaus polonya kemudian memegang ujung kaus itu dan menaikkannya ke atas. Sialan, kenapa aku gugup? Padahal aku sudah sering melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

Sekarang kulit pucatnya berada di depan mataku. Diluar kesadaran, tanganku bergerak mengelusi perutnya yang dihiasi otot tetapi tidak berlebihan.

"lihatlah sekarang siapa yang ingin memperkosaku" ejeknya. Aku menghentikan elusanku, memandang wajahnya, tersenyum sangat manis kemudian meninju perutnya dengan seluruh kekuatanku.

"awww!" pekiknya kesakitan sambil mengelusi perutnya.

"sakit Ming" keluhnya.

"makanya jangan menggodaku!" kataku kesal.

"sini sini aku pakaikan!" aku mengambil kemeja itu dan memakaikannya di tubuh tegap Kyuhyun. God! Bukannya terlihat lucu atau menjijikkan dia malah terlihat sangat keren dan tampan!

"kurasa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tampan dengan memakai apapun" ujarnya menyombongkan diri.

"cih" kataku kesal tidak jadi mengerjainya, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat bodoh dengan pakaian itu!

"aku ambil ini" katanya sambil membuka satu-satu kancing kemeja itu kemudian memakai kausnya kembali, dan mengajakku ke luar fitting room setelah sebelumnya memeriksa apakah ada barangku yang tertinggal atau tidak, maklum kantong-kantong belanja ini sangat banyak.

Kyuhyun memeriksa dengan teliti kemeja itu, kemudian setelah dia yakin tidak ada cacat, baru dia serahkan ke pramuniaga.

"aku belum beli celana, kajja" dia menarik tanganku menuju bagian celana, oh gosh, jangan sampai Kyuhyun menyuruhku memakaikan celananya.

.

Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku, sekarang aku berada di fitting room lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum evil.

"bukakan celanaku" perintahnya

"shireo!" jawabku

"kalau tidak kau aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang, mobil yang disiapkan eommaku sudah berada di luar, beserta supirnya jadi kalau kau tak mau pulang ya sudah terserahmu saja" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengancamku

"Kyunnieeeeee jangan begitu" kataku sok imut, ingin meluluhkan hatinya

"bukakan saja Ming, apa susahnya sih, biasa juga kau yang paling bersemangat membukanya" godanya.

"hish" aku menurut juga, aku menunduk, membuka resleting celananya kemudian menurunkan celananya, emn aku ingin mengelus benda yang tersembunyi di balik celana dalam Kyuhyun.

"tuh kan kau jadi ingin" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Sialan.

"sini celanamu" kataku memerintah, kemudian dia memberikan celana yang tadi dia pilih.

Aku memasangkan celananya dengan penuh emosi, dan ketika aku ingin mengancingkan celananya, kalian tau apa, ternyata kesempitan Hahaha kesempatanku untuk mengerjainya, kupaksa agar celana itu bisa dikancingkan.

"Ming, jangan dipaksa Ming, argh!" teriaknya kesakitan. Aku tidak peduli, aku tetap memaksakan agar celana itu bisa dikancingkan.

"YA!" teriaknya kesal.

"loh tadi Ming disuruh pasangkan celana Kyu" jawabku dengan wajah sok polos.

"hish kau ini" ia mencubit kedua pipiku dan menariknya ke samping.

"sakit bodoh" kataku sambil mengusap kedua pipiku.

"ya sudah kau tunggu diluar saja ya chagi, aku mau mencoba yang lainnya" dia membuka pintu dengan celah yang sedikit, tentu saja, dia kan masih memakai celana yang belum dikancing.

"mmm" gumamku tak jelas, aku duduk di sofa yang memang disediakan di fitting room ini, menunggu Kyuhyunku keluar, tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki menghampiriku.

"excuse me miss" /eh lagu SHINee dong?/ kata sang pria. Argh, wajahnya menyeramkan sekali, hidungnya terlalu mancung, wajahnya terlalu putih dengan bintik-bintik kemerahan di pipinya

"y-yes?" tanyaku gugup

"sendiri?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelahku, apakah semua orang disini suka menempel dengan orang yang baru dikenal ya?

"tidak, aku bersama suamiku" jawabku sambil menggeser posisi dudukku, astaga sangat menyeramkan, Kyuhyun kumohon cepatlah keluar.

"berarti seharusnya aku memanggil madam" katanya

"mmn" gumamku tak jelas, dia semakin mendekatiku, argh Kyuhyun!

Ceklek.

Pintu fitting room terbuka, aku langsung berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahku di punggungnya.

"Ming, waeyo?" tanyanya bingung.

"ah, suaminya sudah datang rupanya, istrimu menggoda sekali" kata pria seram itu kemudian berlalu pergi.

"dia mendekatiku, aku takut" kataku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"dia tidak menyentuhmu kan?" tanyanya khawatir

Nyes.. kenapa rasanya aku tersentuh sekali melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang khawatir?

"tidak, kalau kau lebih lama keluar mungkin dia sudah menyentuhku" jawabku sambil kembali ke sofa tadi, mengambil tas belanjaku yang tadi aku tinggalkan.

"yuk kita bayar lalu pulang" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tanganku.

"pulang?" tanyaku

"ya tentu saja mau kemana lagi? Supir kita sudah menunggu diluar Ming, oh iya nanti kita menginap di salah satu hotel di pusat kota Paris, jangan tanyakan namanya padaku, aku lupa" jelasnya panjang lebar

"engg.. tapi.." aku berusaha memberi kode untuk Kyuhyun, masa dia tidak mengerti sih? Kami berdua ke sini tidak membawa barang sedikitpun, tidak ada baju dan pakaian dalam sama sekali, nah baju sudah ada tetapi pakaian dalam kan belum!

"tapi apa?" tanyanya bingung. Oh ayolah, bodoh!

"ituuuu"

"itu apa Ming? Bicara yang jelas!"

"ck, masa kau tidak tau sihhh?"

"Tidak"

Aku berjinjit, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya

"buat apa?" dia menggodaku, hey masa kami berjalan-jalan di kota paris tanpa pakaian dalam?

"ya!" kataku kesal.

"arasseo arasseo nanti kita beli"

Kyuhyun POV

Wow, keren. Sekarang, sore hari ini di Paris ini aku dan Sungmin sedang memilih pakaian dalam untuk Sungmin, aku sih mudah saja, namanya juga lagi-lagi tinggal pilih ukuran dan ambil dua kotak, selesai. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia mulai terkena virus telitiku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku di toko ini, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan, barang-barang belanjaan kami sudah kutaruh di dalam mobil.

Mataku tertuju pada sepasang bra dan celana dalam yang bermotif zebra. Aku mengangkatnya dari gantungan dan menunjukkan pada Sungmin.

"Ming yang ini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kyunnie mau Ming pakai itu?" dia balik bertanya.

"Terserahmu saja, toh juga nanti dibuka" jawabku santai.

"hergh!" gerutunya, kemudian mengambil benda mini di tanganku.

"ini kekecilan, cari ukuran 36'C" katanya.

"hah?" tanyaku bingung, oh jadi cup Sungmin 'C' rupanya, pantas saja besar. Eh? Apa yang ku pikirkan?

Aku mencari-cari ukuran 36C dengan model yang sama, kurasakan para wanita yang berada di sini menatapku kagum dan geli. Kagum karena aku menurut sekali pada Sungmin, geli karena seorang lelaki mencari ukuran bra yang cocok untuk pasangannya.

"nih Ming" kataku sambil menyodorkan benda mini itu.

"gomawo Kyu" katanya sambil mencium bibirku sekilas.

Sungmin sekarang sedang sibuk memilih-milih baju tidur untuk dia pakai nanti, aku memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di kepalanya.

"Kyuu" keluhnya karena dia jadi tidak leluasa memilih. Aku mencium rambutnya.

"pilih saja aku ikut kemanapun kau pergi" kataku. Sungmin please sadarilah kalau aku mencintaimu, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi menyatakannya.

"dasar" katanya kemudian memilih baju yang dia inginkan.

"Kyunnie yang ini bagus tidak?" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah baju tipis.

"jangan katakan kau lebih suka melihatku naked" tambahnya sebelum aku menjawab. Tapi sungguh aku lebih suka melihatnya telanjang dengan buah dada bergoyang, puting yang mengeras dan vagina yang basah.

"iya iya bagus bagus" jawabku.

"aku ambil ini" katanya sambil memberikan baju itu pada pramuniaga yang dari tadi mengikuti kami sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Ming, coba sekali-sekali pakai lingerie" kataku mengusulkan.

"boleh" jawabnya. Aha, surga bagiku. Aku merangkul bahu Sungmin ke bagian lingerie, ada banyak warna tetapi aku inginnya hitam.

"yang hitam ya Ming" kataku.

"engg" gumamnya tak jelas.

"katakan 'arasseo chagi'" paksaku.

"arasseo chagi" dia menurut.

Aku memandang ke arah patung yang memakai lingerie itu, aku bayangkan Sungmin yang memakainya, dengan gaya nakal tetapi imut, menggodaku, menggesekkan badan kami. Ah, tanpa sadar aku menelan ludahku.

"jangan dibayangkan nanti kau tegang" kata Sungmin membuyarkan lamunanku.

.

.

"Kyunnie aku lapar" Sungmin memutar-mutar jarinya di dadaku, kami sudah berada di mobil sekarang, dengan seorang supir di depan, supir ini bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar, yang bisa sekaligus menjadi penerjemah dan tour guide kami.

"mau makan apa Chagi?" tanyaku sambil menurunkan sedikit bajunya di bagian dada.

"nakal!"katanya pura-pura kesal. "makan apapun yang enak" tambah Sungmin.

"ahjussi bawa kami ke restoran yang terkenal ya" perintahku.

"ne, tuan" jawabnya.

"Kyunnie" panggil Sungmin lagi.

"waeyo chagi?"

"poppo" katanya manja, astaga.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya, menciumnya sekilas.

"gomawo" kata Sungmin, gomawo? Ada-ada saja.

"Ming" panggilku, apakah ini saat yang tepat mengungkapkan perasaanku?

"eoh?" tanyanya.

"Ming, sa-"

"kita sampai tuan" si supir memotong perkataanku, aaa padahal sedikit lagi.

"yeay!" kata Sungmin kegirangan sambil turun dari mobil dengan semangat.

"ahjussi ayo ikut" ajakku.

"tak apa tuan, saya menunggu di mobil" tolaknya halus. Ya sudahlah kalau tak mau.

"ya! palli palli palli!" kata Sungmin tak sabar.

Aku keluar dari mobil kemudian menyusul Sungmin, wow, keren. Restoran ini bernama Le Ciel de, kalau kalian ingin mengetahui bentuknya, cari saja sendiri di internet, yang jelas ini keren.

"waw" Sungmin juga terpesona rupanya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan mengucapkan salam yang tak kutau artinya kemudian dia menuntun kami pada sebuah meja. Aku dan Sungmin melihat-lihat daftar menu yang tersedia, aku memesan sesuatu yang memang sudah sering ku cicipi. Lain dengan Sungmin yang kebingungan.

"yah" katanya dengan suara pelan.

"wae?" tanyaku bingung.

"yang enak yang mana?" tanyanya lagi, aku hampir saja menyemburkan tawaku.

"semua yang ada disini enak chagi" kataku jujur, memang begitu kenyataannya.

"ahh" dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Kami memesan menu ringan dua buah Soupe a l' oignon sebagai pembuka, Boeuf bourgignon dan Coq Au Vin sebagai menu utama dan terakhir dua buah Chocolate Mousse sebagai penutup ah, kami juga memesan champagne ringan untuk minumnya.

Pesanan datang dengan cepat, kami juga makan dengan cepat, selesai makan, aku dan Sungmin langsung pergi ke hotel, yang namanya Fouquet's Barriere, membawa semua barang belanjaan kami yang sangaaaattttt banyak. Setelah menyusun paksa semua barang belanjaan kami ke dalam lemari yang disediakan, Sungmin langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur, berguling-guling sendiri seperti anak kecil, aku yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam waktu Paris, berarti di Korea sudah jam 3 pagi. Sepertinya sih, aku juga tak yakin, selesai mandi aku memakai bokser dan kaus tipis yang barusan kubeli, kulihat Sungmin yang sudah tidur dengan posisi telungkup, menguasai kasur, dia bahkan belum mandi.

"Ming, ireona" kataku sambil memukul-mukul bokongnya.

"ngaah" dia menggumam tak jelas.

"yaaa mandi dulu, sayang, bau" aku memukul bokongnya lebih keras.

"berisiiik!" Sungmin memutar posisinya, dia berbaring telentang sekarang.

"ya sudah sikat gigi sama cuci muka sana" kataku lagi.

"iihhh" dia menggerutu, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di kasur kemudian berjelan dengan lesu menuju kamar mandi.

Duak!

Kepalanya membentur pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"appo hiks, KYUNNIE KENAPA PINTUNYA DITUTUP HUAAA SAKIIITT" gerutunya sambil mengusap-ngusap keningnya, aku tertawa.

"aigoo, gwaenchanha?" tanyaku sambil mengusap keningnya dan menciumnya lembut.

Aku melihat mukanya tertekuk kesal sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi.

Aku duduk di atas kasur sambil berpikir keras, BAGAIMANA CARA MENGATAKAN KALAU AKU MENCINTAI SUNGMIN?!

Argh, aku memang jago presentasi di depan banyak orang, tapi kenapa menyatakan perasaan saja aku sulit? Toh juga aku tau kalau Sungmin juga cinta padaku.

"Kyu" Sungmin melongokan kepalanya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"wae?" tanyaku.

"ambilkan baju sama pakaian dalamku, bajuku basah semua"

"AHAHAHA" aku tertawa keras.

"YA JANGAN TERTAWA" Sungmin melempar sendal hotelnya ke kepalaku, dan sialnya kena.

"keluar sajalah Ming, toh aku juga sering melihatmu telanjang"

"tapi tidak ada bercinta ya? Ming ngantuk"

"iya iya, tapi aku yang pakaikan ya?"

"aku bisa pakai sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil"

"kau harus jadi anak kecil kalau bersamaku"

"hish terserahlah" Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi, dia hanya memakai handuk putih yanh sangat pendek, ia berjalan menuju lemari kemudian membuka handuknya. Dan ta-da terpampanglah di mataku badan mulus dan berisi milik Sungmin. Tahan Kyu Tahan..

"ya, jadi tidak kau memakaikan bajuku?! Tidak jadi ya sudah!" katanya sambil membuka lemari.

"eh eh eh iya iya jadi" aku berjalan menuju lemari.

"ih kau ini lucu sekali" aku mencubit kedua putingnya.

"YAAAA!" teriakan Sungmin menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"ahahaha" aku tertawa kemudian memakaikannya baju tidur.

Sungmin ternyata sudah memejamkan matanya, wow tidur sambil berdiri, aku menggendong Sungmin dengan gaya koala, Sungmin menggeliat sambil menggesekkan hidungnya di leherku. Aku meletakkannya hati-hati di atas kasur, aku berbaring di sebelahnya kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuh kami.

"jaljja Sungmin" kataku kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kyuuu" Sungmin membuka matanya lagi.

"wae?"

"tidak ada bantal guling disini"

"dasar!" aku memeluk tubuhnya, menyanyikan lullaby penghantar tidur sambil menepuk-nepuk bokongnya, seperti anak bayi.

"saranghae" aku mencium rambutnya kemudian ikut tertidur.

TBC

Astaga itu ngebosenin bangeetttr T.T Author lagi ada masalah yang membuat author unmood dan benar-benar down, makanha updatenya gak sesuai janji huaaaaaaaaa T.T jeongmal mianhas kalau mengecewakan u,u

Jadi gini, banyak banget yang minta Kyuhyun nyatain perasaannya secepatnya. Author agak bingung karena sebenarnya author pengen bikin Kyuhyun nyatain perasaannya pas Sungmin hamil dan disitu asal konfliknya. Pilih ya pilih:

1. Kyuhyun nyatain cinta di chap depan, tapi no konflik di cerita selanjutnya.

2. Kyuhyun nyatain cinta masih jauuuhhh di depan sana pas Sungmin hamil, dan akan ada konflik ringan disana.

Yuk pilih pilih author sih ikut readers aja kekeke.

Chap depan balik ada NC dong ya~

Uky author simpen dulu kekeke

Masalah author udah selesai dan moga2 bisa update kilat lagi Amin.

Banyak yang nanya umur.. engg umur.. uhh agak males sih ngasi taunya, intinya author masih sangat kecil dan author masuk ke dalam kategori dewasa sebelum waktunya. Nanti di chap akhir deh author kasi tau umur author yang masih cilik ini.

Kok author bisa bikin NC parah gini? pengalaman ya? KAGAK! Author belum pernah gituan sungguuuuuhhhh'-'v

Yaaa author dan tementemen cewek author emang sering mesum sih pikirannya ._.v

author pernah basah gak waktu ketik ff ini? pernah iya pernah pernah

**REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT**

**SPECIAL and BIG LOVES HUGS AND THANKS FOR: **

**nova137, MalaJaeWook, mitatitu, kim soo hyun, coffeewie137, Erry Kyumin, Amira. SJH, Kyuqie, abilhikmah, kyu88, Chokyunnie137, ayy girl, RianaClouds, Lee Minry, ZaAra eviLKyu, guest, BoPeepBoPeep137, kimteechul, Liaa kyuminelf, ming0101, missELFVIP, adindapranatha, SazkiaSiwonestELF, kyumindy, SSungMine, kyumin forever, wonnie, Miyoori29, reaRelf, Chikyumin, hae-yha, Cho Kyunnie, KyoKMS26, riesty137, M, yeye, Yhana Emng Gokill, olive1315, sha, Park Min Rin, nahanakyu, amelia jillbely, heeni, JSV, karamel, mimiy, SneezesMING, guest, zello20, mrbang, keykyu, alfia Retno S, ahel, yeyehoe, Amokyunnie, Lee Shin Hye, aeyraa kms, arisatae, leeeunjae13, Heldamagnae, kim sang hyun, dming, perfvcKYU, kim. yuisa, NCLvr, lee minji elf, Kyunnie Minnie, Kyuhyuniar, wuhan, BluePink ElfEXOtic, gyvnji, tarry24892, adila. elf, PervySparks, Sexy Rose, KyuMin48, EvilPink. **

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: BAHASA SANGAT DEWASA, TANPA SENSOR, SEX ACTIVITY, FANFICTION DENGAN BAHASA KOTOR. TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH! GENDERSWITCH**

**Addicted **

**Chapter 8 **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

Sungmin POV

"chaaagii ireonaaa" kurasakan Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bokongku dengan pelan. Kenapa selalu dia yang duluan bangun sih?

Aku membuka mataku, kemudian menyipitkannya karena tak terbiasa dengan cahaya.

"engg" aku menggosok-gosok mataku.

"hoaaamm" aku menguap lebar.

"ih anak ini" Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutku yang memang berantakan kemudian mencium bibirku sekilas.

"pagi Sungminnie" katanya.

"pagi Kyunnie, Kyunnie mau kerja?" tanyaku melihat Kyuhyun yang berpakaian rapi.

"hah? Kerja? Kita sedang di Paris, Ming, kau lupa?"

Hah, Paris? Ah iya.. PARIS? ARGH! Bagaimana mungkin aku membuang-buang waktuku di Paris dengen tidur?!

"huaaaaaaaaa! Jam berapa ini?" tanyaku heboh.

"jam sembilan, kau tertidur selama 13,5 jam"

"huaaaaa, aku harus mandi secepatnya kemudian jalan-jalan hiks bagaimana ini hiks aku membuang waktu berhargaku" aku kembali heboh, berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mandi dengan cepat, kemudian keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk, kulihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya karena menonton acara televisi yang dia tak tau artinya.

"ganti saja channelnya Kyu kalau kau tak tau artinya" kataku sambil membuka lemari.

"tapi artisnya seksi Ming" jawabnya sambil tak melepaskan padangan matanya dari televisi.

Kesal, aku mengambil braku, mendekatinya kemudian memakaikan kedua cup bra itu di matanya, kemudian menjitak kepalanya.

"YA!" teriaknya kesal sambil membuka bra itu.

"wae?! WAE?!" Aku berteriak marah sambil berkacak pinggang. Kemudian aku sadar, kenapa aku kesal ya?

"kau cemburu?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"sedikit, mungkin" jawabku tak yakin "hiih dingin, aku pakai baju dulu" aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju lemari.

"ya!" Kyuhyun memanggilku, aku menoleh, begitu aku menoleh braku yang tadi kupasangkan di mata Kyuhyun sudah melayang di hadapanku, untung gerak refleksu bagus, aku langsung menangkap benda pembungkus buah dadaku itu.

"hari ini kita mau kemana Kyu?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun sambil mengubek-ubek isi lemari, mencari baju yang pas.

"kebun binatang" jawabnya santai.

NE?! Tolong katakan Kyuhyun hanya bercanda.

"emnn apakah sebaiknya kita berjalan-jalan ke tempat lain saja? Kebun binatang kan banyak di Korea, emnn seperti menara Eiffel misalnya?" usulku berusaha tenang. Well, aku takut sekali pada binatang yang besar-besar dan buas. Bayangkan binatang yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhmu, memandangmu dengan lapar dan liar. Iiiihhh NO! BIG NO! Tapi aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa ia menertawaiku habis-habisan.

"nanti pulang dari sana baru kita ke eiffel, oh ayolah Ming aku benar-benar suka kebun binatang, apalagi kebun binatang Beauval di Paris ini katanya koleksinya lengkap" kata Kyuhyun. Aku sudah selesai berpakaian, mini dress santai dengan bagian bawah yang mengembang yang berwarna hijau muda.

"Tapi Kyu.." aku menggantung kalimatku.

"wae chagi? Kau takut?" Kyuhyun merangkul bahuku dan mengajakku keluar kamar untuk bersiap.

"ti-tidak Ming tidak takut" jawabku sok berani "ahhh lebih baik kita beli handphone untuk Ming, kemarin kan dibuang" aku seperti mendapatkan ide brilian ketika mengucapkannya.

"baiklah tapi kita tetap ke kebun binatang" putus Kyuhyun final. Argh.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin ke kebun binatang rupanya, setelah selesai membeli dua handphone couple satu-satunya di dunia ini, dan juga duah buah koper berukuran besar untuk barang-barang kami, aku dan Kyuhyun sekarang berdiri di depan pintu masuk kebun binatang. Tolong selamatkan aku ya Tuhan. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah, mempersiapkan mentalku sebaik-baiknya, dan aku tidak boleh menampilkan wajah panikku pada Kyuhyun.

"yuk masuk" Kyuhyun merangkul bahuku, aku memeluk pinggangnya dari samping.

Sekali lagi, tolong selamatkan aku ya Tuhan.

Kyuhyun POV

"HUAAAAA" Sungmin berteriak sambil memeluk tubuhku, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Hahaha, sebenarnya aku sangat tau dia itu takut pada binatang besar dan buas, eommanya yang memberitahuku, dan tujuanku membawa Sungmin ke kebun binatang ini adalah supaya dia bisa menempel padaku, seperti sekarang, dia takut melihat beruang putih yang menurutku lucu.

"dia mau makan Ming, Kyuuu mulutnya terbuka lebar" Sungmin menunjuk beruang itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar

"dia hanya makan ikan kecil sayang" kataku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"tapi kalau dia lapar dia pasti makan Minggg!"

"hey hey hey, sini sini, buka matamu, coba lihat beruang itu baik-baik" kataku berusaha melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"shireo!" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan orang-orang mulai memandang kami dengan tatapan apakah-berpelukan-di-depan-kandang-beruang-sedang- menjadi-trend?

"oh ayolah sayang, dia tidak akan memakanmu, masa kau kalah dibandingkan anak kecil yang bahkan sangat rapat dengan beruang itu?" bujukku lagi, perlahan dia mulai melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap ke arah kandang, tapi tangannya masih di melingkar erat di pinggangku.

"dia seperti teddy bear bukan?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk beruang putih yang sedang bermain itu.

"engg sedikit mirip" kata Sungmin mulai sedikir berani.

"AAAUUUMM" Raungan singa terdengar dari kandang belakang kami.

O-oh

"huaaaaaa pulaaangg! Ming mau pulang! Kyunnie bawa Ming pulaaaaaangggg!" Sungmin kali ini berteriak lebih histeris dari sebelumnya dan pelukannya semakin erat.

"oh ayolah Ming, dia dikandang" jelasku sambil membawa Sungmin menjauh dari tempat tadi.

"sudah, kita sudah jauh dari tempat singa tadi" kataku pada Sungmin yang masih menempel padaku kemudian Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"wah panda!" Sungmin berlari meninggalkanku dan mendekati kandang panda, kata eomma Sungmin, panda adalah satu-satunya binatang besar yang Sungmin suka. Lihatlah bahkan ia sangat rapat dengan kandang panda itu.

"hai gendut" sapanya pada panda yang mendekat.

"ckckck kau harus berdiet panda gendut" katanya lagi, aku memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, sepertinya sudah kebiasaan.

"kau suka panda?" tanyaku padanya.

"tidak terlalu sih, aku lebih suka kelinci" jawabnya "aku jadi merindukan Uky"

"Uky bermain dengan baik bersama eommaku" aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"aku tidak yakin" Sungmin meragukannya, yah, aku juga tidak yakin eommaku bisa menjaga kelinci.

"Aku lapar" Sungmin melepaskan pelukanku.

Kami memang tidak sarapan tadi, dan ini sudah menuju jam makan siang.

"kita makan di restoran sini saja" kataku mengusulkan, aku akan mengerjaimu sedikitttttttt lagi saja Ming.

"memangnya ada?" tanyanya bingung.

"tentu saja, kajja" aku menggenggam tangannya erat.

.

.

Aku sengaja mengambil bangku dekat dinding transparan yang menunjukkan pemandangan alam di kebun binatang ini, sebentar lagi pasti akan ada binatang yang menghiasi pemandangan alam ini. Selesai memesan aku melihat Sungming mengotak-atik handphonenya, dia sangat menyesal membuang handphone nya waktu itu, banyak nomor keluarganya yang hilang. Siapa suruh.

Ah, binatangnya keluar, seekor harimau.

"K-kyu" Sungmin sepertinya juga menyadarinya.

"mm?" gumamku tak jelas.

"a-ada harimau di samping Ming" dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kaca.

"ya, lalu?" aku berpura-pura bodoh.

"hiks.. huaaaaaaaa nanti kalau dia menerkam Ming bagaimana?" mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca. Ahahaha aku bahagia sekali.

"sini sini sini" aku menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahku, Sungmin yang tadinya duduk di depanku langsung beralih ke sampingku kemudian memelukku.

"kenapa kau takut binatang?" tanyaku sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"aku takut dimakan" jawabnya jujur

"mereka semua di kandang Sungmin"

"tapi kalau mereka mengamuk dan merusak kandangnya bagaimana?"

"kan ada aku"

"kalau kau dimakan tetapi mereka masih lapar kan mereka pasti memakanku"

Perdebatan kecil kami terhenti karena makanan sudah datang. Tapi, Sungmin masih memelukku dengan erat.

"lebih baik tidak makan daripada makan bersama harimau" gerutunya.

"aku suapkan ya chagi?" kataku sambil menyendokkan makanan di depan mulut Sungmin. Dia memandangku namun akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya juga.

Hah.. sangat menyenangkan mengerjai Sungmin.

.

.

"besok kita sudah kembali ke Korea loh Ming, pekerjaanku menumpuk" kataku sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin, kami sedang berada di menara eiffel sekarang.

"cepat sekaaalii!" protesnya.

"nanti kalau ada waktu luang aku pasti akan membawamu kesini lagi"

"palingan nanti di Korea kau hanya duduk-duduk menonton televisi" gerutunya lagi.

"apa kau mau kita tinggal di Paris?"

"TIDAK!"

"ya sudahlah Ming, nanti kita akan kesini lagi kok" kataku menenangkannya, ada banyak dokumen yang harus kutandatangani.

"baiklah"

"yuk kembali ke hotel, kita sudah 2 jam berjalan-jalan disini, oleh-oleh untuk keluarga dan teman kita juga sudah dapat kan?"

"kenapa buru-buru?"

"kau tidak takut padaku Ming?"

"ne?"

"aku bahkan lebih buas dan liar dari pada binatang di kebun binatang itu" aku menjilati lehernya.

"shh, maksudnya?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"dan aku, butuh makan malam sayang" aku menggendong tubuhnya seperti koala, agak susah karena aku juga menenteng tas-tas berisi cinderamata untuk keluarga dan teman-teman kami, Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leherku, menggigit kecil bahuku dan mulai nakal menggesekkan miliknya ke perutku. Lihat nanti chagi.

Di dalam mobil aku terus mengelusi vaginanya yang masih tertutup celana dalam dari balik dressnya. Sungmin terus menggeliat gelisah, dia ingin mendesah tetapi takut sang Supir akan curiga, sesekali ia menepis tanganku yang sudah menyelip masuk mengelusi klitorisnya.

"sabar bodoh!" Sungmin membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan pelan tapi penuh penekanan. Aku menarik tanganku yang sudah basah karena cairan Sungmin, menjilati jariku kemudian tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"aku akan menghajarmu sampai pagi, dan kupastikan kau akan kehabisan cairanmu, tidak ada alasan untuk mandi, sampai di hotel kita harus bercinta" bisikku, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Normal POV

"stop" Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun yang sudah siap menyerangnya.

"oh ayolah apa lagiii?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"apakah tidak sebaiknya kita berberes dulu, maksudku kita kan akan bercinta semalaman dan besok pagi kita harus kembali ke Korea dan mmm jadi besok kita tidak perlu repot membereskan semuanya" Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"oh baiklah, lebih baik kita cepat membereskan semuanya!" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat menuju lemari, memasukkan baju mereka yang rata-rata belum terpakai dan masih terlipat rapi, sepatu dan tas Sungmin juga sudah tersusun rapi di dalam koper jumbo yang barusan mereka beli.

"sudah, tak ada alasan untuk menolakku lagi chagi" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"memangnya siapa yang ingin menolakmu Kyunnie?" Sungmin juga memajukan langkahnya, membuka satu-satu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, Sungmin memasang mata bunny nya kemudian menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"makanan siap disantap, master, sentuh aku" Sungmin berbicara dekat sekali dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, mengecup Sungmin singkat tetapi berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin, dan Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"mau gaya apa chagi?" Kyuhyun membuka dress Sungmin, dan sekarang Sungmin hanya memakai pakaian dalam.

"terserah Kyu saja, yang penting penis Kyu harus dalam masuk ke vagina Ming" Sungmin mengelusi penis Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup celana.

"hmm? Tak sabar eoh?" Kyuhyun meraba buah dada Sungmin yang tak tertutup bra.

"Kyunnie bukaa" pinta Sungmin.

"Ming mau apa?" Kyuhyun berusaha membangkitkan birahi Sungmin.

"hisap puting Ming Kyuuu jebal, dia sudah tegang" Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka bra Sungmin dan melemparnya asal.

"hello there" Kyuhyun menekan-nekan kedua puting Sungmin dengan jempolnya.

"shhhh" Sungmin mendesah menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di atas meja yang memang tersedia, kemudian ia membuka celana dalam Sungmin yang sudah basah sedari tadi. Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah, memandangi Sungmin yang benar-benar sudah bergairah. Sungmin yang kesal karena tidak disentuh Kyuhyun mulai mamasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam vaginanya sendiri, mengocoknya perlahan.

"jahat! Kyu tidak mau menyentuh Ming! oohhhh eemnn" Sungmin mendesah karena perbuatannya sendiri. Kyuhyun masih diam memandangi Sungmin, kemudian ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan tampaklah penis kesayangan Sungmin yang sudah sangat tegang.

"oh ayolah Kyuu penis besar Kyunnie lebih enak dari jari kecil Ming" Sungmin meremas buah dadanya dengan tangan kiri, sementara dua jari tangan kanannya sibuk mengocok vaginanya sendiri.

"aku ingin menontonmu dulu sayang" kata Kyuhyun, dia memang ingin melihat Sungmin menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

"aaaa, sentuh Ming ayooooo!" Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan manja dan itu membuat buah dadanya juga ikut bergoyang. Sungmin ingin melompat turun dari mejanya sebelum Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"jangan turun" perintah Kyuhyun, Sungmin membatalkan niatnya, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ya sudah kalau Kyu tidak mau menyentuh Ming, lebih baik tidur saja!" Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"ayolah Ming, baiklah Kyu akan menyentuh dan jangan bilang berhenti" Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, kemudian ia mendekati Sungmin yang sudah duduk mengangkang dengan lebar di atas meja. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kaki Sungmin di pinggangnya membuat penis Kyuhyun terjepit dan menggesek vagina luar Sungmin.

"shh Kyuuuh" desah Sungmin keenakan. Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Sungmin dengan perlahan, memaksa kepala Sungmin untuk mendongak ke atas, Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin dengan ganas, Kyuhyun mengulum dan menggigit bibir Sungmin, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya.

"engg emnn" Sungmin mendesah di sela ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan jambakan pada rambut Sungmin dan menarik pinggang Sungmin agar milik mereka semakin keras bergesekan. Kyuhyun melepas ciuman panas mereka, kemudian meremas kedua buah dada Sungmin dengan kasar, menamparnya, dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

Sedangkan bibirnya menjilati dan menggigiti leher juga bahu Sungmin memberikan tanda-tanda keunguan disana

"oohh Kyuu mmmhh" Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun menjilati belahan buah dada Sungmin, sedangkan kedua tangannya aktif meremas buah dada Sungmin dengan kasar. Lalu Kyuhyun menggeser wajahnya, dan langsung berhadapan dengan buah dada Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memajukan kepalanya dan menghisap puting Sungmin.

"nggggg mmnn Kyuuh" Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, ia menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar semakin dalam menghisap puting Sungmin. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun sibuk meremas buah dada kanan Sungmin, sedangkan dua jari tangan kanannya sudah mengobok-obok vagina Sungmin.

Bosan menghisap puting Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan semua sentuhannya, mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat keadaan istrinya.

"aaa kenapa di lepas chagiya?" Sungmin merasa kehilangan sentuhan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melihat keadaan Sungmin, kemudian ia duduk di atas kasur, di hadapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, Sungmin dengan rambut yang acak-acakan justru terlihat erotis, mata yang sayu bergairah ingin di puaskan, bibir yang bengkak dan sedikit terbuka untuk mengambil oksigen, buah dada dengan bekas saliva Kyuhyun dan puting yang sedikit membengkak juga memerah dan jangan lupakan vagina yang benar-benar sudah basah itu.

"yaaaa kenapa malah duduk sih Kyunnie?" kata Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dengan tatapan memangnya-kenapa?

"argh! Menyebalkan, dari tadi vagina Ming dimasuki jari terus jari terus, Ming mau penis Kyunnie! Masuk ke sini!" Sungmin menunjuk dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk vaginanya, Sungmin ingin menggoda Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih memandang Sungmin.

"baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika lidah Kyuhyun dulu?" Sungmin menusuk-nusuk jarinya ke dalam vaginanya sendiri.

"coba puaskan dirimu sendiri sayang, Kyu mau lihat" kata Kyuhyun.

"shireo! Rasanya tidak enak Kyunnie ayolah sentuh Ming!" pinta Sungmin.

"aku akan menyentuhmu jika kau sudah mengeluarkan cairanmu dengan usahamu sendiri"

"Kyunnie!"

"ayo lakukan saja chagi, kau ingin kusentuh kan?"

"menyusahkan!" gerutu Sungmin sambil memasukkan kali ini tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam vaginanya, walaupun Sungmin agak kesal karena dari tadi yang masuk ke vaginanya hanya jari terus.

"shhh Kyuuu" Sungmin memaju mundurkan jarinya sambil menutup matanya, membayangkan bahwa jarinya adalah penis Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhh shh emn ahh lebih dalam sayang ooohh panjanggg" Sungmin semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan tangannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat aktifitas solo Sungmin juga ikut mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"nggg Ming mau keluar Kyuuu shh ahhh nikmat chagii" Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya, kemudian ia menarik ketiga jarinya, menjilati dua di antaranya, menyisakan satu yang masih berlumuran cairannya.

"Kyunnie mau?" Sungmin menunjukkan jari itu pada Kyuhyun.

"habiskan saja Ming, aku langsung jilat dari vaginamu saja" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kasur, menghampiri Sungmin, membuka kakinya lebar, dan memposisikan wajahnya di tengah-tengah paha Sungmin.

Fuuuh.

Kyuhyun meniup vagina Sungmin.

"aaarrgh" Sungmin mengerang keenakan

"hello chagi, lama tidak bermain" kata Kyuhyun pada vagina Sungmin. Hah? Lama tidak bermain? Tak salah?

"lama tidak bermain? Kau gila?" kata Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

"hey satu malam tidak bermain denganmu itu termasuk lama!" protes Kyuhyun

"ya! Bagaimana kalau misalnya aku lagi menstruasi?"

"paling tidak kau harus mengulumnya! Hey tunggu dulu kenapa kita tidak jadi bercinta?" Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada vagina Sungmin, berusaha membangkitkan gairah Sungmin yang sempat turun karena percakapan bodoh mereka kembali naik.

Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di vagina Sungmin menyesap aroma khas yang keluar dari sana, kemudian ia mencium vagina Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Berkali-kali. Lalu ia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati vagina Sungmin dari bawah ke atas secara teratur, seperti menjilat es krim.

"aaaarhhh Kyuuhh lebih dalaammnh ooh sayangg" Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun yang berada di sela-sela pahanya, menekannya paksa agar Kyuhyun memperdalam jilatannya.

Kyuhyun mulai kasar bermain di bawah sana, ia menganggap bibir bawah Sungmin itu adalah bibir Sungmin, jadi ia terus mengulum dua dinding luar vagina Sungmin dan lidahnya melesak(?) masuk ke dalam lubang Sungmin.

"Ming mau keluar lagi Kyuuhh mmmmmnnn fuucck yeaah" cairan Sungmin keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya dan seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun hanya meminum sedikit kemudian sisanya ia muntahkan ke kedua tangannya dan mengoleskannya di wajah dan rambut Sungmin.

"perfect!" Kyuhyun mengagumi hasil karyanya pada wajah dan rambut Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin pasrah saja karena masih lemas setelah mendapatkan orgasmenya.

"gantian ya Sungminnie" Kyuhyun mengangkat badan Sungmin, kemudian mereka berdua duduk di atas kasur.

"mau bermain bersama little Cho?" Kyuhyun mengarahkan jemari Sungmin untuk menyentuh penisnya.

"little? Ini monster" Sungmin berjongkok, dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan little eumn Monster Cho.

"kau tak pernah membuatku bosan" Sungmin berbicara pada penis Kyuhyun seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada vagina Sungmin.

"kalau begitu manjakan dia, sayang" kata Kyuhyun sambil memajukan pinggangnya, menamparkan penisnya di wajah Sungmin.

"bersabarlah Kyunnie" Sungmin mengenggam penis itu dengan erat. Kemudian mengocok penis yang ada dalam genggamannya itu. Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendapat ide, ia berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, mengambil gula yang sudah di bungkus dengan bungkus kecil, kemudian ia menghampiri Kyuhyun lagi, mengusap wajahnya yang berlumuran cairannya sendiri, lalu ia melumurkan cairan itu di penis Kyuhyun dan menaburinya dengan gula.

"yummm" Sungmin bersemangat melihat penis Kyuhyun yang berlumuran cairannya dan gula itu.

"kenapa tidak kau tambahkan kopi sekalian?" Kyuhyun mendengus melihat apa yang dilakukan Sungmin, ada-ada saja pikirnya.

"wow, ide yang bagus" Sungmin menanggapi kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan serius kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja lagi, mengambil sebungkus kopi dan menuangkannya di penis Kyuhyun.

"aigoo kyeo" Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat bentuk penis Kyuhyun.

"Ming cepatlah ini gatal" pinta Kyuhyun.

"pembalasan wekk" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud untuk mengejek Kyuhyun, lalu ia memajukan kepalanya agar lidahnya menyentuh penis Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjilati penis Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya, membersihkan kopi dan gula yang dia taburkan, dengan mata terbuka pula. Sungmin mengulum kepala penis Kyuhyun dengan lembut, kepalanya ia gerak-gerakkan agar Kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatan.

"Ming.. mhhh lebih cepath oohh nicee" Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Sungmin yang basah dan lengket. Tangan Sungmin memanjakan kedua testis Kyuhyun sementara mulut dan lidahnya sibuk dengan benda yang akan memasukinya nanti.

"cukup chagi" pinta Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan kuluman Sungmin.

"kau mau gaya bagaimana kali ini Cho?" tanya Sungmin sambil berbaring di atas kasur, seakan menggoda Kyuhyun untuk me rape nya

"tekuk kakimu" pinta Kyuhyun.

"ne?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin menekuk kakinya, sehingga sekarang lutut Sungmin bersentuhan dengan buah dadanya sendiri, tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam vagina Sungmin.

"oh yeah, sempit seperti biasa" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengalungkan kaki Sungmin di lehernya, posisi seperti ini membuat penis Kyuhyun masuk lebih jauh untuk menjelajahi vagina Sungmin.

"Kyunnie eemnn besar dan panjang ughh Ming suka penis Kyu" racau Sungmin sambil menutup matanya.

"aku tidak suka kita bercinta dengan mata tertutup sayang, buka matamu" Kyuhyun mengecup kedua mata Sungmin yang tertutup, Sungmin membuka matanya.

"good girl" kata Kyuhyun mulai bergerak memompa Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan penisnya hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja, Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan otot vaginanya, seolah menghisap penis Kyuhyun untuk kembali memanjakan dinding rahimnya.

"kau nakal" Kyuhyun mendorong penisnya dengan kuat dan bertenaga, langsung menghantam titik kenikmatan Sungmin dengan keras dan tepat.

"ngaaahh oohh sayang lagiiii!" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan tautan kakinya pada leher Kyuhyun, ya memang agak melelahkan dengan posisi ini, dengan kaki yang menekuk di depan dada, tapi Sungmin benar-benar suka posisi ini, penis Kyuhyun menumbuknya dengan keras.

"sempitt Ming oh God mmm fuuckkk!" Kyuhyun mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan bersemangat, cepat dan kuat.

"chagii oohh kau yang terbaik aaah Kyuu" desahan erotis Sungmin menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Kyuuhh katakan sesuatu yang kotor sayang aawh yang berhubungan dengan vagina Ming" pinta Sungmin, karena Sungmin benar-benar sudah sering berdirty talk tentang penis Kyuhyun.

"shireo, kau saja, apalagi yang harus aku katakan tentang vaginamu? Sempit, nikmat ahh chagi sempith sekalii" Kyuhyun menolak permintaan Sungmin karena memang ia tidak berbakat untuk berdirty talk.

"mmmmmhh aaahh Kyuhh penismu Ming sukaa oohh Kyuu lebih dalam lagi masukinnya ashh sayang kau luar biasa" Sungmin mengabaikan permintaan Kyuhyun dan malah mendesah meminta lebih. Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Sungmin, ia memundurkan penisnya dan menghentakkannya ke dalam dengan sangat keras, membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat menerima impuls kenikmatan yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

"Mingg kau nikmath sekalii ohh sayang, mendesah, sebutkan namaku, katakan kalau kau menyukai ini baby" Kyuhyun meracau tidak jelas sambil menjilati wajah Sungmin.

"ya Kyunnie Ming menyukainya aaaashh sialan ini enak sekali ohh Kyuuhh sayang, Ming keluar aah" Cairan hangat Sungmin menyembur dari vagina Sungmin membasahi dinding rahimnya dan penis Sungmin yang masih bersarang di dalamnya.

"is that bad or good orgasm eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"fantastic Kyunnie, as always" Sungmin menelusuri wajah tampan Sungmin dengan jemari tangannya.

"wae Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ternyata kau sangat tampan ya, Kyu" jawab Sungmin

"aigoo kasian sekali uri Ming baru menyadarinya, kau tidak pegal dengan posisi ini sayang?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil mencium pipi Sungmin.

"lumayan sih, tapi tak apa, rasanya penismu lebih dalam masuk ke dalam vaginaku"

"aku belum keluar chagi, mau tukar posisi atau begini saja?" tanya Kyuhyun, dia pasti tau dengan posisi lutut yang menyentuh dada seperti ini akan sangat pegal bagi Sungmin.

"gwaenchanha Kyu, begini saja, Ming suka kok, ayo genjot Ming lagi sayang" pinta Sungmin, sesuai permintaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali mengeluar masukkan penisnya di dalam lubang Sungmin.

"oohhh Kyunnieee ashh babyy penismu benar benar nikmat oohh Deeper Kyuu fuck me deeper faster and harder chagii yeaahh"

"vagina Ming juga sempitth menjepit penis Kyu ooohh sempith sekalii hangat ahh"

Kyuhyun menjilati wajah Sungmin lagi menjambak rambut Sungmin sambil tetap menggenjot vagina Sungmin. Kyuhyun berniar menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin malam ini juga, sehabis mereka bercinta.

"Ming mau keluar sayangg aaahh nikmatnyaa"

"Bersama Ming oohhhh hebaatt aah ini enakk" Kyuhyun menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam rahim Sungmin bercampur dengan cairan Sungmin di dalam. Kyuhyun melepaskan penisnya, meluruskan kaki Sungmin, kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah Sungmin.

"jangan tidur dulu sayang, mandi yuk" Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin yang sudah hampir menutup matanya.

.

.

Selesai mandi dan memakai baju tidur, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meratapi kasur mereka.

"eotte?" tanya Sungmin.

"ya sudah terpaksa Ming, mau bagaimana lagi" Kyuhyun sedikit merapikan kasur mereka. Sungmin berbaring menyamping di atas kasur. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk kasur sebelahnya.

"sini sini Kyu" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin dan berbaring menyamping juga, kini mereka berhadapan, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Ming" panggil Kyuhyun

"euung?"

"kau pertama kali bercinta dengan siapa?"

"molla" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"molla?" Kyuhyun memastikan pendengarannya.

"ne, molla, waktu itu aku berusia 20 tahun, temanku mengajakku ke bar, aku minum banyak kala itu, terlalu banyak, sampai mabuk dan akhirnya teman-temanku memasukkanku ke dalam kamar bersama seseorang yang juga sedang mabuk, dan aku bercinta dengannya. Hanya itu saja yang kuingat" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"lalu kenapa kau bisa seliar ini sekarang? Ah, mm bukan begitu, maksudku kenapa kau sering ke bar?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, Kyuhyun berpikir keras, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"sejak saat itu aku sadar, kebutuhan seksualku sangat tinggi jadi ya sudah, aku sering bercinta dengan lelaki yang membuatku tertarik, tapi aku selalu meminta mereka memakai pengaman, kau yang pertama memasukiku tanpa pengaman, diberkatilah kau"

"ya, ya ya, aneh ya Ming, aku juga pertama kali bercinta 5 tahun yang lalu, ceritanya mirip sepertimu, aku dikerjai oleh teman-temanku, Ming, dan bar tempat aku dikerjai adalah bar tempat kita pertama bertemu" kata Kyuhyun

"hah? aku juga, wah kebetulan sekali!" kata Sungmin antusias, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, jangan-jangan..

"chakkaman" kata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"neo?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin, begitu pula Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"hahahahaha!" kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama.

"ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa? Apakah kau meninggalkan kalungmu saat pertama kali bercinta dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"ne, kalung dengan bandul huruf "S"" jawab Sungmin, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun yang memperawaninya.

"astaga! Kalung itu masih kusimpan di rumah"

"ya Tuhan, ini mengejutkan!"

"Ming.." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin lagi, ia menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menyatakannya sekarang pada Sungmin.

"ne?"

"aku senang menjadi yang pertama untukmu"

"nado Kyunnie"

"aku harap aku yang terakhir"

"nado Kyunnie"

"saranghae" Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin

"nado Kyu-NE?!" Sungmin berteriak karena terkejut. Kyuhyun mencintainya? God!

"Kyunnie sayang buka Kyune" Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin "saranghae" tambahnya lagi.

"na-nado Kyunnie" Sungmin berkata dengan gugup, wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"ara.." kata Kyuhyun sambik terkikik

"ara? Eottokhae arasseo?" Sungmin bingung, apakah perlakuannya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau ia mencintai Kyuhyun?

"waktu beberapa malam yang lalu, kau mengatakannya saat aku menutup mataku, padahal aku belum tidur" jelas Kyuhyun.

"kau belum tidur?!" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"belum"

"kau membohongiku!" Sungmin membalikkan badannya sehingga dia sekarang membelakangi Kyuhyun, dia tidak marah, hanya iseng.

"chagii" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang, kemudian menggesekkan wajahnya di rambut Sungmin.

"oh ayolah jangan marah, sayang" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"mianhae ne?" tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin membalikkan badannya.

"dimaafkan"

Chu~ Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"jaljjayo Ming" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"jaljja Kyunnie"

"saranghae"

"nado Kyunnie saranghae"

Kyuhyun POV

AH RASANYA MELEGAKAN! Sungguh sangat melegakan, Sungmin masih tertidur lelap sekarang, dia benar benar letih sepertinya, aigoo padahal sebentar lagi kami harus berangkat ke bandara, barang-barang kami juga sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku sudah siap dan Sungmin masih tidur dengan santainya.

"chagi ireona" Aku memukul-mukul bokong Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kita harus ke bandara sayang, lanjutkan di mobil saja tidurnya ne?"

"ngaaah shiireeeooo!" Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman.

"kau mau aku tinggalkan sendiri di Paris? Ayolah sayang, mandi dan ganti bajumu"

"berisikkkkk!" Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya, masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya, ia mandi sambil menutup matanya! Wow luar biasa! Ia hanya membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat benda-benda di sekitar, kemudian menutup matanya lagi, kasihan sih dia pasti benar-benar lelah dan kakinya sakit. Dia mandi dengan cepat, pakai baju dengan cepat, kemudian ia berbaring lagi di atas kasur.

"ayolah sayang, kita harus berangkat sekarang" kataku melihat Sungmin yang mulai terlelap.

"kaki Ming saaakiit" keluhnya. Ya wajar saja, ditekuk seperti itu pasti pegal.

"aigoo bayi besar ini" aku menggendong Sungmin seperti Koala menggendong anaknya, membuka pintu hotel dengan satu tangan, menutupnya kemudian berjalan di lorong sambil membawa bayi besar ini, tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh dan iri dari orang-orang, untung saja administrasi semua sudah kubayar. Di dalam lift aku mengelusi punggung Sungmin, seakan menenangkannya.

"Kyuu" Sungmin mengigau dalam tidurnya, ia menelusupkan kepalanya di leherku.

"stt ssstt" aku menggoyangkan badanku, oh aku benar-benar seperti menjaga bayi.

Sesampainya di mobil, aku membuka pintu belakang dan mendudukkan Sungmin di bangku belakang, aku duduk di sampingnya dan membiarkan kepalanya rebah di bahuku. Astaga ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

TBC

Hola~ Author galau deh galau deh galau deh kemarin di kasih pilihan dua duanya banyak bgt yg milih. Author binguuuungggg jadinya gini deh tapi tenanh konflik bakalan ada menanti. Oh iya KONFLIKNYA AKAN RINGAN jadi yang minta no konflik sumpah ini ringan banget kok seringan kapas.

Ini kayaknya kurang panas ya? /garuk kepala/ ah ya sudahlah.

Nanti author akan memunculkan penderitaan Kyuhyun dikala Sungmin lagi mens huahahahahaha /evil laugh/

buat thanks to yg kmrn kalo ada typo sorry sorry ya :3

kemaren ada yg salah paham, di chap kemaren itu bukan konflik ya :)

author emang sukaaa banget scene belanja, entah kenapa -_- jadi author pasti ada nyempilin scene belanja di ff author nyahahah

ternyata banyak yang nungguin ff author hiks :'

Sungmin hamil MUNGKIN di chap 10

THAAANKS BUAT YANG SUDAH REVIEW :*

dan seperti biasa, kalau ada yang basah ayo ngaku!

**REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT! **

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS LOVES AND HUGS FOR: **

**Mitatitu, reaRelf, albilhikmah, olive1315, Choi Yuan, Kinan, yewook, mei, RianaClouds, pink polar, Miss key, Cindyshim, dming, Miss key, BoPeepBoPeep137, ming0101, mrbang, tarry24792, guest, hyuki, wuhan, hae-yha, keykyu, Yhana Emng Gokill, nova137, aeyraa kms, JSV, guest, HoneyKyu137, KyoKMS26, Mrscho, SSungMine, Mimiy, AdeKyumin Joyer, DevilFujoshi, Heeni, yeyeye, PervySparks, kim sang hyun, kyuqpe, riesty137, M, EvilPink, Dminniekyunnie, chikyumin, ayyu. annisa. 1, ChoKyunnie, chokyumin 137, ZaAra EviLKyu, 137Line, Liaa kyuminelf, Kim Ri Ha, Lee Minry, de, Alfia Retno S, Kim Soo Hyun, coffeewie137, kyu88, kyuhyuniar, Channie, sha, Karamel, yunteukwon, guest, adindapranatha, Cho MinKyu, kyumindy, Cho Zhen Min, MissELFVIP, nurichan4, Miyoori29, Caxiebum, amelia jillbely, nahanakyu, Park Min Rin, Kim Min Ah, sneezesMING, Sapphira Blue Sapphire, Mei Hyun, BluePink ElfEXOtic, kimteechul, Kyumin48, Minnie kyumin, gorjazimba, ahel, minlala, kim. yuisa, Erry Kyumin, arisatae, gyvnji, ryeosomNia14, AyuClouds69, Kyurin Minnie, yunjaeshipper, Lee Azizah Cho, hello, NCLvr, Uky, neganugu, Heldamagnae, SazkiaSiwonestELF, Nuryatun, perfvcKYU, cloudsofyesung.**

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: BAHASA SANGAT DEWASA, TANPA SENSOR, SEX ACTIVITY, FANFICTION DENGAN BAHASA KOTOR. TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH! GENDERSWITCH**

**Addicted**

**Chapter 9**

**No Bash!**

**Review!**

**INI AGAK BDSM DAN PAKAI SEX TOYS JUGA! DAN ADA BEBERAPA ADEGAN MENJIJIKKAN TIDAK SIAP LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH**

Sungmin POV

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pernyataan bahwa Kyuhyun mencintaiku. Kyaa! Kyuhyun sedanh bekerja sekarang sedangkan aku bersantai di sofa sambil bermain bersama Uky yang sudah ku make over. Kemarin aku membeli aksesoris kelinci untuk Uky, dan lihatlah dia sekarang dengan baju berwarna biru muda yang menggemaskan. Aku jadi ingin memiliki anak. Aku melihat ke arah kiri, eh sekarang tanggal 23? Berarti...

.

.

Aaaa bagaimana ini? Aku mendapat menstruasiku bulan ini. Kyuhyun? Bagaimana dengan suamiku yang mesum sekali itu? Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang, astaga bagaimana ini?

"chagi, aku pulang!"

Tuh, kan.

Aku membuka pintu rumah, Kyuhyun langsung memelukku dan menciumi wajahku, kemudian ia mencium bibirku, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, bahkan aku tidak sadar Kyuhyun menggendongku ke dalam kamar dan sekarang aku terjepit di antara pintu dan tubuhnya, aku melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya.

"waeyo Ming, kau tidak mau?" tanyanya bingung.

"bukannya begitu Kyu.." aku memutar-mutar jariku di dadanya.

"lalu? Kau bosan denganku ya?"

"aniya.. geunyang.. mm aku tak bisa"

"aaa waeyo Ming?"

"kau tau kan, err setiap bulan, yeoja.. emm darah?" Aku berusaha memberikan petunjuk untuk Kyuhyun, jengah juga kalau misalnya aku harus mengatakan terang-terangan kalau aku sedang menstruasi. Kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, ayolah masa ini saja tidak tau?

"ah.. kau sedang menstruasi?" katanya sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri. Susah-susah aku berusaha tidak menyebutkan kata itu, Kyuhyun malah dengan santainya mengatakan hal itu. Errgh.

"ne.. mianhae" kataku dengan raut wajah menyesal. Dia masih diam. Aku tau Kyuhyun sudah tegang, bisa kulihat tonjolan di celananya.

"Kyunnie mianhae.." kataku lagi, aku memasang wajah memelas. Apakah dia marah? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memelukku.

"gwaenchanha.." dia mengusap-usap punggungku, astaga dengan posisi seperti ini aku bisa merasakan milik Kyuhyun sudah sangat mengeras.

"aku ke kamar mandi dulu, Ming" katanya sambil membuka celana kerjanya. Menyisakan bokser hitam dengan tonjolan di bagian depan.

"perlu aku bantu?" tanyaku menawarkan bantuan.

"jangan, nanti justru aku tidak tahan untuk memasukimu" jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, aku menunggu di sisi kasur yang menghadap ke pintu kamar mandi, sesekali aku tersenyum geli ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan namaku dalam permainan solonya.

"Ming shhh chaagii lebih cepathh oohh" desahannya terdengar samar-samar dari kamar mandi. Aku hanya tersenyum tidak jelas mendengarnya, untung saja dia tidak menyebutkan nama yeoja lain.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Kyuhyun dengan hanya ditutupi sehelai handuk putih dari pinggang ke bawah, wajah sayu dan rambut basah acak-acakan, ah sekalian mandi rupanya, tunggu dulu, kenapa jadi aku yang bernafsu melihat keadaannya?

"biasanya berapa lama Ming?" tanyanya sambil membuka lemari pakaian.

"biasanya seminggu" jawabku sambil mendekatinya, membantunya memilih dan memakai pakaian.

"NE?! SATU MINGGU?!" teriaknya frustasi. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum tak bersalahku.

"jangan salahkan aku chagi" jawabku sambil menyerahkan kaus santai untuk di rumah.

"satu minggu? Tanpa menyentuhmu? Tanpa memasukimu? Oh God Oh God, Satu Minggu?! Satu minggu tidak mendengar desahanmu di bawahku? Astaga ini petaka" kata Kyuhyun berlebihan.

"ya, satu minggu dalam setiap bulan kau harus bermain solo chagi" aku mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun, harus sedikit berjinjit untuk melakukannya. Tak sengaja, karena terlalu dekat, buah dadaku menyentuh dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"tolong Ming tolong, jangan menggodaku" Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi, Hey, aku tak menggodanya.

"hey, aku tak sengaja melakukannya" protesku.

"baiklah kau tak sengaja, Ya Tuhan tolong kuatkan hambamu" lagi-lagi suamiku bertingkah berlebihan.

"berlebihan sekali! Yuk keluar, aku mau bermain bersama Uky, dia kutinggal sendirian di ruang keluarga, astaga!"

"kau sudah mandi?" dia merangkul bahuku dan membawaku ke luar kamar.

"sudah, kalau lagi menstruasi rasanya aku ingin mandi setiap saat"

"bagaimana rasanya?"

"menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa bergerak sesuka hati, dan terkadang perutku nyeri"

"ya menurutku itu menyebalkan, aku jadi tidak bisa bercinta denganmu"

Percakapan kecil kami terhenti ketika kami sudah sampai di ruang keluarga, Uky yang sibuk menekan-nekan remote control televisi langsung berlari ke arahku.

"aigoo, uri Uky ini pintar sekali" aku menggendong kelinci putih berbaju biru itu kemudian duduk di sofa.

"kau membelikannya baju Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"kau tidak tau Kyu?" aku balik bertanya.

"tidak, hey apakah ahjumma sudah memasak? Aku lapar" keluhnya.

"sudah, dia sedang keluar, katanya ada keperluan" jawabku.

"kajja kita makan" ajak Kyuhyun, aku sih menurut saja.

.

.

"Kyu, kau harus banyak memakan sayur" perintahku ketika melihatnya menyingkirkan sayuran.

"panggil aku Kyunnie" dia tidak menghiraukanku, malah tetap menyingkirkan sayuran di piringnya.

"cih, Kyunnie kau harus banyak makan sayur"

"shireo, berikan saja pada Uky"

" Ya!"

"mwo?"

"bagaimana jika tidak ada seks sebulan kedepan?" aku mengancam.

"kau tidak akan tahan"

"aku akan bercinta dengan lelaki lain" aku kembali mengancam.

"kalau begitu aku akan bercinta dengan yeoja lain" jawabnya enteng.

"YA!" aku meletakkan sendokku di piring dengan kasar. Dia tidak tau apa kalau yeoja yang sedang menstruasi itu sangat sensitif?!

"hahahaha" dia malah tertawa melihatku yang sedang kesal. Sialan.

"jangan tertawa bodoh, atau aku benar-benar akan bercinta dengan orang lain?!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya.

"sudahlah Ming, terima saja nasib bahwa kau memiliki suami yang tidak suka memakan sayur, dan jangan lupakan kalau kau benar-benar tidak bisa bercinta dengan lelaki lain selain aku" ucapnya percaya diri.

"dan kau juga, jangan lupakan kalau kau benar-benar tidak bisa bercinta dengan yeoja lain selain aku" aku mengulangi kalimatnya.

"arasseo arasseo, cepat selesaikan makanmu dan kita akan menonton televisi sebentar"

Kyuhyun POV

Aku menyesal mengajak Sungmin menonton televisi di malam ini. Ini semua gara-gara kelinci putih yang seenaknya menekan-nekan remote control televisi, dan kalian tau apa? Tak sengaja si kelinci itu menekan channel yang menampakkan adegan 21+. Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah film barat tetapi dibumbui adegan seks yang sangat teramat JELAS.

"babe youre good ahhh" kata si tokoh laki-laki.

"so big and long honey ooh deeperr" kata si tokoh perempuan. Aku melihat ke arah Sungmin yang menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah dengan wajah memerah.

Kuatkan aku.. tolong.. Aku merasakan celanaku mulai menyempit. Argh.

"babe im cum aaahh fantastic"

"cum for me yeaah"

Thats it! Aku tak tahan lagi, aku membuka celanaku, tak kupedulikan ada Sungmin di sana.

"Ming oooh chagii" aku memandang Sungmin yang juga terlihat menahan gairahnya, argh Uky sialan!

Aku terus mengocok penisku sendiri, aku menutup mataku, membayangkan bahwa tangan Sungmin lah yang sedang menggenggam erat penisku.

"Kyu, kau yakin tak butuh bantuan?" tanya Sungmin.

"baiklah, bantu aku" aku akhirnya menyerah, aku takut jika Sungmin membantuku, gairahku akan semakin besar dan justru semakin menyiksaku.

Sungmin berjongkok di atas karpet, di hadapan penisku, ia menelusuri penisku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ming kumohon, jangan menggodaku, lakukan dengan cepat" kataku frustasi.

Sungmin menggenggam penisku, ia mengocok penisku dengan cepat, tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat penisku.

"Ming chagi.. ohh sayang mulutmu, gunakan mulutmu" pintaku lagi.

Sungmin memasukkan penisku ke dalam mulutnya, aku membayangkan kalau aku memasuki vagina sempit Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelitiki kepala penisku dengan lidahnya.

"ohh chagi faster" aku menjambak rambut Sungmin, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"engg" protesnya, ah sialan itu memberikan efek getaran kecil di penisku.

"Ming.. ohh keluarhh aahh" aku mengeluarkan spermaku di dalam mulutnya. Lega rasanya, wajah Sungmin yang belepotan sperma membuat penisku mulai bangkit lagi.

"Ming hadap belakang, kau membuatku tegang lagi"

Sungmin menurut, ia membalikkan badannya, sepertinya ia menjilati spermaku, Sungmin mengambil tissue di atas meja dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"terimakasih Kyu" ucapnya.

"terimakasih untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung, bukannya aku yang harusnya berterima kasih?

"sperma yang lezat" dia mengedipkan matanya, menggendong Uky dan berlari ke lantai atas, membuat buah dadanya bergoyang karena ia berlari.

Oh kasihanilah diriku, jangan biarkan aku berdiri lagi.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku harus menahan nafsuku melihat posisi tidur Sungmin, piyamanya yang longgar membuat bahunya yang putih bersih tersingkap, fiuh.. pejamkan matamu, usir bayang-bayang mesum dan perlahan buka matamu, ah lebih baik. Aku mengambil posisi tidur di samping Sungmin, setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu kamar, aku menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua dan memeluknya.

"jaljjayo Ming"

Aku mendengar sesuatu.. Ah si Uky ini sedang meronta-ronta dalam kandangnya.

"ya, ya diam" kataku. Dia tetap berontak, dia bosan atau apa sih? Aku berdiri, membuka kandangnya dan kelinci itu langsung berlari ke kasur kami, mengambil posisi di atas bantal guling yang Sungmin peluk. Aku hanya mendesis kesal melihat kelinci kecil itu, hey masa iya aku cemburu pada seekor kelinci?

.

.

Hari ini, aku lagi lagi harus bermain solo, bagaimana tidak, aku terbangun dengan posisi dada Sungmin yang benar-benar menempel di dadaku. Rambut Sungmin yang berantakan dan leher jenjang dan mulus miliknya. Tahan.. enam hari lagi.

Aku keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, Sungmin duduk bersila di atas kasur, memangku Uky, rambutnya masih berantakan, matanya pun masih disipitkan, sepertinya benar-benar baru bangun. Dan astaga astaga astaga, apa itu? Dua kancing teratas piyama yang terbuka?

"Ming lebih baik kau kancingkan piyamamu" tunjukku pada dadanya, oh ayolah, masa aku harus bermain sendiri lagi? Rasanya membosankan.

"ah mian" Sungmin mengancingkan kancing piyama yang sempat terbuka, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Fiuh.. kurasa enam hari kedepan akan menjadi sangat melelahkan.

.

.

Hari ketiga: Sungmin benar-benar ARGH, saat aku pulang kantor, Sungmin membukakan pintu dengan hanya memakai tanktop ketat dan hot pants. Aku mengocok penisku dua kali di hari ketiga.

Hari keempat: Sungmin melompat-lompat kegirangan di depan mataku sambil menelpon Ryeowook, entah karena berita apa. Dan kalian tau kan apa yang terjadi kalau Sungmin melompat?

Hari kelima: Sungmin memintaku membelikan pembalut, bukannya terangsang aku malah sangat kesal dan malu. Apalagi ketika pegawai penjaga toko tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku.

Hari keenam: entah ada hal apa, ketika aku pulang kantor Sungmin langsung memelukku sampai malam. Ya, sepertinya dia merindukanku, soalnya belakangan ini aku jarang memeluknya. Kalian tau itu membuat penisku berdiri.

Hari ketujuh: Puncak penantianku berada di hari ini.

"Ming.." kataku.

"wae?"

"sudah belum?" tanyaku penuh harap. Please.. mengangguk.

"belum" dia menggeleng penuh penyesalan.

"gwaenchanha.." aku memeluknya.

Tanpa aku tau kalau dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam dekapanku.

Sungmin POV

Err, sebenarnya aku sudah 'bersih' di hari keempat. Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengerjai Kyuhyun. Salah dia sendiri, kalau dia peka seharusnya dia sadar kalau aku sudah bergerak dengan sangat aktif dan kreatif. Abaikan. Aku dan Ryeowook sedang berada di rumahku dan Kyuhyun sekarang. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk suamiku tercinta. Satu setengah jam lagi Kyuhyun akan pulang dari kantornya. Ryeowook membawa berbagai peralatan yang berhubungan dengan seks tentunya. Kali ini aku akan mengerjaimu Kyunnie Kekeke liat saja.

.

.

10 menit sebelum Kyuhyun pulang, aku bersiap di depan pintu, Uky sudah ku kandangkan dengan baik di kamar. Aku memakai bando berbentuk telinga kelinci, memakai lingerie berwarna hitam, dan bra berbentuk kepala kelinci, aku memiliki ekor pink panjang yang tak lain adalah butt plug yang menancap di lubang analku. 5..4..3..2..1.. Aku mendengar suara deru mobil. Pintu terbuka.

"chagi aku pu...lang" Kyuhyun menatapku tak berkedip, aku memasang wajah aegyoku, mengedipkan sebelah mataku, kemudian bergelayut manja padanya, kakiku kulingkarkan di pinggangnya dengan erat, karena tangan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menahan berat badanku.

"Kyunnie uughh" aku menelusupkan wajahku di lehernya, menjilati dan sesekali menggigit kecil lehernya.

Kyuhyun langsung meletakkan tangannya di bawah bokongku, menopang berat badanku, menutup pintu dan membawaku masuk ke dalam kamar.

Normal POV

Sungmin menjelajahi punggung Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, Kyuhyun yang menindih Sungmin terus menciumi bibir istrinya itu dengan ganas, sedangkan tangannya sudah meremas kasar buah dada Sungmin. Posisi Sungmin yang berbaring dan Kyuhyun yang menindihnya membuat butt plug yang menancap di lubang anal Sungmin semakin masuk ke dalam. Sungmin memukul punggung Kyuhyun, meminta berhenti karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"itu untuk apa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada dua tiang besi yang menempel di tembok, dua tiang besi itu benar-benar sudah dipersiapkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedemikian rupa sehingga sangat kuat tetapi juga mudah di pindahkan.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia malah mendorong bahu Kyuhyun meminta Kyuhyun untuk bergeser, Kyuhyun menurut, Sungmin membuka sesuatu di laci samping kasur, karena lacinya agak rendah, Sungmin harus menungging untuk membukanya. Kyuhyun langsung memukul-mukul kedua bokong Sungmin dan mengeluar masukkan butt plug itu di dalam lubang anal Sungmin.

"Kyunnie nakal" Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam laci.

"Kau yang nakal Ming, hey apa itu?" Kyuhyun membuka kotak yang Sungmin pegang. Sextoys? Borgol? Cambuk? Gunting? Sungmin ingin di siksa?

"Ming, kau mau aku memborgolmu disana?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada kedua tiang besi itu.

"ani, bukan aku, tapi kau" Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun yang masih berpakaian lengkap tetapi sudah berantakan itu menuju dua buah tiang besi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kasur. Sungmin memposisikan tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun agar bisa di borgol. Di bagian atas dan bawah kedua tiang itu ada penyangga yang menjaga agar tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"sempurna" Sungmin menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan posisi mengangkang, masih mengenakan lingerie dan branya.

"ahh" Sungmin mendesah ketika butt plug itu semakin dalam masuk ke lubang analnya.

"Sungmin kau liar sekali" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"sekali-sekali tak apa kan?" Sungmin mengambil gunting dari kotak yang memang bisa dia jangkau, ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan menggunting semua pakaian Kyuhyun. Terkadang permukaan baja gunting yang dingin itu menyentuh kulit pucat Kyuhyun.

"chagi, kita belum mandi dan makan, ini sudah jam 6 sore" kata Kyuhyun

"tidak peduli, Kyu sudah tidak mau bercinta dengan Ming ya?" Sungmin memasang cock ring di penis Kyuhyun. Mengecup kepalanya kemudian kembali duduk. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di dagunya sendiri.

"aha" Sungmin berdiri, ia mengambil potongan baju Kyuhyun yanh paling panjang, mengikatkannya di penis Kyuhyun, dan membentuk pita.

"yeppeora" Sungmin bertepuk tangan melihat hasil karyanya. Kemudian ia mengambil vagina buatan yang entah di dapat Ryeowook dari mana, ia memasangkannya pada Kyuhyun dan menghidupkan getaran pada posisi low.

"Ashh Sungmiiinn oohh lebih hangat vaginamu baby ashh" Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan badannya gelisah.

"Kyu, liat Ming" Sungmin menungging di hadapan Kyuhyun, lingerie dan branya sudah dibuka, bokongnya yang sedikit memerah karena pukulan Kyuhyun tadi menghadap ke Kyuhyun, ia memaju mundurkan butt plug di dalam lubang analnya dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya yang bebas mengambil sebuah dildo dan memasukkannya ke dalam vaginanya.

"ohhh Kyuuuhh" Sungmin memaju mundurkan kedua benda yang menancap di kedua lubangnya itu dengan dua tangannya.

"Miingg ohh ayolahh aku ingin mencicipi vaginamu bukan silikon ini sayang aaahh" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi tentu saja tidak bisa.

"Kyunniehh Ming keluar, ahh nikmat ooh shh" Sungmin mencabut dildo di dalam vaginanya, mengemut ujungnya kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun. Butt plug yang menancap di lubang analnya juga sudah di cabut.

"Kyunnie mau?" Sungmin menyodorkan dildo itu di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie harus mau, buka mulutnya" tambah Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum evilnya kemudian membuka lebar mulutnya, ini menjijikkan tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menikmati cairan Sungmin. Sungmin memaju mundurkan dildo itu di dalam mulut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terkadang terbatuk karena Sungmin terlalu keras mendorongnya.

"kau budak seks ku malam ini Kyunnie" Sungmin menampar penis Kyuhyun yang terbungkus vagina buatan itu, penis Kyuhyun juga masih dipasang cock ring dan pita dari baju Kyuhyun yang Sungmin buat.

"kau juga akan menjadi budak seks ku malam ini Ming" balas Kyuhyuk ketika Sungmin sudah berhenti mengeluar masukkan dildo itu di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"saranghae" Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, agak aneh memang, kata 'saranghae' yang biasanya diucapkan dalam suasana romantis malah diucapkan dalam suasana panas dan bergairah.

"nado saranghae Sungmin" balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun, memutar-mutar jari jempolnya di sekitar nipple Kyuhyun, tidak sampai mengenainya. Hanya menggoda, kemudian Sungmin menghisap dan menggigiti kedua benda kecil itu bergantian.

"aaah Ming, setidaknya biarkan aku orgasme sayang" pinta Kyuhyun.

"shireo, sudah, Kyu diam saja, nikmati Kyu" Sungmin kembali berjinjit untuk mengulum telinga kiri Kyuhyun, Sungmin sengaja merapatkan dadanya dan dada Kyuhyun.

"Ming biarkan aku meremasnya" Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya gelisah. Sungmin mundur, kembali duduk di kursinya, mengangkang dengan lebarnya, memamerkan vagina Sungmin yang basah dan bengkak.

"remas? Seperti ini?" Sungmin meremas kedua buah dadanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Ming.."

Sungmin memilin putingnga sendiri, matanya sayu dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka terus mengeluarkan desahan

"shh Kyuuhhh oohh"

"Ming ayolah, kau ingin aku sentuh kan?" Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Sungmin, dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mencicipi vagina Sungmin.

"berisik" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, ia mencabut vagina buatan di penis Kyuhyun, membuka ikatan pitanya tetapi tidak dengan cock ring. Sungmin mengambil dildo lain dan memasukkannya ke dalam vaginanya lagi, kemudian ia berjongkok di hadapan penis Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat keras itu, mencium puncaknya dan memainkan lidahnya disana, Kyuhyun memajukan pinggangnya agar penisnya langsung masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya karena perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat penis Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam mulutnya mendapat efek yang luar biasa.

"aaaarrghh baby oohh lakukan lagi sayang" racau Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengulangi gerakannya lagi, ia menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya sambil menghisap kuat penis Kyuhyun, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat penis Kyuhyun yang tak dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas lembut testis Kyuhyun.

"chagii lepaskan benda itu aku ingin orgasme" pinta Kyuhyun.

"memohonlah" Sungmin melepaskan kulumannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"ne?" Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan permintaan Sungmin. Hah? Menyuruhnya memohon? Kyuhyun hanya menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin yang sudah asik bermain sendiri dengan dildonya. Cih, Kyuhyun merasa iri pada benda mati yang sekarang keluar masuk di vagina Sungmin yang sempit itu.

"Ming jebaall ayolah penis Kyu yang besar dan panjang ingin masuk ke dalam vagina Ming.." kata Kyuhyun memohon.

"lalu?" kata Sungmin tak acuh sambil tetap memainkan dildo di dalam vaginanya.

"chagii lepaskan cockring nya ne?"

"okay" Sungmin membuka cock ring Kyuhyun dan melemparnya asal.

"lalu?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung karena selanjutnya Sungmin tak melakukan apapun.

"lalu apa? Shhh keluar lagi oohh" Sungmin mendesah ketika dildo itu membuatnya orgasme untuk kedua kalinya.

"ayolah, dildo itu sudah membuatmu orgasme dua kali sedangkan aku? Meremas buah dadamu saja belum"

"tunggu dulu, Ming masih ingin bermain" Sungmin mengambil cambuk kecil, tenang saja, cambuk itu memang dibuat khusus untuk keperluan seks, bukan cambuk untuk kuda (?)

"bagaimana cara memakainya ya?" Sungmin bingung sendiri melihat cambuk itu.

"cih, gaya sekali ingin memakai cambuk padahal cara penggunaannya saja kau tak tau Ming" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"diam! Atau Ming tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuh Ming sampai pagi" Sungmin mulai melecutkan cambuk itu pada badan Kyuhyun.

"aashh chagi, ini geli geli nikmat" desah Kyuhyun.

"tidak sakit?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"tidak sama sekali" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"yasudah, Kyunnie tidak kesakitan jadi Ming tidak pakai" Sungmin mengembalikan cambuk itu ke dalam kotak.

"kau senang melihatku kesakitan baby?"

"bukannya senang sih, tapi Ming terlihat keren jika bisa membuat Kyu merintih seperti budak seks" jawab Sungmin jujur.

"ayolah lepaskan aku, kau ingin bercinta denganku atau dengan dildo sih?"

"apa untungnya buat Ming?"

"tangan besarku yang meremas buah dadamu kasar"

"lalu?"

"lidah nakalku yang menjelajahi mulutmu"

"apa lagi?"

"mulutku yang mengulum putingmu"

"lalu?"

"jari-jariku yang panjang akan mengacak-acak vaginamu dan menyentuh klitorismu"

"hanya itu?"

"mulut dan lidahku juga akan mencicipi vaginamu yang indah itu"

"ada lagi?"

"penis panjang besar dan berurat akan bergesekan dengan dinding dalam vaginamu dan menumbuk titik terdalammu berkali-kali"

"tidak cukup, setelah itu?"

"sperma hangat dan kental yang akan membasahi vaginamu"

"boleh aku meminumnya?"

"apa?"

"spermamu"

"tentu saja, lepaskan aku Ming maka kau boleh meminumnya sesuka hati"

"arasseo" Sungmin mengambil kunci borgol dari dalam kotak dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"nanti saja deh" kata Sungmin lagi, ia memposisikan vaginanya di depan penis Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggenggam pangkal penis itu dan menggesek-gesekkan kepala penis Kyuhyun di vaginanya.

"shhh masukkan Ming" pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memajukan pinggulnya, penis Kyuhyun sukses menancap di vaginanya.

"oohh Kyuuuh" Sungmin menaikkan kakinya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, walaupun agak susah karena badan Kyuhyun hampir menempel di tembok. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memeluk tubuh Sungmin sekarang, menggerayangi setiap milimeter kulit Sungmin yang panas, dan Kyuhyun ingin mencoba bercinta dengan posisi seperti ini, tetapi seharusnya dia yang menguasai permainan, sedikit melompat untuk memberikan sensasi di penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Sungmin menaik turunkan badannya dengan cepat, tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Kyuhyun dan bertumpu di bahu Kyuhyun.

"shhh Kyyuuh astaga Tuhan ini nikmat sekalii oohh besar dan panjang aaahh" Sungmin mendesah keenakan ketika penis Kyuhyun menumbuk titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali.

"lepaskan aku Ming, tolong, ahhh sempit sekali!"

Sungmin menurunkan tubuhnya, melepaskan penyatuan nikmat tubuh mereka, kemudian mengambil kunci borgol dan melepaskan borgol di tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung bertingkah seperti singa yang baru lepas, ia langsung menggendong Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan ganas, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian, mengacak-acak isi mulut Sungmin, menumpahkan salivanya di mulut Sungmin, Ia mendudukkan Sungmin di kursi yang sedari tadi dipakai Sungmin, mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin, ia meremas kedua buah dada Sungmin dengan kasar, kemudian lembut, kemudian kasar lagi, lalu ia menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya bergantian di buah dada Sungmin, tiga jari tangannya-telunjuk-tengah-manis sudah masuk ke dalam vagina Sungmin yang sudah basah, sedangkan jari jempolnya menekan-nekan dan mengelus klitoris Sungmin.

"ahhh Kyunniee kau sialan, ooohh kenapa bisa begini nikmatnya aashh kocok jarimu lebih cepat baby ahh fuuckk elus klitorisku ahh good boy yaa begituu gigit putingku yang memerah sayang ahh pintar sekali" Sungmin meracau tidak jelas seolah mengajarkan Kyuhyun apa-apa saja yang harus dia lakukan.

"kau suka baby?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela-sela aktifitasnya.

"ne, ayo sekarang jilat vagina Ming, cepaat nanti setelah Kyu meminum cairan Ming baru Ming hisap punya Kyu" Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar mengarah ke vaginanya, Kyuhyun menurut, ia meniup vagina Sungmin, menimbulkan sensasi dingin disana. Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri.

"chakkaman" Kyuhyun berlari ke luar kamar, tak lama ia kembali dengan jus jeruk kaleng dan es batu.

"aku haus" Kyuhyun membuka kalengnya dan menuangkan isinya di dalam vagina Sungmin, memang tidak semua sih, kemudian ia menambahkan es batu di dalam sana.

"aahh ini gilaaa Kyuuuh dingin, oohh enakk sshhh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku tak suka kau menutup matamu saat kita bercinta? Biarkan aku melihat pancaran gairah dan kenikmatan dari matamu baby" Kyuhyun mulai menjilati vagina Sungmin, menghisap jus jeruk dingin dari lubangnya, rasa segar dari jus jeruk dan rasa seks dari vagina Sungmin benar-benar menjadi perpaduan nikmat di lidah Kyuhyun. Dia harus lebih sering melakukan hal ini, dengan jus alpukat misalnya? Atau cola? Atau bubble tea kesukaan Hunhan? Atau lemon tea kesukaan author? Atau mungkin dengan minuman kesukaan readers? Abaikan.

"Kyuuuhhh ahh keluarr sayanggg oohh nikmatnyaa" Sungmin mengerang ketika mendapat orgasme ketigannya. Kyuhyun kali ini meminumnya sampai habis. Sungmin yang masih terengah langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"duduk" pinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung duduk di atas kursi dengan penis yang menegang dan keras.

"Kyu nakal ya pakai es batu" Sungmin memegang es batu itu sampai tangannya dingin, baru ia kocok penis Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Mingg ahh lebih cepat baby, remas testisku juga sayang, oohh katakan kau budak seks ku Ming" pinta Kyuhyun, Sungmin menurut, ia mempercepat kocokannya dan meremas testis Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Ming budak seks Kyu, tujuan Ming membuat Kyu puas dan memijat penis Kyu yang panjang dengan vagina nikmat Ming sehingga Kyu mengeluarkan sperma yang banyak dan kental di dalam vagina Ming" Sungmin tau kata-kata kotor itu akan semakin membuat mereka bergairah.

"kau juga budak seksku Kyu" Sungmin memasukkan es batu ke dalam mulutnya kemudian mengulum penis Kyuhyun.

"oohh so fucking greaatt ahh, aku adalah budak seks Sungmin, tugasku membuat Sungmin puas dengan cara meremas buah dadanya yang sintal dan memasukkan penisku yang besar dan panjang ke dalam vagina sempit Sungmin, membuat urat-uratnya bergesekan dengan dinding dalam vaginanya dan menumbuk titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Ahhh keluar Mingg oohh minum spermaku chagii" ucapan Kyuhyun tergangggu karena penisnya sudah menembakkan sperma ke dalam mulut Sungmin, Sungmin menelannya sampai habis.

"kita terlalu lama foreplay, sudah satu jam dan aku belum memasukimu" protes Kyuhyun.

"bukannya foreplay yang membuat seks semakin nikmat?" balas Sungmin.

"tentu saja, tapi ini terlalu lama baby" Kyuhyun mengocok penisnya sendiri agar kembali berdiri.

"duduk sini Ming" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pahanya dan meminta Sungmin duduk, penisnya sudah kembali berdiri.

Jleb!

Sungmin menduduki Kyuhyun dan penis Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam vagina Sungmin.

"ooh yeah" mereka berdua mendesah bersamaan.

Tak lama Kyuhyun berdiri, Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di bokong Sungmin kemudian meremasnya kasar, dua tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam lubang anal Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang, membuat penisnya keluar masuk vagina Sungmin, jarinya ia gerakkan seirama dengan pergerakan penisnya.

"ahh Kyuhyun lebih cepaatt" Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan badannya, mengakibatkan kedua benda berjenis berbeda yang sedang menyatu itu bergesekan dengan keras. Kyuhyun sedikit melompat, membuat penisnya sedikit tersentak dan semakin dalam masuk ke dalam vagina Sungmin.

"oohh baby kau sempit dan nikmaathh asshh" Kyuhyun menurunkan kaki Sungmin, ia memutar badan Sungmin dan menyuruh Sungmin menumpukan tangannya di tembok, posisi doggy. Uky yang dari tadi tertidur mendadak bangun dan ketika ia melihat ke atas, langsung berhadapan dengan penis Kyuhyun yang keluar masuk vagina Sungmin. Posisinya benar-benar menguntungkan seperti tiket VIP SS5 yang harganya 2.200.000 rupiah. Ah author pun tak tau pasti harganya berapa. Lupakan.

"aaaargghhhh panjang sekalii ooohhh lebih dalaaam! Yeahh disitu Kyuu aassshh" badan Sungmin sedikit bergetar ketika Kyuhyun benar-benar keras menggenjotnya, tangan Kyuhyun juga sudah meremas buah dada Sungmin dengan perlahan.

"kau sempit sekali Ming, sungguh aahhh hangatt jugaah oohhh" Kyuhyun semakin kasar memompa Sungmin ketika ia merasakan dirinya dan Sungmin sebentar lagi akan klimaks.

"ooohhh nikmaaatt" Sungmin mendesah keras ketika ia mencapai orgasmenya

"shhh ini luar biasaa" Kyuhyun juga sama /biar cepet author gerah/

Tes!

Tetesan cairan mereka turun ke kepala Uky yang tepat berada di bawah mereka, kandang Uky memang bercelah.

Uky yang pintar langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kaki depannya. Mungkin dalam hatinya dia menjerit pilu karena kejatuhan cairan seks.

Sungmin tanpa bubibu eh babibu langsung tidur di atas kasur yang tumbennya tidak berantakan itu. Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun yang bersih langsung saja mandi setelah sebelumnya membersihkan tubuh lengket Sungmin dengan kain bersih basah dan memakaikannya piyama, sungguh suami yang perhatian. Untung saja besok hari libur nasional. Setelah Kyuhyun selesai mandi langsung saja Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang sedang tertidur memeluk guling (?) tanpa mematikan lampu kamar.

"engg" Sungmin menggumam pelan.

"sttt shhtt" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bokong Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. Dasar bayi besar.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka. Siapa? Jam 7 pagi begini? Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tidur lelap, ah eomma kami rupanya. Pantas saja pintu terbuka.

"hai Kyu" eommaku menyapaku yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"eomma kenapa kesini? Appa mana?" tanyaku bingung.

"appa kalian berdua ada bisnis baru di Jepang, karena kau sudah menguasai bisnis appamu, appamu yang tak bisa diam itu sekarang bergabung dengan appa Sungmin" jelas eommku.

"dan kami yang bosan di rumah memutuskan untuk pergi kesini. Mana Sungmin? Anak nakal itu belum bangun? Aigoo" eomma Sungmin mulai menaiki tangga, oh oh jangan sampai ia melihat keadaan kamar kami yang masih berserakan sextoys itu.

"jangan!" teriakku mencegah eomma Sungmin. Eomma Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"KYUNNIEEEEE!" Sungmin berteriak dari kamar, oh kumohon jangan katakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan Ming.

"KOTAK SEXTOYS NYA MANA?! KOK HILANGGG?"

JEDER!

Terlalu frontal Ming..

Aku hanya menelan ludah melihat kedua eomma yang ternganga bingung.

"Kyunnie nih, ditanya kok gak ja... EOMMA?!" Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar ikut bergabung di tangga bersama kami.

"kalian memakai sextoys?" tanya eomma Sungmin.

"n-ne" Sungmin tergagap mengakuinya. Kami malu sekali.

"Good job" Eommaku menepuk-nepuk penisku dari luar. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung memposisikan dirinya di depanku.

"aigoo Sungminnie, jangan cemburu padaku, kau tau, aku yang merawat benda kesukaanmu itu dari zaman benda itu hanya sebesar dua ruas jari kelingkingku dan sekarang mungkin besarnya melebihi lengan bawahku, aku tak tau pasti kau yang merasakannya" Eommaku mempermalukanku.

"iya, aku juga yang membesarkan Sungmin dari zaman dadanya belum ada sampai sekarang sudah sering di remas Kyuhyun ya ampun Sungminku sudah besar.." eomma Sungmin mempermalukan Sungmin.

"EOMMA!" teriak kami bersamaan, kedua eomma itu hanya terkekeh geli sambil ber high five ria dan turun ke bawah.

"apakah ada makanan?"

**TBC **

**Author mau sedikit marah, kalau kalian gak suka bisa di skip okay?**

**BUAT: **

**frenzys **

**Ini emang makin jayus apa gimana ya. Makin geli aja bacanya dr chapter ke chapter. Penulisannya aja bikin illfeel-,- kebanyakan pov si, tp sih harusnya yang buat bisa bikin supaya enak dibaca dan gak kebanyakan bertele-tele. Yang gakpenting pun dibahas. Coba belajar dr author lain yang pinter buat ff dr segi pov. Trus juga, ugh, kyumin kenapa dibuat lebay gitu, jujur aja dah ya yang sex activity "Ming mau blablabla Kyunnie blablabla" apa itu harus? Imut kagak, jijik iya. Yaa walau saya doang mungkin yang berasa gitu. Yah org kan beda2. Terima kritik kan authornya? Semangat**

Itu kamu namanya bukan kritik ya tapi MENGHINA kamu gak belajar pelajaran bahasa Indonesia ya? mengkritik itu menggunakan kata-kata sopan! Kamu bilang dari chapter ke chapter itu menggelikan lalu KENAPA KAMU MASIH MELANJUTKAN MEMBACA?! Penulisan saya bikin ilfeel? Sekali lagi kenapa kamu masih mau baca? Kebanyakan POV? Oh saya memang tidak bisa membuat satu POV itu selalu membuat saya bingung. Yang gak penting pun dibahas? Kalau saya bikin yang penting semua mungkin jadinya bakalan seperti laporan penelitian bukan ff. Kyumin dibuat lebay dan menjijikkan saat sex activity? Bukannya saya sudah mewarning di atas? Oh kamu memang tidak bisa mengerti bahasa Indonesia. Saya harus belajar dari author yang pintar membuat ff dari segi POV? Saya belajar, mereka author yang sebagian besar sudah kuliah bahkan mungkin kerja, sedangkan saya? pakai seragam SMA aja belum! Ya memang setiap orang beda-beda, tapi kamu merugikan saya! kamu membuat mood saya turun drastis! Lagipula memangnya kamu membuat fanfiction? TIDAK KAN?! Kamu cuma readers yang tidak MENGHARGAI karya orang. Kalau kamu berani, KRITIK saya pakai akun, kita berantem di PM atau adu FF! Saya tidak takut!

Marah-marah selesai. Maklum lah anak labil, emosi masih terombang ambing. Itu komen bnrbnr bikin author sempet unmood loh, author baru pertama kali dapat bash soalnya ._.v

Author udh prnh bikin scene di kamar mandi kok buat yang minta di kamar mandi.

Id line dan info lainnya liat di Bio ya readerdeul tersayang :* :* kalian bener bener penyemangatku!

Author gak bisa bikin anal woy ._.v mian..

Chap depan... ada apa ya... liat aja deh nanti (?) dan mungkin tak ada NC yang jelas disana. Mungkin...

Ini sampe chap brp thor? Gak Tao neh ._.

Minta maaf semaaf maafnya kalau yang kemarin kemarin atau di chapter ini kurang hot. Author kurang vitamin Y /ngerti kan?/

Author mohooonnn banget... kalau ada yang gak suka lebih baik tidak usah komen sama sekali itu bikin author down namanya juga masih anak labil. Itu aja ya.

**REVIEW MAKA UPDATE AKAN KILAT **

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS LOVES AND HUGS FOR: **

**Lee Jung, ZaAra EviLKyu, keykyu, mitatitu, perfvcKYU, KyoKMS26****, kyu88, mimiy, SazkiaSiwonestELF, paprikapumpkin, kyuqie, nahanakyu, BluePink ElfEXOtics, bb, ryeosomNia14, amelia jillbely, dming, Heeni, reaRelf, MalaJaeWook, Kim chanri, BoPeepBoPeep137, HoneyKyu137, EvilPink, Alfia Retno S, sha, AyuClouds69, Kim Min Ah, Choi Yuan, KyuMin48, guest, ayyu. annisa. 1, aeyraa kms, kinan, tarry24792, Ri Yong Kim, gorjazimba, miyoori29, wuhan, Kim soo hyun, riesty137, ainun. nurfa, nova137, cloudsofyesung, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, punyuk monkey, chokyumin137, Minhyunnie1318, yunjaeshipper, hana ryeong9, Liaa Kyuminelf, Cho Zhen Min, olive1315, kim sang hyun, karamel, Kyurin Minnie, mrbang, chikyumin, ainul. mardhiyaa, guest, sneezesMING, coffeewie137, Lee Azizah Cho, bambaya, hae-yha, hello, cho Kyunnie, Cho MingKyu, Kim. yuisa, guest, adindapranatha, erry kyumin, PervySparks, kyumindy, gyvnji, MissELFVIP, Lee Minry, Heldamagnae, runashine88, hyunmin, neganugu, lizuka. miyori, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, M, Dminniekyunnie, Hanhan137, arisatae, sparkyu, kimteechul, JSV, yeyeye. **

**Dan MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO :***


	10. Chapter 11

Addicted

Chapter 10

No Bash!

Review!

WARN:: DISINI SUNGMIN SANGAT MANJA KALAU TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH BACA ATAU NGEBASH SAYA!

Sungmin POV

Yes! Hari ini aku ke kantor Kyuhyun dan aku membawa Uky bersamaku, sebenarnya Kyuhyun melarangku sih, tapi dengan jurus aegyoku Kyuhyun langsung menuruti permintaanku. Aku ke kantor Kyuhyun karena aku bosan sekali di rumah, kerjaanku hanya duduk menonton televisi sambil memakan cemilan, pernah waktu itu aku mencoba membantu ahjumma memasak, aku memotong tomat dengan sangat lambat dan berhati-hati tetapi akhirnya tanganku tergores pisau hal ini dikarenakan aku tidak menggunakan telenan saat memotong tomat, aku bertingkah sok profesional di depan ahjumma, dengan tangan kiri yang memegang tomat dan tangan kanan yang memegang pisau tajam. Cukup banyak juga darah yang keluar, begitu pulang kantor Kyuhyun memarahiku dan melarangku untuk berurusan dengan hal hal memasak. Dia mengkhawatirkanku loh, hehe.

Aku duduk di sofa tempat biasa aku duduk, Kyuhyun sibuk dengan laptopnya, cih tak di rumah tak di kantor sama saja membosankannya. Aku menggendong Uky, aku berjalan mendekati meja kerja Kyuhyun, kemudian meletakkan Uky di kursi yang biasanya digunakan para karyawan saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, letaknya di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun, kemudian mendorong kursi itu hingga sekarang kursi itu berada di sebelah kursi boss Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat empuk itu, aku mengangkat Uky dan duduk di kursi itu, aku memperhatikan laptop Kyuhyun. SIALAN DIA BERMAIN GAME!

"YAAA!" Teriakku kesal, kukira tadi Kyuhyun sedang menghitung pemasukan perusahaan, karena keningnya terus berkerut dan sesekali ia menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'aissh bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?' 'Oh Tuhan..' 'Astaga ini sungguh keterlaluan!' dan ternyata dia hanya bermain game.. Terlebih lagi dia mengacuhkanku!

"waeyo Ming, kau haus? Ambil di kulkas sendiri saja ne chagi" jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil tetap memainkan gamenya. Karena kesal aku menghalangi pandangan Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan badan putih dan semok Uky.

"ya! Jauhkan benda itu Ming" Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan Uky dengan tangannya.

Try Again

Bisa kulihat tulisan merah itu di layar laptop Kyuhyun, aku tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"puas Ming?!" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan raut wajah kesal.

"kau bahkan marah kepadaku hanya karena aku mengganggumu? Sana bercinta dengan laptopmu" aku menggebrak meja dan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal, aku membanting pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar, belakangan ini emosiku memang tidak stabil, aku tak tau apa penyebabnya. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah restoran mini yang berada di dalam kantor ini, aku memesan apa saja yang aku mau, ketika pelayan meminta bayaran aku hanya berkata "minta pada Cho Kyuhyun!" dan pelayan itu pun pergi kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa banyak makanan. Satu lagi, nafsu makanku meningkat drastis belakangan ini.

"hey Ming, kau marah?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahku.

"cih" aku hanya mendesis sambil tetap makan.

"Ming nanti kau gemuk"

"apa pedulimu?" aku tetap tak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan acara makanku.

"Ming, aku kan hanya terbawa suasana tadi, ayolah, Uky sampai kutinggal di dalam loh"

"apa peduliku?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun langsung menggendongku, - seperti biasa, posisi saat ibu koala menggendong anaknya- aku tentu saja meronta-ronta dalam gendongannya.

"YA! TURUNKAN AKU!" aku memukul-mukul punggungnya.

"nanti kalau kita sudah sampai di ruanganku" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan gendongannya. Astaga, ada banyak sekali orang yang memperhatikan kami.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangannya dengan satu tangan, kemudian ia mendudukkanku di kursi yang tadi kududuki. Uky enak-enakan tidur di atas tumpukan dokumen Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk di tahtanya. Ia memutar kursiku dan kursinya, sehingga kami sekarang berhadapan.

"jadi apa masalahmu?" tanyanya sambil menatap mataku. Aku seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri sebutir permen dari toko.

"eopso" jawabku singkat

"eopso?"

"eopso"

"kenapa kau menggangguku kalau begitu?"

"kau mengacuhkanku"

"aku mengacuhkanmu?"

"berhenti mengulangi kata-kataku. Kau mengacuhkanku, aku bosan di rumah, makanya aku ikut ke kantormu tapi sama saja, kau tetap mengacuhkanku. Aku bosan bodoh!" kataku sambil memasang raut wajah kesal.

"baiklah maafkan aku, ne?" Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"shireo" kataku sambil tersenyum malu, di mulut memang shireo, tapi sungguh aku menyukai sentuhan tangannya di pipiku.

"hissh kau ini" Kyuhyun menekan kedua tangannya sehingga bibirku jadi maju ke depan, kemudian ia mencubit kedua pipiku.

"lain kali jangan mengacuhkanku" kataku setelah dia berhenti mencubiti pipiku.

"arasseo, Ming"

"Kyunnie.."

"hmmm"

"di laptopmu ada kamera?"

"tentu saja, ini benda mahal"

"sombong! Ayo berfoto" ajakku sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya, mencari aplikasi webcam.

"sendiri saja ne?" Kyuhyun menolak ajakanku.

Aku melemparkan deathglareku padanya. Dia tetap menggeleng, baiklah kalau deathglare tidak bisa. Aku mengeluarkan jurus bunny eyesku.

"jebaaall.. foto di rumah kita hanya foto pernikahan" aku menusuk-nusukkan tanganku di lengannya.

Kyuhyun ingin menggeleng lagi, tapi begitu melihat mataku dia mendengus keras. Hehehe berhasil.

"jangan keluarkan jurus mata itu pada orang lain" perintahnya.

"ne, sajangnim, chaa berposelah" aku membuat peace sign dan memajukan bibirku, tanganku yang satu lagi kugunakan untuk mengklik mouse, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum datar.

"Kyuhyun, kita ini bukan berfoto untuk Kartu Identitas, ayolah berekspresilah sedikit" aku memarahi Kyuhyun yang berpose kaku.

"errr, baiklah"

Pose pertama: Kyuhyun masih lumayan kaku, ia tersenyum lebar sambil membuat sign peace.

Pose kedua: Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya dan aku juga memajukan bibirku.

Pose ketiga: Kyuhyun mulai percaya diri, ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengedipkan satu matanya, sok imut sih, tapi tak apa, sedangkan aku mencium pipinya yang menggembung.

Pose keempat: Uky terbangun, merasa tertarik dengan apa yang kami lakukan, ia juga ikut tampil di depan kamera, Uky memamerkan bokong putihnya sedangkan aku dan Kyuhyun menjepit tubuhnya dan memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut. Jadi posisi kami adalah Aku-Bokong Uky-Kyuhyun.

Pose kelima: Wajah Uky kami hadapkan ke kamera, kemudian aku dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menjepitnya dan tersenyum dengan pura-pura dipaksakan sampai mata kami menyipit.

Pose keenam: aku menyuruh Kyuhyun melakukan aegyo, aku menyuruhnya memajukan bibirnya dan tangannya yang membentuk sign peace ditaruh di depan mata, tiba-tiba..

"Sajangnim ini dokumen yang... Omo!" Seorang karyawan menerobos masuk ruangan, dan tentu saja ia melihat pose bodoh Kyuhyun.

"HAHAHAHA" aku tertawa sepuasnya, Kyuhyun langsunh merubah ekspresinya menjadi tegas, menormalkan bibirnya kemudian menurunkan tangannya.

"kalau kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja HAHAHAHA" aku mengajak karyawan namja yang daritadi senyum-senyum itu.

"Ming.." Kyuhyun menatapku serius. Itu justru membuatku semakin ingin tertawa.

"astaga Tuhan.. hahaha reputasi suamiku hancur, aduh bagaimana ini aku mempunyai suami yang tertangkap basah melalukan aegyo di depan karyawannya ya Tuhan hahaha" aku berbicara di sela-sela tawaku.

"Ming.. berhenti tertawa. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyuruh karyawan itu mendekat ke mejanya. Aku berhenti tertawa dan kembali memainkan laptop Kyuhyun, mengutak-atiknya tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"pintunya tidak tertutup rapat sajangnim, maaf atas kelancangan saya" jawab si karyawan, aku manggut-manggut sok mengerti.

"jangan beritahu pada siapapun" perintah Kyuhyun sambil menandatangani dokumen itu setelah sebelumnya dibaca terlebih dahulu.

"ne, sajangnim" karyawan itu membungkuk kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tau.

"entahlah, hanya mengutak-atik sesuatu, Kyunnie ini siapa?" tanyaku ketika melihat foto Kyuhyun bersama seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum yang tak bisa kubaca maknanya.

"mantan kekasihku" jawabnya.

"mantan kekasihmu?"

"ne. Cantik bukan?"

Aku memajukan bibirku.

"tidak sama sekali." jawabku ketus.

"hahahaha, aigoo pencemburu sekali! Dia sepupuku, tenang saja Ming, dia sudah memiliki suami kok, aku memang dekat dengan semua sepupuku, yeoja maupun namja, aku kan anak tunggal, kalau kau liat di folder lain juga ada banyak fotoku bersama sepupuku" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"ah.. lalu kenapa membohongiku?"

"iseng saja"

"err.."

"saranghae Ming" Kyuhyun menatap mataku.

"nado saranghae Kyunnie" jawabku sambil mencium sekilas bibirnya.

.

.

Aku hamil. Kyuhyun sedang berada di Jeju sekarang, dan selama Kyuhyun pergi aku mengalami morning sick. Mual-mual dan kepala pusing. Selama ini tidak begitu, aku memeriksakannya dengan test pack dan hasilnya positif, aku juga sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter dan kata dokter usia kandunganku sudah dua bulan. Aku senang sekali, tentu saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun sudah siap? Pagi ini Kyuhyun akan pulang dari Jeju, aku harus menyiapkan mentalku.

"Ming! Aku pulang chagi!"

Tepat sekali.

Aku membuka pintu dan Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibirku dan menciuminya ganas, aku memukul-mukul dadanya, kandunganku masih lemah dan tentu saja kami tak boleh bercinta kecuali secara lembut, aku tak yakin Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya dengan lembut.

"waeyo? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatapku kecewa.

"Bukannya begitu.." bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?

"ini bukan 'masa'mu kan Ming?"

Aku menggeleng kemudian menariknya agar duduk di sofa.

"bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"jangan dulu Ming, aku belum siap, aku masih ingin berdua saja denganmu. Aku benar-benar belum siap untuk menjadi ayah"

Mati aku! Bagaimana ini?!

"Kyunnie.." Aku menunduk sambil memainkan jariku.

"waeyo Ming? Jangan bilang kau hamil?" kata Kyuhyun asal menebak.

"ne.." jawabku lemah.

"astaga! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mana aku tau! Kau memasukiku hampir setiap malam dan selalu mengeluarkannya di dalam!" jawabku kesal. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak tau kalau ibu hamil itu sensitif?

"anakku kan?" tanyanya bodoh. Aku berdiri kemudian memukul kepalanya. Sialan! Namja ini meragukanku.

"TENTU SAJA!" Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal kemudian berlari ke luar rumah, untungnya ada salah satu taksi yang berhenti di rumah tetangga, lansung saja aku masuk ke dalam taksi dan menyebutkan alamat orangtuaku. Aku juga tak tau kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Intinya aku kesallllll sekali saat Kyuhyun bilang dia belum siap untuk punya anak, berarti dia menikah hanya untuk bermain-main dengan tubuhku. Dan lagi dia meragukan apakah ini anaknya atau bukan, itu artinya dia tak mempercaiku. ARGH AKU KESAL!

Karena aku tak membawa dompet, sesampainya di rumah orangtuaku, aku langsung membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar kemudian memanggil eommaku.

"Eomma! Bayarkan taksi di depan!' Teriakku sambil menaiki tangga.

"Ne?" Eommaku yang sedang menonton televisi tentu saja kaget karena aku tiba-tiba datang malam hari begini.

"Bayarkan saja! Nanti baru bertanya" tunggu dulu kenapa aku jadi melimpahkan kekesalanku pada eomma?

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan menghidupkan lampunya, well, perabotannya sih sama seperti dulu tapi baju-baju yang tersisa di kamar ini hanya baju-baju lamaku.

"Nappeun namja!" aku memeluk boneka kelinciku yang tersisa di ruangan ini, kemudian memukul-mukuli wajahnya, membayangkan kalau itu wajah Kyuhyun.

"Namja bodoh!"

"Kenapa menikahiku kalau belum siap punya anak?! Kau pikir aku mainanmu?!"

"Huaaaa!"

"saranghae" aku menirukan gaya Kyuhyun ketika mengucapkan 'saranghae' "SARANGHAE DARI MANA?! Hiks.." aku kembali memukul-mukul bonekaku.

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan eomma yang berkacak pinggang.

"Turun kebawah, dan ceritakan semuanya pada kami" kata eommaku tegas.

"kami?" tanyaku bingung, sepertinya appa tak ada di rumah.

"eommamu dan eomma mertuamu"

Ah.. eomma mertuaku. Siapa? Oh iya eomma Kyuhyun. EOMMA KYUHYUN?!

Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini?! Bagaimana ini?! Habislah kami!

Aku membawa boneka kelinciku dan berjalan dengan malas menuju ruang tamu. Eommaku dan eomma Kyuhyun duduk di sofa panjang. Dan di depannya juga ada sebuah sofa panjang. Oh-oh aku akan disidang sekarang.

"duduk" perintah eommaku, aku menurut dan duduk di sofa panjang di depan sofa panjang yang di duduki eommaku dan eomma Kyuhyun /ribet.

Aku hanya menunduk takut sambil memeluk bonekaku erat.

"kita tunggu sampai anak itu datang" kata eomma Kyuhyun.

"ne.." kataku patuh.

Aku merasakan tatapan intimidasi dari kedua eomma itu. Ya, aneh saja kan aku dan Kyuhyun yang biasanya seperti pasangan sehidup-semati dan selalu menempel tiba-tiba aku muncul seorang diri di rumah orangtuaku dan menampakkan raut wajah kesal. Awas saja kalau si Kyuhyun itu datang, lihat saja aku akan menjelek-jelekkannya di depan eomma kami!

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang langsung memelukku. Err sepertinya dia belum mandi.

Karena masih kesal aku meronta dalam pelukannya, tetapi tentu saja tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat, akhirnya aku menaikkan sedikit lututku dan tentu saja langsung menghantam daerah pribadinya.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan evil sambil mengelusi kejantanannya yang tadi kutendang.

"WAE?!" Aku menaikkan volume suaraku dan menantang matanya.

"YAAA!" eomma Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam ke arah kami berdua, aku memajukan bibir bawahku kemudian menunduk takut. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahku, tepat disebelahku. Aku mendorong bahunya agar dia sedikit menggeser.

"menjauh dariku" kataku sambil melihatnya sinis.

"tidak mau" katanya tetap bersikeras.

"Kyuhyun duduk di ujung sofa" perintah eomma Kyuhyun, tentu saja Kyuhyun tak bisa membantahnya, merasa menang aku menjulurkan lidahku pada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, kau mengolok suamimu sendiri?" eommaku menegurku. Astaga.

"mian.." aku kembali menunduk.

"ceritakan semuanya" perintah eomma Kyuhyun. Aku diam. Kyuhyun juga diam.

"YAAA! Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi! Seharusnya kalian bisa menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri! Tapi kalau kalian menyelesaikannya sendiri eomma yakin perabotan tak akan utuh!" eommaku membentak kami.

"Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku, dia tidak mencintaiku" kataku sambil menunduk. Jangan menangis, ayolah..

"bukan seperti itu Ming" bela Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak percaya padaku!"

"aku hanya memastikan"

"SAMA SAJA!"

"BERBEDA SUNGMIN BERBEDA! BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU BERCINTA DENGAN ORANG LAIN SAAT AKU TAK ADA?!Aku hanya bertanya Ming.."

"ITU ARTINYA SAMA SAJA KAU TAK MEMPERCAYAIKU"

"HENTIKAN!" Eomma kami berteriak menghentikan perdebatan kami.

"ayolah, usia kalian sudah seperempat abad. Sadarlah sedikit, kalau kalian mengeluarkan satu teriakan lagi, eomma akan menceraikan kalian" ancam eommaku.

Aku tak mau bercerai dengan Kyuhyun!

"jangan.." aku dan Kyuhyun berkata bersamaan.

"tuh kan! Sungmin, ceritakan semuanya" kata eomma Kyuhyun.

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritaku.

"jadi, aku hamil, dua bulan." kataku.

"MWO?!" kedua eomma itu berteriak kebingungan kemudian berhigh five ria. Cih, apa-apaan?

"lalu aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun bagaimana jika aku hamil, dan Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak siap jadi appa kemudian ia meragukan apakah ini anaknya atau anak orang lain" lanjutku.

"aku tidak meragukanmu Ming.." bela Kyuhyun

"diam Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak eomma Kyuhyun, aku terkekeh kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang dimarahi ibunya.

"Cho Sungmin!" tegur eommaku saat aku terkekeh.

"jadi Kyuhyun, apa benar kau tak siap menjadi appa dan meragukan Sungmin?" eomma Kyuhyun menginterogasi.

"bukan meragukan eomma, aku hanya bertanya apakah itu anak orang lain atau anakku, dan aku tak siap menjadi appa, apakah itu salah?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"itu sama saja kau meragukan aku Kyuhyun!" kataku.

"Sungmin, tutup mulutmu" eommaku lagi-lagi menegur.

"baiklah aku meragukanmu, sudah puas?"

"TUH KAN! hiks.. Kyuhyun tak mempercayaiku.. hiks.. Kyuhyun tak mencintaiku hiks.. jahat" aku mulai menangis. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan tubuhku ya? Astaga kenapa aku tak sadar dari awal?!

"bukan begitu Sungmin, ya ampun, dengarkan aku dulu sayang, aku hanya terlalu kaget, maafkan aku ne?" Kyuhyun mendekatiku dan merangkul bahuku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar di menjauh.

"menjauh dari Sungmin, Cho" eomma Kyuhyun kembali beraksi.

"kenapa kau tak siap menjadi appa?" tanya eommaku.

"aku hanya.. err bagaimana ya mengatakannya, aku benar-benar tak siap, aku tak mempunyai jiwa seorang ayah, aku tak siap bangun tengah malam untuk menggendong anakku, aku tak siap ketika aku berduaan dengan Sungmin, anakku malah mengangguku eomma. Aku masih ingin berdua.." jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"pabo! Kalau masih ingin berdua kenapa tak pakai pengaman?!" bentak eomma Kyuhyun.

"tak sempat eomma.."

Kyuhyun mendapat deathglare dari kedua eomma.

"biarkan Sungmin tinggal disini dulu, jika kau sudah siap baru jemput dia!" perintah eomma Kyuhyun.

"tapi eomma.."

"tak ada tapi-tapian. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa, sadarlah sedikit!"

"arasseo."

"pulang sana! Eomma menginap disini hari ini!"

"ne.." kata Kyuhyun patuh, aku jadi sedih juga melihat dia yang berwajah murung. Jujur aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, beberapa hari tanpa Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat membosankan, apalagi kami baru bertemu, Kyuhyun kan baru pulang dari Jeju. Coba tadi aku tak lari ke rumah eomma, pasti jadinya kami sudah berbaikan dan bermesraan di dalam kamar kami.

"hati-hati Kyu.." kataku sambil mengantarnya ke depan pintu.

"bye chagi, maafkan aku, sampai bertemu.." Kyuhyun mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

"saranghae.." kemudian ia memelukku dengan lembut.

"eomma aku ikut Kyuhyun ne?" kataku tiba-tiba. Aku juga kaget kenapa aku mengucapkannya.

"dan membiarkan kalian berkelahi? Tidak." putus eommaku.

"aku tak akan lama untuk berpikir chagi" Kyuhyun mengedipkan satu matanya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan ke kamarku dengan lesu. Ah.. ini akan jadi malam yang panjang tanpa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

Kalian kira aku akan meninggalkan Sungmin? Tidak. Kalian kira aku akan membiarkan Sungmin tidur di rumah eommanya? Tidak. Kalian kira aku tak siap menjadi appa? Well, kalau yang ini Iya.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil tetapi tidak menjalankan mesinnya, aku berpikir, keuntungan dan kerugian jika aku menjadi seorang ayah.

Kerugiannya: Tentu saja aku tak bisa bercinta dengan Sungmin sesering dulu. Bahkan mungkin aku puasa bercinta setahun ini. TIDAK! Lalu aku jadi tidak bisa berduaan dengan Sungmin, pasti anakku akan mengangguku. Kemudian perhatian Sungmin akan terbagi. Kupikir itu saja.

Keuntungannya: Hmm... aku bisa melihat replika wajahku dan wajah Sungmin, aku bisa belajar untuk menjadi lebih dewasa, aku bisa melihat hasil kerja keras aku dan Sungmin setiap malam, aku bisa mencium aroma bayi, aku bisa mendengar tawa menggemaskan bayi aku bisa melihat Sungmin yang terlihat seksi ketiga menjaga bayi, aku bisa.. aku bisa.. Ok thats it lebih banyak keuntungannya.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam dan memikirkan semuanya masak-masak, aku langsung turun dari mobil, menekan password yang memang aku ketahui kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa suara, terlihat Sungmin yang sedang berbaring membelakangiku.

"chagi.." aku berbisik di telinganya sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin

"HUAAAAA!" Sungmin berteriak kaget dan tak sengaja sikunya menghantam perutku. Aww.

"Ming.. arggh ini Kyunnie, astaga, sakit!" keluhku sambil memegang perut.

"Kyunnie?" Sungmin menghidupkan lampu kamarnya.

"awhh sakit chagi.." kataku lagi, sakitnya lumayan juga sih.

"mianhae.." Sungmin mendekatiku dan mengelus perutku.

"poppo" kataku sambil memajukan bibirku.

"cih" Sungmin mendecih kemudian ia menempelkan bibir kami sekilas.

"ya ya ya, apa-apaan ini?" eommaku sudah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"aku sudah siap, dan aku ingin menjemput permaisuriku" jawabku santai kemudian duduk di belakang Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang, kepalaku aku sandarkan di kepala Sungmin.

"menjijikkan Kyu" kata Sungmin sambil memukul pelan lenganku.

"aww sakit baby" aku mencium leher Sungmin.

"YAAAA!" eomma kami berteriak melihat kemesraan kami yang mungkin sedikit menjijikkan.

"ya sudah, aku dan Sungmin pulang dulu. Eh salah, aku Sungmin dan baby Cho pulang dulu, ini sudah malam. Kajja chagi"

"Kyuhyun, eomma bilang kembali dari sini ketika kau sudah siap"

"aku sudah siap eomma! Sungmin sudah memaafkanku, ya kan Ming?"

"hah?" Sungmin bertanya bingung.

"Baby Cho juga sudah memaafkan appanya, ya kan sayang?" aku berpindah posisi kemudian mencium perut Sungmin.

"baiklah, awas saja kalau kalian berkelahi lagi, eomma akan memenjarakan kalian berdua" ancam eomma Sungmin.

"baiklah, kajja." Aku menarik lengan Sungmin.

"gendong.." kata Sungmin manja.

"kau harus menuruti apapun yang Sungmin mau, ingat itu!" titah eommaku.

"arasseo arasseo" jawabku sambil menggendong bayi besarku. Jujur aku lebih suka koala style daripada bridal style.

"baby kita tak terjepit kan?" tanyaku khawatir sambil mengelusi punggung Sungmin.

"aniya.." Sungmin menelusupkan wajahnya di leherku.

"eommaaaa kami pamit ne? Tolong tutup pintu dan gerbangnya oke? Aku sedang menggendong kedua bayiku sekarang!" teriakku dari luar rumah.

"Anak tak sopan!" gerutu eommaku.

"hati-hati yaaaaaa" eomma Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"neeeeee" kata Sungmin.

Aku menurunkan Sungmin di depan pintu mobil, membukakan pintunya, membiarkan Sungmin masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali kemudian aku duduk di kursi kemudi dan menjalankan mobil.

"Ming, apakah kita tidak bisa bercinta?" tanyaku.

"err.. sebenarnya sih bisa tapi aku tak mau" jawab Sungmin.

"wae?"

"aku takut terjadi apa-apa Kyu.."

"baiklah aku mengerti. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menonton film porno di tengah malam dan mendesahkan namamu okay?"

"hahaha, ne, arasseo sajangnim. Tapi apa benar kau sudah siap?"

"mm hmm" jawabku singkat. Ya, aku sudah siap 99,9% baiklah 100%

"lalu apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"tentu saja baby.. aku mencintaimu dan anak-anak kita nanti" kataku pasti.

"nado saranghae Kyunnieeeeeee"

.

.

Menjadi suami dari seorang ibu hamil tak semudah yang kukira. ASTAGA SUNGMIN MENGIDAM DENGAN SANGAT PARAH! Baiklah, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan, selain mengidam parah Sungmin juga sering muntah-muntah dan pusing-pusing, tentu saja itu membuatnya lelah dan moodnya benar-benar buruk. Ditambah lagi sifat Sungmin yang memang kekanakan dan manja. Tolong kuatkan aku.

Setiap hari aku membawa Sungmin ke kantorku, ini memang mauku, soalnya waktu Sungmin kutinggal di rumah, ahjumma menelpon bahwa Sungmin muntah-muntah dan mengeluh pusing, sampai ia lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Sekujur tubuhku langsung membeku, dengan cepat aku kembali ke rumah dan memeluk Sungmin, sejak saat itu aku tak membiarkan Sungmin sendiri. Bahkan aku menugaskan karyawanku untuk membuat sekat di dalam ruanganku dan menaruh sebuah kasur kecil disana. Biarkan saja ruanganku jadi sempit, yang penting aku terus memantau Sungmin. Katakan aku berlebihan tapi sungguh aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sungmin jika ia tak bersamaku.

"Kyunnie pusing hiks.." Sungmin memegang kepalanya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Ia sedang duduk di atas sofa sekarang. Ah ya, selama Sungmin hamil, aku menjauhkan Uky darinya.

"obatmu sudah kau minum chagi?" tanyaku pada Sungmin. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku memang memeriksakan keadaan Sungmin yang memang selalu pusing-pusing dan mual. Kata dokter itu biasa, karena ini kehamilan yang pertama.

"sudaaahh hiks appo hoeeekk" Sungmin berlari ke kamar mandi kemudian memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Aku menyusul Sungmin dan memukul-mukul pundaknya dengan lembut.

Sungmin mencuci mulutnya kemudian minta kugendong, astaga bayi besar ini. Aku menggendongnya kemudian mendudukkannya di atas kasur yang berada di dalam 'kamar' barunya.

"lapar?" tanyaku sambil mengambilkannya air putih. Biasanya Sungmin selalu lapar ketika ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"ne.." Sungmin mengelap air matanya yang memang tadi sempat keluar dengan punggung tangannya.

"mau makan apa sayang?" tanyaku lembut kemudian memberikannya minum.

"Kyunnie" jawabnya polos.

"mau makan Kyunnie?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum evil.

"makan Kyunnie tapi tak ada bercinta ne?" kata Sungmin kemudian menjilati pipiku.

"hey mana bisa begitu" protesku.

"kalau begitu tak jadi, belikan Sungmin cake lucu!" Sungmin menghentikan jilatannya di pipiku.

"ne? baiklah tak apa Ming, makan Kyu saja, iya iya tak ada bercinta" kataku merasa kehilangan sentuhan Sungmin.

"shireo. Tak jadi, Sungmin ingin cake lucu"

"baiklah nanti kita beli ya"

"sekarang"

"ya sudah, ayo kita pergi"

"yeay!"

.

.

"waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh lucunyaaa" ini mungkin sudah ke 23x nya Sungmin mengatakan hal itu di toko kue ini. Sungmin benar-benar membeli apapun yang dia inginkan.

"sudah Ming?" tanyaku sabar.

"chakkaman, err yang itu satu lagi, bukan sebelah kirinya. Yak itu. Sudah Kyu, cepat bayar lalu kita kembali ke kantor!" kata Sungmin, aku menuruti permintaannya dan membayar semuanya, God! 25 cake berukuran sedang! Astaga astagaaaa.

Sesampainya di Kantor, tak kuduga Sungmin malah membagikannya pada karyawanku, bahkan yeoja yang sempat mengusir Sungmin waktu itu juga mendapat bagiannya, tersisalah 3 buah cake.

"kenapa kau membagi-bagikannya Ming?" tanyaku bingung ketika kami sudah berada di dalam ruanganku.

"entahlah, tadinya Ming ingin makan semuanya, tiba-tiba saja Ming jadi kenyang dan Ming ingin membagi-bagikannya" jawab Sungmin santai kemudian memakan salah satu cake.

"Kyunnie aaaa" Sungmin menyodorkan sendok berisi cake di depan wajahku.

"itu terlalu manis Ming, aku tak terlalu suka makanan yang kemanisan" tolakku halus.

"Kyu..."

"baiklah" akhirnya aku membuka mulutku juga, benar kan, manis sekali!

Sungmin tiba-tiba tersenyum nakal padaku, ada apa?

Sungmin POV

Boleh tidak aku menganggu Kyuhyun? Hehehe.. Aku memaju mundurkan sendok yang ada di mulutku dengan gerakan seseksi mungkin.

"Ming.." Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya.

Aku menjilati ujung sendok itu, menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu.

"enghhh.." aku mengeluarkan desahanku.

"kau yang memulainya Ming!"

TBC

Hai author labil balik -_- tadinya ini mau di End in tapi author entah kenapa rasanya bersalahhhhhh bangets. Dan maaf author gak bisa nulis tanpa NC /mati/

maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan kalian semua T.T

Author mulai sekarang akan teguh pada pendirian author /cak ilah/ maaph eaa NC nya dipotong huahahahaha..

Ini konflik bukan sih? Anggap konflik deh ya tadinya author mau bikin sampai angst tapi gak jadi, sinetron banget nanti jadinya -_- anggap saja ini konflik okay? haha maksa.

Author updatenya agak lama mungkin mengingat author mengerjakan banyak project ff /plak/ tapi sumpah ff Soul itu author gak tahan bangeet pengen nge post.

TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG DUKUNG AUTHOR.

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE.

TETEP NO BASH!

Maaf author gak cantumin nama yang review, author kalau buka review tuh rasanya...

TAPI DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA AUTHOR BAKALAN NGASIH THANKS TO KAYA KEMAREN2 KOK! TETEP REVIEW YA :*

TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYAAAAAAA


	11. Chapter 12

**Warning: BAHASA SANGAT DEWASA, TANPA SENSOR, SEX ACTIVITY, FANFICTION DENGAN BAHASA KOTOR. TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH! GENDERSWITCH**

**Addicted**

**Chapter 11 **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

**WARN:: SUNGMIN JAUH LEBIH MANJA DI CHAPTER INI KALAU TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH MEMBACANYA! **

Sungmin POV

"kau yang memulainya Ming!" Kyuhyun menyeringai padaku kemudian mulai menciumi bibirku secara ganas, tangannya mulai liar meraba-raba tubuhku. Ketika aku mulai menikmatinya tiba-tiba kurasakan perutku mual, tolong jangan sekarang!

"ughh" Aku memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hoooeekk" Tidak ada sedikitpun isi perutku yang keluar, dan kalian tau itu rasanya benar-benar menyiksa.

"chagi gwaenchanayo?" Kyuhyun datang dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku lembut. Aku mencuci mulutku kemudian memeluknya, entah kenapa semenjak aku hamil ini aku selalu ingin bermanja-manja dengan Kyuhyun, apalagi hamil pertamaku ini benar-benar rewel dan menyiksa, kepalaku sering terasa pusing dan perutku mual-mual. Dan jika permintaanku tak dituruti rasa sakitnya justru semakin bertambah. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan ya hamil pertamaku ini.

"mianhae.." aku memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya.

"sudahlah tak apa.. Mungkin lain kali" Kyuhyun menenangkanku kemudian membawaku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kyunnie, pulang.." pintaku manja.

"pulang? Baiklah, ini sudah jam 5 lewat, kajja" Kyuhyun merangkul bahuku.

"chakkaman, tasku" aku mengambil tasku kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"mwoya?"

"bawakan"

"ne?" Kyuhyun menatap horor pada tasku yang benar-benar girly.

"ba-wa-kan"

"tapi Ming.."

Aku mengambil handphoneku dari dalam tas kemudian mengancam Kyuhyun "bilang eomma ah kalau Kyuhyun tak mau menuruti permintaan Sungmin"

"ehh jangan-jangan, arasseo arasseo aku akan membawanya" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal kemudian menyampirkan tas girly itu di pundak kirinya.

"yeay" aku mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas, membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Selama perjalanan dari ruangan Kyuhyun menuju parkiran mobil, Kyuhyun hanya menunduk malu, banyak pegawainya yang memandang penuh arti pada Kyuhyun, mungkin ada yang ingin tertawa tapi takut dipecat, sedangkan aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawaku.

"hahahaha ya ampun, tadi ketauan berpose aegyo sekarang memakai tas lucu hahaha HAHAHAHA" aku tertawa sepuasnya di dalam mobil.

"Ming jangan menertawakanku.." Kyuhyun menatapku tajam.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"jadi kau mau aku sakit dan menangis terus, begitu?"

"aigoo, bukannya begitu, tapi masa kau menertawakanku sih?"

"jahat!"

"baiklah baiklah, sekarang tertawakan aku sepuasmu"

"shireo, sudah tak lucu!" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan mobil.

"jangan membuatku ingin memakanmu ya chagi" Kyuhyun membelai pipiku dengan lembut, bibirnya nencium lembut pipiku dan lidahnya yang nakal menjilati pipiku. Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke bibirku, ia mengulum bibir bawahku dengan sangat lembut tanpa sedikitpun nafsu disana.

"sepertinya aku harus melakukannya dengan lembut, buktinya kau tak mual saat aku menciummu dengan lembut" Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian kembali menyetir.

"shireo, aku lelah" aku menggoda Kyuhyun, sebenarnya aku juga ingin sih bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja aku sedikit takut.

"aku tak peduli" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya genit.

"menggelikan"

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan berbaring tengkurap.

"ya ya ya, jangan menjepit perutmu Ming" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bokongku.

"ah, aku lupa" Aku merubah posisiku menjadi telentang. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas di otakku, kalau perutku tak boleh dijepit, nanti ketika kami bercinta bagaimana?

"lalu kalau kita bercinta nanti bagaimana?" tanyaku polos.

"tadi katanya kau lelah" Kyuhyun menaik turunkan alis matanya sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"ya sudah kalau kau tak mau" aku menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Chagiya.." Kyuhyun berbaring di sampingku, tangannya meraba tubuhku dari luar selimut, aku bergidik geli.

"Sungminnie oohh" Kyuhyun meremas bokongku kemudian dia mendesah sendiri. Aku ingin tertawa sungguh, aku tau dia sedang bercanda sambil menggodaku.

"aku mandi dulu ya sayang, Bye" dengan gerakan cepat aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

"keluarlah dengan tidak memakai apapun chagi, kutunggu yaaaa" aku mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"shireeeooo" balasku sambil terkekeh.

"wae shireo? Ah, kau mau aku yang membukakan pakaianmu ya?"

"berhenti mengajakku berbicara Kyuhyun!"

"panggil aku Kyunnie, Ming"

"Kubilang berhenti mengajakku berbicara!"

"Tapi kau membalas perkataanku"

"Diam atau tak ada bercinta!" ancamku sambil tertawa. Kudengar Kyuhyun sedikit menggerutu "cih bisanya mengancam" yang membuatku semakin keras tertawa.

.

.

Aku keluar dengan memakai bathrobe. Kyuhyun sudah duduk bersender di kepala kasur dengan hanya memakai bokser. Astaga kami terlihat menggelikan sekarang.

"chagiya kemari.." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"ini menggelikan Kyu" kataku kemudian duduk di pangkuannya.

Jemari Kyuhyun membelai wajahku dengan lembut, jari jempolnya mengusap bibirku, aku membuka bibirku dan membiarkan jari Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mulutku, aku menghisap lembut jarinya. Tak lama Kyuhyun menarik jarinya keluar.

"kita bermain sebentar saja ya, nanti kau kelelahan"

"ne, Appa" kataku kemudian membelai dadanya.

"appa?" Kyuhyun membuka tali bathrobeku.

"kau kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi Appa"

"ah, kau benar chagi" Kyuhyun menjilati leherku sedangkan tangannya sibuk meremas buah dadaku, kemudian ia membaringkanku di atas kasur.

"aku tak akan bermain lama kali ini" kata Kyuhyun.

"arasseo"

Normal POV

Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin, ah lebih tepatnya setengah menindih Sungmin, karena tangan Kyuhyun menopang berat badannya, Kyuhyun takut dia akan menindih perut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan sangat lembut, lidahnya sudah menjelajah liar di dalam mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan membuka seluruh pakaian Sungmin dan pakaiannya sendiri. Ia memandangi tubuh polos Sungmin kemudian tertawa kecil.

"kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, entah kenapa kali ini dia malu.

"ya! kenapa kau tutup? Toh juga aku sudah sangat sering melihatmu tanpa pakaian" Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tadi kenapa tertawa?"

"rasanya lucu saja, kita bertemu tanpa sengaja, menikah tanpa cinta lalu akhirnya jatuh cinta dan sekarang kau hamil anakku" Kyuhyun menciumi perut Sungmin.

"anakku juga Kyuhyun!" protes Sungmin.

"baiklah, anak kita." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap buah dada Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kyunnie geli"

"nanti aku harus berbagi benda lucu ini dengan anakku" kata Kyuhyun mulai mengulum puting buah dada sebelah kanan Sungmin.

"shh Kyuuhh" Sungmin mendesah merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun yang memabukkan.

Jari tangan Kyuhyun mulai membelai lembut vagina Sungmin dari luar.

"Kyunniehh" Sungmin menekankan kepalanya ke bawah melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

Jari jemari Kyuhyun mulai masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Sungmin, mengeluar masukkannya dengan perlahan.

"Kyunnieeh aashh lebih cepaaat" perintah Sungmin.

"santai saja chagi, nanti setelah kau sudah melahirkan baru kita kembali liar" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"langsung saja ya Ming" Kyuhyun menghentikan semua aktifitas tangan dan bibirnya, ia kocok penisnya agar menegang sempurna, perlahan ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sungmin. Benar-benar perlahan. Membuat Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan yang berbeda.

"Kyuhyunnie ahh kenapa pelan sekali" protes Sungmin.

"biarkan saja Ming, biar nikmat" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aksi memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sungmin secara perlahan yang benar benar perlahan.

Sungmin bisa merasakan gesekan pelan permukaan penis Kyuhyun dan bagian dalam vaginanya. Biasanya ia selalu merasakan gesekan kasar, dan baru kali ini ia merasakan gesekan yang benar-benar lembut.

"Sungminnie ah, apakah kau masih sesempit ini saat kau melahirkan nanti, sayang?" Kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan sangat pelan.

"kupastikan itu" jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Kyunnieeehh tak bisakah kau lebih cepaaath?" protes Sungmin.

"nikmati saja, Sungmin" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan pinggangnya.

"disini kan sayang?" Kyuhyun sedikit memperkuat tusukan penisnya ketika ia menumbuk titik ternikmat di vagina Sungmin.

"ne, ahh Kyunniehh lagii ohh lebih kuat jebalyo ahh" Sungmin mendesah frustasi.

"tadi kau bilang kita harus melakukannya secara perlahan, tenang saja Sungminnie, dan nikmati" Kyuhyun menjilati dan menghisap leher juga bahu Sungmin, membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan disana.

"Ming, kau benar benar nikmat, oohh"

"Kyunnieh Ming mau keluar aaahh shh enak sekali, oohh Kyunnieehh" Sungmin meracau tak jelas ketika ia mencapai orgasmenya.

Kyuhyun memberikan jeda sedikit agar Sungmin bisa menikmati orgasmenya.

"Sungminnie, aku belum" Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya, kali ini dengan gerakan memutar.

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun agar mencium bibirnya, Kyuhyun menurut kemudian menciumi bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin bisa merasakan penis Kyuhyun yang semakin besar dan berkedut di dalam vaginanya, tanda Kyuhyun akan segera orgasme.

"Sungmin ah, sedikit lagi oohh"

"Keluarkan sebanyak banyaknya Kyunniehh"

"Oohh aku keluar sayaaangg asshh ini menakjubkan"

"hangat Kyu, spermamu hangat sekali shh" Sungmin ikut mendesah ketika sperma Kyuhyun membasahi vaginanya.

Kyuhyun mencabut penisnya membuat cairan mereka sedikit keluar dari dalam vagina Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdiri, mengambil handuk kecil, membasahinya dengan air kemudian membersihkan vagina Sungmin dari sisa-sisa cairan mereka.

Sungmin menggosok-gosokkan matanya, sepertinya ia kelelahan dan mengantuk.

"Ming, bangun sebentar sayang, ganti seprainya nanti kau tak nyaman saat tidur" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sungmin.

"arasseo" Sungmin berjalan dengan malas menuju sofa yang memang berada di dalam kamar itu, Sungmin masih dalam keadaan telanjang, ia duduk di atas sofa dan mengangkangkan kakinya kemudian tertidur, membuat Kyuhyun kembali ingin memasuki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari, memakaikan Sungmin piyama kemudian mengganti seprai mereka setelah itu ia menggendong Sungmin dan membaringkan Sungmin di atas kasur. Kyuhyun pergi mandi setelah sebelumnya ia menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku baru sadar kalau aku dan Sungmin belum makan, bahkan ahjumma sudah memasak untuk kami, aku membawa piringku dan piring Sungmin ke atas kamar. Tak baik membiarkan ibu hamil tidak makan malam. Aku juga membawa susu untuk Sungmin.

"chagiyyaaa bangun dulu sebentar kita makan" Aku menepuk nepuk bokong Sungmin.

Dia menggeliat tak nyaman.

"shireeeooooo" katanya sambil cemberut.

"ayolah, nanti kau dan baby sakit"

"Ming ngantukk"

Hah.. manjanya keluar.

"Kyu suapin ya? Ayolah Sungminnie kau harus makan" Aku memaksanya untuk duduk.

"hiks.. jahat" Sungmin berpura-pura menangis.

"aaaa" aku menyodorkan sendok di depan mulut Sungmin, ia membuka mulutnya tetapi tidak dengan matanya, makan sambil tidur.

"aigoo aku akan mempunyai 2 baby nanti" gerutuku melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang benar-benar manja.

"kau tak suka?" Sungmin tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan kesal

"suka sayang, suka, ayolah jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu" kataku sambil menyodorkan susu untuk Sungmin.

"ne.. Arasseo" Sungmin kembali menggunakan bunny eyesnya.

Setelah membereskan semua peralatan makan aku dan Sungmin, aku langsung saja berbaring di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kyunnie" katanya tiba-tiba sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

"wae?" tanyaku kemudian melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya.

"Kyunnie mau anak kita namja atau yeoja?"

"Terserah saja Sungminnie, apapun aku terima"

"harus jawab!"

"baiklah, namja" jawabku karena kupikir kalau anak pertamaku namja pasti dia bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

"berarti kalau yeoja Kyunnie gak sayang gitu?! Jahaaat!" Sungmin memukuli dadaku. Hey tunggu dulu, bukannya tadi dia yang mengatakan kalau aku harus memilih?

"bukannya begitu Ming, tadi kan kau yang menyuruhku memilih"

"ah, benar juga, tapi kalau anak kita yeoja Kyunnie tetap sayang kan sama baby?"

"tentu sajaaaa" aku mencubit pipinya gemas.

"tapi Kyunnie juga harus tetap sayang sama Sungmin ya?"

"arasseoo" aku kembali mencubit pipinya, astaga kenapa dia menjadi sangat manja sekali?

Tiba-tiba Sungmin membuka kancing piyamaku, tangannya juga menelusup dari balik piyamaku, meraba kulit punggungku.

"lebih enak seperti ini" katanya kemudian mencium dada telanjangku. Aku tertawa geli, ada-ada saja.

"bagaimana kalau kau juga buka?" aku mencoba membuka kancing piyama Sungmin.

"jangan, nanti kalau aku masuk angin lalu sakit bagaimana?" Sungmin menatap mataku dengan lucunya.

"baiklah-baiklah, jaljjayo Sungminnie" Aku hendak mencium bibirnya sebelum Sungmin tiba-tiba berlari ke kamar mandi.

"HOEEKKK huaaaa Kyunnieeeee, Ming muaaaalll!"

Well, sepertinya aku tak akan tidur malam ini karena sibuk menenangkan Sungmin.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu dan aku memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kandungannya dan menemani Sungmin untuk senam hamil. Yang terakhir itu anjuran dari eomma kami yang sangat berisik, bayangkan bahkan mereka sudah sibuk untuk memberikan nama dan pamer pada keluarga besar kami. 4 bulan saja belum, hah..

Aku sedang berada di ruang tunggu sekarang, bersama calon appa muda lainnya, sedangkan Sungmin sedang melakukan senamnya sekarang.

"annyeong.." sapaku pada seseorang yang kelihatannya lebih pendek dariku.

"oh, annyeong, menunggu istrimu senam?" tanyanya ramah.

"ne, ini pertama kalinya aku mengantarkan istriku, biasanya berapa lama?"

"satu jam kurang lebih"

"namamu?"

"Kim Jonghyun, kau?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, ini kehamilan pertama istriku"

"oh ya? Ini juga kehamilan pertama istriku, dia menjadi lebih galak dari sebelumnya"

"terbalik dengan istriku, dia malah jauh lebih manja dan ingin selalu bersamaku, tapi masalahnya hamilnya rewel sekali" keluhku pada Jonghyun, tak ada salahnya berbagi cerita bersama calon appa muda yang lain kan?

"untungnya Key tak rewel, hanya terkadang dia suka memelukku tanpa sebab setelah itu dia memarahiku tanpa alasan yang jelas juga" Jonghyun juga menceritakan masalahnya.

"ah.. memang sepertinya susah sekali menjadi seorang appa" kataku yang dijawab oleh anggukan Jonghyun. Kami banyak mengobrol mulai dari kebiasaan istri kami dan bahkan sampai masalah pekerjaan, dia teman mengobrol yang enak, kami bahkan sempat bertukar nomor handphone, siapatau perusahaan kami bisa bekerja sama.

"Kyunnie!" Sungmin menghampiriku

"Jjongie!" Key langsung memeluk Jonghyun.

"kami duluan yaaa" Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya.

"byee Keygoon" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Key.

"kau kenal Key?" tanyaku sambil menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk ke tempat dokter kandungan yang juga ada di rumah sakit ini.

"tentu, katanya dia ingin menguji kesabaran suaminya yang pendek itu dengan cara marah-marah padanya, dan kau tau, si pendek itu benar-benar sabar menghadapi Key"

"jangan menghina orang sayang" nasihatku sok bijaksana

"mian, hehehe, Kyunnie bawakan tas Sungmin" Sungmin menyodorkan tasnya padaku. Astaga, tidak lagi..

"Kyu.."

"baiklah" dengan terpaksa aku mengambil tasnya yang bahkan lebih girly dari kemarin kemudian menyampirkannya di bahuku.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan dokter kandungan yang akan memeriksa Sungmin setelah dipersilahkan oleh resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi tuan dan nyonya Cho" sapa sang dokter ramah, aku dan Sungmin membalas sapaan dokter itu kemudian duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"sudah memasuki 10 Minggu ya kandungannya"

"ne.." jawab Sungmin

"apakah masih sering mual dan pusing?"

"ne.." jawab Sungmin lagi.

"apakah terkadang Sungmin meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh?"

"sejauh ini sih belum" jawabku, Sungmin memang belum pernah meminta yang berlebihan, jika 25 cake lucu tak masuk hitungan.

"mungkin sebentar lagi, jadi kalau tidak Sungmin yang harus menahan seleranya, Tuan Cho yang harus menuruti semua kemauan Sungmin, jangan sampai Sungmin stres" kata sang dokter menjelaskan, sepertinya aku yang harus menuruti semua keinginan Sungmin karena Sungmin sepertinya tak bisa menahan seleranya.

"baiklah sekarang kita USG dulu" kata sang dokter kemudian mempersilahkan kami ke ruang USG, jujur dari hati yang terdalam, aku agak risih melihat dokter tua itu menyentuh perut Sungminku.

Mataku dan mata Sungmin terpaku pada monitor yang memperlihatkan pergerakan bayi kami.

"kyeoptaaaa" kata Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya tertawa.

Hari-hariku kedepan sepertinya akan menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan.

.

.

"Kyunnie berbelanja yuk" Kata Sungmin ketika kami sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"berbelanja apa sayang?" tanyaku.

"kebutuhan bayi, nanti kalau perutku sudah besar pasti aku akan malas bergerak"

"ah, baiklah, tapi kan kita belum tau bayi kita yeoja atau namja"

"ya beli saja memangnya salah kalau namja memakai warna Pink?" katanya judes.

"aku kan hanya bertanya Ming.."

.

.

"Yang ini atau yang ini?" Sungmin menunjuk dua kereta bayi yang lucu.

"terserahmu Sungmin-ah" kataku.

"yang ini saja ya?" Sungmin menunjuk pada sebuah kereta yang berwarna merah hitam.

"ne" kataku menurut.

"tapi yang ini mahal, Kyu, yang biru saja ya? Lebih murah"

"ya sudah, yang biru saja"

"tapi Ming lebih suka yang merah hitam iniiii"

"ya sudahlah Sungmin, terserahmu saja, uangku banyak" kataku tanpa bermaksud sombong meskipun kesannya aku memang menyombongkan diri tapi sungguh uangku memang banyak.

"baiklah kalau Kyuhyun memaksa" jawabnya santai sambil memanggil pramuniaga. Memaksa? Siapa yang memaksanyaaaaa?

Sungmin berjalan dengan lincah kesana kemari, membeli beberapa peralatan bayi, okay ralat, kurasa dia tidak membeli beberapa tetapi semua peralatan bayi. Aku hanya duduk sambil mengawasi pergerakan Sungmin, bukannya aku tak semangat tapi sungguh sangaaaattt melelahkan bolak balik begitu.

"sudah sayang?" akhirnya aku menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyu ini memalukan" kata Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"shireo, diam saja atau kau aku perkosa disini" kataku mengancam kemudian menggesek-gesekkan kejantananku di bokongnya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin membalikkan badannya.

"jangan Kyu, nanti punyamu berdiri, aku tak mau membantunya untuk tertidur" katanya kemudian mengelus penisku dari luar. Anak nakal.

"dia tak pernah tertidur untukmu, Sungmin"

"hahaha ini menggelikan, untung saja tak ada yang melihat kita" Sungmin tertawa kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri berbelanja. Kemudian aku tersadar bahwa penisku sedikit menegang. Astaga.

"Kyunnie sudah, bayarkan" kata Sungmin menghampiriku, pandangannya beralih ke tonjolan di balik celana jeansku.

"sudah kubilang jangan di gesek, tuh berdiri" Sungmin tertawa geli, membuatku memutar bola mataku. Masa aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri?

Setelah membayar semuanya dan memasukkan semuanya secara paksa ke dalam mobilku, aku tidak langsung menjalankan mobil, konsentrasiku benar benar kacau, penisku menegang dan Sungmin sedang makan eskrim dengan sensual.

"Sungmin, bisakah kau makan dengan cara biasa?" protesku.

"shireo, Kyunnie ahhh manis sekali oohh" Sungmin memaju mundurkan tangkai eskrim dengan seksi sambil mendesah pula, aku membayangkan kalau penisku yang dihisap seperti itu.

"uughh Kyuhyunnie tegang ya? Kasihan, Ming ingin bantu tapi Ming tak mau bercinta dengan Kyu sekarang" tambahnya lagi.

"oh astaga Ming, kau membuatku benar-benar tak tahan" aku membuka celanaku dan membiarkan penisku terbebas.

"Sungminnie, hisap please" pintaku tak tahan.

"shireoyo~ Dan kau tak bisa memaksa ibu hamil" katanya sambil tersenyum sadis.

"baiklah kalau begitu kocok?"

"shireoo aku tak mau menyentuh penis Kyunnie"

"kalau begitu mendesahlah" perintahku lagi sambil memposisikan tanganku di batangku sendiri.

"okay, lihat wajah Sungmin ya Kyu" Sungmin memasang wajah nikmatnya, eskrim nya membuat mulutnya penuh.

"oooh Kyuhyunnieeehh, penis Kyunnieh memenuhi mulut Ming aaaaahh besar sekali ohh mmnn" Sungmin memaju mundurkan eskrim itu di dalam mulutnya dan sialnya eskrim itu rasa vanila membuat lelehan eskrim itu terlihat seperti spermaku. Aku mengocok penisku dengan cepat seirama dengan gerakan Sungmin menghisap eskrimnya.

"Kyuhyunnie ahh manis sekali astagaaa Ming suka sperma Kyuh oohh Kyunnieh ini nikmatt" Sungmin menatapku dengan tatapan sayu, membuatku semakin cepat mengocok penisku.

"es krim Ming sudah habis" katanya sambil membuka jendela kemudian melempar tangkai eskrim itu ke tong sampah. Dan sialnya di sekitar mobilku berdiri para gadis yang kuyakin melihat penisku ketika Sungmin membuka jendela.

"Ming mereka melihat punyaku" kataku.

"MWOOOO?!" Sungmin memelototkan matanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis-gadis yang sedang meneguk air liurnya.

"huaaaa mereka tidak boleh menyentuh punya Kyuhyun, punya Kyuhyun punya Sungmin jugaaa!" rengeknya. Terlintas sebuah ide nakal di benakku.

"sepertinya boleh juga meminta bantuan mereka untuk menidurkan penisku, mereka pasti suka, habisnya istriku tak mau membantuku" kataku sambil menekan tombol untuk membuka jendela dan para gadis itu melihat ke arahku lagi.

"ASTAGA AKU INGIN!" teriak salah satu dari mereka frontal.

"YAAAAA!" Sungmin berteriak marah, aku menutup jendelaku kemudian terkekeh.

"makanya, bantu Kyunnie ya? Hisap saja tak minta yang lain kok" aku mengedipkan mataku pada Sungmin yang sedang memajukan bibirnya.

"pemaksaan!" Sungmin menggerutu kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya mendekati penisku. Bibirnya yang mungil mulai meraup kepala penisku.

"begitu dong sayang, tunjukkan aksimu baby" aku menggodanya dan menjambak rambutnya pelan.

Sungmin mendelik melihat kelakuanku.

"perutmu baik baik saja kan baby?" tanyaku memastikan kondisi Sungmin.

"engg" Sungmin menggumam sambil mengangukkan kepalanya membuat penisku sedikit bergetar.

"baby kulum eskrim panjangmu ini"

Sungmin mengulum penisku dengan ganas, ia gigit lembut kepala penisku, tangannya meremas testisku dan lidahnya menjilati precumku.

"sshh Ming, sebentar lagi, lebih keras!" pintaku.

Sungmin menghisap penisku dengan kuat.

"Ming keluaaarr oohh" Aku mencabut penisku dan membiarkan spermaku tumpah di lantai mobil.

"kenapa tidak di dalam?" Sungmin memperbaiki posisinya dan mengambil beberapa tissue untuk mengelap penisku.

"nanti kau kotor, habis ini kita pergi makan" kataku sambil merapikan celanaku, setelah sebelumnya aku membersihkan spermaku sebisanya dengan tissue.

"makan?" mata Sungmin berbinar mendengar kata makan.

"ne, kau mau makan apa?"

"errr makanan yang enakkk!"

"baiklah kajja!"

.

.

"Kyunnieee makanannya lama sekaaaalii!" Sungmin duduk dengan gelisah, padahal baru 2 menit kami menunggu, sekarang kami berada di restoran yang cukup terkenal dan menjual berbagai macam makanan.

"sabarlah Sungminnie" kataku menenangkannya.

"Aku lapaaaaarrrr" keluhnya lagi.

"habis mau bagaimana lagi Ming?"

"itu, disitu ada counter cemilan, Ming mau kripik" Sungmin menunjuk pada sebuah counter kecil yang memang berada di restoran ini.

"baiklah" aku berdiri dari kursiku

"ikut" Sungmin ikut berdiri.

"loh nanti meja kita bagaimana?"

"pokoknya aku mau ikut!"

Aku memanggil pelayan dan memberitahu bahwa kami ingin ke counter sebentar, pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti dan menjaga meja kami. Sungmin melompat-lompat kecil entah karena apa, apakah berjalan bersama suamimu menuju counter untuk membeli kripik termasuk ke dalam hal yang sangat menyenangkan?

"Mau yang mana Ming?" tanyaku sambil merangkul bahunya.

"itu" Sungmin menunjuk pada sebuah bungkusan cemilan.

"itu saja?" aku mengeluarkan dompetku.

"neeee"

Setelah membayar cemilan Sungmin, kami kembali ke meja kami, Sungmin mengambil tempat di sebelahku bukan di depanku, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku kemudian mulai memakan kripiknya. Iseng, aku comot saja satu kripik yang sangaaaattt kecil.

"Ini punyaku!" katanya sambil menjauhkan cemilannya.

"astaga Sungmin, aku hanya mengambil satu" kataku, kenapa Sungmin menjadi sangaaattt manja seperti ini?

Ia memeletkan lidahnya.

"Sungmin aku mau kau jujur" kataku.

"wae?" tanyanya bingung.

"usiamu berapa?"

"25 tahun"

"kau tidak berbohong?"

"tentu saja! Kau bisa tanyakan pada eommaku! Memangnya kenapa? Apakah aku terlihat lebih tua dari usiaku? ANDWAEEE!"

"bukannya begitu, justru kau terlihat seperti balita, apalagi saat kau hamil begini"

"jinjjayo? Apakah aku menjadi lebih imut?" Sungmin mengedipkan satu matanya dengan imut.

"ne dan menjadi lebih babo juga menyebalkan" kataku kemudian mencubit pipinya.

"cih, kau tau Kyu, semenjak usiaku 17 tahun aku sudah dilarang eommaku untuk bermanja-manja dengannya, dan mungkin ini pelampiasan"

"gwaenchanha, aku suka melihatmu bermanja denganku"

"maafkan aku ya jika aku berlebihan" Sungmin menunduk murung.

"tak apa Sungminnie, bermanjalah denganku, nanti kalau anak kita sudah lahir, anak kita yang akan bermanja padamu" aku mencium puncak kepalanya lembut

Sungmin POV

Mungkin kalian kira berlebihan, bermanja seperti anak TK dengan Kyuhyun, tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan, coba kalian bayangkan, dipeluk, dicium, digendong oleh namja tampan yang kalian cintai hah.. hidup terasa sempurna. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun sesekali mengelap sudut bibirku karena aku makan dengan rakusnya, hancur sudah reputasiku. Aku melihat ke arah piring Kyuhyun, dia menyingkirkan sayuran yang ada di piringnya.

"Kyunnie sayurnya" perintahku, pantas saja kulitnya pucat.

"Shireo, baunya tak enak Ming"

"Kyuhyun!" aku menatapnya tajam, ini juga demi kebaikannya.

Ia tetap menggeleng.

"ayolaaah demi aku dan baby" aku mengeluarkan jurus bunny eyesku, Kyuhyun terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mulai memakan sayuran yang tadinya ia singkirkan. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

TBC

Chap depan baru author siksa Kyuhyun dengan ngidamnya Sungmin mungkin ada konflik kecil lagi yang muncul. Chap depan mungkiiiinn juga baby Cho udah lahir. Kirakira bayinya apa ayooo?

Maaf kalau chapter ini jelek membosankan dan berlebihan, tapi sumpah author suka banget bikin Sungmin jadi manja.

**Buat SILENT READERS please hargai karya author yaaaa review atau apa kek, kasian ini authornya T.T masa readersnya 60.000 an yang review cuma 1000 soo manyy siders T.T THANKS BUAT YANG REVIEW DARI AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR YA! **

**SPECIAL AND BIG LOVES THANKS AND HUGS FOR: **

**Choi Yuan, runashine88, nova137, minhyunnie1318, kyuqie, Alle1098, mitatitu, 137Line, nahanakyu, won2, Erry Kyumin, ChoKyunnie, Minnie Kyumin, KyoKMS26, zoldyk, ZaAra eviLKyu, BluePink ElfEXOtic, kyu88, ryu jackson clouds, olive1315, Liaa kyuminelf, park hyo ri kms, BoPeepBoPeep137, reaRelf, ayyu. annisa. 1, Lee Azizah Cho, kyuminbutts, dming, MalaJaeWook, Ri Yong Kim, hae-yha, KyuMin48, wonnie, SnowDream, mimiy, Alfia Retno S, Fans author 3, emily park, amelia jilbelly, ryeosomNia14, aeyraa kms, kim sang hyun, kim. yuisa, yeyeye, kyumindy, kimteechul, guest, ming0101, riesty137, MissELFVIP, tarry24792, de, Lee Minry, Yo Know Who, Chokenken, karamel, sneezesMING, Kyurin Minnie, haehyukyumin, Dminniekyunnie, lee minji elf, sudokyu, SazkiaSiwonestELF, sha, nvyptr, Mrs. Leehyukjae, Joyer couple sweet, Baby Kyumin, Cho Zhen Min, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, kimjulia220799, DIAHDEGA, cloudsofyesung, Yhana Emng Gokill, bunnyblack136, JSV, kim ryeosa wardhani, hideyatsutinielf, heldamagnae, adindapranatha, arisatae, Kim Min Jeong E.L.F, Heeni, punyuk monkey, Miyoori29, Amokyunnie, sparkyu, ahel, aegyanda jannah. **

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO :* **


	12. Chapter 13

**Addicted**

**Chapter 12 **

**No Bash **

**Review**

**WARN:: SUNGMIN JAUH LEBIH MANJA DI CHAPTER INI KALAU TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH MEMBACANYA! **

Kyuhyun POV

Aku dan Sungmin sedang berada di dalam ruanganku sekarang, aku duduk di kursi kerjaku sedangkan Sungmin duduk di sofa sambil memainkan gadget.

"Kyuhyunnie" Sungmin memanggilku tiba-tiba, aku sedang membaca laporan keuangan perusahaanku sekarang.

"hmmm?" gumamku tak jelas, pasalnya aku sedang berkonsentrasi sekarang.

"Tiba-tiba Ming ingin makan sesuatu"

Oh tidak, kumohon jangan ngidam saat ini Ming, mengidamlah lain kali saat aku tak sibuk, aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang.

"KYUHYUNNIEEEEE" teriaknya.

"arasseo, kau ingin makan apa Sungmin?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis, Sungmin menekuk wajahnya, sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

"tidak jadi, Kyuhyunnie marah sama Ming!" katanya judes sambil memainkan kembali gadgetnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang, selalu seperti ini, padahal kan aku tak marah sama sekali. Kalian tau, terkadang melelahkan sekali menuruti permintaan Sungmin, jujur saja sesekali aku merasa kesal pada Sungmin. Tapi aku memakluminya, kata eommaku dan dokter, kehamilan pertama Sungmin ini benar-benar rewel, jadi wajar saja jika Sungmin sering merasa mual, pusing atau meninginkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"ya sudah, terserahmu" kataku kemudian kembali menyibukkan diriku dengan pekerjaanku, ini awal bulan, dan pekerjaanku memang banyak di setiap awal bulan.

Aku mendengarnya menggerutu pelan "menyebalkan"

Sesekali aku melihat ke arahnya yang sedang memainkan gadget dengan kesal. Hah.. biarkan saja, sebentar lagi juga berhenti marahnya, pikirku.

"Ne? Oppa sudah di bawah? Arasseo, aku turun sebentar lagi, gomawoyo oppa!" Aku mendengar Sungmin berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang yang tak kutau siapa, belum sempat bertanya, Sungmin sudah berlari kecil meninggalkanku. Hey, kemana dia? Aku ingin menyusulnya tapi ku urungkan niatku karena laporan yang harus aku baca masih menumpuk.

Tak lama Sungmin kembali, dengan wajah berseri dan sebuah bungkusan di tangannya.

"itu apa Ming?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mi goreng" jawabnya singkat tanpa memandang ke arahku sama sekali. Astaga dia kenapa sebenarnya? Sebegitu marahkah?

"siapa yang membelikanmu?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Seseorang yang peduli padaku" Sungmin menjawab dengan sinis kemudian mulai makan. Tunggu dulu, apakah dia pikir aku tak peduli dengannya?

"katakan siapa yang membelikannya, Sungmin" aku mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Yesung oppa"

Yesung? Siapa? Aku tak pernah mendengar namanya. Atau aku lupa?

"siapamu Ming?" tanyaku lagi.

"kan sudah aku bilang, seseorang yang peduli padaku"

"aku peduli padamu!" aku mulai menaikkan nada suaraku. Hell, aku tau ini salah, tapi aku tak bisa menahan emosiku.

"geuraeyo? Ah, arasseo" jawabnya tak peduli.

Emosiku kembali menaik.

"Terserahmu saja!"

"memang terserahku"

"kau menyebalkan, Ming!"

"kau juga"

Sebenarnya Sungmin kenapa? Dia marah? Aneh sekali, biasanya jika Sungmin marah, dia akan berteriak-teriak mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan, tapi sekarang Sungmin bahkan sama sekali tidak meninggikan suaranya. Aish, ini membuatku gila!

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Sungmin tidak pernah meminta apapun dariku, sama sekali tidak ada. Dia juga tidak bermanja lagi seperti dulu, bahkan tidak ada panggilan "Kyuhyunnie" apalagi "Kyunnie". Ah, satu lagi dia sering sekali mendapatkan makanan atau minuman atau apa sajalah dari orang yang berbeda-beda, entah itu Yesung atau Wookie atau Luhan atau Sehun. Dan dari keempat orang itu yang kukenal hanya Ryeowook alias Wookie. Karena pekerjaanku masih menumpuk, aku jadi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, malah menurutku sedikit menguntungkan karena aku bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada laporan bulanan perusahaanku. Tapi lama-lama aku jengah juga, apalagi melihat Sungmin hari ini.

"uuuwaaaaa" katanya dengan mata yang berbinar sangaaaatttttt lucu, mulutnya terbuka lebar begitu membuka kotak makanan yanh entah apa isinya.

"waaaaaawww aku jadi tak tega memakannya. Luhannie memang yang terbaik!" mata Sungmin menjelajahi isi kotak yang cukup besar itu. Ah, isinya Donat.

"yang pink dulu" Sungmin mengambil sebuah donat berhiaskan krim berwarna Pink kemudian memasukkan donat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Aku hanya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Luhannie, nugu?" tanyaku penasaran. Sungmin menghentikan aktifitas mengagumi donatnya kemudian menatapku sekilas.

"chingu" katanya singkat.

"Sehun siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Luhannie namja chingu, dan dia benar-benar PEDULI pada Luhannie" Sungmin menatapku tajam dan menekankan suaranya pada kata "peduli". Apa salahku? Bukannya aku tak peduli, tapi pekerjaanku memang banyak, dan karena ada sedikit kesalahan yang dibuat pegawaiku, pekerjaanku semakin bertambah.

Fiuh.. bersabarlah sebentar Sungmin, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya setelah itu kau bebas menyuruhku apa saja.

.

.

"ne, arasseo, selesaikan saja urusan kalian berdua. Gwaenchanha, Sehun-ah maaf selama ini sudah merepotkan"

Aku mendengar Sungmin berbicara di telepon dengan raut wajah murung, pekerjaanku resmi selesai sekitar satu menit yang lalu.

"Sehun dengan Luhan sibuk, Yesung sama Wookie lagi di luar kota. Hiks eotokkhae? Aku ingin pancake" Sungmin menggerutu pelan, aku mendengarnya dan tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba Sungmin memandangku, aku langsung berpura-pura sibuk.

"Kyuhyunnie.." panggilnya.

"hmm?" gumamku asal.

"err itu.."

"waeyo chagi?" aku masih sok sibuk dengan dokumenku, padahal semua dokumen sudah kubaca dan kupahami.

"tak jadi." katanya sambil menunduk. Aku tertawa kecil kemudian menghampirinya.

"malhaebwa, Ming mau apa? Nanti Kyunnie belikan kok.." aku mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"tidak jadi, Kyunnie pasti banyak pekerjaan" Sungmin masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"tidak kok, semuanya sudah selesai, Ming ingin pancake?" aku menarik dagunya agar ia menatapku.

"ne.." jawabnya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya, aku mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu memeluknya.

"maafkan aku ya belakangan ini aku tak mempedulikanmu, aku sangat sibuk Ming, maafkan aku ya? Sekarang kalau kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja padaku"

"jinjja?"

"ne, aku beli pancakenya dulu ya?" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan ingin beranjak pergi sebelum Sungmin menahan lenganku.

"ikut.." katanya imut.

"baiklah, kajja" aku menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya ke luar ruangan, untungnya dia tidak menyuruhku membawa tas nya

"Kyunnie berat, bawakan ya"

Hah.. baru saja aku merasa lega, sekarang Sungmin sudah menyodorkan tasnya padaku, dan tentu aku tak bisa menolak sama sekali.

.

.

"Aku mau pancake rasa Apel dicampur sama Madu lalu dikombinasikan dengan Selai Strawberry dan pancakenya harus sedikit overcook tapi tidak boleh pait, dan aku mau ukuran terbesar" Sungmin menyebutkan pesanannya. Aku ternganga bingung, sejak kapan ada pancake dengan rasa campur aduk seperti itu? Si pelayan juga ternganga bingung.

"maaf tapi yang seperti itu tidak ada, nyonya" kata sang pelayan takut-takut. Aku melihat ke arah Sungmin yang merengut dan memainkan kukunya.

"yang biasa saja Sungmin, kalau tidak pesan yang Apel satu, yang Madu satu yang Strawberry satu" aku mengusulkan pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir bawah yang dimajukan.

"tapi Ming mau yang seperti itu.." katanya dengan suara dibuat sedikit bergetar.

"Kyunnie please.." tambahnya.

Hah, kalau sudah begini, mana bisa aku menolaknya?

"buatkan sebisamu, lakukan dengan cepat kalau tidak panggil yang punya toko katakan aku bisa saja membuat toko ini bangkrut" aku mengeluarkan kartu berlogo emas yang menandakan kalau aku direktur Cho Company, bukannya sombong, tapi perusahaanku memang terkenal hampir menguasai semua jaringan di Korea Selatan. Lagipula ancamanku ini demi Sungmin, jadi tak apa kan?

"ah n-ne maaf atas kelancangan kami" sang pelayan itu menunduk kemudian pergi.

"uwaaaa kartu itu hebat" Sungmin merebut kartu itu dari tanganku dan memandanginya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau tidak mengatakan aku hebat, heung?" aku memutar bola mataku dan berpura-pura kesal.

"tentu saja, Kyunnie hebat kok" Ia memeluk lenganku kemudian mencium pipiku, kami memang duduk bersebelahan sekarang.

"Kyu.." Sungmin menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya di lenganku, pasti ada maunya.

"mau apa, chagi?"

"permen"

"permen?" tanyaku bingung, hanya itu? Permen?

"iya, tapi kau yang harus membelinya sendiri dengan berjalan kaki ke minimarket seberang sana"

Aish, tidak bisakah aku menggunakan mobilku? Hari sudah siang dan matahari melakukan tugasnya kelewat baik kali ini.

"hari ini panas sekali, Sungmin" keluhku

"tak mau tau! Aku ingin melihat perjuangan suamiku sendiri saat menuruti permintaanku, apakah itu salah?"

"tapi Ming.."

"ya sudah terserah! Menyebalkan!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya di lenganku kemudian pergi dari kursinya dan duduk di hadapanku, tetapi kepalanya menoleh ke samping.

"arasseo arasseo, aku akan pergi, kau diam di sini ya baby, jangan kemana-mana" Akhirnya aku mengalah.

"neeeee" kata Sungmin bersemangat.

"mau rasa apa chagi?"

"mangga nanas strawberry durian(?) kopi lemon mint dan apel" katanya cepat.

"ne?" aku memintanya mengulangi perkataannya.

"aku tak akan mengulanginya. Awas saja kalau salah, aku adukan pada eomma!" ancamnya.

Astaga. Mati aku. Dengan lemas aku berjalan keluar dari restoran pancake menuju minimarket di seberang jalan, baru berjalan beberapa menit saja aku sudah berkeringat, tuh kan, hari ini benar-benar panas.

Aku membeli semua rasa permen yang ada di minimarket ini, untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tau Sungmin berulah. Setelah membayar semuanya aku langsung kembali ke tempat Sungmin.

"nah Ming" aku menyodorkan bungkusan berisi permen berbagai rasa padanya.

"kok banyak sekali? Kyunnie tak ingat pesanan Ming ya?"

"err bukan begitu Ming, tapi itu bonus, ah iya bonus untukmu dan baby" kataku gelagapan.

"ooh, minumnya mana?"

"ne? Kau mau minum? Pesan disini saja"

"shireo! Belikan aku jus buah di sana"

"tapi Ming, diluar sungguh sangat panas"

"cepaaaattt!"

Aku mengambil nafas berat kemudian kembali keluar untuk membelikan Sungmin jus buah. Dan beginilah yang terjadi.

Aku: /membawa jus mangga/

Sungmin: looohh kok mangga? Sungmin maunya Leci

Aku: /membeli jus Leci/

Sungmin: Ming ingin minum air putih saja.

Aku: pesan disini saja Sungmin.

Sungmin: SHIREEEOOOO!

Dan begitu seterusnya, dia sih enak di dalam restoran sambil memakan pancakenya, sedangkan aku harus bolak-balik ke minimarket, bajuku sampai basah semua dan aku lapar. Benar-benar lapar.

"Sungmin, aa" Aku membuka mulutku dan meminta sedikit suapan dari pancake Sungmin, karena aku memang tidak memesan.

"shireo!" katanya cuek, fiuhhh aku ingin membanting meja rasanya. Sabar Kyu.. sabar..

"baiklah" aku berdiri meninggalkan Sungmin dan berjalan lagi menuju minimarket, hendak membeli beberapa roti untuk mengganjal perut, setelah aku kembali ke restoran pancake, aku menghampiri Sungmin, dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Dia menangis. KENAPA LAGI INI?!

"Sungminnie waeyo baby? Sakit? Pusing? Mual?" aku mendekatinya kemudian mengusap bahunya lembut.

"Kyunnie hiks.. marah sama Ming.. hiks.. Kyunnie meninggalkan Ming sendiri hiks.." dia menangis seperti anak TK yang ditinggal ibunya saat sekolah. Dan itu sungguh, lucu sekali. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar kemudian mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku tak marah Ming, aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk membeli roti, karena aku lapar" aku mengusap lembut rambutnya kemudian mengusap air matanya dengan tanganku.

"mianhae.." katanya pelan

"gwaenchanha, Sungmin ah.. sstt jangan menangis lagi ya" aku menariknya dalam pelukanku dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"pulang.." katanya manja.

"pulang? Tidak mau makan siang dulu?"

"makan dirumah saja"

.

.

Kalian kira penderitaanku sudah berakhir? Belum sama sekali, sekarang Sungmin dan aku sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah dan aku tak henti-hentinya diperlakukan sebagai pembantu.

"Kyunnie minum"

"Kyunnie bikinkan susu"

"Kyunnie ambilkan bantal di kamar"

"Kyunnie dingin, ambilkan selimut di kamar"

"bantal gulingnya mana, Kyu?"

"Kyunnie ambilkan toples yang berisi cemilan di dapur"

"bukan yang itu tapi yang warnanya kuning"

"Kyunnie pijitin"

"Kyunnie poppo"

"Kyunnie Ming boleh bermain bersama Uky?"

Dan masih banyak lagi, jika aku beritahu semua maka satu chapter ini akan dipenuhi oleh perintahnya, aku berjalan seperti setrikaan, bolak-balik kamarku dan ruang tengah, juga dapur. Dan lihat kondisi ruang tengah di rumahku sekarang, bantal, guling dan selimut ada di sofa sedangkan beberapa gelas minuman ada di atas meja, tak lupa beserta toples yang sudah kosong melompong. Sungmin? Yeoja hamil itu sedang tidur di atas sofa bersama bantal, guling dan selimutnya. Kalau dia sedang tidur begini, aku jadi tak tega merasa kesal padanya.

Tapi jujur aku merasa lega ketika dia tidur begini, setidaknya tak ada yang menyuruh-nyuruhku lagi. Karena hari sudah sore, aku memutuskan untuk mandi, setelah mandi aku kembali ke bawah dan memandangi Sungmin terus-terusan, sesekali aku tertawa ketika melihatnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas artinya.

Ceklek.

"Yuhuuuuu kami datang berkunjuuungg dimana Sungmin?" Eommaku berteriak kegirangan. Astaga, kalau Sungmin bangun pasti aku akan disuruh-suruh lagi.

"sssttt" aku menyuruh eommaku diam dan mengisyaratkan bahwa Sungmin sedang tidur.

Eommaku yang berisik langsung menutup mulutnya.

"HAI DIMANA SUNGMIN? EOMMA SUDAH LAMA TAK MELIHATNYA!" kali ini eomma Sungmin yang baru saja masuk yang membuat kegaduhan.

"ssstttt" aku dan eommaku kali ini menyuruh eomma Sungmin diam.

"DIMANA ANAKKU? APPA SUDAH LAMA TAK MELIHATNYA" sekarang suara berat appa Sungmin yang benar benar baru masuk ke rumahku yang menggelegar terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"sssttt" aku, eomma Sungmin dan eommaku memberitahukan kalau Sungmin sedang tidur dan mengisyaratkan agar appa Sungmin diam.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN KENAPA KAU BERTINGKAH TAK SOPAN PADA APPA MERTUAMU?" Appaku yang baru masuk juga ikutan berteriak.

"sssttttt, Sungmin sedang tidur appa" kataku dengan suara pelan.

"ah geurae?" appaku ikut berbisik-bisik. Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai keluarga seperti ini?

"BERISIKKKK!" Sungmin tiba-tiba berteriak dan memukul kepalaku dengan keras, aku memang masih berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Jadi begini, ruang tengah berada di sebelah kiri pintu rumah dan ruang tamu berada di sebelah kanan pintu rumah, bisa kalian bayangkan? Harus bisa!

"appo, Ming" aku mengusap-usap kepalaku. Lumayan juga sih sakitnya.

Sungmin mulai duduk memandang ke sekeliling, terlihat appa dan eomma kami yang sedang senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"APPA!" Tak kuduga Sungmin melompati sofa dan langsung memeluk appanya, meninggalkanku yang kesakitan disini.

"aigoo uri baby Minnie, jangan lari-lari sayang" Nasihat appa Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk patuh kemudian memeluk appaku, eommaku dan eommanya. Lagi-lagi aku tak dipedulikan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya cuek.

"tadi kau memukul kepalaku" aku berdiri kemudian menyapa eomma dan appa kami.

"ah, jinjja? Mianhae" Sungmin berjinjit, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku kemudian mencium bibirku, langsung saja aku melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, melupakan fakta bahwa orang tua kami sedang melihat kami.

"YAAAA TAK SOPAN!" Teriak orangtua kami bersamaan, aku dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum tapi sama sekali tak melepaskan ciuman kami. Hahaha menyenangkan.

.

.

"eomma sama appa ada perlu apa?" tanyaku bingung melihat eomma dan appa kami yang membawa bungkusan yang besar-besar. Kami sedang duduk di ruang tengah sekarang, Sungmin bersender manja di bahuku dan kedua tangannya memainkan jariku.

"kami membeli keperluan bayi tentunya" kata eomma Sungmin ceria.

"tapi kami sudah beli, ya kan chagi?"

"engg" Sungmin menggumam tak jelas, masih memainkan jari-jariku.

"ya sudahlah, biar banyak" kata eommaku.

"gomawoyo appa, eomma, awhh sakit Ming" Sungmin tiba-tiba menjauhkan jari telunjuk dan tengahku dengan paksa. Aku kesakitan, dia malah terkekeh.

"mian" dia mencium pipiku sekilas.

"aigoo" keempat orangtua itu hanya menghembuskan nafas berat melihat aksi lovey dovey kami.

"jadi bagaimana keadaan Sungmin selama hamil?" tanya appaku.

"Sungmin hamilnya rewel sekali, appa, dia mual-mual, muntah, pusing, permintaannya aneh dan banyak, moodnya cepat berubah, dan dia menjadi lebih manja padaku" kataku jujur, Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku kan tak minta hamil, kau yang menghamiliku!" protesnya

"tapi kau yang membuatku menghamilimu" aku membela diriku sendiri.

"aku? Kau yang selalu menghajarku habis-habisan!"

"tapi kau menggodaku!"

"hanya sesekali! Kau yang selalu meminta jatahmu tiap malam!"

"kau juga menikmatinya kan? Bahkan kau meminta lebih!"

"EHM!" Keempat orangtua itu berdehem keras, ups aku lupa kalau masih ada mereka.

"ups" kataku dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"dasar tak tau malu! Hey, Sungmin, apakah Kyuhyun menuruti perintahmu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tidak!"

Kata kami bersamaan, aku mengatakan 'tentu saja' sedangkan Sungmin berkata 'tidak', aku langsung mendapat death glare dari eomma kami sedangkan appa kami sudah meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju dapur, entah berbuat apa.

"Kadang-kadang Kyuhyun suka marah kalau misalnya aku meminta yang aneh-aneh, pernah juga dia tidak mau membelikan apa yang aku mau" kata Sungmin.

"bukan marah Ming, hanya sedikit kesal, lagipula waktu itu aku sedang banyak pekerjaan" aku membela diri.

"sama saja!"

"berbeda baby"

"SAMA!"

"YA GEUMANHAE! Bisakah kalian tidak berkelahi terus? Apakah kalian selalu seperti ini setiap hari?" eomma Sungmin menggebrak meja.

"aniya, setiap hari kami baik-baik saja, entah kenapa setiap ada eomma kami selalu berdebat" kataku dan lagi-lagi mendapat death glare dari eomma kami.

"HOEEEKK" Sungmin tiba-tiba berlari ke kamar mandi, hah.. mual lagi. Langsung saja aku menyusulnya ke kamar mandi.

"Pusing lagi sayang?" tanyaku sambil menggosok-gosok punggungnya.

"ne.. hooekk" Sungmin kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, kalau begini aku jadi cemas. Sungmin mulai menangis, pasti rasanya sangat tidak enak, setelah membersihkan mulutnya, aku menggendong Sungmin seperti biasa dan mendudukannya di sofa ruang tengah bersama eomma kami setelah sebelumnya aku meminta ahjumma untuk membuatkan Sungmin bubur.

"Apakah rasanya sakit, Sungmin?" tanya eommaku. Aku mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh lemas Sungmin kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku, tangannya kembali memainkan jariku.

"ne.. sangat pusing dan mual" keluhnya.

"makanya Kyu, kau harus benar-benar menuruti Sungmin, dia benar-benar menahan sakitnya sekarang, kau pikir hamil itu enak hah? Tidak sama sekali Kyu" kata eommaku lagi.

"arasseo eomma, gomawo ahjumma" aku mengambil bubur dari tangan ahjumma dan mulai menyuapi Sungmin.

"ya sudah, kami pulang dulu, kalian beristrahatlah, dan kau Kyuhyun, awas saja jika aku mendengar keluhan dari Sungmin!" ancam eommaku sebelum akhirnya berpamitan pada kami dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing (?)

Beberapa bulan kemudian..

"Kyu.." Sungmin memanggilku yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas kasur, sudah satu bulan aku mengambil cuti, berjaga-jaga jikalau Sungmin melahirkan.

"hmm.." gumamku tak jelas.

"apakah aku menjadi jelek?" tanyanya lagi padaku, sekarang Sungmin sedang memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, perutnya sudah membesar, kata dokter mungkin satu minggu lagi dia melahirkan, dan dia benar-benar takut, begitu pula denganku

"tentu saja tidak baby, hanya sedikit gemuk" kataku kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin memajukan bibirnya.

"gemuk?"

"mm hmm, bukan gemuk, tapi montok, kau terlihat seksi kok Ming"

"tapi kok perutku tiba-tiba sakit sekali ya?"

"eoh? apakah baby sudah mau keluar?" tanyaku panik.

"aarghh Kyunnie, appo, hiks" Sungmin menangis merasakan betapa sakitnya perutnya sekarang.

"kajja kita ke rumah sakit"

.

.

"Selamat tuan Cho, bayi anda laki-laki" seorang perawat menyodorkan seorang bayi lucu yang berlilit kain biru kepadaku, aku mundur takut, bukannya apa, aku sama sekali tak pernah menggendong bayi, nanti kalau dia jatuh bagaimana? Kalian mau bertanggung jawab?

"tak apa tuan Cho" kata si perawat sambil tersenyum. Dengan gemetaran aku mengambil bayi itu dari gendongan si perawat.

"bayiku?" tanyaku bodoh. Jangan menangis sekarang Kyuhyun, jangan!

"tentu saja, dia sangat tampan"

"baby.. akhirnya kau keluar juga, daddy jadi tak perlu menderita sengsara karena mommymu baby, apakah kau memakan semua yang mommymu makan?" tanyaku padanya, air mataku mulai mengalir turun, astaga, dia benar-benar perpaduan wajahku dan wajah Sungmin.

"maaf tuan Cho, tapi bayi anda masih harus dibawa ke ruangan khusus bayi" kata sang perawat, aku melepas bayiku dengan tak rela.

"Sungmin?" tanyaku pada perawat lain.

"sebentar lagi proses penjahitannya selesai tuan"

"hah? dijahit? Apanya yang dijahit?"

"lukanya tuan"

"apakah akan sakit?"

"nyonya Sungmin akan diberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit tuan"

"ah, apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"tentu saja"

.

.

"berikan padaku berikan padaku" Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya, ia ingin menggendong bayi kami, ini pertama kali Sungmin melihat bayinya, soalnya dari tadi dia belum sadarkan diri.

"chaa sama mommy ya baby" aku mengangkat bayi kami dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"mommy?" tanyanya bingung.

"mommy and daddy, appa dan eomma sudah terlalu mainstream(?) baby"

"babymu yang ini, bukan aku, aku chagimu" katanya sambil mengelusi pipi anak kami.

"kenapa dia tertidur terus? Apakah dia tidak ingin melihat appa dan eommanya yang tampan dan cantik ini?"

"bayi masih sering tertidur Kyu, dia bisa melihat ketika umurnya satu bulan kalau tak salah"

"ne? kenapa lama sekali?"

"mana aku tau!"

"permisi, tuan dan nyonya, ada baiknya bayinya di susui" kata sang perawat yang tak kusadari keberadaannya.

"ah, geurae?"

"ne, nanti jika sudah selesai di susui, tepuk tepuk punggung bayinya ya, saya permisi dulu"

"chakkaman, apakah dia sudah bisa menyedot?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"tentu saja" kata sang perawat dengan ramah kemudian meninggalkan kami yang kebingungan.

"jadi?" tanyaku bingung.

"lebih baik berikan ia nama dulu"

"Cho Sunghyun" jawabku singkat.

"nama yang bagus, gendong dulu dia Kyu, aku mau buka baju"

"ne?" mataku berbinar mendengar kata 'buka baju' kemudian mengambil Sunghyun

"untuk menyusui baby bukan menyusuimu!" katanya mulai membuka kancing seragam rumah sakitnya, aku menelan air ludahku melihat jejak air susu di bra Sungmin.

"YAAA!" Sungmin berteriak melihat wajah mesumku.

"bersabarlah Kyu, tiga bulan lagi.. fiuhh 3 bulan lagi dan kau bisa memasuki Sungmin sepuasmu lagi Kyu.." kataku menenangkan diri kemudian memberikan Sunghyun pada Sungmin, Sunghyun menghisap buah dada Sungmin sebelah kiri dengan rakus.

"aaaaaaaaa geli" Sungmin bergidik.

"apakah sakit?"

"tidak, hanya geli"

"aku boleh yang sebelahnya ya?" kataku mesum.

"no, nanti jatah Sunghyunnie berkurang"

"tidak kuhisap, hanya bermain saja, okay chagi?"

"tapi ini masih di rumah sakit Kyunnie" Sungmin mencegahku yang baru saja ingin membuka bra sebelah kanannya.

"ayolah Sungmin.." aku meremas buah dada kananya gemas.

"shh Kyuuhh jangan sekarang"

Karena aku tipikal pria tak sabaran, aku langsung menurunkan bra Sungmin dan melahap putingnya, tidak kuhisap, hanya lidahku yang kuputar-putar di putingnya, sedangkan tanganku mengelus permukaan buah dada sebelah kanan Sungmin.

"mana cucu..ku YA CHO KYUHYUN!" kedua eomma berteriak dan melemparkan sesuatu kepadaku, ah buah apel, dengan cepat aku melepaskan kulumanku dan menaikkan kembali bra Sungmin.

"bagaimana nanti kalau kena baby eomma?" kataku kesal kemudian mengambil apel yang sudah benyek(?) itu.

"bagaimana kalau cucuku jadi kekurangan gizi karena appanya meminum jatah susunya?"

"aku tidak menyedot isinya eomma, hanya sedikit bermain dengan putingnya" kataku frontal.

"ya!" Sungmin memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh, tapi dia tidak berteriak, takut menganggu baby kami yang sedang ia susui.

"untung saja appa kalian belum datang, kalau sudah, dipastikan kau tak selamat Kyu" kata eomma Sungmin kemudian meletakkan semua buah-buahan dan makanan lainnya di atas meja.

"oh iya, appa mana eomma?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"baruuu saja tadi pagi pergi ke Jepang, appa kalian ada urusan penting, dia meminta foto cucunya" eommaku dan eomma Sungmin mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri Sungmin, sedangkan aku di sebelah kanannya.

"aigoo lucunya, semoga kau mirip eommamu ya baby, jangan mirip appamu" kata eommaku sambil mengelus kepala Sunghyun.

"eomma! Biar bagaimanapun aku ikut menanamkan saham dalam pembuatan Sunghyun" kataku

"berisik! Ah, jadi namanya Sunghyun?"

"ne, Cho Sunghyun" tanganku mulai gatal dan meremas buah dada Sungmin lagi dari luar.

"Jauhkan tanganmu Mr. Cho!" ketiga wanita itu memandang tajam ke arahku, membuatku terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasku.

END

heheh

TBC

agak gaje ya? Hahahaha author ngadat nih ._. Oh iya buat yang nanya ff ini sampai chap berapa.. kalian maunya berapa? 13?14?15?

Maaf ya nama yang review gak author cantumin, sumpah udah capek banget ._. Jari author udah mau patah ini mata juga udah ngantuk banget.

Di chapter depan author tulis lagi kok.

TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG REVIEW DI CHAPTER KEMARIN ↖(^▽^)↗

Yang nanya twitter bisa dilihat di bio. Thanks.

KEEP REVIEW YAAAA

JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDAAAA


	13. Chapter 14

**Warning: BAHASA SANGAT DEWASA, TANPA SENSOR, SEX ACTIVITY, FANFICTION DENGAN BAHASA KOTOR. TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH! GENDERSWITCH**

**Addicted **

**Chapter 13 **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

Lima Bulan kemudian..

Sungmin POV

Sungguh, aku tak tau bagaimana cara merawat bayi, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, aku hanya menggunakan instingku yang tak terlalu kuat ini, sekarang bayiku menangis dan aku tak tau cara mendiamkannya.

"Sunghyunnie waeyo baby? Waeyo eoohh?" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pantat Sunghyun berusaha mendiamkannya, sedangkan aku sudah duduk lemah di atas sofa, menyerah.

"Kyunnie, kok bau?" tanyaku ketika aku mencium bau tak sedap. Oh, tidak, jangan-jangan..

"ambil dia Ming!" perintah Kyuhyun menyodorkan Sunghyun padaku.

"Shireo shireo!" aku menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Jujur ini baru pertama kali kami menghadapi Sunghyun yang sedang buang air besar, biasanya selalu ada ahjumma yang membantu kami, dan ahjumma sedang mengambil cutinya kemarin.

"Sungminnie, kau ibunya, bersihkan dia Ming" Kyuhyun berlari mengejarku, tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang Sunghyun terjulur ke depan. (ngerti gak sih? jadi Kyuhyun tuh megang Sunghyunnya gak sampai kena tubuhnya, cuma tangannya aja yang megang Sunghyun)

"shiiireeeooo"

Pluk

Kotoran Sunghyun jatuh ke lantai. Ewh.

"MAKANYA SUNGHYUNNYA JANGAN DIBAWA LARI" kataku kesal, bertambah lagi pekerjaan.

"Makanya bersihkan dia, chagiiii" balas Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, aku membersihkan Sunghyun dan kau membersihkan lantai" kataku mengalah, aku ibu Sunghyun, jadi mau tidak mau harus aku yang membersihkan bayiku.

Aku mengambil Sunghyun dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan langsung membersihkan sekaligus memandikan Sunghyun sebisaku. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah duduk-duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

"Daddy, gendong Sunghyun, Mom mau ke kamar mandi sebentar" kataku pada Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung merebut Sunghyun dari gendonganku.

"Ming, apakah kita sudah bisa bermain malam ini?" tanyanya mesum.

"asalkan Sunghyun tidak menangis saja" kataku cuek.

"jadi kalau Sunghyun tak menganggu kita bisa main malam ini?"

"tentu saja"

"jinjja?"

"jangan banyak bertanya atau aku tarik ucapanku" aku mengancam Kyuhyun.

"arasseo" Kyuhyun mencium pipiku sekilas kemudian duduk lagi di sofa ruang tengah.

"kalau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu di kamar mandi segeralah bergabung dengan kami, Mom" kata Kyuhyun

"aku bukan Mommy-mu Kyuhyun-ah" aku sedikit berteriak karena aku sedang dalam perjalanan(?) menuju kamar mandi.

"tapi tadi kau memanggilku Daddy, Ming"

"Lupakan!"

Kyuhyun POV

"hei baby" aku memulai pembicaraanku dengan Sunghyun yang sedang menggigiti jarinya.

"nanti malam kau jangan menganggu, Dad dan Mom ya?" kataku lagi sambil menjauhkan jari Sunghyun dari mulutnya.

Dia terlihat kesal, aku tertawa.

"hahaha, kau masih kecil baby, belum bisa melawan Daddy"

"pokoknya, kau jangan menganggu Dad dan Mom nanti malam, tidurlah dengan tenang, arasseo? Kita kan sama-sama lelaki, harus berbagi dong, masa kau terus yang bisa meminum susu Mommymu? Daddy juga butuh, Sunghyun-ah" aku mengelusi pipi Sunghyun, lembut sekali.

Plak.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan memukul kepalaku.

"jangan meracuni pikiran baby kita yang masih polos ini Kyuhyunnie" Sungmin mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku.

"aku tidak meracuni pikirannya, chagi" kataku membela diri.

"terserah apa katamu"

"Ming, mata Sunghyun sangat mirip denganku, apakah aku benar-benar menanamkan saham dengan baik di diri Sunghyun?" aku mengamati mata Sunghyun yang mirip sekali dengan mataku.

"hidung Sunghyun, mirip denganku, aku juga mempunyai saham yang besar di diri Sunghyun" balas Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"telinganya mirip telingaku"

"bibirnya mirip bibirku"

"bentuk wajahnya mirip bentuk wajahku"

"pipinya juga sangat mirip dengan pipiku"

"tapi yang di bawah sana mirip dengan punyaku, hanya berbeda ukuran" tambahku lagi. Hey, kalian mengerti maksudku kan?

"itu sudah pasti, Kyunnie" Sungmin terlihat memutar bola matanya.

"huuaaaaaa" Sunghyun menangis. Astaga kenapa lagi?

"tidak bau" kataku bodoh.

"dia minta susu, ini sudah jam 4 sore, jatahnya untuk meminum susu" Sungmin mengambil Sunghyun dari gendonganku.

"susuku?" lagi-lagi aku bertanya mesum.

"nanti malam ya, chagi, ah nanti aku minum Pil ya, aku tak mau hamil dulu!" Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, oh mulai nakal dia.

"tapi aku mau sekaraaangg" aku menelan air ludahku melihat Sungmin yang sudah menurunkan bra sebelah kanannya dan mengarahkan puting susunya ke mulut Sunghyun.

"chagi, aku mau juga" rengekku sok manja.

"diam Kyu"

Perlu aku tegaskan lagi? Ya, aku adalah orang yang tak bisa sabar, jadi aku langsung saja menurunkan bra sebelah kiri Sungmin, meremas buah dadanya dan memilin-milin putingnya.

"Kyunnie, oh ayolah, aku bahkan sedang menyusui baby" kata Sungmin protes

"ayolah Ming, sudah berapa bulan aku tak mendapat jatah? Kau tau seberapa menderitanya aku eoh?" aku menjepit puting Kyuhyun dengan jari tengah dan telunjukku, membuatnya merintih pelan.

"Kyunnieee, jebal, nanti malam saja ne? Kasian baby" kata Sungmin lagi.

"shireo, sebentar saja, ok?" aku mulai mengulum puting buah dada Sungmin, tidak sampai menghisapnya, hanya memainkannya dengan lidahku. Tiba-tiba..

Duak!

Kaki Sunghyun menendang wajahku, spontan aku langsunh melepaskan mulutku dari buah dada Sungmin.

"Hahahaha, sudah kubilang, jangan ganggu kami" Sungmin menertawakanku.

"hey, baby, kau nakal sama daddy ya?" aku mencubit pelan kaki Sunghyun, tangan mungil Sunghyun kemudian mengelus-ngelus permukaan buah dada Sungmin, seakan ingin membuat iri diriku.

"dia benar-benar membuatku iri" aku menggerutu kesal.

"dan dia anakmu, Kyunnie" balas Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

"anak kita Ming" koreksiku kemudian merangkul bahu Sungmin dan mengamati Sunghyun yang sedang asyik-asiknya meminum susu ibunya.

Normal POV

"sudah, Ming?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin dengan wajah bosan, bagaimana tidak, ini sudah ke 17 kalinya Sungmin bolak-balik ke kamar Sunghyun dan kamar mereka, Sunghyun sepertinya punya satu juta cara untuk menganggu daddy dan mommynya.

"sepertinya dia sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak" kata Sungmin kemudian duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie.." Sungmin mulai memasang wajah imutnya sambil mencengkram bagian depan piyama Kyuhyun.

"sudah lama kau tak bermanja-manja denganku, Ming" Kyuhyun membuka kancing teratas piyama Sungmin, Kyuhyun hendak mencium bibir Sungmin sebelum..

"Huaaaa"

Sunghyun menangis.

"aarghhh micheosseo!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia benar-benar sudah tegang sekarang, dan dia benar-benar membutuhkan tubuh Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin bersikap biasa saja, dia turun dan pangkuan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar Sunghyun. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang, ingin mengetahui penyebab anaknya menangis.

"baby, wae tto? Kau pipis lagi sayang?" Sungmin memeriksa keadaan celana Sunghyun, tidak basah, Sungmin memang jarang memakaikan popok untuk Sunghyun, tidak baik untuk bayinya. Sunghyun terlihat menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, minta di gendong. Sungmin ingin menyambutnya sebelum Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menggendong Sunghyun.

"bisa kau keluar Ming? Aku mau berbicara secara pria bersama Sunghyun" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong Sunghyun.

"cih, secara pria?" Sungmin mendecih kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun memastikan apakah Sungmin sudah keluar atau belum, kemudian ia membaringkan Sunghyun di box bayinya.

"hey, baby, dengarkan daddy ya" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan, Sunghyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar seakan mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"kau tau kan, daddy sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak bercinta dengan mommymu?"

"jadi kumohon, Sunghyunnie, jangan mengganggu kami ne? Ah, jika kau tak mengganggu kami malam ini, besok daddy akan membawamu ke taman bermain, okay?" bujuk Kyuhyun, Sunghyun terlihat menaikkan bola matanya ke atas, seperti sedang berpikir.

"taman bermain dan beberapa mainan?" Kyuhyun menambah tawarannya.

"taman bermain, mainan dan baju baru?" tambah Kyuhyun lagi, Sunghyun tersenyum sekilas kemudian menutup matanya, menyetujui tawaran daddynya.

"anak ini dewasa sebelum waktunya" gerutu Kyuhyun lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Sunghyun.

"jaljja baby" Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sunghyun sekilas kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, mungkin ini adalah hari sial Kyuhyun. Sungmin. Sudah. Tidur.

"Sungmiiinnnnnniieeee" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sungmin agar Sungmin bangun.

"oh jinjja, Sungminnie ayolah jangan tidur dulu, aku sudah setengah mati membujuk Sunghyun agar dia tak menggangu kita malam ini" Kyuhyun mulai frustasi.

"Ming mengantuk, besok saja ne?" kata Sungmin seperempat sadar.

"besok aku mengambil cuti dan kita akan membawa Sunghyun ke taman bermain, membelikan mainan dan beberapa baju baru untuknya"

"emmmn" Sungmin terlihat tak peduli dan tetap menutup matanya.

"Sungminnie-ah" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, posisi Sungmin sedang berbaring menyamping sekarang. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan rambut panjang Sungmin ke atas kemudian meniup leher Sungmin. Sungmin mulai gelisah.

"Ming, apa kau tak tega padaku eoh? Ayolah Ming, kau juga mau kan? Heung? Kemana perginya sisi nakal Sungminku ini?" Kyuhyun mulai meremas buah dada Sungmin dengan lembut.

"ngghh Kyunnie" Sungmin melenguh nikmat.

"ayolah Ming, tunjukkan sisi nakalmu, aku merindukannya, aku tak keberatan kalau kau yang di atas malam ini" Kyuhyun menggesekkan penisnya ke bokong Sungmin. Sungmin menyerah, dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya sedemikian rupa dan sekarang ia sudah duduk di atas pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, benar-benar ingin Ming jadi nakal ya?" Sungmin menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawahnya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Jari-jari Sungmin mulai melepas kancing piyamanya sendiri tapi tak melepaskannya, hanya membuka kancingnya.

"Ming, kau nakal" tangan Kyuhyun menjelajahi perut rata Sungmin, bekas jahitan sama sekali tak terlihat karena perawatan yang Sungmin lakukan.

"tapi Kyunnie suka kan?" Sungmin membuka kancing piyama Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja, kemarikan bibirmu Ming, biarkan aku memakannya" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dengan keras, sehingga dada Sungmin bertabrakan dengan dadanya, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin dan menciuminya dengan ganas. Lidahnya menjilati permukaan bibir Sungmin sebelum akhirnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Sungmin. Lidah Kyuhyun bergerak lincah di atas lidah Sungmin, memintanya untuk segera bangun, tentu saja tawaran itu diterima dengan baik oleh lidah Sungmin, Kyuhyun memutar posisinya kini dia menindih Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan paksa ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas.

"kau tak mau aku yang diatas?" Tangan Sungmin menjelajahi punggung Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup piyama.

"biarkan aku memakanmu dulu Sungmin" Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya seakan melihat makanan lezat terpampang di depan matanya.

"Kyunnie ughh" Sungmin menjilati leher Kyuhyun dan sesekali menggigitinya kecil.

"Sungmin nakal eoh?" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"ne, Sungmin memang nakal" Lidah Sungmin semakin liar menjelajahi leher Kyuhyun.

"okay stop, giliranku" Kyuhyun membuka seluruh pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mereka dengan cepat, satu tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam vagina Sungmin sementara tangan lainnya meremas buah dada sebelah kiri Sungmin sedangkan mulutnya mengulum puting buah dada Sungmin sebelah kanan.

"Kyuhhh, arghh Kyunniehhh lebih keras chagii" Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun dan memaju mundurkan pingangganya agar kepala dan jari-jari Kyuhyun semakin melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Karena bosan, Kyuhyun langsung saja turun ke bawah dan mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin.

"baby, apakah kau melahirkan Sunghyunnie secara normal?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu!" jawab Sungmin.

"kenapa masih bagus seperti ini eoh?" Kyuhyun meniup vagina Sungmin dengan kencang, membuat sensasi-sensasi geli yang sudah lama tak Sungmin rasakan.

"enggggh, Kyunnie, main cepat saja, besok katanya kita mau bermain bersama Sunghyun"

"ah benar juga" Kyuhyun mengingat janjinya pada Sunghyun. Ia majukan kepalanya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati seluruh permukaan vagina Sungmin terdengar bunyi kecipak yang menandakan betapa nikmatnya yang Sungmin rasakan saat permukaan kasar lidah Kyuhyun menyapu vaginanya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kyuuuhhhh Kyunniehh" Sungmin menaik-turunkan pinggangnya tak sabar, membuat Kyuhyun harus melingkarkan tangannya pada paha Sungmin agar Sungmin tak bergerak.

"diam saja chagi" kata Kyuhyun disela-sela aktivitasnya, setelah Sungmin tenang, tangan panjang Kyuhyun mulai naik menyusuri perut Sungmin dan pada akhirnya kedua tangan ini meremas kasar buah dada Sungmin, jempolnya ia gunakan untuk menggoda puting Sungmin yang semakin membesar karena sering dihisap Sunghyun.

"Kyunnieh, lebih cepat, Ming mau keluar!" perintah Sungmin ketika ia merasakan bahwa puncak kenikmatan akan segera menjemput dirinya.

"aashhhhhhh nikmaaatth" Sungmin ahirnya melenguh panjang disertai cairan yang keluar dengan deras dari vaginanya yang langsung saja dilahap oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menampung cairan Sungmin di mulutnya, menumpahkan sebagian di tangannya kemudian melumurinya di belahan dada Sungmin, sisanya ia telan. Kyuhyun duduk di atas perut Sungmin, ia posisikan penisnya di antara buah dada Sungmin yang sudah berlumuran cairan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjepit penisnya di antara buah dada Sungmin kemudian memaju mundurkan badannya di atas Sungmin, sesekali kepala penis Kyuhyun menabrak leher Sungmin.

"Sungmin, sungguh ini nikmat sayang oohh" Kyuhyun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan penisnya di antara buah dada Sungmin, ketika ujung penis Kyuhyun menyentuh leher Sungmin, Sungmin menurunkan kepalanya sehingga kepala penis itu terjepit dengan erat.

"aaarggg baby, kulum sekarang, mainkan monster Cho sekarang" Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi, ia majukan pinggangnya dan mengarahkan penisnya di mulut Sungmin, Sungmin langsung membuka mulutnya dan mengulum kepala penis Kyuhyun, tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas batang Kyuhyun yang tak mampu untuk masuk ke mulutnya.

"engg" Sungmin menggetarkan pita suaranya dengan sengaja.

"ahhhhh Ming" Kyuhyun mendesah keenakan kemudian melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Sungmin secara paksa, Kyuhyun rasa sudah saatnya untuk masuk ke inti.

"Kyunniiiieee" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya protes, ia masih ingin menikmati monster Cho nya.

"mmm hmm tadi bukannya kau yang meminta main cepat?" Kyuhyun memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Sungmin.

"ck, menyebalkan, yasudah cepat masukkan, sebelum aku ketiduran!" Sungmin semakin melebarkan kakinya.

"are you ready my baby hole?" Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan penisnya di vagina Sungmin.

"i think she is ready" kata Kyuhyun lagi kemudian mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya di vagina Sungmin, yang sial atau untungnya masih sangat sempit.

"Shit! Fuck! Kenapa masih sangat sempit?!" gerutu Kyuhyun saat semua permukaan penisnya sudah tertanam dengan indah di vagina Sungmin.

"Kyunnie juga rasanya semakin besar dan panjang" Sungmin menggerakkan otot vaginanya dengan kencang.

"aaarghh baby, lakukan lagi, sangat nikmat" Kyuhyun mendesah.

"lagi? seperti ini?" Sungmin kembali menggerakkan otot vaginanya dengan kencang, kali ini berulang-ulang.

"ohhh yeahh fuuckk nikmat sekali!"

"apakah penis Kyu menyukainya?"

"tentu saja, chagi" Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pingganggnya, ia sisakan kepala penisnya di vagina Sungmin kemudian memajukan pinggangnya dengan keras.

"aaaahhh sshhh Kyunnieeeehhh kenapa begitu panjang dan besar chagii? Lagiii tusuk Ming lebih dalam Kyunnieeh, oohh so fucking big" racau Sungmin keenakan.

"apakah vagina sempitmu ini ingin lagi? Baiklah aku menyanggupinya" Kyuhyun kembali menusuk Sungmin dengan keras dan kencang, mengakibatkan rasa panas di dalam penyatuan tubuh mereka yang di akibatkan oleh gesekan keras antara penis Kyuhyun dan vagina Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, Ming keluar lagiii aaahh" Sungmin mendesah ketika ia menjemput orgasmenya.

"hangat Ming" Kyuhyun mengistirahatkan sejenak penisnya, membiarkan Sungmin menikmati orgasmenya.

"eenghh, kau boleh bergerak lagi Kyu, spermamu belum membasahiku" kata Sungmin.

"arasseo my baby"

"babymu sedang tertidur, aku chagimu"

"nope, kalian berdua tetap baby ku" Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, ah ya jangan lupa Uky masih berada di dalam kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, jadi lagi-lagi dia melihat live show di depan matanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai aktif meraba bagian tubuh Sungmin, mengelusi wajah Sungmin yang bercampur keringat dan cairannya sendiri, memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Sungmin yang langsung saja dikulum oleh Sungmin.

"ooohhh shhh Kyunnieeehh ini nikmaaat" Sungmin meracau kenikmatan sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara.

"aaarghh Sungmin, lakukan seperti tadi baby, oohh sangat nikmat" Kyuhyun memerintahkan Sungmin untuk kembali melakukan hal yang sama, Sungmin kembali menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara. Sebelum akhirnya Sungmin rasa dia akan kembali orgasme.

"Kyunnieehh mau keluar lagii"

"bersama, baby"

"sshhhh God ini nikmat sekaliii"

"fuck, Sungmin aaahh Sungmin kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya ambruk di atas tubuh Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin sudah menutup matanya dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"gomawo baby" Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas sebelum akhirnya mencabut penisnya dari vagina Sungmin.

"enggh" Sungmin menggeliatkan badannya tak nyaman.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun langsung membersihkan tubuh Sungmin dengan kain bersih yang sudah dibasahi, Kyuhyun juga menggendong dan memindahkan tubuh Sungmin ke sofa sebelum mengganti seprai kasur mereka, tak lupa Kyuhyun memakaikan Sungmin piyama dan akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi memeluk Sungmin dan wajah Sungmin yang menempel di dadanya.

Sementara di kamar Sunghyun, bayi kecil yang tampan ini sama sekali belum tidur, ia menghisap-hisap jari kecilnya, kakinya menendang-nendang dengan lucunya.

"nnn" dia mengoceh tanpa arti, mungkin artinya "apa yang daddy dan mommy lakukan?"

"atatatata" yang ini artinya "apakah daddy akan benar-benar membawaku jalan-jalan besok?"

"ugugugugu" dan yang ini artinya "kalau daddy dan mommy tidak membawaku jalan-jalan aku tak akan membiarkan daddy dekat dengan mommy"

"adudungg" kalau yang ini artinya "ya sudahlah, baby Sunghyunnie mau tidur dulu, siapa tau besok ada yeoja cantik."

Dasar bayi genit.

.

.

Sunghyun sedari tadi merengut tak habis-habisnya, Kyuhyun harus masuk kantor hari ini, dan keputusan itu tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"baby kau marah pada daddy?" Kyuhyun berusaha menatap mata Sunghyun, Sunghyun yang kesal menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin.

"makanya jangan berjanji kalau tak bisa ditepati!" Sungmin ikut-ikutan kesal.

"baiklah baiklah, kita pergi bersama, kalian ikut ke kantorku, setelah urusanku selesai kita jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menawarkan usul.

"Apakah urusanmu banyak?" tanya Sungmin.

"tidak, hanya memeriksa sesuatu, tetapi harus dilakukan hari ini" jawab Kyuhyun masih berusaha agar Sunghyun melihatnya.

"ayolah baby, kau tak ingin ke kantor daddymu eoh? Disana ada banyak noona noona yeppeo, kau bisa menggunakan lagu SHINee kalau ingin menggoda mereka" (?) kata Kyuhyun sambil memain-mainkan jari Sunghyun. Mendengar kata 'noona yeppeo" Sunghyun langsung menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan.

"apakah benar yang daddy katakan?"

Dan Kyuhyun mendeskripsikan arti tatapan itu dengan sangat tepat.

"yap, daddy tak bohong Sunghyunnie" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kemudian mengambil alih Sunghyun. Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya.

"kau mengajarkan hal yang tak baik pada baby, Kyu" gerutu Sungmin.

"ini pelatihan saat ia dewasa nanti Ming" Kyuhyun mengelak.

"bzzz ya sudah, kau ganti baju Sunghyun, aku mandi dulu"

"pakaikan popok atau tidak?"

"tak usah"

"nanti kalau dia pipis bagaimana Ming?"

"ya kan bawa celana ganti Kyunnie!"

"tapi nanti kalau pipis di gendongan kita bagaimana?" jujur, Kyuhyun lebih suka memakaikan Sunghyun popok, jauh lebih mudah daripada harus mengganti celana Sunghyun setiap ia buang air kecil.

"ya sudah, pakaikan saja" kata Sungmin akhirnya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar Sunghyun. Mereka memang sedang berada di kamar Sunghyun sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap, tinggal jas nya saja, sedangkan Sunghyun sudah mandi tapi masih memakai baju santai.

"hey, kau mau pakai baju warna apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"bbbb" gumam Sunghyun tak jelas sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan mungilnya. bbb artinya biru /author ceritanya ahli bahasa bayi gitu/

"biru?" Kyuhyun mengambil baju Sunghyun yang berwarna biru dan celana putih ia memakaikannya pada Sunghyun tak lupa dengan sepatu kecilnya.

"huaaah tampannya anak daddy" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sunghyun dan menciumi perutnya. Membuat Sunghyun tertawa kecil. "Mingg aku ke mobil duluan ya sayaaangg" Kyuhyun menggendong Sunghyun keluar dari kamar, samar-samar Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Sungmin yang berkata "ne"

.

.

TIIIIIIINNNNN

Sunghyun menekan klakson mobil dengan semangat.

"yaaa Sunghyunnie, kau bisa mengganggu tetangga, baby" Kyuhyun menjaukan tangan mungil Sunghyun dari setir mobil.

"babababa" Sunghyun mengoceh yang artinya "mommy lama sekali, daddy. Aku tak sabar bertemu noona cantik"

"sabar ya baby, mommymu mungkin sedang berdandan" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab Sunghyun dengan cepat dan tepat.

Benar saja, tak lama Sungmin datang dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, satpam yang berjaga membukakan pintu gerbang rumah mereka.

"jja baby, sini sama mommy" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pahanya kemudian mengambil Sunghyun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"ahjussi titip rumah neee" Kyuhyun membuka jendela dan tersenyum pada satpam rumah itu.

Selama perjalanan Sunghyun tak henti-hentinya berceloteh, jari dan mainan karetnya sudah berlumuran air liur. Sementara Sungmin sibuk mengelapi jari Sunghyun dengan tissue.

"Kyu nanti bawakan tasku dan tas Sunghyun ya?" kata Sungmin setelah mereka sudah sampai di perusahaan.

"tas Sunghyun?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"eoh, tas Sunghyun, di belakang" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah belakang.

Oh God..

Sebuah tas besar yang memang diperuntukkan untuk keperluan bayi terletak dengan manis di belakang, dengan warna biru muda yang sangaaatt manis, karena sangat manis itulah Kyuhyun shock dan kaget.

"itu, Ming?"

"ne, cepat lah turun dan bukakan pintu untuk kami, nanti kau terlambat Kyu" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil, ia keluar kemudian membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, mengambil tas Sungmin dan tas Sunghyun, menyampirkan tas-tas manis itu itu di kedua bahunya kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"kau terlihat manis membawa tas seperti itu Kyunnie" Sungmin tertawa kecil, ia merasa sukses mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"terimakasih atas pujiannya, Ming" kata Kyuhyun setengah hati, ia merangkul bahu Sungmin yang sedang menggendong Sunghyun. Sunghyun terlihat sangat bersemangat, baru pertama kali ya datang ke kantor appanya.

Begitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam gedung, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa pamornya jatuh, atau mungkin naik. Para yeoja menatap geli sekaligus kagum pada Kyuhyun yang membawakan tas Sunghyun, ternyata Kyuhyun sayang anak.

"wah anak Cho sajangnim imut sekali!"

"kyaa lucunya, aku ingin membawanya pulang!"

"omo omo aku ingin mencubit pipinya!"

Pembicaraan para yeoja beralih pada Sunghyun yang memang sangat imut sekali, dengan pipi gembul dan topi berbentuk kepala panda yang Sungmin pakaikan /pernah liat foto TaoRis gak? Kaya gitu dah topi Pandanya/

Sunghyun terlihat bangga sekaligus malu. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin.

"waeyo baby? Kau malu?" Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku babynya.

"ckckckck" Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengelus kepala Sunghyun.

.

.

Sunghyun sedang duduk di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun sekarang sambil didampingi Sungmin, Kyuhyun membaca laporannya dengan serius, dan tidak menyadari bahwa kaki Sunghyun sangat dekat dengan segelas air.

"Kyu jauhkan air itu.." pinta Sungmin.

Byur.

Terlambat, air itu sudah tumpah tersenggol kaki Sunghyun.

"HUAAAA" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris kemudian menjauhkan berbagai macam benda dan dokumen yang hampir terkena air itu, tapi tangan Kyuhyun tak cukup cepat untuk mengambil laptopnya. Diulangi, laptopnya. Laptopnya itu sudah pergi ke alam baka sekarang, air sudah membasahi laptop itu. Kyuhyu sweatdrop, file seluruh perusahaan ada di laptop itu, kan tidak lucu kalau besok mereka sudah menjadi gelandangan karena perusahaan bangkrut.

"EOTOKKHAE?!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"tapi Kyu, disitu juga ada laptop kok" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah sofa yang masih terdapat laptop.

Fiuh.. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, ia baru menyadari kalau laptop yang terkena air itu, laptop baru yang belum terisi apa-apa sedangkan laptop lamanya terletak manis di atas sofa. Untung dia tadi sempat memindahkannya karena mejanya terlihat sumpek.

"fiuh.. untunglah, kalau sampai kita bangkrut aku akan menyalahkan orang yang meletakkan air itu disitu" kata Kyuhyun lega kemudian mengelap air yang di tumpahkan Sunghyun di mejanya.

"tapi yang menaruhnya kan kau, Kyunnie" Sungmin mengangkat Sunghyun dan mengganti celananya karena basah terkena air.

"ah jinjja?" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya bodoh.

"nnngg" Sunghyun menggumam lagi yang artinya "daddy babo"

TBC

Hahahaha lama gak updateeee, kalian tau kan author kelas 9 dan author dagdigdug jeder banget belakangan hari ini, apapun yang author lakukan author teringat akan NEM (?) jadi maaf ya kalau lama updatenya.

2 chap lagi tamaaat yuhuu~ /random dance/

Doh pokoknya kalau mau liat twitter atau facebook atau apapun bisa dilihat di Bio author yaa.

Oh iya mungkin Soul gak dilanjutin, karena ide ff nya mau author bikin novel, gak tau jadi apa enggak, doain yaaa. Kalau novelnya gagal author post kok kekeke.

Semoga bisa mengobati kegalauan yang gak bisa nonton ss5 ;-;

**SPECIAL AND BIG THANKS HUGS AND LOVES FOR: **

**Joyer sweet couple, Minhyunnie1318, Baby Kyumin, Heeni, Cho kyuva kyumin shipper, AmoKyunnie, olive1315, AngELFishyKyumin, adindapranatha, Liaa kyuminelf, haehyukyumin, SSungMine, neganugu, wonnie, Elf hana sujuCouple, Diamond, Mrs. LeeHyukJae, Cindyshim, MissELFVIP, Lee Minry, paprikapumpkin, RedsXiah, guest, Kim Min Jeong E. L. F, Iam E. L. F and JOYer, Ria, nahanakyu, lee minji elf, kimteechul, punyuk monkey, Sparkyu, BluePink ElfEXOtic, adekyumin joyer, KyoKMS26, Lee Azizah Cho, Kim Ryeosa Wardhani, ZaAra EviLKyu, Kyu88, Kyumin48, sha, aegyanda jannah, , runashine88, gyvnji, Yhana Emng Gokill, Aeyraa kms, Heldamagnae, JSV, riesty137, dming, guest, kyumindy, farah, anisa, popi, karamel, minnie kyumin, stupidpip, Mimiy, ryeosomNIA14, Alfia Retno S, Kyurin Minnie, Caxiebum, nova137, sneezesMING, ayyu. annisa. 1, BoPeepBoPeep137, She must not be named, mey, hideyatsutinielf, GisaGyu137, tarry24792, zoldyk, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, mitatitu, kinan, kyuqie, ZaskiaSiwonestELF, amelia jillbely, miss key, Miyoori 29, Choi Yuan, Kim Ri Ha, kim sang hyun, wuhan, cloudsofyesung, ChoKyunnie, guest, guest, keykyu, Erry Kyumin, Ri Yong Kim. **

**DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWO :* **

**KEEP REVIEW NEEE**


	14. Chapter 15

Addicted

Chapter 14

No Bash!

Review!

Normal POV

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga Sunghyun sedang menikmati hangatnya atau lebih tepatnya panasnya sinar matahari di taman bermain ini. Everland, yup keluarga kecil ini sedang menikmati pukul 11 pagi di taman bermain terbesar di Korea Selatan sekarang ini. Setelah Kyuhyun selesai dengan semua urusan kantornya, langsung saja ia membawa Sungmin dan Baby Sunghyun untuk mengunjungi taman bermain yang tiket masuknya sangat mahal ini. /author nebak kalau masalah tiket masuk/ tapi sebanding dengan luasnya taman bermain ini. Sebanding dengan banyaknya wahana yang tersedia. Taman bermain ini terdiri dari 5 zona yang berbeda, ada Global Fair, disini merupakan Tempat untuk berbagai makanan dan souvenir. Ada banyak toko-toko dan restoran, serta layanan khusus seperti penyewaan stroller dan loker, ada juga Zoo-topia, sejenis kebun binatang mini dan kita akan dibawa berkeliling menggunakan bus untuk mengitari wahana ini, ada juga European Adventure, Magic Land dan American Adventure.

Karena hari sudah agak siang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk makan siang dulu di Global Fair, bersama Sunghyun yang dari tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh di keretanya.

"nnananann" artinya "hai noona"

Lalu ada lagi "papapapa" yang artinya "_daddy_ apakah Sunghyun boleh memakan benda yang berwarna pink itu?" Sunghyun tak tau kalau namanya harum manis.

"Sunghyunnie apakah kau sangat senang baby?" Sungmin menggenggam tangan kecil Sunghyun yang berlumuran air liur dan menggoyangkannya pelan, Sungmin dan Sunghyun mengambil tempat duduk di pojok restoran cepat saji ini, sebut saja nama restoran cepat sajinya K*C baiklah KFC. Kyuhyun sedang mengantri di counter.

"nganganga" Sunghyun mengoceh tak jelas, yang artinya "ne, mommy, tapi Sunghyunnie lapar"

"kau lapar? Aduh bagaimana ini? Tak mungkin mommy menyusuimu disini sayang, nanti saja ya baby di nursery room, okay?"

"dadadada" artinya "okay mom"

"jja, makanan datang, ada cream soup untukmu baby" Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa nampan penuh berisi makanan.

"sususus?" Sunghyun mengerutkan keningnya "cream soup? Apakah itu enak?"

Bayi berumur 5 bulan memang masih mengandalkan ASI sebagai makanan utama, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tambahan saja

"tentu saja enak Sunghyunnie" jawab Kyuhyun tepat.

/ps: author gak tau ya baby udah bisa makan cream soup atau belum, anggap aja bisa, namanya juga fiction/

Sungmin mengambil Sunghyun dari kereta, mendudukkan Sunghyun di pahanya.

"aaa" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan menyuapi Sunghyun.

Sunghyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, rasa cream soup itu begitu asing di lidahnya, kedua tangannya bergoyang-goyang lucu.

"hahahaha, aigoo anak daddy lucu sekali" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sunghyun gemas.

"dia anakku juga Kyu" protes Sungmin

"arasseo arasseo, anak daddy dan mommy lucu sekali" Kyuhyun mengulangi kalimatnya.

Keluarga kecil itu makan siang sambil tertawa riang, bagaimana tidak setiap Sunghyun disuapi cream soup matanya akan berkedip-kedip lucu dan bibirnya membuka menutup dengan sendirinya, di tambah lagi kedua tangan mungilnya yang terus-menerus bergerak tanpa arti.

Setelah selesai makan, Kyuhyun berencana membawa 2Sung, Sungmin dan Sunghyun, menuju ke zona Zoo-topia, sekalian mengerjai Sungmin lagi.

"Kyu apakah akan ada hewan besar?" tanya Sungmin takut.

"aku juga tidak tau chagi" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin yang sedang menggendong kereta Sunghyun.

"Kyu, apakah akan ada singa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"aku tidak tau chagi, ayolah, Sunghyun saja berani" Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya, sudah lama sekali dia tak mengerjai Sungmin.

"tapi Kyu.."

"apa kau tega mengecewakan Sunghyunnie? Lihatlah matanya yang berbinar itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sunghyun yang sedang menggigiti jarinya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbinar sih, Kyuhyun saja yang berlebihan.

"baiklah, tapi aku sepertinya akan berisik, tak apa?"

"tak apa"

.

.

Sunghyun menempelkan wajahnya di kaca bus dan mata kecilnya seakan tak berkedip melihat binatang-binatang di Zoo-topia ini. Sunghyun duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan mommynya sendiri a.k.a Sungmin sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Kyuhyun yang dipeluknya sambil terisak kecil.

Waktu pertama kali bus ini jalan memasuki Zoo-topia Sungmin masih baik-baik saja, hewan yang muncul masih bisa Sungmin terima, setelah 3 menit, barulah Sungmin histeris, Kudanil besar yang berkubang dan membuka mulutnya lebar tepat berada di samping bus mereka. Sungmin menjerit kemudian menangis, Kyuhyun tertawa keras sedangkan Sunghyun masih menempelkan wajahnya di jendela bus.

"Ming.." Kyuhyun menggerakkan lengannya yang masih dipeluk erat oleh Sungmin. Sungmin tidak melepaskan pelukannya, malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"ayolah chagi, hewan besarnya sudah tak ada" bujuk Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun merasa sedikiiiittt bersalah melihat Sungmin seperti ini, hanya sedikit, sisanya di sungguh bahagia Sungmin bisa menempel sangat dekat seperti ini dengannya.

"shireo" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"baiklah, setidaknya lepaskan tanganku sayang, biar aku bisa merangkulmu" kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, jejak air mata terlihat sangat jelas di pipinya yang tembam. Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dan membiarkan wajah Sungmin bersembunyi di ketiaknya, dia memiliki 2 orang bayi sekarang.

.

.

Sungmin masih melipat mukanya, mereka bertiga sedang berada di nursery room, Sungmin menyusui Sunghyun yang tertidur lelap begitu mereka selesai di zona Zoo-topia. Ini sudah jam 12.30, memang waktu tidur Sunghyun.

Namun tak ada yang tau kalau Sunghyun sebenarnya belum benar-benar tertidur.

Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"hei, kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun mengambil posisi di sebelah Sungmin.

"kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Sungmin, dia baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun mengerjainya, otaknya memproses dengan sangat lambat kali ini, mungkin lemak-lemak dari ayam cepat saji itu menganggu otaknya.

"jangan marah ne sayang, aku hanya bercanda" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dan menciumi pipi Sungmin berulang kali.

"menyebalkan!"

"heung? kenapa aku menyebalkan?" Kyuhyun mulai nakal menjilati pipi dan leher Sungmin, tangannya aktif mengelus buah dada Sungmin yang tidak dihisap Sunghyun.

Duakh!

Sunghyun menendang tangan Kyuhyun, samar-samar Kyuhyun bisa melihat anaknya itu sedikit membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"tidak ada baju baru dan mainan, okay Sunghyunnie?" Kyuhyun mengancam dengan evil smirknya.

Sunghyun langsung melepaskan hisapannya pada puting Sungmin dan berpura-pura tertidur dengan lelap, seolah-olah dia sudah kenyang sekali. Padahal Sunghyun belum kenyang sekali, kenyang sih sudah, tapi belum kenyang sekali (?)

"loh, baby, kok di lepas sayang? Cupcupcup jangan dengarkan daddymu baby" Sungmin menarik kepala Sunghyun agar mendekati putingnya lagi. Sunghyun menolak, Sunghyun baru sadar kalau dia sudah kenyang.

"baby sudah kenyang Ming, aku yang masih lapar" Kyuhyun meremas bokong Sungmin yang terpampang di depannya, Sungmin sedang menunduk untuk memasukkan Sunghyun di dalam kereta bayinya.

"kau gila? Kita bisa ketahuan orang lain bodoh!" Sungmin memperbaiki bajunya yang memang terbuka karena Sunghyun.

"kurasa tempat ini kedap suara, lihat dindingnya" Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dinding nursery room yang cukup luas itu.

"kalau ada yang membuka pintunya bagaimana?" Sungmin masih berusaha mengelak.

"sudah kukunci, ta-da kuncinya ada padaku" Kyuhyun menunjukkan kunci yang ada di sakunya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengelus-ngelus paha Sungmin yang tertutup celana jeans.

"kalau Sunghyunnie bangun bagaimana Kyu, shh ahh" Sungmin masih berusaha menolak namun gagal karena jari Kyuhyun sudah menusuk-nusuk vagina Sungmin dari luar.

"dia akan mengerti sayang, lagipula lihatlah tidurnya, lelap sekali, satu ronde saja, nanti kita lanjutkan di rumah, okay?" Kyuhyun membuka celananya sendiri.

"chakkaman" Sungmin mencegah tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka celana dalamnya, tapi salah perhitungan, Sungmin malah menggenggam gundukan tinggi di tengah-tengah celana Kyuhyun, pikiran Sungmin sudah berkabut, ia meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah, yeoja mana yang akan menolak kalau sudah memegang penis besar sang suami yang masih tertutup celana dalam abu-abu?

"lihatlah, kau menginginkannya Ming" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin dan menekankan tangan Sungmin ke penisnya.

"errr" Kyuhyun mendesah sendiri.

"nanti bagaimana, mm maksudku sisa cairan kita Kyu" Sungmin berbicara kemudian berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak bisa menolak lagi.

"aku melihat ada banyak tissue disana, Ming, di tasmu juga banyak kan? Lalu kalau masalah baunya, kau juga membawa parfum kan?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai, Kyuhyun memutar kereta Sunghyun, yang tadinya menghadap ke mereka sekarang menghadap ke tembok, dia tau anaknya itu dari tadi mengintip kecil. Pervert baby.

"kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"berjaga-jaga saja kalau Sunghyun bangun, cukup telinganya yang ternoda, jangan matanya" Kyuhyun mengedipkan satu matanya kemudian kembali duduk di single bed yang disediakan di nusery room ini. Ah ya, Kyuhyun bahkan harus membayar lagi untuk bisa masuk ke nursery room istimewa ini.

"jja, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik Ming"

Sungmin ingin membuka celana dalam Kyuhyun sebelum handphonenya berbunyi nyaring.

"argh! Matikan saja, Ming" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"dari eomma" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah layar handphonenya kemudian menjawab panggilan yang menganggu itu.

"ne Eomma?" kata Sungmin.

"kalian dimana sekarang?!" kata eomma Sungmin di ujung sana.

"err itu di taman bermain" Sungmin menjawab sambil menggigit bibirnya, bagaimana tidak, tangan Kyuhyun sudah meremas-remas bokongnya dengan ganas.

"cepat ke rumah sekarang, kami berempat sudah setengah jam menunggu dengan bosan di rumah ini"

"ne? Eomma sekarang ada di rumah? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dulu eomma? Ya Kyu hentikan bodoh!" Sungmin menggerutu kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun.

"kalian tidak mungkin bercinta di depan Sunghyun kan?" tanya eomma Sungmin penuh curiga.

"t-tidak eomma, ya sudah kami akan pulang sekarang, bye eomma" Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"eomma ada di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ne, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, kajja" Sungmin merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

"lalu ini bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah gundukan di tengah-tengah celananya.

"nanti juga tidur sendiri" jawab Sungmin tak peduli.

"ini menyiksa Ming.. ayolah handjob atau blowjob saja"

"shireo, cepat pakai celanamu Kyunnie" Sungmin melemparkan celana Kyuhyun yang tadinya terletak di lantai.

"micheosseo!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memakai celananya.

"jangan marah Kyunnie, ini pembalasan" Sungmin tersenyum manis kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"saranghae Kyu" Sungmin membentuk saranghae-sign di atas kepalanya sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, kalau begini mana bisa Kyuhyun marah.

"nado saranghae Sungminnie" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas.

"atatata!" Sunghyun yang sedari tadi memang tak tidur mengoceh tak jelas yang artinya "mommy dan daddy tak mencintaiku? Oke fine, Bye(?)"

"kami juga mencintaimu baby" kata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"sasasasa" artinya "Sunghyunnie juga mencintai Mommy dan Daddy"

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian mobil Kyuhyun sudah sampai di rumah mereka, Kyuhyun bisa melihat sebuah mobil lain yang terparkir manis di garasi rumahnya.

"hei Ming, bangun kita sudah sampai" Kyuhyun memukul kecil pipi Sungmin yang sedang tertidur lelap, Sunghyun yang duduk di pangkuan Sungmin juga tertidur, kali ini Sunghyun benar-benar tertidur.

"aigoo padahal mereka tak melakukan apa-apa" Kyuhyun membuka seatbeltnya dan seatbelt Sungmin kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Perlahan ia buka pintu mobil tempat Sungmin dan Sunghyun duduk, ia gendong Sunghyun kemudian menutup lagi pintu mobil, tenang saja, mesin mobil masih hidup, jadi Sungmin tak akan mati di dalam mobil.

"tidur?" eomma Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa suara, hanya menggerakkan bibirnya.

"ne" Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, takut membangunkan Sunghyun. Eomma Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya, meminta Sunghyun tentu saja, Kyuhyun menghampiri eommanya kemudian meletakkan bayi lucu itu dengan pelan dalam gendongan eommanya.

"aigoo cucu halmeoni yang gembul" eomma Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi Sunghyun yang memang gembul, Sunghyun menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"lucunyaaa" kata eomma Sungmin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali ke garasi untuk menggendong Sungmin, karena sepertinya Sungmin sangat lelah entah karena apa.

Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobil sebelum membuka pintu mobil tempat Sungmin berada, perlahan ia gendong Sungmin dengan gaya koala, seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menutup lebih tepatnya menendang pintu mobil dengan kakinya.

"Sungminnie bangunlah, kau sudah mempunyai anak dan kau masih kugendong?" Kyuhyun berbicara pada Sungmin yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"eung.." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menelusupkan wajahnya di sana.

"aku tau kau sudah bangun, Ming" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil kemudian menurunkan Sungmin di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"gendoongg.." kata Sungmin manja, semenjak Sunghyun lahir, mana pernah Kyuhyun menggendongnya lagi.

"arasseo big baby" Kyuhyun tertawa lagi kemudian kembali menggendong Sungmin.

"cih kalian ini" appa Kyuhyun mendecih melihat ke-lovey-dovey-an Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"sadarlah, kalian sudah punya anak, jangan terlalu asyik berdua" nasihat appa Kyuhyun.

"ne, appa" kata mereka bersamaan, Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di sofa yang masih kosong, jadi di ruang tengah rumah Kyuhyun, ada sebuah meja kecil di tengah ruangan, di depan meja ada televisi lengkap berukuran besar sedangkan di sisi kanan kiri dan belakang meja terdapat sofa-sofa mahal. Kedua eomma yang sedang menggerogoti(?) Sunghyun duduk di sofa bagian kiri, para appa di sebelah kanan dan KyuMin di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke televisi.

Sungmin tiba-tiba naik ke atas tanpa berbicara apapun, kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa Uky dan selimut.

"kenapa membawa Uky dan selimut, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"sudah lama tak bermain dengan Uky, aku kedinginan jadi aku mengambil selimut" jawab Sungmin kemudian mengambil tempat persis di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"eomma pegang Baby sebentar ne?" kata Sungmin.

"arasseo, kalian bermesraanlah" eomma Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sungmin yang manja belakangan ini pasti merindukan saat-saat dimana ia bisa bermanja dengan Kyuhyun sepuasnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang suka memanjakan Sungmin pun mungkin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"appa sama eomma ada apa tiba-tiba berkunjung?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil toples cemilan di atas meja kemudian memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengambil dan membuka toples itu kemudian menyuapkan cemilannya pada Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin sibuk membelai bulu halus Uky.

Uky jujur saja merasa iri pada Sunghyun yang sering dimanja Sungmin, biar bagaimanapun Uky juga butuh kasih sayang (?)

"kami tiba-tiba merindukan Sunghyun" jawab appa Kyuhyun.

"jinjja? Kalian tidak merindukan kami?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap menyuapkan Sungmin camilan, tidak sadar kalau mulut Sungmin sudah penuh.

"pe-an pe-an bo-oh" Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"justru kalau kalian seperti ini aku jadi malas melihat kalian" eomma Kyuhyun mengoceh sebal melihat kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"hey, kalian tidak ingin membuat adik untuk Sunghyun?" eomma Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"errr, tanya Ming saja" Kata Kyuhyun, dia sih tak keberatan, asalkan Sungmin tidak mengidam seperti kemarin saja.

"shireo" jawab Sungmin jujur.

"wae shireo?" tanya appa Sungmin.

"Sunghyun saja sudah cukup, lagipula melahirkan sangat sakit eomma, hiiyy" tubuh Sungmin sedikit berjengit mengingat sakitnya proses melahirkan.

"ne, eomma, lagipula Sunghyun kan laki-laki, jadi dia bisa dijadikan penerus keluarga" tambah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sunghyun tersenyum bangga, anak itu sudah bangun?

"hey, Sunghyunnie tersenyum, apakah dia mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan?" kata eomma Sungmin.

"dia lebih pintar dari pada yang kalian bayangkan eomma" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Sunghyun, merasa dipandangi, Sunghyun menggerakkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada neneknya.

"aigoo pintarnya" eomma Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bokong Sunghyun.

"jadi intinya kalian tak akan memberi adik untuk Sunghyun?" tanya appa Sungmin.

"sepertinya tidak appa, kecuali kalau kebobolan" jawab Sungmin polos.

"eengghh" Sunghyun merengangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya, menandakan bahwa dia sudah bangun, meskipun Kyuhyun tau anaknya itu sudah bangun entah dari kapan.

"waeyo baby, sudah bangun?" eomma Kyuhyun membuat posisi Sunghyun menjadi duduk di pangkuannya. Sunghyun terlihat menggosok-gosok matanya sambil menguap kecil.

"mirip dengan Kyuhyun waktu kecil"

"mirip dengan Sungmin waktu kecil"

Kata appa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"jinjja? Apakah aku dulu seimut Sunghyun?" kata Kyuhyun kaget, dia kira dari lahir dia sudah bersifat evil, well Sunghyun memang terlihat menuruni sifat jeleknya itu.

"hahaha Kyunnie dulu imut? Jinjja?" Sungmin tak bisa menahan tawanya, entah kenapa terdengar sangat lucu.

"jangan tertawa Ming" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kesal.

"tapi Kyunnie masih tetap imut kok sampai sekarang" Sungmin mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun juga mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin

"aigoo" keempat orang tua itu memutar bola mata mereka.

"gugugu" Sunghyun ikut memutar bola matanya, gugugu artinya "aigoo"

.

.

"jangan hisap jarimu Sunghyunnie" Sungmin menarik jari Sunghyun yang sudah berlumuran air liur. Malam ini Sungmin, Sunghyun dan Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di kamar mereka, sepertinya hari ini Sunghyun tidur di tengah-tengah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"kau tau Ming, aku menghisap jariku sampai kelas 6SD" Kyuhyun mengakui aibnya.

"bohong." kata Sungmin tak percaya.

"ya sudah kalau tak percaya, aku serius Ming" Kyuhyun mencubit-cubit kecil pipi Sunghyun.

"makanya aku tak mau membiasakan Sunghyun menghisap jarinya" Sungmin ikut-ikutan mencubit kecil pipi Sunghyun.

"bububub" Sunghyun mengoceh yang artinya "mommy, daddy, menghisap jari itu menyenangkan"

.

.

**2 Tahun Kemudian.. **

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit sekarang, kenapa? Sunghyun demam tinggi. Demam tinggi kenapa? Gigi geraham Sunghyun tumbuh. Chukkahae! (?)

"mommy" Sunghyun menggigit-gigit botol susunya, gusinya gatal sekali.

"ya baby? Tunggu ya sayang, daddymy sedang menebus obat" Sungmin mencubit pipi gembul Sunghyun yang memerah karena demam.

"cimcimhae" Sunghyun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung di kursi.

"eoh? bosan? Mau berjalan ke taman?" tanya Sungmin.

"neeee" Sunghyun turun dari kursinya dengan semangat.

"Kyunnie, kami ke taman belakang sebentar, nanti susul kami ya?" Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas.

"ne, hati-hati chagi" kata Kyuhyun.

"bye daddy" Sunghyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Di taman belakang rumah sakit..

"Mommy itu ada adik bayi" Sunghyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju seorang suster yang sedang berjemur bersama seorang bayi.

"oh annyeong anak manis" suster itu tersenyum manis pada Sunghyun.

"annyeong suster, bolehkah Sunghyunnie melihat adik bayi?" kata Sunghyun, Sunghyun memang terbiasa ramah dengan semua orang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang membiasakannya.

"tentu, kita duduk di bangku taman ya, ajak eommamu Sunghyunnie" kata suster ramah itu, Sungmin tersenyum kemudian ikut duduk di bangku taman yang tersedia.

"namanya siapa?" tanya Sungmin menanyakan nama bayi perempuan itu, sedangkan Sunghyun sudah sibuk menciumi pipi bayi itu.

"Minhyun, Lee Minhyun" jawab suster itu ramah.

"eoh? Minhyun? Cocok sekali jika ia menjadi adik Sunghyun" kata Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

"usianya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"2 bulan kasihan sekali Minhyun, ia ditinggal orang tuanya, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Minhyun sedangkan appanya entah ke mana" suster itu menjelaskan kepada Sungmin, Sungmin menangis, dia tak habis pikir bagaimana kedepannya nasib Minhyun.

"mommy lihat, Minhyunnie membuka matanya!" Sunghyun tersenyum melihat Minhyun membuka matanya.

"ne, baby" Sungmin mencubit pipi Sunghyun dengan gemas.

"lalu? Apakah kau akan merawatnya?" tanya Sungmin, kembali ke permasalahan Minhyun.

"tentu tidak, aku tak bisa merawat Minhyun, mungkin setelah umurnya 5 bulan, kami akan memindahkan Minhyun ke panti asuhan." kata Suster itu dengan wajah menyesal.

"ah jinjja?" Sungmin mengusap air matanya.

"mommy waeyo?" tanya Sunghyun bingung dia memandang Sungmin sekilas kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Minhyun.

"Sungmin, Sunghyun, ayo pulang, kau butuh istirahat Sunghyunnie" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa kantong plastik berisi obat di tangannya.

"yuk Sunghyunnie pulang" Sungmin berdiri dan menarik tangan Sunghyun, Sunghyun menarik tangannya kembali.

"cilo" kata Sunghyun menolak.

"Baby.." Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Sunghyun.

"CILOOOOOO!" Sunghyun berteriak sambil melempar botol susunya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkesiap, Sunghyun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, meskipun terkadang dia memang nakal.

"wae shireo?" Sungmin menunduk di hadapan Sunghyun.

"Sunghyunnie mau pulang asalkan Minhyunnie ikut!"

"Minhyunnie nugu?" Kyuhyun bertanya bodoh, Sungmin menunjuk pada seorang bayi cantik yang berada dalam gendongan suster tersebut.

"tidak boleh sayang.." kata Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengira Minhyun memiliki orang tua. Sunghyun mulai menangis.

"ya sudah mommy sama daddy pulang sana! Sunghyunnie disini saja"

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun menjauh, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Minhyunnie tak punya orang tua" kata Sungmin.

"jinjja? Kasihan sekali bayi imut itu"

"Sunghyunnie sepertinya sangat menyukai Minhyunnie"

"ara.."

"Sunghyunnie sepertinya kesepian" Sungmin berusaha memberi petunjuk untuk Kyuhyun.

"ara.. chakkaman.. kau berniat untuk mengasuh Minhyun?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"ne.." jawab Sungmin mulai memasang bunny eyesnya.

"tapi Ming.."

"jebaaall, kasihan Minhyun Kyu, lihat Sunghyun, dia sangat menyukai Minhyun" Sungmin memandang ke arah Sunghyun yang sedang memegang tangan Minhyun.

"Kyunnie, jebaaal, bagaimana kalau jatah double malam ini eoh?" Sungmin memutar-mutar jarinya di dada Kyuhyun.

"double? Kurang Ming.." goda Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, sepuasmu malam ini Kyunnie"

"ok kita urus administrasinya"

"yeay" Sungmin melompat kecil.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Sunghyun yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Minhyun.

"dia jatuh cinta Ming" kata Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Demam Sunghyun sudah turun, dan sekarang dia kembali aktif, bahkan dia sudah bolak-balik ke gudang untuk mengambil mainan untuk Minhyun.

"daddy, daddy, Sunghyun tidul sama Minhyunnie ya di dalam box" kata Sunghyun polos, yap Box bayi Sunghyun dulu kini tempat Minhyun berada, baju-baju lama Sunghyun juga di pakaikan pada Minhyun, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak sempat membeli baju untuk Minhyun, karena Sunghyun juga harus beristirahat, mungkin besok mereka bisa pergi berbelanja bersama.

"tak akan muat sayang, kau tidur di kasurmu saja okay?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada sebuah kasur yang berbentuk mobil.

"menyebalkan" Sunghyun menggerutu kesal.

"jaljjayo chagi" Sunghyun meniru ucapan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, kali ini ia mengatakannya pada Minhyun, ia panjat box bayi itu dan mencium bibir Minhyun sekilas.

"dari mana kau mengetahui kata itu baby?" Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya.

"daddy kan sering mengatakan itu pada mommy, kemudian mencium bibil mommy, itu loh waktu kita beltiga tidul belsama, jadi Sunghyunnie bisa dengal" jawab Sunghyun polos.

"aigoo, anak ini mencuri ciuman pertama seorang bayi berusia dua bulan" gerutu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin masih bingung, bagaimana bisa Sunghyun mengatakan 'chagi'

"ya sudah tidurlah, sudah malam" Sungmin akhirnya berjalan menuju box Minhyun, ia benarkan posisi bayi itu kemudian mencium pipinya lembut, sepertinya Minhyun tak serewel Sunghyun.

"mommy sama daddy malam ini jangan belicik ya? awas saja Sunghyunnie mendengar mommy dan daddy belicik!" Sunghyun mengomel, yup, selama ini tidur lelap Sunghyun selalu terganggu oleh desahan-desahan dari mulut Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun.

TBC

Ini gaje bangeett -_- eh kayanya masih ada 2 chapter lagi deh. Eh tapi liat aja nanti deh ya ._.v telat update lagi, Mian, eh gila ternyata habis pengumuman bukannya santai malah tambah sibuk bolak balik sekolahan, ini aja ngetiknya di kantin, serius loh kkk~

Eh author mau bikin NC SungMin alias Sunghyun Minhyun nanti waktu umur mereka udah cukup lol, ada yang mau gak? Kalau gak mau sih gak papa kkk~

Oh iya yang kemarin masalah melahirkan, setau author sih walaupun normal tetep ada dijahit ya kan? eh iya gak sih? author gak tau.

Maaf ya kali ini author gak nulis nama yang review lagi, pegel banget.

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan.

Keep review yaaaa ^^


	15. Chapter 16

**Warning: BAHASA SANGAT DEWASA, TANPA SENSOR, SEX ACTIVITY, FANFICTION DENGAN BAHASA KOTOR. TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK MENJAUH! GENDERSWITCH**

**Addicted **

**Chapter 15 **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

**Warn:: sedikit Kyumin moment, lebih banyak SungMin moment. **

15 Tahun kemudian..

Normal POV

Duakh!

Sunghyun memukuli Daejin sampai sudut bibir namja itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Sunghyun menyeringai.

"bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan dekati Minhyun?" Sunghyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Daejin yang lebam.

"sunbae maaf, aku hanya ingin memberikannya air minum sunbae" Daejin berusaha membela dirinya.

"ne arasseo, air minum yang sudah kau beri obat perangsang bukan?" mata Sunghyun berkilat marah, untung seorang temannya melihat dan langsung melaporkannya pada Sunghyun sehingga Minhyun tak sempat meminum obat itu.

"YAAA!" Minhyun tiba-tiba datang dan memukuli Sunghyun.

"appo baby" Sunghyun melenguh kesakitan.

"siapa baby-mu eoh? SIAPAAAA?!" Minhyun kali ini menendang kaki Sunghyun.

"Sunghyun, Minhyun, Daejin silahkan ikuti saya ke kantor kepala sekolah" seorang guru tiba-tiba datang menghentikan kegaduhan yang terjadi.

Minhyun membantu Daejin yang babak belur, membuat Sunghyun membuka lebar mata dan mulutnya.

"sial" maki Sunghyun tertahan.

Mereka bertiga berjalan mengikuti guru itu menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Sunghyun, Minhyun dan Daejin duduk di sofa yang di sediakan.

"ini hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dan kalian sudah berulah, wah hebat sekali" kepala sekolah itu bertepuk tangan kencang, Minhyun dan Daejin menunduk sedangkan Sunghyun tak peduli. Sang kepala sekolah mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"yeoboseyo mr. Cho, maaf menganggu, Sunghyun berulah lagi, ne bisakah tolong ke sekolah sekarang"

.

.

"shhh Kyunnieeh aahh apakah kau tak ke kantor? oohh lebih daalam Kyunnieehh" Sungmin mendesah tak karuan ketika penis Kyuhyun kembali menghujam vaginanya dengan keras.

"ya Tuhan, apakah benar kau sudah 43 tahun? Ini masih sempit sekali Sungminnie ashh fuck!" Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya, diumur mereka yang sudah tak muda lagi, bukannya hilang, gairah bercinta mereka masih sama seperti dulu, bahkan mungkin bertambah.

"ngaaahhh keluar Kyu-ahhh shh"

"oohh Mingg aku juga, oohh terima spermaku shh"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya bersama, Kyuhyun yang pertama kali dan Sungmin yang ke dua kali. Kyuhyun mencabut penisnya dan berbaring di sebelah Sungmin.

"kau tak ke kantor?" Sungmin memiringkan badannya.

"nanti saja, malas" jawab Kyuhyun santai kemudian ikut memiringkan badannya sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"cih" Sungmin mendecih sambil memajukan bibirnya imut.

"iissh kau semakin lucu saja" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas, tak ada perubahan di usia mereka yang sudah berkepala 4 ini, bahkan terkadang mereka sering bertengkar karena masalah yang sangat kecil.

"saranghae" kata Kyuhyun.

"yeongwonhi" sambung Sungmin.

"yeongwonhi" kata Kyuhyun lagi

"saranghae" lanjut Sungmin.

"saranghae yeongwonhi, yeongwonhi saranghae" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi, Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap sekilas pada handphonenye kemudian menghela nafas.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun menghela nafas langsung tau permasalahan apa yang terjadi, Sungmin mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi, dia yakin sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan di panggil ke sekolah.

"yeoboseyo? Sunghyun berulah lagi ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"baiklah kami akan ke sana sekarang" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

"mommy" Minhyun berlari dan memeluk Sungmin, pasalnya dari tadi Sunghyun mengamatinya dengan tatapan tajam karena Minhyun membantu Daejin mengobati lukanya.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Minhyun kemudian mengelus pelan pipi anak angkatnya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk meminta maaf pada Daejin dan pihak kepala sekolah, kemudian dia menarik Sunghyun yang memasang wajah kalian-berlebihan-sekali. Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk membiarkan Minhyun dan Sunghyun untuk tidak ke sekolah, mereka perlu berbicara.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Sunghyun terus memandangi Minhyun yang sedang menunduk takut.

"kau menyebalkan" gerutu Minhyun yang tentu saja bisa di dengar Sunghyun.

"lihatlah sekarang, kau bahkan tak memanggilku oppa lagi, baby" Sunghyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kau terlalu berlebihan oppa! Ini hari pertamaku di sekolahku, kau mengacaukannya dan satu lagi, im not your baby! Never ever!" kata Minhyun kesal.

"lalalala aku tak dengar" kata Sunghyun sambil mengejek Minhyun.

"mommy!" Minhyun mengadu pada Sungmin, ya meskipun Minhyun sudah di beri tahu oleh Sungmin bahwa dia bukan anak kandung, Sungmin tetap bersikeras bahwa Minhyun tak boleh berubah sama sekali, awalnya Minhyun kaget dan benar-benar down, dan karena Sunghyunlah Minhyun bisa kembali bersikap normal pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"diamlah kalian berdua" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"daddy juga menyebalkan" tambah Minhyun.

"sudah diam kalau kalian ribut mommy dan daddy akan menyatukan kamar kalian lagi" Sungmin mengancam, semenjak Sunghyun mengalami masa pubertas, Minhyun dan Sunghyun dipisahkan kamarnya, untuk berjaga-jaga tentu saja.

"itu bagus Mom!" Sunghyun bertepuk tangan.

"shireo!" Minhyun memajukan bibirnya, well meskipun bukan anak kandung Sungmin, Minhyun terlihat seperti Sungmin saat ia merasa kesal.

"sok imut" Sunghyun mendelik ke arah Minhyun.

"diam Sunghyun!" Sungmin menatap kesal pada anak lelakinya itu.

**-/-/-/-**

Keluarga kecil itu sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah VVIP room di restoran, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di sisi yang sama sedangkan Minhyun dan Sunghyun duduk di sisi lainnya, mereka sedang makan sekarang.

"Kyunnie aa" Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun menyuapinya.

"aaa chagi" Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok makanan pada Sungmin kemudian mencium bibir Sungmin lembut.

"ewh" Minhyun dan Sunghyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ini hal biasa, bahkan jika di rumah Sunghyun dan Minhyun biasanya melihat orangtua mereka yang bermesraan seperti anak remaja.

Sunghyun melihat ke arah Minhyun yang sedari tadi memandang ke piring Sunghyun. Sunghyun tersenyum, acar, yap Minhyun sangat menyukai acar sedangkan Sunghyun sama sekali tidak, biasanya saat mereka akur, Sunghyun pasti akan memindahkan acar dari piringnya ke piring Minhyun, sayangnya mereka sedang berselisih sekarang.

"waeyo?" tanya Sunghyun singkat.

"aniya" Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

"kau mau acar?"

"aniya"

"katakan ya jika ya katakan tidak jika tidak" Sunghyun mengacak rambut panjang Minhyun sekilas kemudian memindahkan semua acar di piringnya ke piring Minhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, sepertinya mereka memiliki suatu pemikiran yang sama.

_Rencana mereka berhasil. _

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berempat sudah selesai makan, Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"aku ingin mendengar cerita dari sisi Minhyun" kata Kyuhyun

"ne, daddy, jadi waktu itu Minhyun sedang duduk-duduk bersama teman baru Minhyun, tiba-tiba Daejin sunbae memberikan Minhyun minuman, Minhyun ambil saja karena sepertinya Daejin sunbae itu baik, tiba-tiba oppa datang, ia merampas minuman itu dan membawa Daejin sunbae entah kemana, Minhyun ingin mengejar tapi teman-teman oppa menghalangi, lalu Minhyun lari dan mendapati Daejin sunbae babak belur di pukuli oppa" jawab Minhyun jujur.

"oke, sekarang dari sisi Sunghyun" kata Kyuhyun

"Dad, kau harus percaya padaku, waktu itu aku sedang membeli makanan di kantin sekolah, dan seorang teman kepercayaanku mengatakan kalau si Daejin-adik-kelasku-yang-sial itu hendak memberikan minuman itu pada Minhyun, temanku melihat dan mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Daejin dan teman-teman se geng nya, dan aku percaya Dad, soalnya beberapa menit sebelumnya aku melihat Daejin-adik-kelasku-yang-sial itu membeli minuman dan menaburkan sesuatu" jelas Sunghyun panjang lebar, emosinya kembali memuncak, ya Sunghyun adalah siswa di tingkat 3, Daejin 2 dan Minhyun 1.

"oppa, dia hanya memberikanku minuman dan kau memukulinya sampai babak belur!" Minhyun membentak Sunghyun.

"itu bukan sekedar minuman, baby" kata Sunghyun berusaha tenang, sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan kedua anak mereka yang sedang bertengkar.

"Oppa selalu seperti ini! Dari dulu aku tak pernah mempunyai teman lelaki karena oppa selalu memukuli mereka, mereka hanya ingin berteman denganku oppa, kau keterlaluan!"

"mereka mencari keuntungan darimu, Minhyun-ah"

"keuntungan apa oppa? Kau tau, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Minhyun mulai menangis. Dia benar-benar kesal pada Sunghyun.

"kau terlalu polos Minhyun, sangat polos, dan semua orang yang kuhajar pantas mendapatkannya, apakah kau merasakan persamaan pada setiap orang yang kuhajar?" tanya Sunghyun masih dengan penuh kesabaran. Minhyun berusaha mengingat, yang pertama Hyunseung waktu dia tingkat 1 di Junior High School, Sunghyun memukuli Hyunseung ketika Hyunseung membelikan Minhyun roti, kedua Changmin, ketika dia berada di tingkat 2 Junior High School, Sunghyun berlari dari gedung Senior High School dan langsung memukuli Changmin ketika Changmin memberikannya softdrink. Minhyun mengingat korban lain dari Sunghyun, kenapa semuanya berhubungan dengan makanan atau minuman?

"kau memukuli orang yang memberikanku makanan dan minuman?" tanya Minhyun tak yakin.

"ne, oh ayolah berhentil menjadi polos, kau sudah 15 tahun sekarang Minhyun-ah bahkan dadamu sudah tumbuh" jawab Sunghyun cuek.

"HAHAHA" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa kencang, Sunghyun memang menuruni sifat mereka berdua. Minhyun dan Sunghyun memandangi orangtua mereka yang tertawa histeris.

"Mom, Dad" kata Sunghyun.

"ups, sorry, lanjutkan" Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"apa maksudmu oppa? Aku tak mengerti" Minhyun bertanya sambil tergagap, hey bagaimana tidak tergagap, seorang remaja lelaki membicarakan tentang dadamu di depan dua orang dewasa.

"berterima kasihlah padaku, karena jika aku tidak menghajar mereka, mungkin kau sudah ditemukan telanjang tanpa busana di gudang sekolah dengan bercak darah di kewanitaanmu, atau mungkin kau akan di cap sebagai perempuan jalang" lagi-lagi Sunghyun berbicara frontal.

"n-ne?" Minhyun masih tak mengerti.

"mereka memasukkan obat perangsang dan obat-obat lainnya dalam makanan dan minuman yang mereka berikan, baby, salahkan tubuhmu dan otakmu yang polos itu, jujur terkadang aku ingin menerkammu di tengah malam, tapi aku masih baik padamu, baby" kata Sunghyun jujur, hey siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan tubuh Minhyun? Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak karena dia sudah dibutakan oleh Sungmin.

"j-jadi mereka ingin memperkosaku begitu?"

"mmm hmm"

"hiks.. huaaaa.. hiks.." Minhyun menangis keras, dia merasa bersalah pada Sunghyun.

"uljima baby" Sunghyun memeluk Minhyun dan menenangkannya.

"oppa mianhae" kata Minhyun di sela-sela isakannya.

"ne-ne arasseo" Sunghyun mengelus punggung Minhyun dengan lembut, mereka berdua tak menyadari kalau Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum penuh arti.

**-/-/-/- **

"bastard!" Minhyun mengentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, langkah kakinya menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah, baru saja dia berjalan menuju kelas Sunghyun, dan dia melihat Sunghyun sedang berpelukan dengan Jess, kakak kelas Minhyun, teman sekelas Sunghyun.

"cih, menjijikkan!" makinya lagi, Minhyun tak tau mengapa dia kesal, intinya dia tak suka. Minhyun datang ke kelas Sunghyun karena Minhyun bingung mengapa Sunghyun tak kunjung turun dari kelasnya, padahal bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 45 menit yang lalu. Yap, Sunghyun dan Minhyun biasanya pulang dan pergi ke sekolah bersama.

"ihhhh dasar wanita genit, iih oppa juga genit, menggelikan" Minhyun bergidik geli.

"ya, berbicara pada siapa chagi?" Sunghyun tiba-tiba sudah memeluk Minhyun dari belakang.

"HIYAAA" Minhyun berteriak kaget sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sunghyun, dan tentu saja tak bisa.

"kajja kita pulang chagi" Sunghyun melangkahkan kakinya dan mau tak mau Minhyun juga ikut melangkahkan kakinya.

"oppa.." Minhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"waeyo baby? Heung.." Sunghyun meniup telinga Minhyun.

"o-oppa" kata Minhyun lagi, wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang.

.

.

Brak!

Minhyun menutup pintu kamarnya sekuat tenaga, membuat KyuMin yang sedang berciuman dan Sunghyun yang baru masuk terlonjak kaget.

"Minhyunnie kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore sekarang dan Kyuhyun sudah pulang kantor karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"hehehe" Sunghyun malah cengengesan dan duduk bergabung bersama orangtuanya di ruang tengah.

"apa? Kau berhasil menciumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun mesum, Sungmin langsung menjitak kepala suaminya itu.

"sakit baby" keluh Kyuhyun.

"kau mengajari Sunghyun yang tidak-tidak!" jawab Sungmin ketus

"aku akan menghukummu nanti malam, sayang"

"shireo!"

"kau bilang shireo sekali lagi maka kita akan memakai borgol malam ini"

"YA!"

"hukuman kutambah, bercinta sampai pagi nonstop"

"aigoo" Sunghyun hanya mendengus kasar.

"baiklah sekarang ceritakan mengapa" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"dia sepertinya cemburu" Sunghyun menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan cepat.

"ah, jinjja?" Sungmin mulai bersemangat mendengar cerita anaknya, well Sungminlah yang paling bersemangat menjodohkan Sunghyun dengan Minhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

"yap, jadi tadi aku sengaja memeluk Jess, lalu dia marah dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, dan di dalam mobik tadi kebetulan Minho menelpon dan aku berpura-pura bahwa telepon itu dari Jess, dan ta-da Minhyun marah mommy!" kata Sunghyun bersemangat.

"oh ya? Yeay! Sebentar lagi aku akan menimang cucu"

"mom.." Sunghyun memutar bola matanya.

Minhyun kembali dari kamarnya, dia sudah berganti baju dan tanpa kata langsung mengambil posisi di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Daddy geser sedikit" katanya cuek, Kyuhyun menurut dan sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya.

Minhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"manja" kata Sunghyun sok sinis.

"berisik!" gerutu Minhyun.

"mommy mommy, masa tadi oppa memeluk seorang yeoja" Minhyun mengadu pada Sungmin.

"jinjja?" Sungmin berpura-pura kaget.

"hanya berpelukan apa salahnya sih? Kami hanya berteman saja, baby" kata Sunghyun memberi pembelaan.

"iya, iya, berpelukan lama-lama berciuman lalu jederr oppa menghamili Jess eonni!" Minhyun melebih-lebihkan cerita.

"kau kenapa sih baby? Kau cemburu eoh? Kau tak ikhlas jika aku mencium dan menghamili Jess? Kau mau kucium dan kuhamili?" Sunghyun tersenyum jail.

"mom lihat mom, oppa ingin menghamiliku, jauhkan kamar kami mom, dad ayolah dad jauhkan kamar kami dad" Minhyun menarik-narik tangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan pipi yang memerah, semenjak kejadian Sunghyun yang mengatainya polos itu, Minhyun sudah tak polos lagi (?) Teman-teman yeojanya sering merecokinya dengan cerita-cerita berbau porn di sekolah, bahkan mereka pernah menerka-nerka siapa pemilik penis paling panjang di sekolah, dan Sunghyun menempati posisi pertama. Dan well, saat kemarin tanpa sengaja Minhyun lewat di depan pintu kamar Sunghyun yang terbuka dan melihat Sunghyun sedang mengganti baju, dengan cepat Minhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring telentang, bukannya tenang, Minhyun malah membayangkan Sunghyun dan tubuh tegap yang menindihnya dan menciuminya dengan ganas...

"ARGH!" Tanpa sadar Minhyun berteriak mengingat khayalannya itu.

"Chagi waeyo?" tanya Sunghyun bingung.

"Chagi mwoya?! Aku bukan chagimu!" kata Minhyun dengan wajah merona.

"yes, you will" jawab Sunghyun santai.

"malam ini kalian tidur satu kamar" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"MWO?!" Sunghyun dan Minhyun berteriak bersamaan.

"yap, supaya kalian lebih akrab dan mengintrospeksi diri kalian lagi" Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan wajah datar.

"Yes! Asaaaa!" Sunghyun berteriak kegirangan, Sunghyun memang tak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Minhyun, tetapi Minhyun hanya menganggapnya bercanda dan kasih sayang biasa.

"Daddy, andwae.." Minhyun memasang wajah memelas, bukan, dia bukan tidak senang, dia hanya takut tak bisa tidur karena jantungnya akan berdetak dengan sangat kencang malam ini.

"hanya malam ini saja, perbaiki hubungan kalian, oh iya tidur di kamar Minhyun saja, soalnya nanti malam mommy dan daddy akan sedikit berisik" kata Kyuhyun polos.

"kalian selalu berisik Dad" gerutu Minhyun.

"yap, dan malam ini kami akan lebih berisik lagi" Kyuhyun menyeringai pada Sungmin.

.

.

"oppa apakah kau selalu tidur tanpa memakai baju?" tanya Minhyun ketika melihat Sunghyun sudah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan hanya memakai bokser, dan wajahnya langsung memerah, err Minhyun ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya disitu.

"mmm hmm" Sunghyun menggumam sambil memandangi Minhyun.

"menyebalkan" Minhyun mengambil posisi berbaring membelakangi Sunghyun, Minhyun berbaring di ujung kasur sekarang, sedikit saja dia bergerak maka dia akan jatuh.

"nanti jatuh" Sunghyun menarik pinggang Minhyun sehingga punggung Minhyun sekarang menempel di dada Sunghyun.

"dulu waktu kita kecil, kita selalu tidur berpelukan, dan kau masih menghisap jarimu dulu" Sunghyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di kepala Minhyun.

"kau bahkan menangis saat aku tak tidur bersamamu dulu hahaha"

"kata mommy, aku bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamamu ketika kau berusia 2 bulan" Sunghyun kembali bercerita, Minhyun tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya.

"jinjja? Aku tak ingat" kata Minhyun bodoh, mana bisa anak berusia 2 bulan mengingat apa-apa.

"akan kubuat kau mengingatnya" Sunghyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Minhyun, perlahan dia lumat pelan bibir bawah Minhyun, Minhyun hanya diam, tapi dia menikmatinya.

"aku dari dulu mencintaimu Minhyunnie, kau tau, dalam artian yang sebenarnya" Sunghyun mengatakan hal itu ketika sudah selesai berciuman dengan Minhyun.

"engg.. nado oppa" jawab Minhyun malu-malu.

"berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Sunghyun tiba-tiba.

"n-ne?"

"berapa umurmu chagi?"

"15 oppa, waeyo?"

"hmm 15 ya? berarti oppa harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi untuk menghamilimu, dan satu lagi jangan panggil oppa, panggil Sunghyun saja, kau kekasihku sekarang"

"cih pervert! Tapi mommy dan daddy?"

"tenang saja, bahkan mungkin ketika mereka mendengar kita berpacaran, mereka akan langsung menikahkan kita, ya sudah sekarang tidurlah"

Baru Minhyun ingin menutup matanya tiba-tiba suara gaib(?) menganggu pendengarannya.

"aaahhh Kyunnie oohh mainkan lidahmu sayang, shh ahhh"

Suara desahan Sungmin tentu saja.

"aigoo" Sunghyun menggerutu, ia mengambil dua headset dan ipod mereka, ia hidupkan lagu klasik penghantar tidur untuk mereka, sekaligus mengamankan telinga mereka dari pekerjaan rutin kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

KyuMin's room..

Kyuhyun sedari tadi menjilati vagina basah Sungmin, sedangkan tangannya aktif meremas buah dada Sungmin dan menjepit putingnya dengan keras, tadinya Kyuhyun ingin bermain dengan kasar, tapi tak jadi.

"Kyunnieeehh aaashh Ming mau keluar sayang ngaahh ohh nikmatnya" Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya, Kyuhyun menghisap habis cairan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin.

"fucking sweet like usual" Kyuhyun menyiapkan penisnya yang belum menegang sempurna di hadapan Sungmin.

"play with your monster, Ming" Kyuhyun menampar-namparkan penisnya di wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menggenggam penis Kyuhyun dan memainkan lidahnya di sepanjang penis Kyuhyun.

"God, great Ming, hisap sayang jangan hanya dijilat" kata Kyuhyun.

"arasseo" Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan kepala penis Kyuhyun di mulutnya.

"harder baby" Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Sungmin dan memaju mundurkan kepala Sungmin dengan cepat. Kyuhyun rasakan penisnya semakin membesar, oh dia akan keluar.

"chagiya, telan spermaku sayang ahh telan semuanya ooohh shh ini nikmat sekali" Kyuhyun mendesah keenakan ketika spermanya tumpah di mulut Sungmin, pipi Sungmin menggembung karena menampung sperma Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Sungmin menelan semua sperma Kyuhyun, meskipun sudah keluar, penis Kyuhyun masih berdiri dengan gagahnya (?)

"jja Kyunnie mau memasuki Sungmin dulu" Kyuhyun mempersiapkan penisnya di depan selangkangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memasukkan kepala penisnya dalam vagina Sungmin kemudian menariknya lagi.

"YA!" Sungmin berteriak kesal, vaginanya sudah tak sabar dan berkedut-kedut kencang.

"chakkaman" Kyuhyun memasukkan kepala penisnya lagi kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi, berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya ketika kepala penis Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam vagina Sungmin, Sungmin menghentakkan pinggulnya sehingga penis Kyuhyun tertancap sepenuhnya di vagina Sungmin.

"arghhh shhh" Sungmin mendesah karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"nakal Ming?" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"itu karena kau duluan yang menggodaku!" gerutu Sungmin.

"terima hukumanmu baby" Kyuhyun menghentakkan penisnya dengan keras di dalam vagina Sungmin.

"ngaaahhh" Sungmin mendesah keras.

"oh sial, beribu kali aku memasukimu kenapa masih sempit arghh" Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat dan mulutnya sudah mengulum puting buah dada Sungmin.

"Kyunnieh hhahh ngaahh" Sungmin mencengkram kedua sprai dengan kencang.

"cummm argghh" Sungmin memukul-mukul kasur dengan tangannya ketika ia mencapai puncak orgasme.

"kau agak sedikit berlebihan malam ini, Ming" kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap menggenjot Sungmin.

"menungging" pinta Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutar posisinya tanpa melepaskan penis Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasa seperti penisnya diremas dengan kuat.

"FUCK!" Kyuhyun menampar bokong Sungmin dengan gemas, satu jarinya ia masukkan ke lubang anal Sungmin.

"Kyunnieeehh"

"waeyo baby? Sudah lama aku tak masuk ke sini" Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan jarinya di lubang anal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggenjot Sungmin dengan kecepatan penuh (?) ia ingin segera orgasme, satu tangan Kyuhyun meremas buah dada Sungmin yang menggantung indah.

"Ming aku mau keluar sayang" Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"ne, nado, keluar ahh sebanyak yang kau inginkan sayang, basahi vaginaku aaaahh oohh hangat sekali Kyunnieh shh nikmat" badan Sungmin bergetar hebat karena ulah Kyuhyun.

"aigoo aku benar-benar suka saat spermaku masuk di rahimmu sayang" kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan penisnya.

"eung.." Sungmin hanya menggeliat manja.

"poppo" tambah Sungmin lagi.

Chu~ Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas, mereka mengambil posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

"sadar diri Ming, sebentar lagi kita akan menimang cucu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"ah benar juga" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya.

"bisa-bisa kau terlihat lebih imut dari cucu kita nanti" tambah Kyuhyun.

"hehehe, Kyunnie saranghae" Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"yeongwonhi" balas Kyuhyun yang juga mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"yeongwonhi"

"saranghae"

END

Hai~ telat lagi telat lagi huaahh author mau pindah nih jadi sibuk beres2 rumah hft. Lalu masalah NC SungMin mungkin nanti di sequel. Ada sequel thor? Tadinya gak pengen bikin tapi kemungkinan ada.

Oh iya author bikin ff ini jujur gak mau menistakan KyuMin kok, maaf kalau pikiran kalian seperti itu :)

Cie ah dapet basher lagi saya :')

Terimakasih buat yang selama ini dukung ff ini, buat yang review juga semuanya semua mua muanya buat yang kritik buat yang fav+arlet buat yang ngasih pujian pokoknya terimakasih semuanya.

Author minta maaf jika di chapter2 sebelumnya ada banyak sekali kesalahan.

Dan author sekali lagi minta maaf kalau ada salah. Lalu author mau bikin ff KyuMin lagi tapi rated T dan aman adakah yang mau baca? Ff itu pengembangan ide dari Soul. Baca ya ^^ nanti di post mungkin besok..

Untuk kali ini nama yang review gak bisa author cantumin i dont know why pas mau buka yang review eror terus ini serius bukan alasan, mungkin nanti kalau sudah normal akan author edit lagi.

Terimakasih dan maaf jika mengecewakan.

Love

Milky Andromeda~


End file.
